Salvation
by CookiesForMyTummy
Summary: The apocalypse has taken over the earth. Ally has been on her own ever since and she's falling tired of losing people. But she meets a young girl who's lost and Ally helps return her to her mom. There she meets a new group of people and a very mysterious man called Austin. Will his coldness put her off or will Ally be able to see through all that and learn to like the real him.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a new story and I'm really excited about it, because I've already got most of it planned out and in my mind it's quite good. I'm aware that this may not be to everyone's interested, so please just give it a try it would really help. So, this story is mainly inspired from The Walking Dead, so some things are going to be similar, but most of it is all my ideas.**

**Also at the end of each chapter I'll be recommending a song, which helped me write the chapter, so check that out.**

**Now, on with the show! :D**

* * *

Chapter One: Home.

The world had gone to shit, that was for sure. People were dead and gone, they'd turned into the hideous creatures. Zombies, zombies were everywhere. It was all about survival and if you lacked experience in fighting, you were as good as dead. This wasn't some movie, where you wake up and everything was a dream, this stuff was real and every move you took counted. The zombie's wouldn't spare your life, if they've got eyes on you, they're going to eat you. The world was filled with the dead and only a few of the living had been spared, but coming across people was rare. People had learnt to find a safe place to stay and make sure they were protected. If they came across someone new, they'd question them until they cry, they just couldn't risk letting someone who could bring harm to their group, in.

Nobody quite new what had actually happened. Just one day a virus flooded into people and they all died, turning them into the beasts. They killed those who didn't catch the virus, turning them into one. But some people had been smart, as soon as they realized everything's was going wrong, very fast, they hauled their ass's away from the danger. Some went off alone and probably died soon after, being alone was hard in this new world, if you were good at fighting, you'd have a better chance of surviving than someone who didn't. Being alone also meant there was no one to watch your back, if you missed something and one of the zombies came out from behind you, there was no one to tell you or save you, you were just all alone.

This all happened three years ago, now people had learnt the ways of the new age and had adapted to the new way of life.

Summer had come down hard this year, every ounce of sunlight seemed to burn down hard on everything. This was the time where if you didn't have water, you'd become severely dehydrated and you could suffer from sunstroke. Things were tough, things were horrible, nothing was the same and nothing was guaranteed, just because you were alive, didn't mean you would be in the next hour. You had to embrace every day you had and hope that it would never be your last.

Though today wasn't like everyday, it was a calm summer's day. The sky was clear and the summer life echoed around, bringing a sense of home to the environment. It was moments like this which you had to embrace life, because you might not get the next. That's what Ally was doing she was embracing this day the most she could. Lying in the soft bed of grass and flowers, this was the best life had been towards her. She was all alone in this new world and she couldn't help, but feel happy towards this day, she didn't need to fight zombies, she didn't need to hide, she just needed to be happy.

When the zombies came and people died, Ally was with her mom and dad, but they didn't even last a week, she had to watch as those, _things_, tore through her parents and she was useless. She doesn't even know how she's survived for this long, she couldn't fire a gun, she couldn't punch properly, she didn't have any survival skills, she was just useless. All she carried with her was a baseball bat, swinging it was easy and if a zombie came towards her, she'd just swing with all her might and kill it, then she'd run and hide for the rest of the day, scared of them, she was always scared.

Ally had only ever come across two people, she'd stayed with them for about a year, but then they got attacked in their camp and she managed to escape, but they didn't. She was tired of losing people, tired of getting close to them and then having them ripped out of her life in the blink of an eye. She missed being able to talk to someone, sometimes she'd just crack up a conversation with herself, but she soon realized she was going insane. She just wanted to have people she could call her family, people she knew would protect her through the day and the night, people who would have her back no matter what, but that was her fantasy, she knew it would never come true.

Ally's hair had grown too much, it rested just above her bum and in this season it bothered her a lot, it made her sweat even more and she didn't have a hair tie, to push it all back. She needed a shower, that was certain, her whole body was covered in dirt and grime. Her hair was bundled in mud and knots, but she didn't care, hygiene wasn't a necessity anymore. She'd been wearing the same clothes for a while, she wore black jeans and a once white top, which had guts and blood splattered all over it, from previous fights with zombies.

Ally let out a sigh, gazing up at the blue sky. Lying in the field probably wasn' t the brightest idea, because a zombie could easily come out and rip her to pieces, but she didn't care, well not right now anyway. She began to think about her earlier life, everything was so perfect back then, big house, nice people, no zombies. She missed siting in her window and listening to the life outside her window. She was meant to be going to college before all of it happened, but now she twenty-one years old, and having money or grades didn't matter, you were either in it to survive, or you were in it to die.

Ally sat up and placed her hands in her lap, her baseball bat rested next to her and she knew she should feel safe, but she didn't, she wanted someone to wrap their arms around her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wasn't asking for too much, was she?

"E-Excuse me," A little whimper came from behind her, she gripped her bat and slowly turned to look over her shoulder. There was a little girl, holding onto a teddy, crying her eyes out, standing behind her.

"Are you okay?" Ally stood up and crouched down in front of her.

"I-I want my mommy," She cried and the little girl wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "I miss my mommy."

"Where did you last see her?" Ally stroked her hair gently, trying to sooth her troubles.

"I was on the farm and I was playing hide and seek with my friend and I went to hide behind some of the trees in the woods and I got chased by a creeper and I didn't know where to go, I'm scared, " Ally stared down at the little girl, she knew that when she said 'creeper', she meant the zombies. She knew she had to do something, she couldn't let this little girl suffer.

"Can you remember which way you ran from?" Ally asked and she pointed West and Ally nodded her head. "Let's go find your mommy," Ally stood up and grabbed her little hand and walked across the field and back into the woods.

"My names Lizzy," She whispered and Ally smiled at her. "I'm seven years old."

"Hi Lizzy, my names Ally and I'm twenty-one years old," Ally replied.

Lizzy was wearing a floral dress, which was covered in dirt, her long blond hair was a mess and she was wearing some trainers, which were tearing at the seams. She was cute and petite, she was adorable. Ally hoped she could find her mom, because no child deserved to be separated from the parents, especially not in this new world. Lizzy gripped her hand tight and she kept watching her steps. Ally could tell she was scared, she had every right to be.

"What's your mom's name?" Ally asked and she moved a branch out of their path and let Lizzy walk through.

"Harriet," Lizzy replied and she snuggled her teddy.

"That's a nice name, I'm sure she's missing you a lot," Ally assured her and Lizzy smiled up at her.

"You could stay with us at the farm," Lizzy proposed and Ally frowned.

"I'd feel like I was intruding," Ally glanced around the woods, just to make sure there wasn't any zombies around.

"There's sixteen of us, there's no trouble in having seventeen, you'd fit in well with the other women there, everyone's very friendly, well everyone apart from Austin," Lizzie rambled and Ally chuckled.

"What's so bad about this Austin?" Ally asked.

"He doesn't talk much and he doesn't like people, he likes to hunt and be on his own and if he ever does talk, it's never something nice that comes out of his mouth," Lizzy spoke wisely and Ally smirked.

"He sounds delightful," Ally sarcastically remarked.

"You should stay with us, you're taking me back to my mommy, so you deserve a place to stay in return," Lizzy admitted and Ally picked her up and placed her on the other side of a huge log, which was blocking their path and she hoped over, then grabbed her hand again.

"We'll see, let's just return you to your mommy," Ally stated and then continued westwards.

Ally smiled. The young girls offer had sprung up sad thoughts in her mind. She didn't know if she could get attached to people again, not after she lost Freddie and Nicky. She'd gotten so close to them and then they'd got torn apart so quickly.

"Lizzy!" A woman's shrill voice screamed and Lizzy let go of Ally's hand.

"Mommy!" She screamed back and Ally quickly grabbed her hand before she could run off.

"Don't run, you might bump into a zombie-"

"There called Creepers," She pointed out and Ally nodded her head and decided to go along with her name.

"Well, you might run into a Creeper, c'mon I'll walk you," They made their way through the bushes and trees. The womans cries grew louder, as they got closer. Ally could hear a lot of voices beginning to shout for Lizzy. Ally saw the opening up ahead and she saw a group of people standing in the huge front yard of the farm. A farmhouse rested in the center of the yard and a camp full of tents were near the dusty road surrounding a tree. A huge RV was next to the tents. The farm was massive, she could see a huge barn on the field next to this one and it all seemed to go on forever, she could hear cattle in the distance and she saw horses running around in the field opposite the farmhouse. Ally looked down at her and smiled.

They stepped out of the woods and all the people on the yard turned around to look at them. Lizzy let go of her hand and raced into an older woman's arms, who was crying her eyes out and Ally knew it was her mom, Harriet. Ally smiled as they embraced one another and she began to play with her fingers. They all didn't take much noticed to her, they focused on the little girl in her mom's arms.

"Thank you," Harriet walked over to her, carrying Lizzy in her arms. "Thank you for saving my baby."

"I'm not a baby," Lizzy moaned and Ally chuckled. Harriet was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of jeans, her hair was brown, but had shimmers of grey throughout.

"Well, she found me, I was embracing the summer's day and she came out of nowhere," Ally explained and everyone else walked over to them.

"What's your name?" Harriet asked.

"Ally."

"Well, Ally I think you deserve some warm food," Harriet reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a firm squeeze and Ally smiled at her.

"It's fine, I'm going to get going," Ally said and a man in a sheriff's hat stepped forward, he was wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt which was half tucked into his combat trouser, which were tucked into a pair of military boots, Ally saw the gun and knife on his belt and knew that this man meant business.

"You got a group?" He asked, his voice firm and stern. Ally could tell he was their leader.

"No, I'm all alone, have been for a while," Ally's grip tightened on her bat and she stared down at the ground.

"Well, please let us offer you some food and then I'd like to have a chat with you," He spoke in a serious tone and Ally stared into his eyes. Harriet placed her hand on her arm and guided her away from the group of people and up to the farmhouse.

There was a woman sat on a porch swing, she'd been watching the whole scene play out and when they walked onto the porch she jumped off the swing and walked over to them. She had short blond hair and was wearing a green vest-top and denim shorts with cowboy boots.

Harriet smiled at her. "This is Ally, she rescued Lizzy."

"Let's get you some food and I think you deserve a shower," The woman had a strong southern accent and Ally flashed her a smile and they walked into the farmhouse.

The inside was plain a simple, it had defiantly seen better days. They'd walked straight into the lounge, which had a couch and two armchairs, a coffee table lay in the middle and a fire-place rested along the far wall. To the right there was a little archway, instead of a door, which lead to a kitchen, a table lay in the middle. Harriet and the other woman guided her down the hallway opposite and they stopped at the stairs which were on the right.

"You head up there, turn right and go through the last door at the end and get in the shower," The southern woman explained and Ally nodded her head. "I'm Mary by the way, I'll bring you up some new clothes."

Ally glanced at Harriet and she gave her a reassuring smile. Ally walked up the stairs and turned right down the hallway. She reached the last door and opened it, she stepped inside to see a little room, it consisted of a wooden double bed and a dresser with a mirror above it. Ally saw a door on the left side of the room and opened it up to see a bathroom, she walked inside and shut the door. Ally glanced at herself in the mirror and she gasped. Her hair was a knotted mess and she had black blood from the zombies on her face and neck, _I'm surprised I didn't scare Lizzy looking like this_.

Ally took off her clothes and dropped them to the floor, she glanced down at her naked body, all of her old battle scars began to shine out against her dirty skin, she couldn't help but think she looked ugly, _how could anyone love this?_ Ally pushed her negative thoughts to the back of her mind and stepped into the shower, she turned it on and jumped back immediately as the cold spray hit her bare skin.

Ally stepped back under and she hissed in pain, all her pulled muscles cried out in pain and all her cuts cringed from the coldness. Ally grabbed the shower gel and rubbed it into her skin. Dirt filled the basin of the tub, it looked like she'd been rolling around in a mud pit, it was all black and brown. She grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and did her hair, leaves and twigs fell out of her hair, along with heaps of mud.

"Ally," Marry knocked on the bathroom door. "I've brought you some clothes, you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," She shouted above the spray and reached out and turned it off. She saw a towel resting on the rack and she wrapped it around her small frame. She pushed open the door and saw Mary standing by the bed, she turned around and smiled at her.

"Who would've known there was a pretty face underneath all that dirt," Mary laughed and Ally smiled.

"That was the first shower I've had in a while," Ally replied.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" She asked.

"Yes please," Ally responded and Mary gestured for her to sit down on the bed and Ally obeyed. Mary began to brush all the tangles from her hair and gently caressed each strand.

"Are you traveling with anyone?" Mary asked and Ally shook her head.

"I've been alone for a while, I was with two people a year back, but good things don't last long and I was once again left alone," Ally sighed and Mary placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel, no one's safe in this world anymore, you gotta count each and everyday as a blessing, that's what my daddy says," Mary explained and Ally smiled.

"Is your dad still here?"

"Yeah, this is his farm, we took in Wayne's group a few months back, their camp had just been attacked and they stumbled across the farm and they begged to stay and my daddy; Frederick, took them in and they camp outside and help around the farm and we all work together as a team, it's nice to have so many people around, we're all like one big family," Mary chatted away and she began to braid Ally's hair.

"Who lives in the farmhouse?" Ally asked.

"Well if any of Wayne's group gets injured my daddy takes care of them and lets them rest inside, but then they have to return back outside. It's only me, my little sister Sarah and daddy," Mary replied and she tied the end of Ally's braid off and patted her shoulder. "There you go."

"Thank you," Ally got off the bed and Mary handed her a pile of clothes and a pair of boots.

"You get dressed and I'll meet you down in the kitchen," Mary flashed her a smile, then spun around and left. Ally stared after her and felt a warm sensation inside her heart. No one had ever been so nice to her ever since the zombies came, but then it reminded her that such kindness could turn to hate within seconds and she frowned. Life was never going to go back to normal.

Ally slipped on the jeans and the dark blue top, and grabbed her old clothes and placed them on the bed. She hurried to put on the socks and the boots and grabbed her ruined clothes and walked out the room. She gently shut the door behind her, she knew the house was very old and she didn't want to cause it anymore damage.

Ally walked down the stairs and down the hallway, she walked into the lounge and remembered that the kitchen was next door and she poked her head around the archway and saw Mary and Harriet sat at the table.

"Ally, you clean up good," Harriet chuckled and Ally smirked. "Come sit down, we've made you some soup."

Ally sat down next to Mary and stared down at the bowl in front of her. _It's been forever since I've eaten. _Ally had to contain a pleasurable moan, as the warm soup flooded into her mouth, she began to shovel it all into her mouth and devoured the bowl within minutes. Mary and Harriet both looked at each other in amazement.

"I'm guessing you were hungry," Mary laughed. "Squirrel soup is the best, you're not a vegetarian are you?"

"No, I just haven't had squirrel before, I usually just live off granola bars," Ally explained.

"You can tell, your nothing but skin and bones," Harriet added. "I think we should get you introduced to the group."

"I'm very grateful for all of this, but I think I'm going to head off," Ally sighed and Mary reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't be silly, you've been alone for too long," Mary squeezed her hand. "You'll be much safer here, then on your own."

"Mary's right, we will all welcome you with open arms," Harriet smiled at her and Ally returned it.

"Okay, I guess I can stay," Ally replied and Mary clapped her hands together.

"Well welcome to the big dysfunctional family," Mary got up from her chair and disappeared out of the kitchen, Harriet got up and Ally followed her out of the front door and out onto the porch.

"You'll be fine," Harriet assured her and she guided her down the yard and over to the trees where the campfire and chairs lay. The tents surrounded the tree's in a huge arch shape, there were thirteen tents, all looking old and worn. There were a lot of people surrounding the newly lit fire and Ally felt a pit of nerves build in her stomach.

"I'm scared," Ally whispered and Harriet flashed her a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, they're all friendly, well apart from Austin, but you'll get used to it," Harriet patted her on the back and Ally forced a smile onto her face, she really wasn't looking forward to meeting this Austin.

"Ally," Lizzy came bounding over and wrapped her arms around her legs, Ally had to gain her balance to stop them both tumbling to the ground, she reached out and patted her head. "Thank you so much."

"It's okay," Ally whispered and Lizzy untangled herself from her legs and ran back over to a younger boy, who was sat on a log playing with a slingshot.

"Ally, I'm Wayne," The man with the Sheriff's hat stepped forward and held his hand out for Ally to shake.

Ally reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Trish," A younger girl around her age stepped forward, she was dressed in a purple vest-top and black trouser, Ally smiled at her in glee, it was the first girl she'd met that was her age, since the zombies had come.

"H-Hi," Ally stammered and Trish smiled up at her.

"This is my boyfriend-" Trish turned around and began to look around. "Dez!" She yelled and a mop of ginger hair came scurrying out of one of the tents nearby and appeared at her side.

"Hi I'm Dez," He smiled at her and Ally tried to contain her giggles. "I'm the joker of the group."

"More like a jackass," Trish hissed back and they both walked away from Ally, bickering away at one another.

"They tend to do that a lot," Wayne said and Ally smiled.

"Hi, my names Angela," An older woman with black hair appeared before Ally, she was wearing a blue dress and cowboy boots. Ally returned the smile that the woman was giving her. "Wayne have you seen Austin?"

"Angela, he's twenty-nine, he knows what he's doing," Wayne assured her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, but I'm just worried. He was in a really bad mood today," Ally looked over her shoulder to see Harriet and Mary were setting up a tent at the end of the arch of tents.

"He's always in a bad mood, it's just the way he is, but when he hunts it helps him let off steam and he's not going to want you worrying about him," Wayne explained and Angela nodded her head and walked off towards the campfire.

"Now, where did we find a beauty like you," A low whistle echoed from behind her. Ally turned around to see a boy with light brown hair standing behind her. "I'm Elliot, you must be Ally."

"That's me," Ally shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and Wayne sensed her discomfort and glared at Elliot.

"Quit it Elliot, your making her uncomfortable," He snapped and Elliot chuckled.

"I didn't mean too," Elliot walked forward and ruffled her hair. "See you around Ally," Ally watch him wander off towards the tree's by the camp and he sat down underneath it and began to play with Lizzy and her friend.

"So how many people have I got left to meet?" Ally asked and Wayne smiled.

"A lot more, you just go sit down and everyone will introduce themselves naturally," He explained and Ally nodded her head.

"Oh, should I be worried about meeting this Austin, because he sounds like a scary person," Ally said.

"He is a scary person, he just appears cold in person, but when you get to know him he's kind of alright, well he's alright to me because I'm the leader and he needs my help with things most of the time, but most people just live by the rules of, if he approaches you talk to him, if he don't then keep your distance unless it's important," Ally's eyes widened at Wayne's words.

"He sure does sound like a great person," Ally joked and she walked towards the campfire and sat down on one of the chairs. Harriet walked over and sat down next to her.

"Me and Mary have set up a tent for you, do you have any stuff?" Harriet asked and Ally shook her head.

"I lost everything I owned a year ago," Ally looked around and realized she no longer had her bat with her. "Where's my bat?"

"You left it inside, I'll go get it for you," Harriet patted her on the leg and got up and headed towards the farmhouse. Ally watched her walk away and smiled, the sense of family was strong within these people, it reminded Ally of what she once had with Freddie and Nicky, they all stuck together like glue and when the creepers tore through their camp, it was like all of Ally's worst nightmares coming true, she couldn't help them, she couldn't do anything, but run and that's what she did, and she couldn't help, but think that was the worst mistake she could've made, maybe she would've been able to save them, not knowing kills her, but she's just going to have to live with that guilt hanging over her head.

"Hello Ally," Lizzy greeted and she was standing next to a boy who was a bit older than her.

"I'm George," The little boy had blond hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue checkered shirt and black trousers. Ally was shocked to see a gun tucked into his belt, her eyes widened and she glanced into his eyes.

"Don't worry, George can't fire it," Lizzy teased and he blushed crimson red.

"I can too, my dad's teaching me," George retorted.

"Who's your daddy?" Ally asked and George looked around the camp and pointed to an older man with blond hair.

"There he is, his names Kyle, my mom's in the tent with Lexi," George explained.

"Is Lexi your little sister?" George nodded his hed.

"His mom only had her a few weeks ago," Lizzy stated. "She's been keeping everyone up, can't stop crying like a baby."

"That's because she is a baby, like you," George snapped and Lizzy squealed.

"I'm not a baby," She bit back and Ally smiled at them both.

"Stupid ass bitch, stealing my kill," A man with blond hair came storming out of the woods, he was carrying a crossbow and he was wearing a sleeveless top, which was covered in mud and his trousers had rips in them and they were covered in guts. He barged passed Angela, making her drop the bowl of water she had in her hands, all on the floor. He didn't even stop and help, he just carried on walking he made his way around the campfire and walked past the trees and up to the farmhouse, he walked around the back and disappeared out of sight and Ally's mouth was hanging open.

"Who the hell is that?" Ally asked, disgusted with his actions.

"That's Austin, he gets pretty angry when he comes back empty-handed from his hunt," Lizzy commented.

"He's horrible,"Ally added and they both nodded.

"He is, but he's also very good at hunting and killing, he's very useful on the battlefield," George explained.

"And you know a lot about the battlefield?" Ally asked and George shrugged his shoulder and walked over to his dad.

"Can I put flowers in your braid?" Lizzy asked and she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Sure," Ally got off the chair and she sat down on the grass. Lizzy stood behind her and began to pick the daisy's out of the ground and slip them into her braid.

"Your very pretty, I hope I look like you when I grow up, and I bet I'll have all the boys I want," Lizzy said sheepishly and Ally laughed.

"Thank you Lizzy," Ally heard the unzipping of a tent and she glanced over to see a middle-aged woman step out, cradling a baby in her arms. Her eyes were blood-shot and heavy bags rested under her eyes. She kept rocking the baby back and forwards, but everything she seemed to do made the baby cry even more. She walked over to them and she glanced down at Ally.

"I'm Julie, w-would you mind helping me, she won't stop crying. I-I haven't slept in four days," Ally held out her arms and she placed the baby in her arms.

"You get some sleep, I'll try to calm her down," Ally gave her a friendly smile and Julie left and went back inside her tent.

"Is this Lexi?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," Lizzy replied and she continued creating a pretty pattern of daisy's in her hair. Ally gazed down at the crying baby, she started rocking her from side to side, humming the tune to the song her mother used to sing to her. Lexi reached out her tiny hands and Ally placed her finger in her hold, she began to play with her finger, whilst Ally continued to hum to her.

"Is that silence I hear?" A deep voice chuckled from behind them, Ally looked over her shoulder and saw a very muscular man leaning against the nearby tree. He pushed himself off it and walked over to them. "I'm Dean, you must be Ally, the one who saved Lizzy," He reached out and ruffled Lizzy's hair and she giggled.

"Nice too meet you, Dean," Ally smiled up at him. His brown hair clung to his face and he had a scar above his eyebrow. He was wearing a brown vest top and baggy black trouser. He looked around thirty to Ally, but his bright green eyes made him look younger.

"Now, we might just have to keep you around, if you can get Lexi to stop crying that quick," He chuckled and then he nodded his head and walked off.

"He seems nice," Ally commented and Lizzy giggled.

"I think Sarah; Mary's sister, like's him," Lizzy stated and Ally nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll stay away," Ally joked and she carried on humming to Lexi.

"What's that song?" Lizzy asked.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was a baby," Ally sniffled, fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Is your mom not around anymore?"

"She didn't make it," Ally whimpered and Lizzy placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Would you sing the song for me, please," She suggested and Ally nodded her head.

_Hey, sweet darlin',_

_The grass is green and I want to hear you scream it,_

_You know I'm here, to fight through your fears,_

_I don't care if we're worlds apart,_

_I'll love you from the earth and back,_

_Sweet darlin', I'm here through thick and thin,_

_I'm never giving up on you,_

_Sweet darlin',_

_No matter where you go,_

_I'll be watching over you, I'll be watching over you,_

_My sweet, my sweet beautiful darlin'. _

Ally let the tears flow from her eyes and she reached out and stroked Lexi's cheek. Lizzy was sat down on the grass behind her, she shuffled forward and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her little head on her back.

"That's beautiful," Lizzy whispered and Ally let out a sob. "Your mom must've been the worlds most amazing mom."

Ally held back a whimper and her face broke out into a smile, from Lizzy's words. "She was amazing, I'm just sick of losing people."

"I know how you feel, my daddy died too," Ally grabbed her small hands, which were gripping onto the front of her shirt and she stroked them. "I'm going to go and find George," Ally let go of her hands and Lizzy got up and Ally saw she was crying.

"I'll see you later," Ally flashed her a smile and Lizzy returned it, she ran off across the dirt road and into the field next to the farm. Ally wiped away her stray tears and got to her feet, holding Lexi tight in her arms. She looked around to see if anyone had seen the emotional scene, which had just taken place, but no one had. Everyone was spread out across the farm, busy doing things that needed to be done. Ally could see people tending to the animals, which were on other fields. Ally walked away from the camp and up to the farm-house, she glanced up to see Wayne and Dean sat on top of the RV, talking away with one another. Ally saw the huge barn in the other field, she walked away from the farmhouse and down the dirt path, she came to the fence. The gate was already open and she continued onto the field. There was the odd huge tree in certain areas and a fallen log was resting on the far side and Ally could see Lizzy and George playing on it.

Ally walked up to the huge barn, which was weather worn and brown and she reached out for the handle. The door creaked as she pushed it open, Lexi began to gurgle in her arms. Ally walked inside and saw little stables, which were empty, there was a ladder at the farm end, which led to the hayloft.

"Ally, there you are," Harriet exclaimed and Ally whipped her head over her shoulder.

"You scared me," Ally stammered and she let out a staggering breath.

"Sorry, I found your bat," She held it out and Ally took it. "I see you've taken a liking to Lexi."

"Yeah, I managed to stop her crying, Julie has got to catch up on some sleep," Ally explained and Harriet held out her arms and scooped Lexi from her arms.

"I think you deserve some rest as well," They both walked out of the barn and walked across the field and through the gate. "Have you met everyone?"

"Well I've met a lot of people, so I'm hoping I've met everyone, I've already got a lot of names to remember," Ally laughed and Harriet joined in. They walked up the dirt path and back onto the yard, where the farmhouse was.

"I saw you and Lizzy crying, I was going to come over, but I gathered you were both going to be fine," Harriet explained and Ally sighed.

"Yeah, things just go a bit emotional, it was about time before I broke down. I'm glad I didn't have a huge audience to witness it," They both walked back over to the camp. The sun was beginning to set and dinner was being cooked over the fire. People were gathering around, finding a seat and engaging in small talk. Ally followed Harriet over to Lizzy and George and she sat down in the same chair, which she sat on earlier. Angela and Kyle began to hand out plates of food and Ally saw that it was rice and some kind of meat, once Ally got her plate she dug in straight away, still not full from the soup she was given before.

"I'm guessing your still hungry," Harriet giggled and Ally nodded her head.

Ally began to talk with Harriet, Lizzy and George, she felt someone's gaze burning into her, she looked across the campfire and saw Austin look away quickly. She gulped and she felt fear rise inside of her. He was a very scary person and she didn't fancy crossing paths with him. Ally took this time to get a proper glance of him. His mop of blond hair was filled with dirt and sweat, he had some cuts on his face and arms. He had defined muscular arms, which probably helped him use his crossbow. Ally watched him shovel food into his mouth and he glanced around at the people, not even showing a glimpses of happiness towards anyone, she could tell that there was more to him, but she didn't think it was her place to know.

Ally yawned and placed her plate on the ground. "Is that my tent, on the end?"

"Yes it is, you go rest your eyes," Harriet smiled at her and Ally got up and walked around the campfire and over to her tent.

"Goodnight Ally," Elliot turned around on his chair and winked at her.

"Night Elliot," Ally unzipped her tent and stepped inside.

All that was in there, was a small cot, with a pillow and sheet. Ally dropped her bat by the cot and collapsed onto it. She let out a sigh and pulled the sheet above her head and curled herself up into a little ball.

Maybe things were going to get better, maybe things were going to be okay, being surrounded by so many people meant that she was safe, right? Maybe this place, was a place, which she could call home.

* * *

**AN: I'd really appreciate to hear your thoughts on this and the next chapter will be up in a few days time.  
**

**Song:** **Gabrielle Aplin: Home.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Tarzan With A Bat.

Ally's body was soaked in sweat, she was shaking and squirming underneath the sheet. The horrific nightmare she was seeing, was taking its tole on her body. She began muttering and yelping. When the climax of the nightmare hit, Ally shot up. The sheets were tangled in between her legs and her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Not again," Ally had always had nightmares, ever since the apocalypse happened, but this was the first one in a while and it was one of the worst, she's ever had. She'd dreamed that the farm got attacked by a herd of creepers and she didn't know what to do and she just watched as one attacked Lizzy and Harriet and ripped them apart and then she found Lexi lying in the grass with a bite mark on her stomach and she'd turned into a creeper and Ally had to kill her. _It was horrific_.

Ally got out of her cot and grabbed her bat, she unzipped the tent and stepped into the morning air. Angela and Julie were by the tent, washing clothes. Ally wiped the sweat from her forehead and she walked over to Angela and Julie.

"Morning," Ally greeted and she forced a smile onto her face. Both women looked up at her and Ally's smile didn't fool them.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Angela asked and she gestured for Ally to sit down on the log.

"I had a nightmare," Ally mumbled and she reached out and grabbed a top and pushed it into the metal tub.

"Was it bad?" Julie asked and Ally nodded.

"It's fine, I have them all the time," Ally explained and both woman nodded their heads.

"If you ever need to talk, you know where to find us," Angela assured her and Ally smiled.

"Thank you," Ally's stomach rumbled loudly and Julie chuckled.

"There's some granola bars in the tub, its inside the RV," Julie pointed over to the farmhouse where the RV lay. Ally nodded her head and left the top she was washing in the tub and walked over to the RV. She glanced up to see Wayne sat on top, looking around with a pair of binoculars.

"Someone's an early riser," Wayne remarked and Ally smiled up at him.

"I guess so," Ally replied. "Is anyone inside the RV?"

"Just Dean, but he's probably passed out on the bed, he doesn't wake up till around noon," Wayne walked over to the other side of the RV roof and looked over the farm with his binoculars. Ally opened up the door and stepped inside.

It was a tight squeeze, but it was manageable. She saw the tub on top of the little table and she walked over and took the lid off. Inside were bags of rice and a lot of granola bars. She picked one out and pushed it into her back pocket and put the lid back on. She heard a groan come from behind the curtain which led to the bedroom. Ally walked forward and slowly pushed the curtain to the side. Dean was lying face down on the bed, he was fidgeting a lot and then he hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked and he jumped and glared at her.

"Shit, baby whisperer, you scared the crap outta' me," He rolled onto his back and Ally gasped when she saw blood seeping out of his shirt.

"What happened?" She stepped into the small bedroom and went over to bed.

"I think I tore my stitches whilst I was sleeping," Ally reached out to lift up his shirt.

"May I?" She asked and he nodded his head. She lifted up his shirt and saw the thread had ripped.

"Help me get to Frederick," Dean sat up and groaned. Ally wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him stand up, she almost fell back onto the bed as she took most of his weight. She walked past the curtain and pushed open the door and they both stumbled out and Dean fell to the floor.

"Sorry," She squeaked and she helped him to his feet and began to walk over to the farmhouse. "What happened?"

"Austin shot me with his crossbow," He mumbled and he hissed in pain.

"Why?" Ally asked and Dean laughed.

"Apparently he thought I was a deer, but it was probably because I piss him off a lot," He explained and Ally's face cringed, _this Austin really isn't a nice person_.

Ally helped him up the steps and onto the porch, she pushed open the door and stepped into the lounge. She walked him over to the couch and sat him down.

"Ally, what are you doing here?" Mary asked, rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" She asked, when she saw Dean.

"He tore his stitches, could Frederick come and help him?" Ally replied and Mary nodded her head, calling out to her dad.

"You can go now, I'll be fine," Dean said and Ally smiled at him.

"I'll check on you later," Ally turned away from him and walked out of the door. She lent against the other side, a sigh escaping her lips. She stared out at the beautiful morning view that met her eyes. The sun was rising and all the animals had woken up and it sounded like a musical performance was being put on. She pushed herself away from the door and walked over to the swing chair and sat down, she pulled out the granola bar from her back pocket and opened it up.

"Mornin' sunshine," Elliot greeted and he lent against the wooden beam which was apart of the porch.

"Morning Elliot," She replied and took a bite out of the granola bar.

"Sleep well?" He asked and Ally nodded her head.

"I guess," Elliot flashed her a half-smile.

"We're going out on a supply run today, is there anything you need?" He asked and Ally shook her head.

"Can I come?" Ally asked and Elliot eyed her up. "What am I not allowed."

"No, its not that, it's just we usually let the women stay behind and the men go out, just incase anything dangerous happens and you guys will all be safe, here on the farm," Elliot explained and Ally got off the chair and stalked closer to him.

"Are you being sexist?" She pushed and Elliot shook his head frantically.

"N-No, I didn't mean it like that, it's just...Do you know how to fire a gun, or even use a knife?" Elliot elaborated.

"I know how to use a knife, you just stick 'em with the pointy end," Ally did a strange arm gesture to make her point and Elliot laughed.

"Maybe once you've learnt to fire a gun and use a knife properly, then you can come on a run," Elliot suggested and Ally rolled her eyes.

"I can use a bat, I've been using it since this all started, I can bash them in the skull, please?" Ally batted her eyelashes and Elliot groaned.

"Okay, you can come, but I'm not sure everyone else will like it," Elliot caved in and Ally jumped up and down.

"Thank you," She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Go get your bat, we're meeting at the black truck in five minutes," He explained and Ally nodded her head and ran down the steps and over to camp. She saw Harriet emerging from her tent and she greeted her with a smile. She saw her bat by the washing tub, where Angela and Julie still were. She walked over and picked her bat up and swung it around.

"You okay Rambo," Angela joked and Ally laughed.

"I'm fine, Elliot's letting me go on the run today," Ally expressed her excitement and gave a few more swings of her bat.

"You sure you want to do that, the guys are pretty skilled in fighting and protecting themselves, maybe you should stay here with us?" Julie protested and Ally shook her head.

"I've been on my own for age's, I know how to handle myself, I'll come back in one piece," Ally reassured her and she smiled up at her.

"Well, it's about time there was some girl power in the group, you go kill all those creepers and return in one piece," Julie pumped her fists in the air and she jumped around.

"Okay, I will," Ally giggled and she waved goodbye and head down the yard to the dirt road, where the black truck was.

Elliot, Wayne and Kyle were already standing there and when Ally walked over they all turned to greet her.

"You ready?" Wayne asked and Ally nodded. "Good, we've just go to wait for Austin and Dean."

"I don't think Dean's coming, he tore his stitches and he's with Frederick at the moment, where's Dez?" Ally asked.

"He's not feeling to good and Trish isn't letting him leave the tent, but I'm pretty sure it's just because they want some alone time," Elliot explained and Ally laughed.

"Okay, then I guess we're just waiting for Austin," As if he heard, Austin came storming out of his tent and walked down the yard and over to the truck. He glanced up and when he saw Ally his face bawled up in disgust.

"What's she doing here," He spat and Wayne stepped forward.

"She's coming on the run, we're two men down. We need all the help we can get Austin," Wayne explained and his posture suggested he wasn't taking any crap from Austin today.

"What she gonna' do, come swooping in like Tarzan with a bat," He laughed sarcastically and Ally bit the inside of her mouth at his cruel words.

"Just get in the car," Wayne snapped and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He flung open the door and got into the backseat. Kyle followed him and Ally did too. Wayne got into the passenger side and Elliot got into the driver's seat. The engine was turned on and they set off.

Ally watched the farm fade away into the distance through the back window, she hadn't been in a car since the creepers came, she kind of missed this source of mobility. Ally glanced at Kyle and he smiled at her and she returned it.

"You met George?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's really cute, especially when he's with Lizzy," Ally explained and he laughed.

"He has a crush on her, he told me not to tell anyone, but I'm just so proud of my son," He placed a hand on his heart and she chuckled.

"Ally, what made you want to come?" Wayne asked and he shifted in his seat to turn and look at her.

"I want to help out, it's the least I could," Ally replied and Wayne nodded.

"You couldn't just stay back at the farm and clean or somethin'," Austin spat and Ally glared at him.

"Are you being sexist," She snapped back and he rolled his eyes and continued to fiddle with an arrow from his crossbow. "Idiot," Ally muttered.

...

They drove into a little town full of shops. They all got out of the truck and looked around. Ally saw the pharmacy and thought that she should grab some medical supplies and she went to walk over, but Kyle grabbed her by the arm and turned her away.

"Hold it there girl, we need to split off before we go searching," He explained.

"S-Sorry, I'm just used to doing things on my own," She stammered and he smiled.

"It's okay," Wayne stepped out of the truck and pulled out his gun, Austin got out holding up his crossbow and began to scan the area.

"Ally, your with me and Elliot, Austin and Kyle you go and look for food supplies, we'll take care of the medical supplies," Wayne pointed down the street. Kyle and Austin both nodded their heads and took off in that direction. Wayne nodded towards the pharmacy and Ally gripped her bat and held it in a strong swinging position. The three of them patrolled closer, glancing into the shop windows, to see if the entrance was clear. Elliot nodded his head and Wayne reached out and pushed the door open, he quickly reached up and grabbed the bell before it rung, signaling to every creeper nearby that they were here. Wayne successfully opened the door without the bell ringing. Elliot and Ally walked in and stood at the end of the first aisle. Elliot nodded towards the next aisle and Ally walked around and glanced down it, she gave him the thumbs up, when it came up clear.

Ally walked down the aisle, her bat ready to be swung at any moment, she scanned the shelves, most of the good stuff had been raided a long time ago, but Ally caught sight of painkillers and antibiotics. She carried on to the end of the aisle, she heard the groan before she saw it. A creeper dragged itself around the corner, at the end of the aisle. Ally swallowed hard and she let out a staggered breath, she twisted the bat in her hands and she waited for it to come closer. It's staggered breaths and groans made Ally shift uncomfortably, its face was a moldy color, it's jaw was hanging open and it kept snapping it's teeth at her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she swung her bat and it collided with its skull, the creeper stumbled back, and Ally swung her bat at its skull again and it collapsed to the floor, she swung again and again, until all that was left, was a god awful smell and a mess of gunk and brain, black blood pooled underneath it and Ally buried her nose into her shoulder and she stepped over the dead creeper and walked around to the next one, she let out a scream when something grabbed her arm, she went to swing her bat, but Elliot blocked her swing.

"Whoa, hold it there girl, you okay?" He asked, keeping his voice low and quiet. He glanced around to the aisle she'd just came from and he saw the creeper. "It didn't bite you, did it?"

"N-No, I'm fine," Ally replied. "You just scared me, that's all."

"Are you two alright, I heard a scream," Wayne shouted from one of the aisles.

"She's alright," Elliot shouted back and he glanced around to see if there were anymore creepers. "You've got a good swing on you, girl."

Ally nodded down the aisle she'd just came from and took him to the painkillers and antibiotics. She grabbed all she could and put them in the backpack Elliot was carrying. She scanned the shelves some more and Elliot snickered. She looked to see what was so funny, but she saw he was holding a box of condoms.

"Grow up," Ally said and she pushed him. "If you really want the condoms you can have them."

"There not for me, Trish has been pestering me for ages to pick some up, but you never know I might get lucky," He bit his lip and looked her up and down.

"Dream on," She pushed him down the aisle and they went to find Wayne.

"You enjoying it with us, so far?" He asked and Ally nodded.

"It's nice to be around so many people, it's better than being all alone, I was going insane. At one point I had a conversation with a stick, not one of my proudest moments I must say," Ally explained and he laughed.

"Elliot, Ally, come here, quickly," Wayne shouted and they hurried to the back of the pharmacy and saw creepers trying to break through the chained door at the back. Hands were reaching around the door, gripping at the rusty chain. The pressure of the creepers were making the door creak.

"Is it going to break?" Ally asked and she held her bat up ready.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here, if they get out they'll run over the town and we haven't got enough people here to deal with this at the moment," Wayne dictated and they both nodded. "Did you find anything?"

"I found painkillers and antibiotics," Ally explained and Wayne took of his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"I picked up some bandages, we've got enough supplies back at the farm, we can live off them for a while and we'll come back later," Elliot suggested and Wayne nodded.

"Okay, lets head out the front, we'll wait for Austin and Kyle to come back," Wayne placed a hand on Ally's shoulder and turned her around and they all headed out of the pharmacy. Ally saw the black truck on the other side of the road and she began to jog over.

Something snarled in her ear and she felt the dead hand on her arm, she let out a scream and then swung her bat against its head. She heard Elliot shout her name, but she kept on bashing the bat into its skull. When she knew the job was done, she stood up straight and brushed some stray strands of hair away from her face. She glanced down at her jeans to see they were covered in guts.

"You okay?" Elliot asked and he grabbed her arms and checked her over. "It didn't scratch you?"

"No, it's fine, I'm fine," Ally sniffled and Elliot smiled at her.

"You've got one hell of a swing," Wayne chuckled and he walked over to the truck and they both followed. Elliot placed his rucksack in the bed of the truck and he opened up the door to the backseat and sat down.

"How long will they be?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure, depends on if they found stuff straight away," Wayne said and he stood in the bed of the truck, observing the area.

"I'll help you look for them," Ally walked around to the back of the truck and Wayne held out his hand and pulled her up. "Thanks," Ally looked around and she caught sight of a supermarket around the corner. "Do you think they went in there," Ally pointed over to it and Wayne shook his head.

"I sent them to the houses over there," Wayne pointed over to the collection of houses and then he looked down at her to see she was staring at the supermarket still. "No way, don't even think about it."

"Let me just have a look, I might find something good, an ideal place to find food is at a supermarket," Ally exclaimed and Wayne rolled his eyes.

"I'm givin' you five minutes and then I'm coming in there," He explained and Ally smiled. She gripped her bat tighter in her hands and she picked up Elliot's rucksack and jumped down off the truck. She gave Elliot a nodded and she walked down the street and around the corner.

The supermarket wasn't that big, but it was big enough that Ally was certain she'd find some good stuff. She walked across the street and pushed open the automatic door, using all the strength she could. She smirked when she successfully did it and mentally patted herself on the back. She stepped inside and she brought her hand to her mouth. There were a lot of bodies on the floor and the stench was gut-wrenching. She stepped over a few lonely bodies and walked up the aisle, she shook of the rucksack and placed it on the floor and put her bat down with it.

Ally grabbed the granola bars and crouched down and put them in the bag. She grabbed the dried jerky and put them in too. She picked the bag up again and placed it on her back and grabbed her bat. She descended down the aisle and grabbed all the tinned canned food she could and put it in the rucksack.

A loud crash echoed throughout the supermarket. Ally froze and dropped to the floor, she muttered curses to herself for not checking the place over, before she began searching. She crawled along the cold floor and when she got to the end of the aisle she looked around to see three creepers, dragging their dead weight bodies around. She looked away and lent against the shelf, she heard the low groaning sounds and she looked over at the exit to see four creepers blocking it.

"Shit," She whispered and she stood up and held her bat up ready. The creepers by the exit began to smell her and they turned their attention to her. Ally's eyes widened as they began to shuffle down the aisle, she glanced around the corner to see the other creepers were getting closer. Ally gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. _Just swing like Tarzan with a bat. _Ally darted around the corner and crashed her bat into the creepers skull, she quickly yanked the bat out of its skull and pushed the other one that was approaching away, she swung at the second one, but misjudged her swing and it collided with its arm and it made it more angry and it began to rapidly approach her. She took in a deep breath and slammed her bat against its face and it fell to the ground. Ally placed her foot on its chest and pulled the bat out and quickly took out the third creeper. She could hear the other ones approaching, so she glanced down the aisle near her and she saw it was empty.

Ally ran down it and moved as fast as her legs would carry her, she rounded the corner and saw the exit was creeper free and she ran out into the street. She glanced down at her bat to see it was heavily coated in guts and her hands were seeping in black blood. She wiped her forehead against her arm and gave her body a chance to calm down, adrenaline still new to her body. She let out a sigh and walked down the street and around the corner. She saw the truck and Austin and Kyle were standing in the back with Wayne.

"There you are, I was about to come and get you," Wayne sighed and Ally smiled. "I take it you ran into some creepers."

"Just a few, nothing I couldn't handle," Ally explained and they all jumped down from the truck.

"Damn girl, you stink," Austin belched and she turned away from him and got into the truck.

...

"Wow," Ally gasped and Trish smiled next to her. "It's beautiful."

Ally gazed at the lake. They'd been walking along the dirt road for ten minutes and once they'd reached the end, down a huge hill rested a clear blue lake. Julie was washing clothes in it and Lizzy was playing on the grass. Ally had never seen something this great in years. She couldn't believe this was part of the farm.

"It's great, isn't it," Trish sighed in glee and they both continued to stare at it.

"Would it be bad if I swam in it," Ally glanced down at her gut covered arms. "I stink."

"Sure, it's very refreshing," Trish glanced at her and nodded towards it. They both walked down the hill and over to where Julie was.

"Hello girls, did the run go well?" She asked and Ally nodded her head.

"Yeah, it went great," Ally replied and she slipped off her boots and socks.

"You going for a swim?" Julie wondered and Ally nodded. "Have fun."

Ally shimmied her jeans of her legs and stripped off her top. She came to realization that Lizzy was nearby, but she was a girl, so it was fine. Ally walked in, in her underwear and bra. The cool water hit her bare feet and her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head. She went further in until she could just about touch the ground. She went under the water and soaked her hair and face. A joyous smirk played on her lips and she swam around, before resurfacing again. She pulled her hair out of the braid and let it all fall out. The daisy's Lizzy had put in the day before, fell gracefully onto the water, Ally smiled over at Trish and Julie, then began swimming around.

Ally couldn't help, but love this place more by the second. It was as if the world was once again humane and there was nothing to worry about. She wished that she'd found this place sooner, it would've made a lot of difference on the person she is now. She probably wouldn't have known how to defend herself well, she probably would've been more like Julie and Harriet, she would've been a girl who did all the chores, whilst the men provided for them, but Ally wasn't having any of that. She'd been providing for herself, for three years, the instinct won't ever go away.

Ally swam over to the other side of the lake, it was quiet and peaceful. She walked out of the water and collapsed onto the grass. The sun beamed down on her and she smirked. _Heaven. _Ally closed her eyes and twiddled the grass in between her fingers. _I wonder if they'll ever find a cure, if this world could go back to what it once was? _

"Ally!" Trish and Julie's screams, broke Ally out of her thoughts. Her eyes flew open and they landed on the creeper, which was hovering over her. Ally let out a scream and the creepers snagged her by the arms and collapsed on top of her. She tried to hold him at arm's length and she kicked it off her body and it fell onto it's back. Ally grabbed the rock that was nearby, she jumped on top of it and crashed it against the creepers skull. Black blood squirted up her chest and on her face. Ally let out a yell and bashed the rock against its head one last time. She was gasping for air and she threw the rock into the lake and rolled off the dead creeper. _Good things never last long_. Ally placed a hand on her chest in an attempt to slow her heart down.

"Shit," She wheezed and she looked across the lake and saw Wayne and an older man running down the hill towards Julie and Trish. They all looked over at her, concern written on their faces, she smiled over at them and got to her feet. She suddenly realized she was in her underwear and bra. _Awkward. _

Ally walked around the lake and went over to them. Julie passed Ally her clothes and she slipped them on quickly. She glanced at the older man to see he was holding out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Frederick," Ally shook his hand and smiled at him.

"Ally," She replied and Wayne placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, we heard you scream from the fields," He explained and Ally nodded her head.

"I'm fine, it just scared me," She added and Wayne smiled at her.

"You've got an amazing set of lungs on ya, girl," Frederick chuckled and Ally laughed.

"At least I know when I scream, y'all come running," Ally replied.

...

_Dreams that come and go  
This is one that I found forever I know  
Been crossing my fingers and always hoping for it to come true_

Waiting for the train  
I can see a face in the distance again  
Got a little dream that's become a friend and a reality

And I'm running just as fast as I can to tell you the news  
We can do this together, we can, yeah me and you  
When you hold me I can see  
This is exactly where I wanna be  
You're the harmony to my heartbeat, baby.

Ally smiled as Sarah sung to everyone around the campfire, she noticed how she kept savoring glances at Dean. Ally smiled and thought it was cute, even though Dean was a lot older than her, but in this new age, something like an age gap shouldn't be much of a problem. _The world must repopulate somehow_.

Ally looked around at everyone, to see they were all chilled and relaxed. She also took note that Austin wasn't really sat with the group, his chair was behind the arch of chairs and logs, he looked like he enjoyed being alone, which Ally realized was true. _He's a jackass_.

"Ally, why don't you sing your mom's lullaby," Lizzy spoke out and Ally almost spat her food out.

"I-I don't like singing in front of people," She stammered and Lizzy beamed up at her with her big doe eyes.

"But, you sung to me," She replied.

"Yeah, b-because it was you and me," Ally nervously stuttered, she could feel her cheeks heating up from all the attention everyone was giving her.

"Lizzy, leave her be," Harriet coughed and she pulled Lizzy down onto her lap. Everyone's attention turned away from her and they began to engage in talk with one another. Ally could still feel someone looking at her, she glanced across the fire and saw Austin's dark eyes staring at her. He didn't look away when she caught his gaze, he just kept staring at her, his face completely unreadable. Ally felt a shiver run down her spine and she looked away from him and got up from her chair. She headed towards her tent and grabbed her bat, which was resting out the front.

Ally walked down the hill and through the gate. She headed onto the field where the barn was and continued over to the fallen log, she climbed up it and sat down, resting her bat on her shoulder. She still wanted moments alone. She needed them, it was peace to her mind.

Ally picked out a purple flower, which was sprouting out of the log and twirled it around in her fingers. A smile played on her face, _mom loved purple flowers. _Ally missed her dad too, but he missed most of her childhood, he was an alcoholic and drowned his sorrows away, avoiding her and her mom at all costs. He was scared he was going to hurt them, and the more he pushed them away, the more he hurt them. Ally's mom was her best friend, she never left her side and Ally almost took her own life when she died. She almost threw herself at the creepers, just wanting the pain to end, but she realized that her mom wouldn't want that, she wouldn't want her to give up on life, not without one hell of a fight.

"I miss you," Ally whispered. She gazed up at the stars and sighed. " I miss you, so bad," Ally looked down at the flower and she inhaled its scent. _She deserves a place to be remembered by. _Ally looked across the field and saw three crosses, signaling that they were graves. They rested by a huge oak tree and Ally saw rope and wood nearby. She jumped off the log and raced across the field. When she got to the oak tree she placed the bat and flower on the ground and picked up two pieces of wood and the rope, she made a cross and wrapped the rope around the two joining pieces and she glanced around and saw a sharp-edged rock. She grabbed it and began to carve Penny Dawson onto the wood. Once she was done she pushed the cross into the ground next to the others and she grabbed her bat and the flower, and dropped to her knees in front of the cross, she placed the flower in front of the cross and sighed.

Ally had never been one to say her words to god, but her mom was a very religious person and she deserved to hear her words.

"Mom, if your listening. I know your probably laughing at me right now, because it's me and I don't usually have a belief in god, b-but I hope your happy up there, I really do. I know that I wasn't always the perfect daughter, but you were my best friend mom...You still are my best friend, you'll always be in my heart, just like I'll be in yours. I hope you and dad are having fun up there, I hope god's been able to forgive him for all his mistakes, he could at least realize that he died trying to save you and me, but he only managed to save me. I've found a great place mom, a place I can call home, a place where there are people who welcome me with open arms, I feel safe here...I've stopped thinking about Freddie and Nicky, I need to stop blaming myself for their death, b-but I just think that I could've done something to stop it from happening. I know you'd just hold me in your arms and tell me not dwell on the past...That's why I miss you so much...I want you to wrap your arms around me and tell me everything's going to be okay, but you're not here mom, y-you told me you weren't ever going to leave me, but you did, you left me all alone in the middle of the apocalypse...Of all the places mom, why here, in this shit hole, a place where I can't even close my eyes without seeing horrific things, I can't have happy dreams, because they soon turn into nightmares. I'm scared to turn every god damn corner...I need you...I need you so much mom and I don't understand why this god took you away from me, I need you to tell me to suck it up and stop acting like a baby and head out there and kick some serious ass...But...Mommy...I'm s-scared...I'm so frickin' scared, I just wish I could join you up there, I just wish I could see your face one more time, but I know I can't...I don't even have a photograph of you...I love you...I love you so much that it hurts. I-I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I'll be damned, I even miss you shouting at me. J-Just remember that I love you to moon and back. Just know that I'm not going to leave this world without one hell of a fight, and I'll do everything for you, I will breathe for you. I will fight for you. I will survive for you. I will do it all because I love you."

* * *

**AN: Hello people! Thank you for your lovely, honest reviews. I'm so glad you all loved it and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, so don't hesitate to leave me a review, I'd really appreciate that.**

**The Script- Hall Of Fame ft. will. .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Bear Trap.

Ally walked down the dirt path, her bat in her hands and her tired eyes drooping along the ground. Another stupid nightmare had been cursed upon her, it was early morning and she hadn't seen anyone up and moving, so she decided to go for a walk. This nightmare was horrible, it was horrendous. She was siting by the barn, playing with Lizzy and George, when the whole ground began to shake violently, she began to run towards the farmhouse with them, but she saw the cross she'd made for her mom and a hand shot up out of the ground in front of it...it was her mom, her mom in creeper form. That's when she woke up, managing to stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ally walked over to a field where a horse was grazing the grass near the fence. She reached out and began to pet it, it neighed in joy and Ally smiled.

"I always wanted a horse," Ally talked and the horse continued to eat the grass. "My plan was to find one and that would be my chaperon around this hell hole, but things never to go to plan anymore."

"You could always take her for a ride," Frederick appeared next to her, his hand tucked into the pockets of his overalls. "The saddles are back in the stables though."

"Maybe another time then," She continued to stroke its face and Frederick laughed when it ran away from her.

"She's a shy one," He assured her and Ally smiled. "I know it's not my place to intrude in your business, but last night I was coming to find you, just to check that you were alright and settling in properly, when I saw you in front of a cross, a new cross which I gathered you made and I heard you talking to your mom...She sounded like one hell of a woman," Frederick turned around and leaned against the fence and Ally did the same.

"She was," Ally muttered and she kicked at the ground.

"It's okay to grieve, I lost my wife and son, but god spared my two lovely daughters," He explained.

"I'm sorry about your wife and son," Ally glanced over at him. "I never really had time to grieve, it happen to close to the beginning and I barely had any understanding of what was going on. All I could think about was...what now, I didn't know where to go. All I knew, was that my mom and dad were dead and I was all alone in the world, with zombies. So grieving wasn't really an option, but now that I'm here and I don't always have to worry about turning my back, everything seems to have crashed down on me like a ton of bricks," Ally bit down on her lip, her tears were beginning to sting her eyes.

"Let it out sweetheart, it's better to grieve now then later," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Your speech to your mom, moved me. I was crying, you really do have some powerful words."

"She deserved to hear them, she was a good person," Ally rubbed away the tears which had fallen. "She was the best woman I'd ever met."

"I'm sure she was darlin', I think you should spend some time around people, distract yourself if you want to, it may be an easier way to grieve," He suggested and she nodded.

"I guess so, I might go and find Lizzy or help out with Lexi," Ally replied and he patted her shoulder and moved his arm away.

"You gonna be okay girl?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'll be fine, thanks for talking to me," Ally smiled at him and she walked away from him and headed down the dirt road.

...

"So, you enjoying it here?" Sarah asked and Ally nodded her head.

They were both sat on top of the RV, looking out at the beautiful view. Ally was fascinated by her, she had so much faith left in the world, and it almost fried Ally's brain, she couldn't understand why. The world was in a rapid downfall, and yet here she was planning her future and believing everyone here has a good soul. Surely, they haven't been living in a parallel universe.

"Yeah, it's nice to be around so many people," Ally replied and Sarah smiled at her.

"What was it like on your own? I wouldn't be able to do it, I've lived on the farm all my life and I'd never be able to survive with all the creepers around," Sarah continued to show her happiness on her face and Ally knew she'd never lose her faith in this world, even though Ally lost her's back when it all started.

"It wasn't the best, but in a way it was nice. You were always able to think straight, without someone yapping in your ear, but loneliness was always apparent and that seemed to hit me hard, not being able to talk to someone. I always wanted someone who could fight, to be around me, because I'm not exactly the most skilled person and it would've been nice to know someone had my back," She explained and Sarah nodded along.

"Well, now your here, someone's always going to have you back covered," Sarah placed a gentle hand on her arm and Ally smiled at her. "I wish I was more like you."

"Why?" Ally asked and Sarah laughed.

"It's just you have so much willpower, it's quiet beautiful actually. You went on that run and you were the first woman they'd let go and even though you came back drenched in creeper guts, the smile never faded from your face. You may not be the most skilled fighter, but you can still handle yourself out there and I admire you for that," Sarah expressed and Ally's smile grew wider.

"Wow, that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, thank you," Ally stood up off the chair and walked over to the ladder.

"Bye Ally," She smiled at her and Ally returned it.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"Don't ever lose the faith you have in this world," Ally went down the ladder and jumped onto the grass. She walked off towards camp and saw Kyle rocking Lexi back and forwards, whilst she wailed away in his arms.

"Hey, can you help me?" He asked and he practically ran over to her and Ally quickly took Lexi from his arms.

"I'll get her settled, you go and rest," Ally watched Kyle go off into his tent and she retrieved her bat from her tent and began to walk off down the dirt path. "C'mon sweetheart," Ally whispered and she bounced her gently in her arms. The heat was flooding over the land heavily and Ally knew the heat wasn't helping Lexi at all. So she was heading towards the lake.

_Kookaburra sits on the old gum tree,  
Merry merry king of the bush is he.  
Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra,  
Gay your life must be!_

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree  
Eating all the gumdrops he can see  
Stop, Kookaburra, Stop, Kookaburra  
Leave some there for me._

_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,  
Counting all the monkeys he can see  
Stop, Kookaburra, Stop, Kookaburra,  
That's no monkey, that's me_.

Ally sung the lullaby to her and she began to calm down and gurgle in her arms. Ally looked over in the nearby field she was passing and saw Wayne and Austin working on a fence, she wondered if she should go over and help, but Lexi would prevent her from doing so, so she shrugged her shoulders and carried on walking ahead. _Austin wouldn't want me there anyway, he'd probably want me to go fetch him some tea, since he thinks I'm a woman from the 18th_ _century. _

After ten minutes of walking, Ally eventually made it to the lake, she walked down the hill and saw Lizzy, George, Angela, Mary and Julie, all sitting down on a blanket and embracing the sun, like the world hadn't changed at all. Ally walked over and Julie turned and smiled.

"How's my baby girl," She greeted.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Ally joked and she laughed. Ally sat down on the blanket and passed Lexi over to her.

"My dad said he saw you this morning, really early this morning," Mary explained.

"Yeah, the sun just woke me up, so I went out for a walk and then I bumped into your dad," Ally lied about the first part, not wanting to worry anyone about her nightmares.

"I was by the barn and I saw there was a new cross by the other graves," George said and Ally stared at him.

"Oh, I'm not sure where it came from," Angela replied and Ally coughed uncomfortably.

"It had Penny Dawson written on it," George added and Ally glanced down at her lap.

"Um...I put it there, in remembrance of my mom," Ally muttered and they all turned to stare at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," Julie said and Ally saw the sympathetic look in her eyes.

"I lost her at the beginning of all this, I just never got a chance to make her a grave, because I never hung around in one place for long," Ally explained and Mary placed a hand on her knee.

"We've all lost people, we understand what you're going through," Ally smiled at her and she fought back her tears.

"Oh my god!" Lizzy screamed and everyone turned to see what she was looking at. Ally quickly shot to her feet and everyone mimicked her actions. She grabbed her bat quickly and glanced at Julie.

A herd of creepers were coming right this way...fast.

"Lizzy, I need you to run and get Wayne, if you run down the dirt path he's in one of the fields nearby," Ally dictated and Lizzy nodded her head and ran away. George pulled out his gun and aimed it at one of the creepers, he fired a shot and it hit its arm, not even fazing its judgment. Ally quickly snatched the gun from his hand and she took Lexi from Julie and quickly ran to one of the trees nearby. "Get up there," She demanded and George began to climb up till he was out of arms reach from the creepers, Ally held Lexi up to him and he took her from her outstretched arms.

"I want to help," George complained and Ally shook her head.

"Your sister needs you to keep her safe, you stay up there and you don't come down until we say it's safe," She explained and she tucked the gun into her belt and the herd of creepers were on them within seconds. Angela, Mary and Julie had their knifes out ready and Ally held her bat up.

"You ready?" Mary asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Ally replied and all four women went towards the herd and attacked them. Ally swung her bat against the skull of the first one and her swing must've been more forceful than anticipated, because she took its head clean off. Ally had to smash her bat against its fallen head, knowing that the only way to kill it was to damage the head. Ally kicked away a stray one that was coming towards her and she quickly took the gun out of her belt and shot it in the head. She spun on her heel and killed the next one which was approaching her. Ally quickly looked around to see if everyone was holding up again and they seemed to be doing alright. Ally heard the stampede of footsteps and she quickly glanced over her shoulder to see Wayne, Austin, Elliot and Frederick racing down the hill. She focused her attention back on the task in hand and she realized there were three creepers gaining on her.

Ally shot the first one in the head and went to shoot the second one, but found out there was no ammo left in the gun. She tossed it to the side and quickly raced around the tree's in an attempt to lose them, only to run into a huddle of about six more. She thought back her scream of surprise and she smashed her bat against one of the creepers skull. The sinister groaning sounds they made, seemed to echo throughout the lake and Ally became paranoid that the herd of creepers just kept getting bigger.

Ally quickly ran back around the tree and she ran into a creeper. Her whole body took it down and she crashed on top of it. She quickly jumped up, smashing her feet against its arms to stop it from scratching her. She smashed the end of her bat against its skull and almost threw up in her mouth from the horrible smell which filled her sinuses.

A shrill scream made Ally refocus her view on the scene. Angela was on the ground scurrying away from a creeper, her knife was no longer in her hand and Ally could see the terror in her eyes. She quickly ran over, dodging all the creepers she passed and she swung her bat against the creepers back and it stumbled forward and quickly turned its attention to her, and Ally didn't even hesitate before taking it out. She smiled at Angela and she nodded her head at her, as a sign of thanks. She quickly stood up and grabbed her knife from the ground and began to attacked the herd once more. Ally spun around and let out a scream when she came face to face with one of them, before she could react an arrow went piercing through its skull and it collapsed in front of her. Ally looked up and her eyes met Austin's, before she could thank him, he was back fighting and Ally did too.

Ally heard Lexi's screams from the tree and she quickly took out the creepers which were gathering around it. Their jaws were snapping away at them and Ally saw the fear in George's eyes and he hugged his sister tight.

"Help!" Ally whipped her head around and saw Lizzy on the ground at the top of the hill, with five walkers coming towards her. Lizzy quickly tumbled to her feet and she began to run towards the woods. Ally's eyes widened, knowing there was more of them in the woods and that was the worst mistake she could've made.

"Lizzy!" Ally screamed and she quickly took out a creeper, before racing off after her. She ran up the hill and quickly turned left and raced into the woods. She could hear Lizzy's cries for help and she picked up her pace. Ally caught sight of them up ahead and she took out the first creeper which had fallen behind. Then she advanced onto the next ones, swiftly taking each one out, only to realize Lizzy wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Lizzy!" Ally called out and she began to walk further into the woods. She could hear her sobs and she kept calling out her name, but she never responded. She ventured on further and her sobs grew louder and Ally saw her in a small clearing. Ally smiled, checking her over for any signs of scratches, but she looked fine and Ally stepped out into the clearing.

Then something sharp, clamped against her ankle, piercing through her skin. Ally had never heard such a scream escape her lips before. It physically hurt her ears and it made Lizzy jump sky-high. Ally collapsed onto the floor screaming and crying. It was a bear trap.

"Ally!" Lizzy screamed and she raced over and she went to touch her ankle, but Ally stopped her, knowing the poor girl would be too weak to help. Cries for help escaped Ally's lips, as she lay there helpless on the floor. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have run off into the woods."

"It's n-not your f-fault," Ally sobbed and she glanced down at her ankle and a whimper escaped her lips.

"Ally!" Wayne's voice shouted through the trees and she could hear everyone's footsteps. She couldn't even shout back, because all that tore from her lips was another scream. Lizzy's little hands grabbed onto hers and she squeezed them as tight as she could.

"Help!" Lizzy squealed and the heavy thudding sound of footsteps grew louder and Ally's eyes kept opening and closing, as she began to drift in and out of consciousness.

"Oh my god!" Ally saw Elliot first and he quickly raced over and ushered Lizzy out of the way. "Wayne, she's over here, hurry up!" Ally saw Wayne, Austin and Angela run out into the clearing, all of their eyes widening when they saw her.

"Get it off!" Ally shirked through gritted teeth and Elliot held her up in a seated position, but her body kept going limp against his.

To Ally's surprise Austin was the once the raced over to her ankle, he dropped his cross bow and began to examine her ankle. Ally hissed in pain when he touched it and she grabbed Elliot hands.

"Angela, you take Lizzy and go get Frederick to set up back at the farmhouse, we'll bring her down once we've got it off," Wayne explained and Angela grabbed Lizzy's hand and pulled her away from the scene. Then Wayne made his way over and knelt down next to her.

"It's gone in pretty deep," Austin mumbled and Ally sobbed.

"J-Just get it off," She begged and her body crushed itself into Elliot's, unable to support her upper body anymore.

"It's going to hurt-"

"I know it's going to hurt jackass, I'm in enough pain as it is, just pull the goddamn thing off my ankle!" Ally yelled and Austin scowled at her, his eyes seething with anger, which brought a new type of fear to Ally. His hand wrapped around the sides of the clamp and he pulled them apart. Ally screeched at the top of her lungs as she felt the spikes being pulled out of her skin. Wayne quickly grabbed a hold of her leg and when Austin nodded at him, he swiftly pulled her ankle out of its hold and Austin tossed the bear trap behind him. Ally let out a cry of relief and Elliot quickly moved away from her, letting Ally collapse to the ground. He quickly took of his jacket and then passed it to Austin, who quickly wrapped it around her ankle tightly, to apply pressure to the wound.

Ally's body soon gave up and she took one last glance down at her ankle, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything fell dark.

...

_The hallway was thick in darkness, only a faint candle light lit up a meter of the ghostly quiet place. Ally stood at the very end, her chest heaving for air. There was a strong smell of rotten flesh and Ally scrunched her nose up in disgust, and slowly walked down the hallway. The sound of her heel clanging against the floor, bounced off every corner and ringed in her ears. She continued down and stopped when she heard a door creaking open, she heard the groaning sound of a creeper and she looked over her shoulder and saw it was George. His jaw was hanging open and his eyes were ice-cold, Ally could see the bite mark on his neck and she slowly began to walk backwards, but she collided into something, she turned around and saw it was Sarah in creeper form and Ally glanced back at George, then at Sarah and as they got closer and closer, she let out a scream-_

Ally woke up with a scream and began panting for air, she shifted under the white sheets and immediately screamed again.

"Ally!" Frederick yelled and he came running into the room. Ally glanced at him and the memories of what had happened came flooding back to her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine...My ankle?" Ally asked, concerned about her wellbeing and Frederick pulled back the sheet and revealed her bandaged ankle. Blood was creeping out and staining the white fabric.

"You're a very lucky girl," He explained and Ally rested her head back down on the pillow. "We've sent Dean and Kyle out to find you some crutches, because you cannot put any weight on that ankle, not for a while."

"Okay...I thought I was going to lose my ankle," Ally laughed and Frederick smiled.

"I'm not going to lie, when Austin ran in carrying you I thought you were going to lose it too," He explained and Ally stared at him.

"Austin carried me back?" She asked and he nodded.

"He came running back with you, he looked scared himself, never seen him show such emotion since he arrived on my farm," He patted her on the leg and pull out some tablets from his pocket and passed them to her and he got the bottle of water from the little table and handed it to her. "They're painkillers, you're going to need them."

Ally put them in her mouth and washed them down. Frederick left and Ally shifted uncomfortably under the sheets, unable to find a comfortable position. She heard the small pattering sound of footsteps and Lizzy came racing through the door.

"Ally, you're awake, " She jumped onto the bed and she giggled. "I'm sorry about what happened, it was my fault."

"It wasn't, don't you worry these things happen, I'll be fine in a few weeks," She reached out and grabbed her small hand.

"Special delivery!" Dean announced and he came stumbling into the room, walking with a pair of wooden crutches. "You alright darlin'?"

"I'm fine," Ally replied and Dean smiled at her and stood at the side of the bed and he held out both of his hands. "What?"

"We need to see if you can use them," Dean smirked and Ally groaned, throwing back the sheets and siting up, her legs hung over the side and she grabbed both of his hands. "Lizzy, would you grab the crutches," Lizzy jumped off the bed and grabbed them. Dean slowly helped Ally stand up and she balanced on one foot, lifting her injured ankle off the ground and Dean's hands moved from hers and rested on her hips. Lizzy raced around and placed the crutches under both of her arms and Ally hopped around a bit and Dean let go of her and he stepped back.

"Try and move," Lizzy said and Ally began to move around efficiently on the crutches and Dean clapped his hands.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Dean laughed and Ally smiled.

"Can I go outside for some fresh air, or am I not allowed to leave?" Ally asked.

"I'm sure Frederick wouldn't mind," Ally quickly went out the door and out into the hallway.

"Ally, thank god you're okay," Mary gasped from the front door and Ally made her way over. "Are you feeling okay?'

"It hurts, but I'll be fine," She assured her and Mary opened the door for her and Ally went outside and she sighed when the warm air hit her.

"Ally!" Harriet raced over, with George and Wayne behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ally assured her and Wayne stepped forward.

"You've got some serious balls girl, I thought you would've lost your foot, but I'm glad you're okay," He smiled at her and Ally returned it. "I'll see you later we're going out on a run," He walked down the steps and Ally saw all them; excluding Frederick, walk over to the truck and get inside.

"Thank you for saving me and Lexi," George thanked and he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her stomach.

"Thank you for saving Lizzy too," Harriet patted her shoulder and Ally blushed from all the praise she was getting. "You're a real hero Ally."

"Thanks," Ally hobbled down the steps with her crutches and Harriet appeared at her side to help and when she landed on the grass, she gratefully nodded her head towards her.

"Don't you think you should go back inside and rest," Harriet glanced back at the house and Ally shook her head.

"I'm going to wait for Austin to get back. I want to thank him for pulling the bear trap off my ankle and for carrying me back," Ally explained and she headed over to the camp.

"Well, I'll stay with you, because you need to be careful with your ankle," Harriet guided her to a chair and they both sat down.

"You did good back there," Angela appeared next to them and sat down. "Thanks for saving me too, you've got some serious skills."

"Thanks," Ally laughed and Angela looked at her ankle.

"How long do you reckon' it's going to take to recover?" She asked and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure-"

The revving of engines made her pause. Everyone stopped and watched as five cars pulled up the dirt path and pulled up onto the grass. One man stepped out, a rifle resting on his shoulders, he looked around and a huge smile appeared on his face and he glanced at all the women. Frederick walked around the side of the farmhouse and he froze when he saw them. His hand went to his gun and he watched the man cautiously.

"There's nine of them," He called out and four men got out of the cars and Ally quickly got up with the help of her crutches and she headed over to them.

"What the hell do you want?" She questioned and the man looked her up and down. She saw Sarah walk out of the farmhouse and Lizzy was gripping onto her side. George was standing with his mom and Lexi.

"We want all the females," He slurred and Ally looked around and counted all the females, realizing there was eight and including her made it nine.

"What if I say no," Frederick spoke from behind her and he laughed.

"I wasn't giving you an option," His smile turned to a frown and he swung his rifle and it connected with the side of Ally's face and she crashed to the ground and everywhere erupted into screams and the men began to run around and attempt to grab all the girls. The man towered above Ally, whilst she gripped the side of her face. He reached down and scooped her up into his arms, she was too disorientated to react and all she could hear was a ringing sound throughout her head. She quickly caught sight of George being pushed to the ground and two men grabbed Julie and Lexi, before Ally was tossed into the back of the van. She rolled over and she heard shots being fired and she could hear Frederick shouting Sarah's name and then everything fell silent. The ringing stopped in her head and Ally managed to sit up and she rested against the van wall. She glanced down at her ankle and saw blood flooding out of the bandage. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't her ankle was useless and she didn't have a weapon. She just wanted to make sure everyone was okay. She just needed to know that the boys would get back from the run soon, because the quicker they get back the faster they could escape.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone that's followed and favourited this story, it makes my day a whole lot better and thank you to all your kind words and keep them coming, I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Violence and mention of rape and almost rape up ahead, if you don't want to read it, then skip ahead to the end. It's nothing in detail, there's just mentions of it and a few scenes where it almost happens. Okay, now on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 4: No One's Cinderella.

Ally was thrown back into the wooden chair, handcuffs were latched around her wrist and hooked onto the arms of the chair. She arched her back in discomfort and her ankle was screaming out in pain. The blindfold was ripped away from her eyes and Ally took in the sight of the cold room. The walls were black and filled with mold, the strong smell of rotting flesh filled her sinuses and she saw the dead creeper chained to the wall. The man who grabbed her from the farm appeared in front of her, a pair of knuckledusters in his hands. He swung his fist towards her face and the hard metal connected with her face, her head shot back from the force and blood poured into her mouth, he punched her again and again, until a held back whimper escaped her lips.

"Now, sweetheart I'd like to ask you some question's, and if you lie I'll know," He came face to face with her and Ally glared at him and spat the blood out of her mouth.

"What do you want to know," She hissed.

"What's your name?"

"Ally Dawson," She replied and he smiled.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," She answered and his smile grew bigger.

"Have you had sex before?"

Ally's eyes widened and his moist breath crawled over her skin. "Y-Yes."

"Good, then you're fit for the breeding programme," He smirked.

"Breeding programme, what the hell is that meant to mean," She spat and he looked her up and down, licking his lips.

"You're fit enough to carry babies, so we'll get you started in a few minutes," He explained and she growled at him.

"The hell you won't. I'm not agreeing to any of this shit," She protested and he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a choice, bitch," Ally flung her leg up and kicked him hard in his privates, he collapsed to the ground, gripping at them. "You stupid bitch!" He yelled and Ally tried to pull her hand out of the handcuffs and they cut her wrists as she twisted them around.

"Where are my friends!" Ally shouted and he quickly recovered and got to his feet. He punched her again and blood flew from her mouth, Ally's head flopped forward and she fought to gain consciousness.

"They're all apart of the programme," He informed.

"You've taken a seven-year old girl, you're not making her apart of the programme," Ally spat and he smiled.

"We'll keep her until she's ready," He explained and Ally gritted her teeth.

"Our people will come for us," She retorted and Ally saw the fear wash over his face.

"W-What people," He stammered and it was Ally's turn to smile.

"You didn't just think there were only two males in our group...You did? Well what a shame, because there's six men who will be on their way to rescue us all any minute and I know they won't be happy," She laughed and he let out a scream and punched her one more time and everything went dark.

...

Austin placed the last box onto the truck bed and hurried around to the backseat and sat down. Elliot was sat in the driver's seat and he looked back and Austin gave him a nod and they drove off. They'd managed to find a lot of supplies on this run and they'd done it without any serious problems from the creepers. It had only taken a few hours to clear out all the shops and they were sorted for the summer. There was clothes and a lot of medical supplies, they even found a lot of baby formula to last them months, so they didn't need to worry about Lexi not having any food. They drove in silence for twenty minutes, but then Elliot decided to break it.

"I wonder how Ally's doing," Elliot said and Wayne looked at him from the passenger's seat.

"That girls got some strength in her, I defiantly thought she was going to lose her ankle. At least Austin was there to save the day," Wayne glanced back at Austin and he growled.

"She's annoying," Austin retorted and all the men laughed.

"I think she's got some balls, I'd never dream about calling you a jackass, especially after you shot me with your crossbow," Dean explained and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He mumbled.

"You should try to talk to her," Kyle added and Austin frowned.

"I have better things to do with my time," He said, flatly and Kyle tutted.

"You really want people to hate you-"

"Holy shit!" Elliot exclaimed and he slammed his foot on the breaks and they all looked at the farm. It was empty, apart from George and Frederick who were sat on the porch steps, horror on their faces. They all ran out of the truck and Austin glanced at the grass to see Ally's crutches.

"Where is everyone?" Wayne asked and he pulled his sheriff's hat from his head and George broke out into tears and raced into Kyle's arms.

"It happened so fast," Frederick muttered.

"W-What happened?" Kyle stammered. "Where's my wife and daughter!"

"We were all going about doing normal things and then these men pulled up in cars and Ally went straight over to them, he was carrying a rifle and Ally asked him what he wanted and then he said he wanted all the females. I told him no and before I could do anything he'd hit Ally with his rifle and all the other men came running out of the vans and started to go after them all. The man picked Ally up and he threw her in the back of the van like she was a piece of trash and then they went after Sarah and I started shooting my gun, b-but there was one of me and too many of them and they took them all...They took all the girls, even Lexi and Lizzy," Frederick explained. Austin felt his blood begin to boil when he heard about Ally, he tried to ignore the vigorous effect it was having on him, but he couldn't.

"How dare these people just come up and take them all like that," Austin spat and Wayne threw his hat on the ground.

"We need to find them," Wayne growled and Dean looked around at the farm.

"H-How, we have no idea where they've taken them, they could be anywhere by now," Dean explained and Wayne ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't understand why they'd want all the girls," Elliot exclaimed and he paced around in circles.

"Because, they're pieces of shit, that's why. They obviously want them for some kind of sexual deed," Austin growled and he gripped his crossbow tight.

"How do you know that," Kyle snapped and Austin rolled his eyes.

"They turned up and took all our woman. They're hardly going to take them for a nice chat, with some cups of tea and some biscuits!" Austin yelled and Kyle gritted his teeth.

"We need to find them now. They aren't laying a finger on my wife and daughter," Kyle held his son tighter.

"Dad, I tried to stop them, but there was too many of them," George whimpered.

"It's okay son," Kyle patted his head and Wayne rubbed his face, pacing around trying to think of an idea.

"At least we know there safe," Dez said and Austin laughed.

"Now, how did you come up with that genius idea," Austin sarcastically remarked.

"Ally's with them, she'll protect them," He retorted and he laughed.

"She got her ankle trapped in a bear trap. She can't even walk on it, how the hell is she meant to fight," Austin stated, venom tripping from his tone.

"We just need to think of a plan."

...

Ally was thrown onto the rusty bed and the man hovered by the bedside. Her wrists were tied together with rope and she'd been forced to change into a white dress, which was already ripped and covered into mud. The bandage around her ankle was long gone and she had to grit her teeth through the pain. The man didn't care about her ankle, he was clearly only interested in one thing. Ally watched as he looked her up and down licking his lips. He was much older than her and he was clearly desperate to have his way with her, but Ally would rather die before she let that happened. She wasn't going to get raped and she was going to get herself out of this and save everyone else.

"Hello beautiful," He spoke in a husky tone and he crawled up her body and came face to face with her. "How's my Cinderella doing?"

"I'm no one's Cinderella," Ally flashed him a smile and he frowned in confusion. Ally swung her tied hands and they connected with his jaw. He rolled off her body and Ally quickly grabbed the glass bottle from the bedside table and smashed it. She grabbed the piece of glass and pounced on the man, plunging the shard into his neck. Ally's eyes widened at the scene, which was playing out in front of her. She didn't feel like she was in control of her body, all she knew was that she needed to survive this and save all the people who had been nothing, but kind to her.

"Oh my god," Ally whimpered and she brought her hands to her mouth. She'd never killed a human before and she realized it was a completely different feeling to killing a creeper, because then you felt like you were putting the poor person out of its misery, but killing a human was a completely different story. Ally's eyes widened and she remembered he was going to turn into a creeper soon and she needed to get herself out of there. She grabbed another glass shard and began to work it against the rope. She kept glancing back at the man to see if he'd turned yet, but lucky he was taking his time to turn into a creeper and Ally managed to get herself free from the rope.

Ally looked down at her ankle and bit down on her lips. _Just fight through the pain, you need to fight through the pain_. Ally quickly grabbed the gun and knife from the mans belt and she stabbed the knife into his skull, ending his life as a creeper, before it had even begun. She stumbled onto her feet and she dragged her bad ankle behind her, wincing in pain with every step she took. Ally opened the bedroom door and looked down the hallway and saw it was empty. She silently made her way down, holding the gun at arm's length. She knew she didn't have a good aim, but at least she had something to protect herself with, it was better than nothing. She stopped at the end of the hallway and poked her head around the corner and saw it was empty and the front door was in her sights. She hobbled over and opened the door a little, peeping through the gap with her eye. They were on a street, but Ally knew that in all the houses were other women. There were other women being impregnated by this filthy human beings.

Ally stepped out onto the porch and scanned the area. The woods were on the other side of the street, making it obvious to Ally how they were going to escape when she'd found them all. She stumbled down the steps and she hissed in pain, her eyes clenched shut and then she shook it off and carried on walking. She came to the sidewalk and glanced around the street. She made her way over to the house on the right and she walked up the front yard and she looked through the windows of the house and saw the lights were on.

Ally pulled open the front door and stepped inside. She could hear muffled voices coming from a room down the hallway and she gripped the gun and knife tightly. She stopped outside the door the voices were coming from and she recognized the voice. _Harriet_.

Ally flung open the door and she saw Harriet being pinned down on the bed by a man around her age. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Lights out motherfucker," Ally fired her first shot and it pierced straight through his head and his body collapsed on top of Harriet's.

...

They'd all been following the tire tracks on the dirt road and it seemed to go on forever. The heat was getting to them, but none of them wanted to give in, not until they'd found them. Austin was leading them all, since tracking was in his area of expertise and he was on high alert for any signs of them. George was clinging onto his dad, breaking out into fits of tears, scared that he might not see his mom and sister again. Kyle was the one on edge the most and no one could blame him, the sick people who took the woman, had his wife and daughter. Austin couldn't begin to imagine what that felt like, he'd never really cared about anyone, too actually care that they were gone.

"We just need to hope that they can handle themselves until we find them," Wayne said and he kicked at the dirt. Austin knew he was pissed off, because he knew that being the leader of the group, he should be there to protect them, only this time he wasn't. Austin also knew that it was because Harriet was gone, he could read people like an open book and he knew that Wayne liked Harriet a lot. Austin was more of an observer, then a talker.

"I hope Trish is okay," Dez muttered and Frederick patted his back.

"That girls a wildcat, she probably would've talked them to death by now," Frederick joked and Dez smiled.

"Yeah, she probably would've," Dez shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the road ahead.

"Will Lizzy be okay?" George asked and Kyle glanced at him.

"I'm sure Harriet's keeping her safe, there's no need to worry," Kyle assured his son, but deep down in his gut, he wasn't so sure himself.

Up ahead they could see a black van. They all raced over and began to inspect it. There was a man lying on the ground next to it, blood coming from his head and another man lay by the wheels with a bullet wound to his head.

"Wait," Dean snapped and they all stopped to see he was crouching down in the grass, holding something in his hands. "It's Sarah's necklace," Frederick raced over and glanced down at the necklace and nodded.

"That's her necklace," He confirmed and Austin scanned the woods.

"They must've gone in there," Austin said and they all looked at the tree's.

"Help!" A voice screeched and they all quickly took off into the woods. "Help!" More voices joined in and they ran as fast as they could. Austin quickly loaded up his crossbow and got it ready and they came to a small clearing and they saw Sarah, Lizzy, Julie and Lexi. A creeper was hobbling towards them and Austin took it out with one bolt and they all looked over at them. Julie raced into Kyle's arms and the whole family collapsed to the ground embracing one another. Sarah ran over to Frederick and hugged him tight. Lizzy stood still, tears pouring down her face and George walked over and hugged her.

"What happened?" Wayne asked and Sarah pulled herself away from her dad.

"They put us all in a van together, and when we were driving they began to talk about a breeding programme and how we were all going to be apart of it. T-Then one of them said they were jealous of someone called Lenny, who'd get to tap that piece of ass with the injured foot and I'm guessing he means Ally and that was when the van slowed down and it ran out of gas. We all quickly opened up the back and ran out, but one of the men grabbed me and took me to the ground, he pulled my necklace from my neck and I quickly grabbed a rock and smashed it against his head and then Julie grabbed the gun from his belt and shot the other man in the head and then we took off into the woods," Sarah explained and Wayne sighed.

"They still have the others?" He asked and Sarah nodded.

"W-What do they mean by breeding programme?" Lizzy stuttered and Austin stared at Wayne.

"They're trying to get them pregnant," Austin growled. "We need to hurry up and find them," Austin tried to ignore what Sarah said about some man called Lenny and how he'd get Ally. _These people a sick. _Austin still couldn't ignore the anger that was building up inside of him, he'd dealt with many twisted people in his life, but not people this bad.

"We need to head back to the truck, maybe they'll have something there which will tell us where we need to go," Wayne explained and they all nodded.

They made their way back to the truck and began to look inside. Dez pulled out a map from under the seat and opened it up to find a location circled on it. He called everyone over and he looked at the street sign to see where they were now and realized they just need to carry on up the road until they came to a small town, which is where they should be. Wayne nodded his head and Kyle stepped forward.

"We're going to head back, I trust you lot will bring them back, but I don't want to put Lexi and Julie in anymore danger," Kyle explained and Wayne smiled at him.

"You lot go back to the farm, we'll bring them all back," He assured them and Kyle and his family walked off and Frederick, Sarah and Lizzy followed, leaving Austin, Wayne, Dez, Elliot and Dean behind.

"Let's go save them," Dean announced and they all headed along the dirt road.

...

Things hadn't gone to plan. Ally felt useless and she felt like she'd let them all down. She'd managed to save Harriet from the man, but then the leader appeared and took Ally away. He'd dragged her down the street, not even caring about her cries of pain, because her ankle was pouring out with blood. Ally's face was beaten and bruised thanks to him and his knuckledusters and she knew she was in for another load of pain if she didn't get away from him. Ally had managed to slip Harriet the gun and knife, telling her to go save them all, before he'd turned up and got her. The man's dark brown hair was a sweated mess and Ally could hear his growls escaping his lips. She knew she'd pissed him off and she knew she was about to pay for it.

"Stupid bitch, you think it's okay to kill two of my men. You're in for a world of pain," He latched his arm around her waist and held his gun to her head. He continued to pull her through the deserted town and she screamed out in pain.

"Why are you doing this," She squirmed in his hold, but he only tightened his grip on her.

"The world needs to repopulate somehow," He spat and she continued to kick against him.

"So, you're going around, kidnapping woman, just to repopulate the world. What benefit does that have towards you?" She questioned and he paused throwing her up against the metal shutters of one of the shops. Ally's head smashed up against it and she went to fall to the ground, but he grabbed her around the neck and slammed her back up against the shutters.

"It means that I get all the sex I want," He whispered and Ally shivered, his tone cold and chilling. "I have every right to pop a cap in your god damn brain, but there's something about a woman who fights back, which turns me on."

"Fuck you," She spat back and he let go of her neck and threw her onto the road. Ally skidded along the concrete and she tried to get up, but he stomped his foot down on her ankle and she screamed out in agony. "Stop!" She screeched and he applied more pressure to her foot. "Please!"

"Beg," He smirked.

"Please," He applied more pressure and Ally shrieked. "Please, I beg you...Just stop please!"

"That's better," He moved hit foot off her ankle and Ally tried to sit up, but he straddled her waist and smiled down at her. "You and I are going to have a little fun," He began to undo his belt and Ally's eyes widened and she tried to move from underneath him, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "The more you struggle, the longer it's going to take, no ones coming to save you."

...

They trekked along the dirt path and they came to the town. Austin had his crossbow loaded and everyone else had their guns aimed and ready to fire. The town looked deserted, the perfect disguise. They all walked further in and glanced around, trying to find any signs that they were here.

"Run!" The door to one of the houses flung open, breaking the silence and Harriet, Mary, Angela and Trish came running out the door and two men chased after them. Wayne shot both of them before they could make it off the porch. They ran over to them. Trish raced into Dez's arms and Harriet walked over and hugged Wayne.

"W-Where's Lizzy?" She stammered.

"She's back at the farm, she's safe. So are Julie, Lexi and Sarah," Wayne explained and Mary sighed in relief, glad that her sister was okay.

"Where's Ally?" Elliot asked and Harriet let out a sob.

"What happened?" Austin pushed and Harriet wiped her tears away.

"Well, I was in a room with this man and he was trying to force himself on me, yapping on about some stupid breeding programme and then the bedroom door opened and Ally was stood there with a gun and she shot him in the head. She'd been beaten bad, there was blood in her teeth and blood pouring out of cuts on her face. H-Her ankle looked horrific and she gave me the gun and knife and told me to rescue the others and before I could say anything the man in charge of this all, grabbed her. I decided to come and rescue everyone else and then I was going to go back for her," Harriet explained and then a shrill shriek echoed around.

"No!" Harriet's eyes widened and she let out a sob.

"T-That's Ally," They all took off in a run and followed the screams. Austin rounded the corner first and everyone froze behind him. Ally was being pinned to the ground by a man and he was holding her arms above her head, Austin saw that his belt buckle was undone and his eyes widened and he held up his crossbow and didn't even hesitate to fire it. The arrow went straight through his head and Ally let out a scream and pushed him off her. Everyone ran over and Ally began to cry rivers of tears and Harriet crouched down and held her.

"Ally, what happened?" Mary asked.

"He started dragging me down the street, saying I was going to pay for killing two of his men and then I started asking him about the breeding programme and he explained that he was only doing it so he could have all the sex he wanted. Then he pushed me to ground and he started crushing my ankle, telling me to beg him to stop and then when I did he started to undo his pants and he was going to r-rape me," Ally looked at the arrow through the mans skull and she glanced at Austin. "Thank you," She smiled up at him and Austin simply nodded his head.

"Let's leave this place," Elliot said and Ally stared down at her ankle.

"I-I can't walk," She whimpered and Austin placed his crossbow on his back and without Ally asking him to, he picked her up off the ground and walked off with her in his arms.

...

Austin kicked open the door to the farmhouse and carried Ally into the bedroom downstairs, he placed her down on the bed and he scratched the back of his head. She'd passed out whilst they were walking back and for a second he thought she'd just died in his arms, but after much conformation from Wayne, she was just fine. He didn't even know why he picked her up, he just felt like he had too. He wasn't always so cold, he could share the girl a bit of sympathy, since she'd just gotten attacked and almost raped in the middle of the road. He glanced down at her sleeping form and he sighed.

"Oh my," Frederick spoke from behind him and he walked over to her and he looked her over. "You're in really bad shape," He muttered and Frederick glanced at her ankle and he whistled.

"I'm going to go now," Austin replied and Frederick nodded his head and he left the bedroom and walked out of the farmhouse.

"You did good today," Wayne said, appearing at his side and they both walked over to the camp.

"It was nothing," He muttered and his hands unintentionally rested on his knife.

"Well, I don't think Ally's going to see it as nothing, you saved her life and I'm sure she's going to be internally grateful for that," Wayne explained and sat down on one of the chairs and Austin sat next to him. "You can be a good man sometimes."

"Not sure if I should take that as a compliment," Austin muttered and Wayne laughed.

"It's just nice to see your true colors shine through sometimes," He patted Austin on the back and then Wayne's eyes followed Harriet as she walked past the campfire.

"Dude, make your move," Austin laughed and began to play with one of his arrows.

"I wouldn't say she's interested in me," Wayne replied.

"That's where you'd be wrong," Austin retorted and Wayne's face lit up.

"Did she say something to you?"

"Wayne, have you ever seen me talk to her, I don't sit around and gossip with her and I kinda' feel like that's what we're doing right now and I'm getting creeped out by it," Austin explained and Wayne laughed.

"This is probably the most normal conversation I've had with you," Wayne got up from his chair and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Don't get used to it," Austin retorted and Wayne walked off, leaving Austin alone, just how he liked it.

He glanced back at the farmhouse and he sighed. Not matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Ally, he couldn't help, but think if he wasn't there to kill that man, then what would've happened, would he have gone ahead and raped her, right there in the middle of the road or would he have killed her. But all in all, Austin couldn't ignore the voice inside his head, which was telling him he was glad he was able to save her, because he's not sure if he'd be able to live with it, if he hadn't.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please let me know your thoughts on this one. **

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No One Expected.

Austin sat against the tree, sharpening his knife with a rock. No one had been acting normal ever since all the woman had returned. Everyone was on edge and it was understandable. They doubled the people on guard. Wayne and Austin had barely slept all week, constantly on watch and they'd been back to the town to see if there was anyone left. That's where they found Gregory, he was seventeen and they found him in one of the houses, he was apart of the cult and Austin knocked him out and brought him back, they've been keeping him chained up in the barn ever since. Austin wanted answers and he wanted to know where the rest of them had gone, so he had to beat the answers out of him, but he was still refusing to talk.

Angela had been hovering around him all week and it was getting on his nerves. She always wanted to talk and she kept adding little touches to his arm in conversations. Austin didn't like it. She was sitting on the ground near him, washing people's clothes and she kept smiling over at him and Austin was about to explode, but even he knew that all of the woman were going through a hard time after what happened. Especially Ally. She hadn't left the farmhouse once, Angela had told him she's only been talking to Frederick and Sarah and according to them, she wasn't handling it very well. Austin knew that she had it tougher then all the other girls. She was the one with a busted ankle and she still managed to take down two men and then some son of bitch had to try to rape her in the middle of the road. Angela also told him it was because she hadn't ever killed a human before and she'd taken down two in a day. Austin ended all rolling his eyes, it was the apocalypse, everyone's going to have to kill another human at some point, the girl just needed to grow up.

"Oh," Angela gasped and Austin looked up from his knife to see what she was fussing about and he realized everyone had stopped and was looking over at the farmhouse. Austin followed their gazes and saw Ally standing on the porch. Her face was still bruised from the beatings she'd taken and her foot was wrapped tight in bandages, she was shaking as she stood, clinging onto her crutches. Her eyes were blood-shot and her cheeks were tear stained. Austin looked away quickly, when he felt a pain in his heart. She looked terrible, but he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart rate had dramatically increased at the sight of her. Austin grabbed his crossbow and stood up. _Some hunting will help the feeling go away._

_..._

Ally stood on the porch, watching Austin walk away in the other direction. She wanted to thank him again for saving her, she didn't think she could thank him enough. She'd wanted him to come visit her whilst she was staying inside, but he never did and Ally couldn't blame him. He didn't even like her anyway. Ally glanced at Sarah who was standing by her side and she flashed her a smile.

"Go talk to her," She whispered and Ally nodded her head and made her way down the steps. Everyone looked away from her and she headed off across the yard and down the hill.

After hours of persuading, Sarah had manged to get her to leave. Whilst in that room, Ally had told Sarah everything about her mom and how she'd died. Sarah had opened up about her life too, about how her mom and brother had died too. They had a lot in common and she was Ally's only source of comfort, over the last week. Ally hadn't even realized she'd stayed inside so long, constantly crying, she couldn't fall asleep without picturing his face. Sarah told her things were going to get better and she'd explained how Wayne and Austin had captured one of the people apart of the group and were keeping him chained up in the barn. Ally felt sorry for the poor kid, he was only seventeen and he was being held hostage, he might not even have anything to do with it, it may have been a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ally saw her mom's cross by the oak tree and she trekked over and sat down on the grass. She laid her crutches down next to her. She reached out and stroked the cross.

"I'm back," She chuckled. "I got my foot caught in a bear trap, wasn't the smartest thing I ever did, but it happened and now I've got to pay the price. Being on crutches isn't that bad, but it limits my speed, so if the creepers come, I'm screwed. Also, mom...Mom it almost happened to m-me...I almost got raped, like you. I just kept thinking to myself, it's going to happen to me. I'm going to feel the pain you felt. You know, I've never forgotten what happened that night. I was useless, wasn't I? He locked me in a room and all I could hear was your screams and cries. All I did was sit in that room and cry myself, but that was selfish of me. I should've kicked that door down and killed him. I should've killed that man with my bare hands, but I was to weak, though I know now that I would've done all that, I wouldn't have even hesitated. But in a way that man doing that to you, woke dad up out of his alcoholic state and he turned his life around, but I wish that wasn't what had to happen to change him. I wish none of it had happened. Though I was saved, his names Austin and he saved me. I'm grateful that he did, because I'd lost all the fight I had left in me and he killed the man right there and then, he didn't even hesitate...I wish I was as strong as you were, you just got up, brushed yourself on and got on with life. M-Maybe that's what I've got to do, I need to brush myself off and get on with my life, but saying that I don't really have much of a life. I'm just going to focus on surviving...Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to survive. I want to be the last person standing. Anyway...I love you mom, I kinda' feel like your here with me somehow, I hope your proud of me, and you're always going to be in my heart."

Ally sighed and stared contently at the cross. The flower she had placed there was withered and Ally wish she could find another purple flower to put down for her. Ally struggled to her feet and sorted herself out, bringing the crutches under her arms. A cough came from the trees and Ally looked over to see Austin stood there. He was rubbing the back of his neck and staring at her. He was holding a flower in his hand and he walked over and placed it on top of her mother's cross. Ally smiled over at him and he looked away from her.

"Thank you," Ally whispered.

"It's no problem," Austin glanced over at her once more and then walked away. Ally watched him leave and then she stared back at the flower. She smiled to herself.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all."

...

"Mary, what's in that barn over there?" Ally asked and she pointed over into the distance. There was an old, rusty barn all alone in the field. Mary stiffened and she stopped walking.

"N-Nothing, it's empty," Mary stammered. "Daddy doesn't like people going over there."

"Why not?" Ally wondered and Mary glanced over at the barn and sighed.

"He just doesn't, so please stay away from there," Mary expressed and Ally nodded her head.

"Okay," Ally immediately knew something wasn't right and she took one last look at the barn and carried on hobbling along the dirt road. Mary was carrying a basket of washing and they were going down to the lake to wash them. Wayne had announced it was safe to go down there now and Ally was still cautious about going down there, but she was extremely bored and there was limitation's on what she could do. Ally struggled down the hill and almost lost her footing and Mary helped her the rest of the way down. They sat down at the side of the lake and began to wash the clothes.

"You seem to be close to Elliot," Mary muttered and Ally saw her blush. "Does he talk about me?"

"No he doesn't," Ally watched her cringe and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll tell you if he ever does."

"T-Thank you," She stuttered.

"So, you like Elliot?" Ally chuckled and Mary nodded.

"It's just I'm not sure if I'm ever going to find someone, because we don't tend to come across that many people, and Elliot's nice, so I was thinking about going for it, but I'm scared of being let down," She explained and Ally pushed the top into the cold water.

"There's no need to be scared, if he lets you down, it's not the end of the world. You've just got to keep your head up high and then you show him what he's missing," Ally shifted on the ground and Mary sighed.

"I-I wish I had your confidence," Mary spoke and she smiled over at her. "You seem to be able to handle everything that comes your way, you're a very strong person."

"I'm not a strong person, it's just I've built my walls so high that not even I can bring them back down. I wish I could, but I can't. I reckon you should go talk to Elliot, he's a nice guy," Ally nudged her arm and she laughed.

"I guess I should-"

"Howdy girls," Dean greeted and he sat down next to Ally. "You need any medication princess?"

"I'm fine," Ally replied sheepishly and Dean ruffled her hair. "What happened to your hands, why are they covered in blood?" Ally stared down at his blood covered hands and she realized it wasn't creeper blood and he quickly put his hands in his lap.

"I was cleaning up Gregory," He explained and Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Whose Gregory?" She asked.

"It was the boy Austin captured from the town," He explained and Ally nodded her head.

"Wait, has Austin been beating him!" Ally yelled and Dean scratched his head. "The kids only seventeen!"

"Austin wants answer, he wants to know where all the men disappeared too," Dean looked at Ally in the eyes and she glared at him.

"This is ridiculous," Ally stumbled to her feet and picked up her crutches and headed up the hill. Dean chased after her and when she got to the dirt road, she tried to move as quickly as she could, but she hadn't really mastered speed on the crutches yet.

"Ally, hold up. Where are you going?" Dean asked and he appeared next to her.

"He's seventeen, he might not have anything to do with it," Ally mumbled. "I'm not going to let Austin beat up an innocent kid. I'm going to talk to him nicely and I'll get the answers I need."

...

Ally patrolled over to the barn, Dean had run off to find Austin, but Ally didn't care. She stopped at the barn and she could hear whimpers coming from inside. She undid the latch and hobbled inside. He was chained to the wall, curled up in a ball and crying. Ally could see blood and cuts on his body and when he looked up at her she saw the horrific damage on his face. She shut the door behind her and she grabbed the chair and sat in front of him.

"I'm not here to hurt you," She whispered and he stopped sobbing and looked away from her. "I just want some answers."

"I-I don't know anything, I told this to the blonde man, but he carried on hitting me," He explained and Ally smiled sweetly at him.

"Explain to me what you know," She rested her chin in her hands and he sat up straight.

"My group got attacked by the zombies and I was left on my own. I walked into those guys and they took me in and then they kept me in one of the houses. A while after I found out what they were actually doing and they wanted me to join the breeding programme, but I said I didn't want to, so that's when they kept me locked in the house and I wasn't allowed to leave," He explained and Ally nodded along with the story.

"Okay, I believe you," She whispered and she saw the key hanging from a hook, she hopped over and pulled it down and dropped to her knees and undid his chains. "Follow me," She grabbed her crutches and made her way out of the barn and Gregory followed behind her and she saw he was nervous, especially when he caught sight of Austin marching towards them. Ally told him to stay behind her and she waited for Austin to come over, his face was burning with anger and he was gripping his crossbow tight.

"What are you doing!" He spat.

"I'm letting him go, what does it look like I'm doing?" She recoiled and he glared at her. "You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do actually. He's apart of that cult, one of them tried to rape you!" He yelled and Gregory gasped from behind her and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm aware of that, but if you'd given him a chance to talk, instead of beating him up, you'd know that he had nothing to do with it, they were keeping him hostage!" She shouted back and Austin growled.

"He's going back in the barn," He moved forward, but Ally stepped closer to him and she placed a hand on his chest.

"He's a good kid, he didn't have anything to do with it, give him a chance," She lowered her tone and stared up at him. Austin blinked and then he looked down at her hand.

"Wayne's in charge, not me," He mumbled and Ally smiled.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him. C'mon Gregory," Ally removed her hand from Austin's chest and she hobbled away with Gregory right behind her. Austin watched her walk off and he placed a hand where her hand once was, wondering why it felt like he'd just been burnt.

...

After almost two hours of persuading Wayne, he eventually agreed to let Gregory have a trial period on the farm. He didn't really believe Gregory's story and he sided with Austin on this matter, but Ally said she'd take full responsibility if he stepped out of line and Wayne said he could stay, but she'd have to keep a close eye on him. Harriet had set him up at tent and he'd disappeared inside wanting to be alone. Ally didn't really blame him, he'd just been beaten to a pulp by one of the scariest men she's ever met, she still couldn't believe she had the balls to stand up to him, her heart was still pounding. When she'd placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat and it was beating rapidly and it caught her off guard.

Ally rubbed at the dirt on her arm and she glanced over at Angela who was cooking some food. "I need to shower."

"We're only allowed to use the shower inside the house once a week, have you already had one this week?" Angela asked and Ally nodded her head. "I'll let you in on a little secret, if you go down to the barn and go into the woods, there's a small lake which is private and secluded. I always go there for an hour-long bathing session. You can take my shower gel and hair stuff with you, be careful though," Angela smiled at her and Ally picked up her crutches and Angela went into her tent and pulled out a small bag, she passed it to her and Ally smiled.

"Thank you Angela," Ally walked off towards the barn. She passed Harriet on her way and they both smiled at one another. Ally caught sight of her mom's cross and she stopped for a second and stared up at the sky and then carried on over to the trees. She couldn't keep her eyes off the ground, watching where she stepped, not wanting to step on another bear trap, but she knew it wasn't likely going to happen again. She kept her mind clear and was aware of her surroundings. She didn't want to run into a creeper, but she was keeping her head held high and not thinking too much about it.

Ally soon came to a small clearing and she saw the lake in the middle. She walked over and put her crutches on the ground, she sat down and lifted her top above her head, she was excited to get in the water and finally be able to having a relax bath. She pulled out a plastic bag from the bag Angela gave her and she slipped off her trouser and wrapped the plastic around her bandage to keep it protected from the water. She slid herself into the water and a small scream escaped her lips, when the cold water connected with her skin. She gripped onto the sides and hopped along the lake bed with her good foot. She relaxed in the water and the coldness, soon turned warm. She grabbed the cloth and shower gel and began to scrub the dirt off her arms. She inhaled the scent of the flowers which lay around and smiled. This was one of the moments which Ally would always cherish forever, no creepers around and no vile smell of death, hanging in the air.

...

Austin traveled light-footed in the woods. He was tracking a deer and his senses were on overdrive. He had his crossbow aimed and ready, he was getting closer to finding it, he just hoped a creeper hadn't got to it before he did, but he couldn't see any creeper footprints, so his hopes were high. Austin heard someone singing and he froze in his tracks, looking around for a location of the voice. The voice was angelic and soft, and Austin felt a wave of curiosity wash over him. He walked off in the direction of the voice.

"I'm just a little bit caught in the middle. Life is a maze and love is a riddle. I don't know where to go. I can't do it alone I've tried. And I don't know why," The female voice sung away and Austin froze in his tracks, when he came to the border of the clearing. There she was bathing in the small lake, singing away with no care in the world. Austin's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her in a white, lacy bra. His eyes roamed along the upper half of her body. Her skin was milky pale and it looked so soft, Austin just wanted to reach out and touch her. He pushed his wandering thoughts into the back of his mind and he turned to walk away, but a twig snapped under his foot and he cringed.

"It's rude to stare you know," She called out and Austin sensed the humor in her tone. He looked over his shoulder to see she still had her back to him. He froze on the spot, continuing to stare at her, _what the hell is wrong with me! _Austin knew he should walk away, liked his normal self would do if he ever got caught in a situation like this, but his body was refusing to cooperate with his brain. "Would you mind helping me out, because my ankles really hurting," Ally turned around in the water and Austin quickly divert his eyes away from her chest and his face began to heat up.

Austin coughed and shifted uncomfortably. Ally swam over to the side and tried to lift herself out, but she couldn't because of her ankle. Austin saw she was struggling and he began a mental battle with his mind, on whether he should help her or not, but yet again his body wasn't listening to his brain and he dropped his crossbow and walked over. He crouched down and she grabbed his shoulders and he pulled her out of the water and put her down on the ground. She smiled sweetly up at him and he rolled his eyes as his body reacted to her smile. She began to slip on her clothes and Austin tried his best to look away from her, but his eyes kept wandering over her body. Once she was dressed he helped her stand up and she gripped his arms to gain her balance.

"Thank you," She chirped and he grabbed her crutches and passed them to her. She flashed him another of her sweet smiles and he looked away from her, quickly. "I never did get to thank you for everything you did."

"What do you need to thank me for?" His voice was raspy and Ally laughed.

"You know, for pulling the bear trap off my ankle and carrying me back after. Also, for saving me from that man and then carrying me back, again," Ally explained and she continued to gaze up at him and he tried his best to avoid eye contact, but there was something about her eyes that made him want to look at her.

"There's no need to thank me," He muttered and he gazed at the ground, watching his feet shift uncomfortably.

"There is, you may come across as cold, but there is some goodness inside you somewhere," She placed a hand on his arm and Austin looked up from the ground and looked at her, he released a staggering breath, which he didn't realize he was holding back.

"I need to go back and do some hunting," He stepped out of her touch and he walked over to the tree where he'd dropped his crossbow and he picked it up and disappeared into the tree's. Ally watched him walk away and she smiled to herself, _that's probably the most I've ever talked to him, without wanting to rip his head off. _Ally walked off laughing and she headed back to the farm.

...

Ally sat down on the porch steps, Sarah was humming a tune next to her and Ally was watching her stare at Dean and Ally began to laugh. Sarah glanced over at her and blushed.

"What?" She asked sheepishly and Ally raised an eyebrow.

"It's way to obvious that you like him," She retorted and Sarah giggled.

"I like him a lot, but I'm nineteen and he's twenty-five," Sarah sulked and she stared at the ground.

"I don't think age matters anymore, you just got to take what you want, before it's too late," Ally nudged her shoulder and she glanced over at Dean.

"I'm not even sure if he like's me. Why would he be interested in a nineteen year old virgin," She complained and Ally's eyes widened.

"Whoa, Sarah there's nothing wrong with being a virgin," She assured her and Sarah looked back at her.

"Yeah, but at least you're not a virgin. I don't want to die being one," She rested her chin in her hands and Ally sighed.

"Sarah, I'm a virgin," Ally whispered and Sarah gaped at her.

"B-But you said that you told the man you weren't a virgin!" She hollered and Ally cringed at how loud she said it and she looked around to see if anyone had heard.

"I lied to him, I thought he was either going to kill me for being one, or he had a weird fetish for virgins. I panicked," Ally explained and Sarah smiled at her.

"Well, at least I'm not the only virgin on the farm," She laughed and Ally joined in.

"We're not the only virgins on the farm," Ally commented. "George and Lizzy are virgins."

"True, but everyone else has had sex. I'm kind of jealous, I want to know what it feels like to be with someone, and I'm just scared that I'm never going to experience that," Sarah expressed and Ally nodded along.

"Yeah, well before all this happened, I was planning on going to college and almost everyone has sex at college, so I thought it was just going to happen, but no the world decide's to get taken over by zombies and now I'm twenty-one and still a virgin," Ally reflected on her past and Sarah sighed.

"It sucks being a virgin," She muttered.

"I just feel like...I'm not fully a woman. In a way I'm still a child, but I know I'm not, it's just a feeling I get inside me," Ally ran a hand through her hair and Sarah nodded her head in agreement.

"Why don't you just go to one of the men in the group and just have a fling," She suggested and Ally shook her head.

"I couldn't do that, either I'd get attached to them, or they'll get attached to me. I think I'd rather die a virgin," Ally laughed and Sarah sighed, gazing over at Dean.

"He's never going to want me," She mumbled and Ally grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Don't bring yourself down like that. I think you should just make your move, instead of hanging around and waiting for him to make his. We're in the apocalypse, you can't keep dwelling on the what if's. You need to do something, because for all we know we might not get tomorrow," Ally almost laughed at how cheesy she sounded, but it was true and Sarah needed to hear it and she seemed to take Ally's words in. She nodded her head and got up off the steps and headed over to the camp. Ally smiled, watching her walk away, _girls got some serious balls, I'll give her that. _

The farmhouse door opened behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Angela. She smiled up at her and she sat down on the steps next to Ally. She seemed to be lost in thought and Ally became curious.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ally asked and Angela chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to hear my troubles?" She wondered.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know," Ally retorted.

"True," She sighed and stared at her. "I tried to kiss Austin and then he backed away, scowling at me and he stormed off into the woods...Am I that repulsive?"

Ally's eyes widened and she tried to ignore the firing feeling of jealousy that had ignited deep down in her gut. She continued to stare back at Angela, unsure of what to say. That was the last thing she'd expected her to say.

"You like Austin?" Ally asked, her voice hushed, still taking in what Angela had said.

"Y-Yeah, I have for a while. He has his moments of kindness and that's what makes him very attractive. I've liked him for about a year and I just decided to make my move. The last thing I expected him to do was reject me...I miss the comfort of being with someone, I just want someone to hold me in their arms and tell me I'm beautiful...But I know it's a long shot with Austin, he doesn't seem like the cuddling type," Angela forced out a laugh and Ally plastered a fake smile on her face.

"We all want something like that, but maybe Austin isn't the one for you, I'm sure you'll find someone," Ally sighed and stared out at the view.

"In case you haven't noticed, my options are kind of limited," She retorted instantly and Ally's gaze snapped towards her. "I'm just going to have to make him want me, show him what he's missing and then all he's going to want is me...Why didn't I think of this idea before," Angela shot up and began to walk off.

"Don't you think you should think about this!" Ally shouted after her. Angela didn't pay any attention to her and she walked off. Ally sighed and rested her face in her hands.

There was something about Austin, whether it was because he saved her or not, she just felt a connection. She felt something between them, though she was certain the feeling wasn't mutual, she couldn't ignore it. She couldn't believe that Angela tried to kiss him, the only satisfaction she was getting from the whole situation was that he backed away from her.

"Ally!" Wayne shouted from the camp and she looked over and he was gesturing for her to come over. She grabbed her crutches and slowly made her way over. Everyone, excluding Sarah, Mary, Frederick, Lizzy and George were there. Elliot was standing up, he looked scared and Ally immediately knew something was wrong, she took a seat next to Harriet and she flashed her a quick smile, then she glanced at Elliot. Everyone fell silent and stared at him.

"What wrong?" Kyle asked and he bounced Lexi up and down on his knee.

"You've all seen that barn in the field. The one that Frederick said no one's allowed to go in...W-Well, I was on the field nearby, just going about my business checking the fences-"

"Spit it out boy!" Austin yelled.

"I-I heard groaning, so I went over to check and when I looked through a gap in the door-"

"There's creepers in the barn!" Lizzy came running over, she was screaming and crying, her hair was a mess and she was covered in mud.

"What do you mean!" Wayne stood up and took in the panic looked on her face.

"G-George is in there, we were playing and we heard noises coming from inside the barn and he went inside, he's trapped in there!" She screeched, sobbing and whimpering.

Everybody jumped up and took off running towards the barn. Ally did her best to keep up with everybody and they set off along the dirt path. They all ran into the field and saw the old barn resting in the middle of the field. Ally looked over her shoulder and saw Sarah, Mary and Frederick running after them all. Frederick was yelling at them to stop, not knowing that George was inside. Ally threw her crutches onto the ground and decided that her ankle was going to have to fight through the pain, she took off at a quicker pace. Kyle picked up the pickaxe which was resting by the barn, he began attacking the lock on the door, he was screaming out for his son and Julie was crying in a bundle on the grass. All the men got out their weapons and braced themselves for when the door opened. Frederick came racing over and began yelling at Kyle.

"Get away from there!" He shouted and Kyle didn't even look at the man.

"George!" He screamed and the lock finally came undone and both men stumbled backwards and the creepers came stumbling out of the barn. They all began to attack. Shots were fired and Wayne yelled for everyone to stay back. Kyle began attacking the creepers with his pickaxe and Harriet passed Lexi over to Ally and then began to drag Julie away, as the creepers got closer. Lexi began crying hysterically in her arms and Lizzy came over and wrapped her arms around her legs. Sarah was crying into Mary's shoulder as all the creepers got taken down. It seemed like hours had passed, but the shooting grounded to a halt. George came stumbling out of the barn and Julie raced over to him. Ally let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was okay, how he'd survived in there Ally didn't know, but he did. Kyle ran over and checked him over for bite marks and Lizzy raced over and hugged him. Ally managed to get Lexi to calm down and she gazed at all the dead creepers. Frederick had collapsed onto the ground, he was muttering a prayer and staring up at the sky, both Mary and Sarah had fallen down and were sobbing into each others arms. Harriet took Lexi from Ally's arm and she sighed taking in the devastating scene.

Though, it was then that Ally felt something change in the air. She looked over at the entrance to the barn, she stepped forward, trying to get a better view. Another creeper bounded out of the barn, dragging its dead body towards them. Wayne pulled out his gun and aimed it at the creeper. Ally's heart rate picked up, her whole body began to shake, when a sob escaped her lips Wayne paused and looked over at and everyone else followed his gaze. Ally stumbled forward, she kept open and closing her mouth, but no words came out, her eyes were pouring out an endless supply of tears. Then the realization of who it was came crashing down on her.

"Mom," Ally whimpered. "MOM!" She screeched at the top of her lungs and she raced towards her. Austin reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her from getting any closer. She tried to pull herself out of his hold, continuing to scream out for her mom. They both collapsed to the ground in a heap, Austin was refusing to let her go and her whole body was fitting in sobs. "Mom," Ally buried her face into Austin's chest and gripped at his arm. Austin forced her to look away as Wayne fired the final shot and Ally heard her mom fall to the ground, but only it wasn't her mom anymore, she was a zombie, she didn't have any memory of who she was before, she was a lost soul.

A deadly silence fell, everyone froze zoning in on Ally's cries. That was the last thing anyone had expected, that was the last thing Ally had expected. She never thought she'd see her mom again. She thought she would've already been killed in her creeper form years ago, but obviously not. Ally pushed herself away from Austin, and she limped over to her mom's fallen body, everyone watched her closely and Ally stared down at her mom. She still had her diamond necklace around her neck, the one Ally's dad had given her. She collapsed to the ground and she took the necklace off her mom and she put it in her pocket. This thing barely looked like her mom, but it was defiantly her. She'd been on this farm all the time Ally had been here, she'd been right under her nose and Ally didn't even realize it.

Ally stumbled to her feet and she turned around to face everyone. She saw the pity in their eyes and she ambled away, ignoring the pain in her ankle. She walked past them all and she picked up her crutches and left them all behind at the field. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She'd grieved for her dead mother, thinking she was long gone, but this was a whole new level of grieving, it was her second time grieving for her mom and this time it was a whole lot different. Ally continued along the dirt path and she could feel the diamond necklace burning in her pocket, she paused and pulled it out, gazing down at it. She let her crutches fall to the ground and she collapsed to the ground with them. She just let every inch of hurt she'd put away over the last three years out and she cried hysterically into the ground.

* * *

**AN: There's a hell of a lot of emotion in that chapter! Things will get better for her...Well kind of, they're in the middle of the apocalypse. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers you seriously make my world go round, so please don't hesitate to drop me a review.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: New Family.

Austin glanced around at everyone. They were all talking away, but is was all spoke in hushed tone's. Everyone was aware that Ally was sat with them. It had been a week since her mom had come out of the barn and no one had been right. Frederick had explained that they were in the barn, because they were his friends before they turned and he kept them there in case a cure was ever discovered and he could bring them back. Obviously everyone felt guilty about killing them, but Austin didn't really, because he didn't believe things were ever going to go back to normal, life just had to go on. They were going to lose people and they were just going to have to live with it. That's why Austin doesn't form attachments with anyone anymore. It's easier that way.

Austin glanced at Ally, her face was pale and she looked like a ghost. She hadn't said a word to anyone all week, she's blanked Lizzy whenever she tries to talk to her, he didn't understand why she was acting this way. Sure her mom had walked out of the barn, but she was dead and gone before that. She kept messing with the necklace around her neck and Austin realized it was the one she pulled off her mom. Austin did still feel a bit of pity towards her. He remembered when her mom stepped out and she started screaming. He acted on impulse and reached out to stop her from getting any closer. He felt like he had to. He had to cradle her in his arms, but she wouldn't stop crying her whole body was shaking in sobs. He'd never comforted a crying woman before and it was all a strange experience for him, but in a way it felt right to him. _God, this girl is driving me insane_.

Austin heard Angela sigh next to him. _This girl needs to back off! _Austin thought she would've got the message when he backed away from her, but apparently not. She kept flaunting herself around, wearing shorts and low-cut tops. He wasn't interested, but Angela seemed desperate for his attention and it was making him angry. He didn't want her anywhere near him, but she seemed to stick to him wherever he went, she even had the cheek to show up in the woods, whilst he was tracking food and she scared the deer away, pissed was an understatement. She had yet again tried to kiss him, that was three days ago and he told her he wasn't interested, he told her too her face and yet she still wasn't getting the message.

Austin looked over at Gregory. He was talking with Elliot and the pair had both become close friends. Wayne had decided to let him stay with them permanently, realizing there was nothing dangerous about the kid. Austin still didn't like him being around, but he wasn't in charge. Austin had seen him siting with Ally yesterday, they weren't talking just siting and gazing up at the sky. Austin had heard Gregory telling Elliot that Ally reminds him of her sister and he just wanted to be around her, even if it meant they didn't talk. Austin looked up as Mary made her way over to Angela.

"You ready?" She asked and Angela nodded in response and got up. All the other woman got up out of their seats and crowded around Ally. Within seconds Ally was up on her feet and being ushered inside the farmhouse. _What the fuck is that all about? _Austin glanced at Wayne and he shrugged his shoulders.

...

Ally sat down on the couch and all the woman stood before her. She sunk back into the couch, watching them all cautiously. _What do they want? _Ally understood that she was being distant with everyone, but she just needed time to grieve, then she'd go back to normal. Angela was raising an eyebrow at her and Ally just wanted to tackle her to the ground. She'd been watching her all week, watching her strut around like a prostitute in front of Austin. It was making her so angry and she didn't understand why, but yet again she didn't care. She liked all the other women apart from her, she used to like Angela, but she'd lost all respect Ally could offer her when she saw her try to kiss Austin, again! They didn't realize she was there, but she saw it with her own eyes and when Austin explained he wasn't interested, she still clearly didn't get the message. _She needs a wake up call!_

"Ally, sweetie. We need to talk," Julie said and she sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. "I know it's hard. You thought you were never going to see your mom again, but she came out of the barn. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, but you can't carry on like this. We need you back to normal, we need your help around the farm, we need your help on runs. You need to go back to normal so you can survive, your mom wouldn't want you in this state of mine, I'm sure she'd want you out there fighting for your life."

Ally looked at them all and they were all nodding in agreement with Julie. "I'm sorry," Her voice was raspy from not talking all week.

"Hey, there's no need to be sorry," Mary assured her and she sat down on the other side of Ally and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't understand...How did she end up in there?" Ally asked, a sob escaping her lips. She looked at Mary, then at Sarah, knowing they'd have the answer.

"Daddy sometime's put lone creepers in there. One's that he found trapped in the woods, he thought he was doing a good thing, because he thought there would be a cure, he must've found your mom and put her in there," Sarah explained and she dropped to her knees in front of Ally and she placed a hand on her knee. "I thought your mom was dead...As in dead in creeper form."

"Obviously not," Ally muttered. Harriet and Trish sat down next to Sarah.

"Tell us what happened to your mom. It might help to get it off your chest," Harriet suggested and Ally glanced at Angela who was standing on her own. Angela saw the glare she was giving her and she looked at the door and back at her. Angela soon got the message and left.

"When the outbreak started. We along with almost everyone in the world, were scared and didn't know what to do. Our car ran out of gas and we had to go along the busy highway on foot. There were so many people fleeing and it was hard to tell who was human and who was a creeper. I was holding my mom's hand and my dad was right in front of us leading the way, b-but then a creeper grabbed him and took a bite out of his arm, we didn't know that the bite would kill you. So we stayed with him, trying to urge him on and we could tend to his wound, but then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stopped breathing. Then his eyes reopened and his eyes were just as cold as their's, he was one of them. My mom began to pull me away from him and we had to leave him behind, we ran with the crowd of people. I-I was clinging onto her for dear life. I couldn't lose her, not now. Seemed that god wasn't on my side. The crowd of people got wiped out by the creepers and there were a few people still running and then all of a sudden a c-creeper clamped his teeth into my mom's shoulder. I'll never forget the scream that came out of her mouth. I pulled the thing off her and then some man fired a shot into its head and it collapsed to the ground dead, the man took off running not even looking back. I collapsed to the ground with her, blood was coming out of her mouth and she was already gone before I had a chance to say goodbye. I began crying. She wasn't coming back and there was nothing I could do. I saw more creepers heading my way and I was ready, I was going to let them rip me to pieces, because I didn't want to live anymore, my mom and dad were dead, what was the point. Then, I heard my mom's voice in the back of my head, telling me to stop acting so stupid and get myself away from them...So I did. I ran as fast as I could, only savoring one last glance back at my mom, to see her still lying there on the road...It never crossed my mind that she could still be around as a creeper. I just thought she was dead and gone, little did I know she was just dead, but not gone," Ally whimpered and they all smiled up at her and wiped their tears away from their faces.

"Does that feel any better?" Trish asked and she nodded her head.

"I guess it does," Ally replied.

"We just want the normal you back. The men are going on a run today, I think you should go and kick some serious ass," Julie nudged her shoulder playfully and Ally laughed. "Your ankles much better and I'm sure it will be nice to get away from the farm for a bit."

"Your right, that sounds great," Ally smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"That's the spirit," Mary said enthusiastically and they all got up and walked out of the farmhouse. Ally saw all the man hanging around the truck and she made her way over to her tent and grabbed her knife, bat and rucksack. She waved goodbye to them and headed over to the truck. Austin looked up from the map and his eyes widened slightly when he saw her and he nudged Wayne and he looked over.

"Ally?" Wayne greeted, unsure of how she was going to react.

"Hello," She beamed and they all looked at her funnily. A few minutes ago she looked dead and here she was smiling at them. "I'm coming on the run."

"Whoa, Ally are you sure?" Dean interjected and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, it will do me some good getting off the farm. So where are we going?" She asked and she glanced at the map. She felt them all watching her and she looked at them all. "What?"

"Are you sure?" Wayne asked and she sighed, beginning to doubt herself, but she could hear her mom's voice in the back of her head, telling her to push on.

"Yes, let's go," Ally opened up the door and got into the passenger seat and waited for them to all follow and they did. Elliot got into the driver's seat and Austin, Kyle, Wayne, Dean and Dez filled into the backseats. Elliot glanced at her and flashed her a smile, she returned it and he took off down the dirt path.

...

They all stood in front of the hospital. Ally thought it looked like something out of a horror film, _we can't be going in there_. Ally gulped in fear. It looked like a death maze on the outside. She could hear creepers inside and she couldn't see any light source coming from inside. They were going into a dark hospital, full of creepers! That isn't a recipe for disaster at all! Ally looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Austin was looking at her, she flashed him a small smile. Wayne took off towards the entrance and Ally jumped, scattering after him. They stopped at the door, Wayne and Dean began to pull it open and nodded at her to step inside. She walked forward, but Austin stormed in front of her, with his crossbow raised and a flashlight attached to the top of it. She glared at him, then followed him inside. They all followed behind and they came into the huge reception area. Parts of the ceiling were hanging off and there was paper and medical supplies scattered around. The chairs were flipped over and the place was silent. Wayne walked over to the desk and they all followed him. He fumbled around and pulled out a map of the hospital. He laid it out and shined the flashlight at it.

"Dez, Kyle and Elliot you head down the east corridor and find what you can. Dean, your with me and we'll search the west side. Austin and Ally you head up the stairs and search the top floor as best you can, if you see something you think we might need then we probably do need it," Wayne instructed and they all nodded their heads and took off. Austin stalked off up the stairs and Ally covered his back. They reached the top of the stairs and Ally felt a shiver go down her spine. The place was pitch black, they only had a bit of light coming from the torch, but it was still scary. It didn't remind her of a hospital anymore, more like an asylum. Hospital beds were turned over down the corridor and there were dead creepers on the floor. Ally brought her hand to her nose to block out the stench.

"You okay?" Austin whispered, looking back over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah...Just the smell," She replied and he nodded his head and looked away from her. She followed every move he made, always looking back over her shoulder to see if anything was following them. They came to a waiting room. Medical trolley's were over turned and Ally took the flash light off Austin's crossbow and walked over. She slipped her rucksack off her back and began looking around. She slipped some bandages and medical tools into her bag. Austin was lingering above her, watching her back. He had his crossbow aimed and ready. He wasn't sure if Ally was going to break down into a fit of tears, he didn't understand how she managed to switch her emotions off just like that. Though he preferred Ally this way. His eyes caught sight of a dark figure moving around. He turned around and pulled Ally up, she grabbed her rucksack and he quickly pushed them through the door nearby. He slammed the door behind them. Ally stumbled backwards and she felt a rotten hand grab at her. She pulled her knife out of her belt and shined the flashlight in the face of the creeper. She plunged the knife into its skull and lowered it to the ground and pulled it out.

"It didn't scratch you-"

"I'm fine," Ally said and he looked her up and down, making sure she was fine like she said she was. Austin took the flashlight from her and shined it ahead of them. They were in another corridor. This one looked more isolated, the corridor was thin and Ally felt like the walls were closing in on her. Austin walked ahead and Ally felt the need to stick to him like glue. Austin could hear her breathing heavily, he glanced back to see she was pulling at the collar of her top. He walked over to the door on their left and he opened it up. He scanned the room and gave it the all clear and they both stepped inside. There was a hospital bed in the middle of the room and there was shelves and trays full of medical supplies. Austin waltzed over to the bed and collapsed onto it.

"Get looking," He demanded and he rested his hands behind his head and relaxed.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You can help."

"I got you here, now you look. I need a rest I haven't slept in ages," He rambled on and Ally rolled her eyes and began searching. She grabbed all the pills she could and anything that they could ever need. She kept looking at Austin, his eyes were closed and he looked somewhat peaceful. Trust him to be comfortable in a hospital bed. "What changed your mood?" He asked, his eyes now open and staring right at her.

"W-What?" She stammered and he rolled his eyes.

"What changed your mood?" He repeated.

"I just talked to the girls. They changed my mind about the way I was acting, made me see things in a different light," Ally explained with a sigh and she continued to look through the trays.

"Good, because you were acting like a moody bitch," He retorted and Ally spun around to face him.

"Excuse me, you have no right to say that! My mom walked out of the barn and then she was shot down. I'm sorry that I'm not cold-hearted like you!" She yelled and he sat up on the hospital bed, glaring daggers at her.

"I'm not cold-hearted!" He yelled back.

"Yes you're!" She screamed. "Your cold-hearted and mean! I remember when I first arrived you ran into Angela making her drop everything in her hands and you didn't even stop to help, you were to busy having a goddamn hissy fit like a child!"

"Coming from the virgin!" He spat and Ally's jaw dropped. "You might want to have your 'private' conversation's in a less of a public place next time!" Austin hissed, with venom in his tone. Ally screeched at him and ran out of the room and down the dark corridor. She stormed through the door at the end and she realized she'd come to the stairwell. In complete darkness.

Ally felt her familiar friend fear rise in her gut once more, but she wasn't turning back, she was going back to him. She reached out and felt the railing, she carefully made her way down each step at a time. She gripped her bat tight in her hand, her anger still apparent throughout her body. _How dare he!_ _Listening in on mine and Sarah's private conversation, jackass! _Ally's bad ankle was throbbing, running away from Austin probably wasn't her brightest idea for her ankle. She tried to make out the steps, but it was really hard to make it out. She felt something scurry along her feet and she screamed, her feet tangled themselves together and she tried to move, but instead she tumbled forward and down the stairs.

...

Austin watched her leave. _Idiot! Way to go, bring up something she's insecure about, you should be given a medal! _Austin ran a hand through his hair and sat back down on the bed. He thought he should go and apologize, but he's never done that, he's never viewed himself as the person being in the wrong, even though she did call him cold-hearted and mean, which he knew he kind of was, he just didn't expect her to say it to his face. He hadn't meant to over hear her and Sarah's conversation. He was at the side of the farmhouse and he paused when he heard there voices, his mind was telling him to leave, but no his body once again wasn't listening and he stayed put and then he heard her tell Sarah she was still and virgin. He was shocked. He never expected that, he assumed she was one of them popular girls that had a boyfriend and they'd end up having sex on prom night, but apparently not.

Austin grabbed his crossbow and flashlight. He was just going to have to find her, if an apology was going to dance from his lips, then he was just going to let it happen. He heard a high pitch scream coming from the door at the end of the corridor, his eyes widened and he sprinted down the corridor and he came to the stairwell, he shined his flashlight around and ran down the steps. He almost tripped over her before he saw her lying on the ground. He shined the light down on her face, checking for any bite marks, but she was clean and all she had was a cut on her face from her fall.

Austin crouched down and shook her lightly. She groaned and her eyes fluttered open and she gripped her head. When her eyes landed on him, she moved away from him. She immediately regretted her quick burst of movement as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Like you care," She mumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"I do actually, now let me have a look," He reached out and pulled her hand away from her face. He shined the light on the cut and he brushed his thumb over it and she winced in pain. "You'll be fine, might have a bit of concussion."

"Thanks," She muttered and he stood up. He held out his hand and she took it. She stumbled back a little and he reached out and stopped her from falling back down. She glanced up at him and paused. She stared in his big brown eyes, his arms tightened around her waist.

"I'm sorry about what I said," He whispered.

"I'm sorry too," She whispered back and Austin glanced at her lips then back at her eyes. She placed her hands on his chest and they both leaned in.

"Wayne, it's just a stairwell!" Dean's voice yelled and they both jumped away from one another. Austin began to rub the back of his neck and Ally felt her face beginning to heat up. She picked up her bat and rucksack.

"Dean, hold up!" Austin yelled down to him and they began to walk down the stairs, with the help of the flashlight. Ally's bad ankle was wincing whenever she put her weight on it. He could hear her in pain and he paused in front of her and she walked into him. "Jump on," He crouched down a bit in front of her and Ally raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Jump on, we'll get down there quicker," He mumbled and Ally smirk and she jumped onto his back. He shifted about a bit and carried on walking down the stairs.

"You know Austin if you just wanted to touch me, you could've just asked," She joked and he groaned, she giggled in his ear and he tried to fight off the blush which was appearing on his face, but thank god it was dark and she couldn't see.

They eventual made their way down to the bottom and were met by Dean, Wayne, Kyle, Elliot and Dez. They all looked at them in amusement as they stepped out of the darkness. It was a funny sight-seeing a red-faced Austin giving Ally a piggyback.

"What happened?" Wayne chuckled and Ally laughed.

"I fell down the stairs, it's very hard to walk down them in the dark," Ally explained and she jumped off his back.

"Did you get some stuff?" Wayne asked and Ally nodded.

"Got what I thought was important," Ally assured him and they all walked out of the stairwell. They walked out into the reception and made their way outside. Ally stumbled back into Austin's chest at the sight. There were seven men standing in front of them, guns aiming at their heads. Austin reached his arm around her and pushed her behind him.

"Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way," The man in the middle announced and his gaze lingered on Ally's and Austin completely blocked her from his view.

"Who the hell are you?" Wayne spat, taking his stance as their leader.

"Give us the supplies you just took from in there. We don't want to risk our lives going into a death trap like that and also we want the girl," The man explained and Ally gasped looking over Austin's shoulder.

"Over my dead body!" Austin yelled and she grabbed his arm, gripping onto him in fear.

"That can be arranged," Another man chuckled and Ally gulped in fear.

"Now, we don't want any bloodshed today, so lets just make this is easy and just hand what we want over, its simple," Their leader spoke out and Ally's grip tightened on Austin's arm. Wayne casted a sideward glance at Austin and they seemed to be communicating in a way unknown to Ally, because Austin nodded his head slightly.

"Okay, we'll hand what you want over," Wayne spoke and went to hand over his rucksack, but paused. "Run!" Wayne yelled. Everyone ran off in separate directions. Austin grabbed her hand and pulled her back inside the hospital. Ally could hear shots being fired and she didn't dare look back. She just focused on Austin pulling her through the hospital. He flung open a metal door and Ally worked out they must've come to the back of the hospital.

"Into the woods," Austin pulled her behind him and they ran into the tree's. The shots seemed to have stopped and Ally prayed that they hadn't got anyone. Austin continued to push through the trees and she kept losing her footing unable to keep up with Austin's speed. She looked back to see they were completely alone. She let got of Austin's hand and collapsed against a nearby tree. She pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and took a sip. Austin paused and looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Ally nodded her head and took enough sip and handed it to him.

"Here," She said and he took it from her and quickly took a sip. She reached out and touched her ankle and hissed in pain.

"Let me have a look," Austin crouched down and lifted up her pant leg a bit. There was a fresh purple scar wrapped around her ankle. Austin reached out and touched it and she bit down on her lip.

"I think it's because I was running, it's just a bit sore. I'll take some painkillers," She explained and he unzipped her rucksack and rummaged around inside and he pulled out a bottle. He undid the cap and passed her two pills.

"Take them," He demanded and he put the bottle back in the rucksack. She washed the tablets down with the water and Austin took the water from her and put it in her rucksack and zipped it up. "We need to go. We need to get back to the farm."

"What about the others?" Ally asked and he helped her stand up.

"We're just heading back to the farm. Don't worry they'll be there when we get back," He explained and he took off and Ally followed behind him.

...

After about an hour of walking, they finally made it back to the farm. Wayne, Dean, Kyle, Elliot and Dez were all there at the camp like Austin had said. They walked over and everyone turned around to look at them. Ally felt Angela's eyes burning into her and she just wanted to pounce on her.

"You guys okay?" Wayne asked and they both nodded.

"We went through the woods. Did any of the bastards catch you?" Austin sat down on the chair and Harriet walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, we all lost them. I think we need to stay away from that town for a while," Wayne explained and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ally, would you come and help me with something?" Harriet asked and Ally smiled at her. They made their way over to the farmhouse and sat down on the steps.

"I thought you needed help?" Ally said. Harriet was smirking and Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Well actually I needed to talk to you, but first are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I guess," Ally murmured and Harriet smiled. "Spit it out, what's got you so happy?"

"Wayne...When he came back he said he needed to talk to me and he was acting all weird and I asked him what was wrong and then he told me that he liked me...He had me blushing like I was a teenager again, but then I ran away," She explained and Ally held back a snicker.

"You ran away, why did you do that?" Ally asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I panicked...I freaked out. I mean we're both adults, but I haven't been with anyone since my husband died and that was about five years ago. I'm scared," Ally reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Do you like him?" Harriet nodded. "Then go for it, everyone deserves a bit of romance, even if it's in the middle of the apocalypse."

"Okay, but-"

"No but's!" Ally exclaimed.

"But only if you go for Austin," If Ally was drinking at that moment in time, the water would've been spat out of her mouth. Her eyes widened and she stared at Harriet.

"There's nothing going on between me and Austin," Ally blurted out and Harriet rolled her eyes.

"When you got back, you looked all flustered. Tell me what happened?" She pushed and Ally ran a hand through her hair.

"N-Nothing happened...We got in an argument, that's it, but we're okay now," Ally explained.

"That's a lie," Harriet retorted and Ally shook her head.

"It's not," Ally began biting at her nails. "I'm telling the truth. We were looking through some things and he was being a jackass once again and we ended up getting in an argument, so I ran away from him and I fell down the stairs and he came after me and helped me up. Then he apologized and then..." Ally paused remembering what had almost happened after that.

"Then what?" Harriet asked, beaming at her.

"Then, nothing. We found the other guys and then ran into the men with guns," Ally finished and Harriet chuckled.

"You're the worst liar ever," Harriet got up and left. Ally watched her leave. _Was it that obvious?_

...

Everyone was sat around the campfire, talking to each other. Ally was sat right next to the fire above the cooking pot, checking up on the soup. She tasted a bit of it and smirked. _I've still got the magic touch. _She stood up and walked over to Wayne grabbing his bowl and poured the soup into it with a ladle. She repeated this process around the circle and when she got to Austin she placed the pot on the ground and sat down in front of him. Her arm was aching from carrying the heavy pot and she shook it out. Austin laughed at her and passed her his bowl.

"Austin-"

"It was magical," Angela's voice made Ally pause. She was sat nearby and Ally noticed she was speaking loudly so she could hear. Ally looked at Austin and he'd leaned forward and was listening in on the conversation too. "He came back from the run and I was over by the barn. He came marching over all hot and angry. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. He told me he'd gotten stuck with her on the run and he wanted to snap her neck. She'd been walking around being moody, boasting about her problems and then he said he's sick and tired of having her around him, he said she's so annoying and she needs to grow up and get over herself, because she thinks she's gods gift. Then, after I got him to calm down we made love against the barn...It was wonderful, I never took Austin for being such a romantic," Angela giggled and Ally stared into Austin's eyes. He stared back at her. Ally could feel her anger boiling inside her. She dropped Austin's bowl onto the ground. Austin saw that she was about to get up and bolt and he reached out and grabbed both of her wrists.

"Ally," He growled. "I swear that never happened," He spoke through gritted teeth. Everyone's attention seemed to turn to both of them. Austin's face was solid and stern, and Ally's face was tight in anger, her fists clenched and she continued to stare into Austin's eyes. Angela's giggles were echoing throughout her head. She's had it with her, _that's it! _Ally tossed the ladle into the pot and she got up, pulling out of Austin's hold on her wrists. She marched over to Angela, her hands resting on her hips.

"Do you have a problem with me!" Ally yelled and Angela jumped up.

"No," She retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you obviously do. Go on get it all off your chest, fire away. I wanna' know what you've got against me!" Ally outstretched her arms, tapping her foot, on the brink of losing her patience.

"Well, to be honest with you, I don't really like you," She clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"Now, care to enlighten' me on why not?" Ally stepped closer to her.

"You're useless to the group,"She muttered and Ally saw red. She lunged forward, but Wayne reached out and pulled her back. She began to fight against his hold.

"I'm useless to the group!? When the creepers attacked us down by the lake, I saved Lexi and George. I saw you on your ass about to be eaten, so I risked my life to come and save you! Then I went and rescued Lizzy in the woods! I'm the useless one? If I wasn't there Lexi, George, Lizzy and you would be dead!" Ally screamed and Wayne pulled her away from Angela and he guided her away from the camp. Ally caught sight of Austin watching her. She pulled herself out of Wayne's hold and stormed away.

...

Ally collapsed onto the grass, gazing up at the night sky. She marched all the way to the lake muttering curses under her breath. She couldn't believe Angela. She'd done nothing to her, but there she was calling her useless. Ally wanted to hit her, but she knew she'd regret it soon after and she was grateful Wayne pulled her back. She's not surprised she attracted all the creepers nearby from all her shouting. She laughed out loud. She didn't have time for people like her, it kind of felt like she was back at high school and the popular girl in school was picking on her, but Ally wasn't going to stand for it.

When she'd said that stuff about Austin, Ally was actually considering smacking him. That was until he grabbed her wrists and told her it wasn't true. She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying to her. _Angela is twisted, she needs to sort herself out!_ Ally sighed and rested her hands on her stomach. She could hear the nightlife and distant groans of creepers, but she wasn't scared. She stared at the stars. She smiled to herself, _your one of them stars now mom. _

_Hey, sweet darlin',_

_The grass is green and I want to hear you scream it,_

_You know I'm here, to fight through your fears,_

_I don't care if we're worlds apart,_

_I'll love you from the earth and back,_

_Sweet darlin', I'm here through thick and thin,_

_I'm never giving up on you,_

_Sweet darlin',_

_No matter where you go,_

_I'll be watching over you, I'll be watching over you,_

_My sweet, my sweet beautiful darlin'. _

Ally finished singing her mom's lullaby and she stroked her necklace. She knew it was time to move on, her mom was always going to be in her heart. She was never going to leave her mind and she was always going to be the voice in the back of her head to guide her through life. She was going to fight through all of this for her mom.

"Ally, there you are!" Lizzy squealed and Ally sat up to see everyone standing at the top of the hill, excluding Angela. Frederick and Sarah were carrying lanterns and Harriet and Trish were carrying blankets. They all came down the hill and sat down around her. Trish passed her a blanket and Ally placed it over herself. Frederick and Sarah placed the lanterns in the center of the circle and everyone began smiling and laughing. Wayne sat down next to her and he smiled. She saw Austin's crossbow fall to the ground on the other side of her and then he sat down. He glanced at her and nodded his head and Ally smiled.

"Ally, you're not useless to this group. Some of us wouldn't be here today, if it wasn't for you. So, don't get yourself down. You're apart of this group. You're apart of this family!" Wayne spoke and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Wayne placed his hand on her leg and she reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

"Thank you," She whispered and Wayne nudged her shoulder. Everyone broke out into a chorus of small talk and Ally glanced around at everyone. _My family...My new family. _

"Ally," Ally looked over at Austin. "You know I'd never actually say that about you."

"I know," She whispered and she gazed into his eyes. "But your lucky you grabbed my wrists because I was so close to slapping you."

Austin chuckled and Ally joined in. "I probably do deserve a slap for what I said to you earlier."

"No, that's been said and forgotten. I said stuff too, but that's done and dusted," Ally explained and he smirked.

"Good, I'm glad," He smiled down at her and Ally blushed. She looked away and saw Harriet smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow and nodded towards him and Ally just grinned back at her. She let herself get lost in the talk and laughter. She finally realized the new sense of home that was surrounding her. Thoughts of Angela were long gone now, she was just focusing on the now. She liked the now. She loved the people she was with.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? There were a lot of Austin and Ally moments in there? I've realized how much of a bitch I've made Angela and it wasn't intentional, but I kinda' like it. I loved to know your thoughts on this chapter. All of your reviews for the last chapter brought a huge smile to my face. I love it when you all write a lot and give me your feedback. It always makes my day better.  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Playing Games.

The hot summer's day beat down on Ally's body. Sweat was coming out of every place possible. She was baring the weight of wood on her shoulders. Sarah and Harriet were walking next to her, both going through the same struggle as her. Austin, Wayne and Dez were walking ahead of them. All three of them were carrying more than them and Ally was wondering how they were managing to do it. Ally watched Austin's arm muscles tense, as he gripped onto the wood resting over the back of his shoulders, her eyes zoned in on a droplet of sweat trickling down his arm.

"Snap out of it Ally!" She yelled and then her eyes widened once she realized she said it out loud instead of in her head. Everyone turned to look at her.

"You okay Ally?" Wayne laughed and Ally blushed bright red.

"I-I'm fine," She stammered and she glanced at Austin to see he was smiling at her and she quickly looked away and down at the dirt path. _Focus on the task Ally. _

Frederick had come up with the idea of building two cabins ready for the winter, so they could move out of the camp. Wayne jumped straight on the band wagon and volunteered everyone to help. Dean and Kyle had gone on a run and collected all the tools they would need to do this, but the main thing they needed was wood, so groups were taking it in turns to fetch it. Wayne had immediately said Ally was in his group and she knew he did it to keep her away from Angela and she was grateful for that. It had been two weeks since their argument and everyone had kept them separate from each other. Ally found it amusing because she'd also stayed well away from Austin.

"So, did you talk to Dean?" Ally spoke in a hushed tone to Sarah. She casted a sideward glance at her and smiled.

"I might have done," She replied.

"And? What happened?" Ally pushed and Sarah's smile only grew wider.

"He like's me," She squeaked and Ally did a happy skip and Sarah laughed. "He said we can take it slow. Thank you for making me go talk to him, you're really good at giving advice."

"She is good," Harriet exclaimed. "Thanks for my advice as well. It really helped me see things clearer. Though I still haven't talked to him."

"I wondered why things were a little awkward," Ally retorted and Harriet frowned.

"I don't think he likes me anymore...I wish I hadn't of ran away. I've ruined my chances," Harriet stared at the ground and she moved the wood on her shoulder a bit to try to find a comfortable position. Ally smiled at her.

"I'll be back in a minute," Ally jogged over to the men. They were close, but too far to hear their conversation. She began to walk next to Dez, he looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"Something I can help you with Ally?" He asked, with a tone of amusement.

"Harriet needs to talk to you," Ally nudged him and he turned around and walked over to her. Ally picked up her pace and began walking next to Wayne.

"Harriet doesn't need to talk to Dez, does she?" Wayne asked chuckling and Ally smiled.

"Nope," She replied. "But I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Wayne rolled his eyes and Ally quickly brought her hand away from the wood to wipe at the sweat on her forehead.

"Harriet. She told me what happened," Ally explained and he groaned.

"I don't want to talk about it. She had her chance, it took me forever to build up the courage to talk to her and then she ran off," Ally could see the pained expression on his face and she sighed.

"She panicked. She likes you too, it's just she hasn't been with anyone since her husband died and it's hard for her. She regrets running away and she's upset because you won't even look her way," Ally explained and Wayne sighed.

"I suppose that makes sense," He mumbled.

"Wayne, your like what forty-"

"I'm thirty-five," He corrected.

"Okay, your thirty-five. You're both adults, talk this out. Everything will be just fine if you talk things out," Ally watched Wayne have a mental battle with his mind. He eventually gave in and turned around and walked over to her. Ally smiled and watched him walk away.

"Were you a relationship councilor before all this?" Austin laughed and he appeared next to her.

"No, but if this world ever goes back to normal, I think I should consider it," Ally chuckled.

"This world isn't going to go back to normal," He mumbled and Ally sighed.

"You may say that, but I bet deep down inside there's a part of you that believe's it will," Ally assured him and he rolled his eyes. Austin's eyes unintentional fell to Ally's chest. He could see it quickly rising and then his eyes dropped to her cleavage, he immediately looked away. _Get a hold of yourself! _He couldn't help it. There was no denying she was beautiful. All the men knew it, but Austin couldn't help the desire he had towards her. She seemed to be able to push through any obstacle that came her way and Austin admired her for that. Everyone admired her for that. She'd just walked into all of their lives one day and she'd touched each of their hearts in different ways. Excluding her they'd all been together since the outbreak and they all immediately became family, but then they stumbled across her and now she was apart of their family and they'd all do anything for her, because that's what families do for one another.

They made their way off the dirt path and they saw the other group waiting to leave by the camp. When they saw them, they took off in search of more wood. They made their way down the hill and over to the large area where the barn was. There was an area of land nearby, where they were going to build the cabins. Ally dumped the wood to the ground and collapsed onto the dry grass and groaned.

"The pain," She fake cried and Sarah giggled, falling to the ground next to her. "Do we have to get started on this now?"

"Yes we do," Wayne retorted and Ally groaned, pushing herself up, her body swayed a little bit, but she regained her balance.

"Oh, Ally your bleeding," Harriet gasped and Ally furrowed her eyebrows.

"I am?" She puzzled and Harriet reached out and touch the back of her shoulders and Ally hissed in pain. She tried to turn her head at an unusual angle to see, but she couldn't.

"The wood must've cut through your skin," Harriet evaluated and Ally smiled at her.

"I'll be fine," Ally assured her and Harriet shook her head.

"You're a stubborn ass, you know that right?" Wayne chuckled and she smirked.

"I do try," Ally remarked and she glanced at Austin to see he was grinning at her.

"Howdy' people. How was the trip?" Frederick asked and he walked over, leading a horse behind him.

"It went fine," Dez said and Frederick smiled.

"Good, I think this plan is going to be great," Frederick stepped closer to her and the horse began to nudge Ally's arm and she laughed. "I need some more medical supplies."

"Okay, we can get that sorted," Wayne nodded his head and took the list Frederick had taken out of his pocket.

"I'll go," Ally volunteered and everyone turned to look at her.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Wayne responded.

"I'll be fine. I won't go to the town we went too. I'll stick to the normal place, I won't be long," Ally explained and Wayne glanced at Austin.

"Would you go with her?" He asked and Austin nodded. Wayne handed the list to Ally and she slipped it into her pocket. Frederick discreetly passed her another piece of paper and he raised an eyebrow and Ally decided not to ask him about it in front of everyone. She nodded her head at him and he smiled in thanks.

"You can take Wesley here. It will be much quieter traveling with him instead of the truck," Frederick handed the reins to Ally and she glanced at Austin.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Ally asked.

"Of course I do," He responded as if she'd just insulted him. He swiftly got up onto the horse and Ally eyed his hand which was extended her way. "C'mon, let's go."

"O-Okay," Ally stammered and she grabbed his hand and he helped her up onto the back of the horse. She immediately wrapped her arms around Austin's waist, when the horse moved a little, a small squeal escaped her lips. Austin chuckled and gripped the reins tight.

"We'll be back in a while," He called back and he tapped the horse. "C'mon boy," The horse took off and Ally's grip tightened around his waist from the sudden movement. "You know I like to breath," He remarked with a snicker and Ally loosened her grip on him.

"Sorry," She mumbled sheepishly.

"Though I didn't say I didn't like it," He chuckled and Ally's face flushed bright red. They came to the dirt path and descended down it. The heat beat down on them and Ally's stomach was doing flips. She glanced at the back of his head and smiled. She wasn't sure if it was some petty crush or not, but she felt something between them. Whenever he smiles at her it sends a burst of feelings to her stomach and it ends up banging around like a circus in there.

"Are you going to be okay without your crossbow?" Ally asked and she looked to see all he had was a gun and a knife attached to his belt. She only had a knife, she just hoped they didn't run into too much trouble.

"I'll be fine, though I do miss it. It's like my third hand," He explained and Ally smiled.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without it," She retorted and he chuckled.

"I bet your missing your bat. I've seen you swing it around like crazy, it's quite amusing to watch you fight with it. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of it," He glanced over his shoulder and glanced at her. She beamed up at him and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks, he turned away and looked ahead. Ally suddenly remembered the other piece of paper Frederick have given to her. She pulled it out of her pocket and her eyes widened when she read the words on the paper.

"A pregnancy test!" She shrieked and Austin jumped, he looked over his shoulder at her. "Austin, someone might be pregnant."

"You don't say!" He retorted with sourness in his tone. "You scared me half to death!"

"S-Sorry," She stuttered and he rolled his eyes and looked away from her. "I wonder who's pregnant," She pondered and Austin scoffed.

"Whoever it is, is screwed anyway," He muttered.

"How could you say that! Julie made it didn't she, when she gave birth to Lexi, she was fine. I know I wasn't there, but I can see Julie as living proof!" Ally yelled and Austin laughed, bitterness in his tone.

"We almost lost her, she was on bed rest for a month. She didn't wake up for two weeks," He grumbled and Ally glared at the back of his head.

"Yeah, well she survived and whoever may be pregnant can," She retorted and he shrugged his shoulders.

The small town came into view soon after and Ally was surprised to see the streets empty of creepers. They got off Wesley outside the pharmacy and Austin tied him up. Ally flung open the door and Austin yanked her back by her shirt.

"Are you fuckin' stupid!" He yelled and Ally pushed his hands off her and she glared up at him. "You can't just walk in there like that. There could be someone in there or there could be creepers. You wait for me to go in first!"

"You're not in charge of me," She challenged and he growled.

"You bet your ass I am," He towered over her and Ally suddenly felt small. She tried to keep herself tall, but Austin's powerful gaze was bringing her down.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot," She whispered and he walked inside slowly, observing the aisles. He looked over his shoulder and signaled for her that it was safe to come in. Ally stepped inside and pulled the list out of her pocket. She passed it to Austin, keeping her gaze permanently attached to the floor and she walked off in search of the pregnancy test. She pulled her knife out of her belt.

Ally's eyes fluttered across the items on the shelves, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about Austin. The fire in his eyes when he'd pulled her back, felt like it had been transferred into her body. She felt heat rushing through her veins and she didn't understand what was wrong with her. She made her way down the next aisle and she caught sight of a lone pregnancy test on the shelf. She grabbed it and walked down the other aisle to find Austin. She saw him straight away, he was putting things into a bag. He glanced over at her, then quickly looked away and continued to take the things they needed off the shelf.

"Have you found everything?" Ally asked and she walked over to him. "Let me help you," Ally reached out for the list, but he pulled it away from her.

"I can do it," He replied firmly and Ally frowned.

"Austin what's wrong?" She asked and he glared at her. "Have I done something-"

"Yes you've done something wrong! You could've died! What if there was a creeper in here and it just took a bite out of you! I wouldn't be able to do anything!" He yelled and he backed her up against the shelf, his face lingering right in front of her. "I'd have to put a cap in your head and then carry your dead body back to the farm to be buried! You can't do that, surely you would've learnt to check a building before you enter from being alone for so long!" He screamed and Ally saw the anger seething through his body.

"I already said I was sorry," She replied. "I just forgot...It was a mistake."

"Yeah, well that mistake could've cost you your life!" He spat and his hands rested next to her head. Ally could feel his hot breath against her face and she tried to hold her scowl on him.

"Why do you care so much, hm?" She questioned and he glared at her.

"I..." Austin paused and Ally's face softened.

"Austin-" Ally got lost in his eyes, it was like an unapparent trance was going on between them. She knew she could stare into his eyes forever. Austin brought his hand from the shelf behind her head and he ran a hand through her hair, his fingers brushed against the ends. Ally licked her bottom lip and Austin's glanced down at her plump red lips. She could feel the burning desire for him, igniting through her veins. He could feel it to, he wanted her so much, but he wasn't sure she wanted it. "Kiss me," She whispered and a small smirk played on Austin's lips and he happily obliged, crashing his lips against hers. Ally was stiff underneath his kiss for a second and she embraced the new feeling that was the result of his kiss. Austin rested his hands on the side of her face and she placed hers lightly against his chest. Their lips moved in perfect timing with one another, his body firmly pressing up against hers. Their need for one another becoming apparent to each other. Ally snaked her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, crushing her into his body. Austin nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing him access, he groaned into her mouth when their tongues met one another. Ally began to bury her fingertips into his hair and she tugged on it lightly, urging their bodies closer, wanting more of him.

Austin's hands went under her top and his fingers dug into the bare skin of her hips, releasing a groan from her lips. They both separated their lips from one another and Austin placed his forehead on hers, they were both panting for air and their lips were red raw. Ally couldn't believe that he'd just kissed her. She never thought he'd return her feelings, but apparently he does.

A tapping sound broke the moment.

They both broke the trance between them. They looked out of the pharmacy window to see a young boy there, pointing and giggling at them. He had long brown hair and a cute baby face, he looked around nine years old. He had a machete knife attached to his back and a gun on his belt. Austin released his hold on Ally and he stared back at the boy. Ally walked past Austin and walked out of the pharmacy.

"Who are you?" Ally asked softly and the boy turned to face her.

"Nevil," He giggled and she smirked at him.

"Are you lost Nevil?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No silly, I'm all alone," He remarked and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Where's your family? Do you have a group?" Ally pushed and Austin walked out and joined her.

"My family was killed a while ago and I've been on my own ever since," He explained and a frown appeared on his face.

"Well, you can come back with us," Ally held out her hand for him to take and he did.

"We can't take him back, he could be dangerous!" Austin piped up and Ally scoffed.

"He's like nine! What harms he going to do, we can't leave him here on his own!" Ally scolded him and Austin frowned.

"Whatever," He muttered. "There's not enough room for three people on the horse."

"Nevil can ride him and we'll walk," She retorted and she helped Nevil onto the horse and she grabbed the reins. "Come on," She looked at Austin and smiled, he stared back at her, rubbing the back of his neck. She knew they were going to have to talk about what had happened in the pharmacy, but now wasn't the time.

...

Ally watched Nevil race around with Lizzy, George was leaning against a tree and scowling away at the pair. Ally could tell he was jealous and it was amusing to watch. Wayne had accepted Nevil straight away, not even giving it a second thought. He told Ally to keep a close eye on him to make sure he was comfortable being here. Most of the men were down on the field getting started on the cabins. Ally was sat down on the porch steps, tapping her foot to a nonexistent beat. She'd given the pregnancy test to Frederick and he'd taken it away to hand it to the person, so now it was just a waiting game to see if the person was pregnant. She wondered if it was Julie again or Trish.

"Hi," George sulked and he kicked at the grass. Ally tapped the spot next to her and George flopped down onto it. Lizzy giggled really loudly from where she was playing with Nevil and George growled. "They're so annoying!"

"George, sweetie. Don't you think you're overreacting," Ally concluded and he glared at her.

"He's taking Lizzy away from me! Stupid Nevil!" He fumed and his face was bright red with jealousy.

"George, calm down. Why don't you go join them?" Ally suggested and he shook his head.

"Because it's always 'Nevil this' or 'Nevil that', I was friends with her first!" He began waving his arms around in a dramatic manner. Ally could see he was jealous and she found it cute.

"George, she's just playing with him. It's always been you and her, she just likes that there's someone else around that she can play with. Give her time and she'll come back to you," Ally placed a hand on his shoulder and he sighed.

"We were meant to go down to the lake for a swim today, but she doesn't want to anymore, she wants to stay with Nevil!" He spat.

"How about you go and help your dad with the cabins?" Ally suggested and George sighed.

"Sure, whatever," He got up and walked off, his shoulders hunched over and his head hanging low.

"Poor boy," Ally muttered and the door behind her opened and out stepped Harriet and Angela.

"Oh," Angela said when she laid eyes on her. Ally stood up and glared back at her. Harriet's face was stiff, she kept glancing between the pair.

"I'm gonna' go," Ally walked down the steps and began to walk off.

"Ally!" Angela called after her and Ally spun around on her heel, coming face to face with her.

"What?" Ally asked, folding her arms.

"I thought you should know...I'm pregnant," She announced and Ally felt her heart drop. She felt it drop to her feet. Hell, she even heard it.

"The pregnancy test was for you," Ally gaped and Angela nodded. Ally placed a hand on her heart.

"W-Whose the dad?" Ally asked.

"Ally, I wasn't lying about me and Austin. I know I said it loudly just so you could hear, because I wanted to get a reaction out of you, but it did actually happen. Austin's the dad," Ally felt the sinking feeling fade and it was replaced by a huge heatwave of anger, unbearable anger that made her want to explode and destroy everything in her path. She'd let him kiss her. Ally stumbled backwards a bit and Angela smiled, resting her hands on her stomach. Ally's hand clenched into fists and she spun around, taking off in a sprint. She raced towards the field and she flung open the metal gate. She saw all the men on the other side of the field, working away in the heat. Ally caught sight of Austin talking to Wayne, his back to her. She ran over, past the barn and she ignored the distant pain in her ankle. Elliot was the first to notice her and he tapped Dez's shoulder and pointed at her sprinting figure. Ally sprinted over and she stood behind Austin, Wayne glanced over his shoulder and Austin turned around, he immediately saw the anger seething throughout her body, she was panting for air and red in the face.

"When we kissed at the pharmacy, was it just a joke to you!" Ally screamed and Austin's eyes widened.

"Ally-"

"Oh, I forgot to say congratulations!" She sneered.

"For what!" Austin spat.

"You're going to be a daddy!" She snapped.

"Excuse me?" He asked and Ally stepped closer to him, getting up in his face.

"You told me that what Angela said was a lie. You told me you'd never say things like that about me. You said you never had sex with her. Well, you clearly did because she's pregnant! She's pregnant with your baby! I'm not some quick fix you can have whenever you feel like it! You can't just kiss me and think I'm going to be okay with you being cold with me after! I hope you and Angela are going to be happy together, because you're a match made in heaven! I am done with her games and I'm sure as hell done with yours!" Ally yelled and she became aware of everyone's eyes on her. "I-I'm leaving," Ally turned around and walked away.

"Whoa, Ally hold up girl!" Wayne shouted and he chased after her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. "You can't leave."

"What's keeping me here?" She sneered. "Lizzy's fine. The only thing that was keeping me here was him. I didn't realize it till now, I was just holding onto the hope that something might happen between us."

"What about me? What about everyone else, we're family now. You can't let people get you down, I'm here for you, Harriet's here for you! Everyone's here for you! You're not leaving!" He yelled and Ally's head hung low. She knew he was right. She couldn't abandon everyone else.

"Wayne, I'm sorry," She mumbled and he reached out his big, strong arms and embraced her tight. Ally laced her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into his chest. She listened to his racing heartbeat and squeezed him tighter.

"Girl, there's nothing to be sorry about. I don't like seeing you down, your like a ray of sunshine, you gave this group hope when you brought Lizzy back and I'm not letting you go so easily," He spoke into her hair and Ally smiled. "Let's go for a walk," He unwrapped his arms from her and walked off ahead. Ally wiped away her stray tears and scurried after him.

...

_One Week Later: _

Ally sat in the long grass of a field. She'd gotten' adventurous on the farm and she stumbled across this field. There was a lonely tree in the center of the tall grass and Ally had decided to keep it company. It reminded her of the field she'd been in, when Lizzy had stumbled across her. It also reminded her of when she'd been with Freddie and Nicky. Sometimes they'd pick a field at random and set up camp for the night, they'd sit around the campfire and have a laugh, it was like the world hadn't ended. She could still hear their distant laughter in her head, but she knew she was never going to get them back. She'd grown to love the pair dearly and Ally knew she couldn't let that happen to her new family, she'd die before she let anyone hurt them.

Ally glanced at the sunset. It was such a beautiful sight and it brought warmness to her heart, but then it got clouded when she pictured Austin face. _Stupid, idiot!_ Ally thumped her hands against the ground. He'd respected her words and stayed well clear of her, but he'd also stayed well clear of everyone else. Harriet's the only one whose seen him, but that was only when she stumbled across him hunting in the woods and all he did was grumble swear words at her and she left. _He deserves it, he deserves to feel pain! _Though, Ally still felt guilty about the situation, she should've at least given' him a chance to talk, he should've had a chance to fight his own corner, but she'd been to blinded by her anger, to blinded by Angela's words.

Ally had taken to observing Angela, watching her every move. Whenever Angela caught her, she'd place her hands on her flat stomach and smile. Ally knew something was up, _no one can be that much of a bitch! _Ally pulled out her knife and began to stab at the ground with it. She'd only been talking to Wayne, Lizzy and Harriet. She just wanted to be alone to her thoughts for a while, she needed to sort things out up in her head. It was the only way forward.

"Hi."

"Shit!" Ally screamed, almost jumping ten-feet in the air. She whipped her head around to see Mary poking her around the other side of the tree. She was smiling down at her and Ally giggled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," She apologized and then took a seat next to Ally. "How you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I guess. I've just got a lot of things rushing through my mind," Ally explained and she slipped her knife back in her belt.

"I think the way you stood up for yourself was great. You've got some real backbone. Austin needed to hear every word you had to say," Mary placed her hand on Ally's knee. "I admire you."

"Thank you," Ally replied sheepishly. Mary laughed and Ally raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've just had a random craving for sausages and gravy," She groaned, licking her lips and Ally laughed.

"My mom used to crave that when she was pregnant," Ally smirked, but her smile soon faded and Mary bit her lip. "Y-Your pregnant!"

"I wasn't going to tell anyone yet, I haven't even told Elliot," She explained.

"Elliot's the dad!" She yelled. "That's great, two pregnant ladies...Wait, I only got one pregnancy test."

"Yeah, it was for me. I told my dad and he told me he'd get it all sorted for me," Mary elaborated and Ally felt her blood beginning to boil.

"So, what about Angela?" Ally pushed.

"She must've got one for herself," Mary proposed and Ally shot up to her feet and Mary got up with the help of the tree.

"How, she hasn't even left the farm! T-That cow! She's lying!" Ally fumed and she began pacing around.

"Why would she do that?" Mary asked and Ally gestured to herself.

"She hates me," Ally replied firmly. "Oh, I've screwed up. Austin's never going to speak to me again. God, I need to think before I speak. I'm such a screw up!" Ally grabbed at her hair and Mary marched over. She grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her.

"You're not a screw up! You're one of the most bravest women I know! Now, let's get our ass's back to camp and sort the queen bitch out!" Mary yelled and Ally was taken aback by her words. Mary had always been timid and polite, this side to her was someone Ally wanted to see more of.

"Okay," Ally confirmed and they both marched through the long grass and made their way to the dirt path. They stormed past other fields and they both had determination in their eyes. Ally's veins were pulsing anger and guilt, she couldn't believe she had been so blind, how did she not see this was Angela playing one of her sick and twisted games. She was glad Angela wasn't pregnant, because now there was nothing stopping Ally taking her to the ground. Mary was shocked at her outburst of anger, maybe it was the hormones, but she couldn't wait to reveal Angela's lie.

After five minutes of furious stomping, they made it to the camp. Everyone was setting up around the campfire, ready for dinner. Ally saw Angela siting on one of the chairs next to Sarah and she was giggling about something. Ally couldn't wait to wipe the smile off her face. Everyone's eyes turned to them and Wayne quickly observed who she was heading for and he stepped in front of her.

"Ally, it's not worth it," He said sternly and Ally smiled up at him.

"I think Angela has some confessing to do," Ally walked past Wayne and stood before her. Angela's eyes beamed with realization, she gritted her teeth and stood up, coming face to face with her. Ally saw Austin siting down on one of the chairs nearby, his eyes were burning into her face.

"I don't have nothing to confess," She retorted, crossing her arms.

"I know your not pregnant," A few gasps followed after and Angela's eyes widened slightly. "You lied about being pregnant."

"I didn't lie!" She snapped. "I'm pregnant!"

"No, Mary's pregnant, not you!" Ally yelled back and then she froze. "M-Mary, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"It's okay," She sighed and she casted a sideward glance at Elliot, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You're such an evil bitch!" Angela screeched and Ally turned her attention towards her. "It's bad enough that you killed my sister and her boyfriend!"

"E-Excuse me?" Ally stammered and almost everyone was up on their feet now. Ready to stop the fight.

"I heard you and Sarah talking a few weeks ago. You told her about these two people you were traveling with, Freddie and Nicky! She was my sister and you killed her!" Angela launched herself towards Ally, but Dean reached out and pulled her back. Ally felt a pair of strong, warm arms, wrap themselves around her waist to restrain her and she knew who it was straight away. Angela kept trying to come at her, but Ally was to overwhelmed with sadness to care.

"I-It wasn't my fault!" Ally screamed and she tried to launched herself forward, but Austin slammed her back against his chest. "I couldn't do anything!" Ally cried, tears falling off her face. "I have to live with that image in my head everyday. Watching those things rip into more people who I love!"

"You could've helped them!" Angela screeched. She was squirming against Dean's hold, a sob escaping her lips.

"We'd just woken up when they attacked. The creepers had already taken a bite out of them before I could grab my weapon. They were gone in a blink of an eye!" Ally sobbed and her knees felt weak. Austin's hold on her waist tightened.

"Yeah, well I wish they'd killed you and not them!" Angela shrieked and Dean let got of her, because of her words.

"Yeah, well sometimes I wish they did too!" Ally shouted and all the commotion seemed to stop at her words. Ally was panting and an endless supply of tears seemed to be pouring from her eyes. "Angela, you have no idea what it was like. Those two, were the only people I'd been with before you guys. We were the best of friends and Nicky thought you were dead, she'd told me that her sister had disappeared at the beginning of it all and she knew there was no point in hoping she was out there. If I'd known her sister was you, I would've told you. Nicky is one of the best people, I've had the privilege of meeting. She'd saved my life so many times and I knew one day I'd return the favor, but when that day came I was useless! I couldn't do anything! I wish I'd reacted quicker and I wish it had been me and not her, but this is life! Angela, we don't get to decide our own fates anymore, these creatures do...I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything, but don't you think I've been punished enough with it, I carry that guilt on my shoulders everywhere I go!" Ally stared into Angela's eyes, waiting for her to made a rude remark, but she didn't. Angela just stared back at her.

"Austin," Wayne whispered and he stared at him, nodding towards the other direction and he understood that Wayne wanted him to take her away. Austin pulled Ally back and he guided her away from the crowd of people. They both walked down the dirt path and the night air took over the deadly silence. Austin kept glancing at her wondering whether he should break the ice or not, but he thought he deserved an apology for the way she acted, she'd humiliated him in front of everyone. Ally wiped her tears away and she stopped in her tracks and Austin turned to face her.

"Austin, we need to talk," Ally whispered and Austin nodded his head. "I'm so sorry Austin. I didn't mean to react like that, but you have to understand why I was so angry. I thought she was pregnant with your baby and after what had happened at the pharmacy, my emotions had go haywire."

"Well, if you want to forget about what happened at the pharmacy, then we can," He responded flatly and Ally grabbed his arms.

"I-I don't want to forget about it," Ally stammered. "I just need to know that we're okay. That we can at least still be friends."

"Friends?" Austin laughed. "Do you have any idea how much your words hurt me!" He yelled and Ally's hands fell from his arms. "You think I'm someone who likes to play games with people! Is that what you think of me? If anything your playing games with me! You need to pull your head out of the clouds princess, this isn't a goddamn fairytale. Do me a favor and stay the hell away from me!"

With that he left. He left her all alone on the dirt path and she was left to watch his silhouette fade into the distance.

* * *

**AN: So sorry about the delay. I haven't given up on this story. It's just I've gone back to school and this year is my most important year, it's packed full of exams and it's been a lot to take in all of a sudden and I've been given way too much homework for my liking. There may be a slow delay with chapters for a while, but I'm never giving up on this story, so hang in there for me. So, thoughts on the chapter, I decided to spice things up a little bit, this is all leading up to the main...Turning point for the story? I don't want to give too much away, because that would be a spoiler! Thank you to all of you lovely, beautiful, fabulous, reviewers, you really help give me that extra boost in life, so millions of hugs to you guys!  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Just Like That.

A month. A long agonizing month, since she's spoken to him. He wouldn't even look at her, he didn't even take note of her presence, he didn't care that she was there. Ally ignored the pain in her heart and it soon became distant and she covered it up. She wouldn't go on any runs anymore, because Austin would always be there. She'd stay and help out with the washing and she'd look after the animals with Frederick. Ally knew that things were never going to go back to normal between them and she wished she could leave, but everyone else was keeping her here. She even felt sorry for Angela, she understood her pain, they only ever exchanged small words, but they'd never shout at one another, they'd never make some rude remark, they'd just share a few words and that was it.

Ally had become closer to most of the woman and Mary become her right hand woman in everything. They'd sit and talk about their problems and Ally would always unload her feelings to her. She was just about showing her stomach, but it was barely visible. Ally ways happy for her, but she was scared about when she would give birth, she didn't want anyone to die. Nevil had become a very important person in the group, he knew how to fight and he never left Lizzy's side and was ready to protect her, and George's jealousy had not died down at all, it got worse by the day. Ally had barely seen the old pair together and she felt really bad for George, so she'd always get him to come and help her with the animals.

Ally was collecting eggs from the chicken coop with Gregory, they were both working in silence and Gregory was stepping around her like she was going to break at any minute, but she knew she wasn't, she was over the issue. Elliot had told her that Gregory had said she reminded him of her sister and Ally didn't mind his company, the boy had no family and if she reminded him of one of them, then she was fine with his company.

"Gregory, would you pass me the basket," Ally asked and Gregory handed it to her and she placed the eggs gently into it. She handed it back to him and he smiled at her.

"Do you think I'll be able to go on a run soon?" He asked and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"The best person to talk to is Wayne. I don't go on them anymore," Ally explained and Gregory sighed.

"He scares me," He admitted and Ally smiled.

"He's a big softy on the inside, trust me," Ally replied and Gregory laughed. "Go talk to him now. I think they're going on one in a bit."

"O-Okay, thanks Ally," He stammered and he jogged away, leaving her alone in the chicken coop.

"Alone again," Ally sighed and she picked up the remaining eggs and put them in the basket and stepped out of the chicken coop and headed across the field. She walked over to the farmhouse and saw Mary sitting with Elliot on the swinging chair. Austin was sat on the porch steps and George was sulking next to him. Sarah was leaning against the railings, cradling Lexi. Ally could hear raised voices coming from inside the farmhouse. "What's going on?"

"Dean and Kyle found a man stalking around the farm and he started shooting at them. They brought him back and now they're arguing with him, trying to find out who he is," Elliot explained and Ally nodded.

"Oh," She muttered and George walked over to her, his hands were stuffed in his pockets and his head was hanging low.

"Can we go horse riding later?" He asked and Ally smiled down at him.

"Of course we can," She placed the basket on the ground and patted his head. "I might even let you go on one on your own."

"Really?" He beamed up at her and she laughed.

"Yeah, I think you're ready," She explained and the voices in the house grew louder.

"Someones gonna' get shot in a minute," Elliot muttered and Mary hit his arm.

"My dad's in there!" She scolded. "Ally, did you get many eggs?"

"Yeah, I got a few," She replied. "Who's in there with him?"

"Daddy, Wayne, Dean and Kyle," Sarah explained and Ally sighed.

"I don't suppose Gregory came here?" She asked.

"No, haven't seen him. I thought he was helping you out?" Elliot said curiously.

"He was, but he went looking for Wayne," Ally elaborated, then a loud smash came from inside. The door flung open and Ally glanced at the man. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back. Austin stood up and turned around to look at the man. He didn't even look in Ally's direction.

"Well, I never thought I'd see your pretty face again, girl. I see you've shacked up with these people, they must've changed you. I preferred it when you looked like a hellcat," His husky tone voice chuckled deeply and Ally felt her heart beating at sonic speed. Then everyone else that was inside with him came out. For the first time in a month Austin looked at her, and that was another to send Ally sky rocketing to the sky. She could feel her body trembling and her hand rested on her knife. "You left speechless sweet cheeks? Didn't think you'd see me again did you?" His eyes fell to her twitching feet and he smirked. "Don't even think about running!" He yelled and everyone pulled out their weapons as he walked down the porch steps. Ally stepped backwards as he stalked closer.

"Stop right there!" Wayne's voice boomed from behind him. He had his gun aimed at his head and Ally brought her hand to her mom's necklace and she stroked it.

"Oh, they've given' you pretty things and now your wrapped around their little finger. I thought you'd know better than that. I thought you were all about independence. I preferred it that way, it was easier to kidnap you," He laughed evilly and Ally could see the pure hate in his eyes. "Now, I think the saying goes it's an eye for an eye."

"I swear to god it wasn't like that!" Ally yelled, finally speaking out. "I'm not a killer!"

"Bullshit!" He spat. "I bet these people would love to know how many people you've killed! How many innocent people you've killed!"

"What is he talking about?" Wayne asked and Ally's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you on about!" Ally yelled. "I haven't killed any innocent people!"

"Where's your other two friends? I'd love to see them," He sneered.

"They're dead," Ally replied and he smirked.

"Good. They always came to save you and it was becoming a pain in my ass," He ranted and Ally eyed him carefully, watching him prepare for his next move.

"I didn't do it," Ally spoke through gritted teeth.

"You were standing over her body, blood all over you. I saw the fuckin' weapon in your hands," He yelled and Ally glanced at everyone. They still had their weapons raised, but they were clearly interested in what was going on.

"I think we should go back inside and talk," Wayne suggested.

"Now, why the fuck would I want to do that. I've found what I've been searching for," He slurred and Ally watched as he stepped closer to her and then she decided to do what she'd been contemplating on doing ever since he stepped out the house. Run. She turned away and took off sprinting, gun shots immediately rung out and she could hear his heavy footsteps chasing after her. She ran off into the woods, she could hear everyone shout for her and then more shots were fired. Ally pushed herself as fast as she could through the trees and she pulled out her knife and plunged it into the skull of a lone creeper, which stumbled into her path. She spun around and saw him right behind her. He tackled her to the ground and he swung a punch and it connected with her face. She tried to push him away, but he was way to heavy for her to move him. He punched her again and her vision blurred and her face began to heat up.

"P-Paul, it wasn't like that. You need to hear me out!" Ally yelled and he growled, hitting her again.

"Get the fuck off her!" Wayne shouted and he yanked him away from her. Wayne threw him against a tree and aimed his gun at Paul's head. Mary raced over and helped Ally to her feet. She wiped at the blood trickling down her face and she glared at Paul.

"Your not well, Paul listen to me!" Ally shouted and he tried to get out of Wayne's hold. Austin, Dean and Kyle walked out of the trees and took in the scene. Austin's eyes briefly locked onto hers, but he immediately diverted them. "She was dead. She was already one of them. You were keeping your wife as a pet, she didn't deserve it. You locked me in a room with a creeper, what else was I suppose to do. I had to kill her."

"She could've been saved!" He spat.

"She was dead and gone! There was nothing anyone could do! When you've been turned, you can't go back to normal!" She screamed. "I'm sorry that you wife got turned, but you have to understand that I didn't do it intentionally."

"You had no right," He growled.

"I had every right! That thing was going to kill me!" Ally shouted and Mary grabbed her arm and began to guide her away.

"I wish she'd torn into you," He snapped and Ally pulled her arm out of Mary's hold.

"Yeah, well there are time's when I wish she had too, but Paul open your eyes! She's gone, there's nothing you can do. Hurting me isn't going to help, so do me and everyone here a favor and leave!" Ally spat and she stormed past everyone. Her shoulder collided with Austin's and he glared at her. Ally looked up at him, disgust plastered all over her face. She walked off into the tree's and away from everyone.

...

The moon beamed down on Ally and George. They were both side by side, riding horses. They were making their way back from a long ride and George had loved being able to ride on his own. Ally had been trying to clear her mind of what had happened back there, but she couldn't. She'd completely forgot about Paul, she hadn't seen him in over a year. She had met him near the beginning, but it was only a mere meeting. He took her in and gave her food and water. Ally had thought he was nice and kind, but that was until she stumbled across the basement and found a zombie down there. Paul locked the door behind her and shouted "save her!", but Ally didn't know what to do. The creeper tried to take a bite out of her, so she grabbed her knife and plunged it into its skull. Then Paul came running down and he fell to the ground in a bundle of tears and he cradled the dead creature in his arms. Ally took off and left, but then when she met Freddie and Nicky, Paul decided to make an appearance and he kidnapped her, he did that four times, and Freddie and Nicky always came and rescued her.

When Ally tried to forget about Paul, Austin seemed to pop up in her thoughts. The way he looked at her in the woods sent a chill down her spine. _If looks could kill. _Ally really wanted to talk to him, but she knew that if she did, he'd just snap at her and tell her to go away.

"Ally, can you smell smoke?" George sniffed and Ally inhaled the air and she indeed smelt smoke.

"I do," Ally replied and she head ear-piercing screams and what sounded like a chorus of creeper groans. Ally got off the horse and George got off his, they were on the dirt path and the field where the farmhouse was, was nearby. About ten creepers came storming out of the trees and Ally grabbed George's hand a pulled him away. The creepers went straight for the horses and tore into them. They bucked and screamed, but they were both brought to the ground and were being turned into their meal. George let out a cry and Ally heard the screams getting louder and she began running, pulling George behind her. They rounded the corner and the sight made Ally gasp. There were creepers everywhere, the trees were on fire, along with the barn. She couldn't see anyone, but she could hear the screams. Ally grabbed her knife and took out the creepers that was stumbling towards them. She picked George up and took off towards the farmhouse. She took out any creeper that tried to grab at them. She ran onto the porch and she glanced over at the field where the barn was on fire and that was when she saw everyone, they were all fighting away and she knew she needed to help them. She flung open the door and put George down. She raced into the room where Frederick kept all the medical supplies and she grabbed the rucksack and filled it up with what she could. She returned to where she'd left George to find he was gone.

"George!" Ally screamed and she raced around trying to find him. "George!" She cried and she quickly grabbed a gun from the dresser and slipped it into her belt. "George!" The front door flung open and in poured around fifty creepers. Ally's eyes widened and she raced towards the back door, but then more creepers poured through it and Ally looked around frantically and she raced up the stairs. She raced into the room nearby and raced over to the window. She looked around to see if she could see George, but all she could see was fire and creepers. Ally could hear the chilling sound of them downstairs and she opened up the window. The thick smoke filled her lungs and she began to choke. She realized the only way out was through the window. She took in a deep breath and she ran forward and jumped out of the open window. She flew across the creepers heads and crashed to grass. Her ankle rolled underneath her and she was almost certain she heard a snap, her head smashed against the mud and her vision blurred, before returning back to normal. The creepers turned towards her and Ally got to her feet, she cried out in pain as her ankle demanded her to stop, but she couldn't they were going to rip into her if she didn't move.

Ally took off in a run, gripping onto her knife. The tents had been trampled on and a few were on fire. Ally kept looking around to see if she could see George, but she couldn't. She prayed that he wasn't still in the farmhouse, because he didn't stand a chance in there. Ally raced down the hill and into the main fight. There had to be around two hundred of the things. She could make out people fighting their way through the creepers. The barn was engulfed in flames and Ally could feel the heat from where she was standing. The bright fire must've drawn them all here. "George!" Ally called out and she quickly took out a creeper, and advanced into the field. "George!" Hot tears streamed down her face and she hissed at the pain coming from her ankle. She heard a babies cry and she looked around, knowing it was Lexi. She saw a basket near the trees, creepers were advancing on it and Ally screamed out in horror. She sprinted over and began to pull them away, swinging her knife around, hoping it would hit the target. She saw Lexi in the basket, crying in hysterics. She bundled her up into her arms and she pulled out her gun and shot the remaining creepers in the head. The shots seemed to draw more over, so Ally ran away. She saw Kyle up ahead and he was fighting off about ten of them. She stabbed one that was about to take a bite out of him and Kyle quickly nodded at her.

They took out the small herd coming at them and Kyle took Lexi from her arms. Ally could see the tears falling from his eyes as he cradled his daughter. Ally wiped away her tears and she pushed away an approaching creeper.

"George. He was with you! Where is he!" He yelled above the commotion and Ally sobbed. "Where is he?!" He cried.

"I'm sorry!" She shrieked and then she took off and began fighting off more creepers. She felt the heat from the barn, blazing into her skin. More creepers made their way out of the trees and the ones from the farmhouse began staggering over to the field and towards the blazing barn. She felt like she was dragging her leg behind her as she moved, but she knew that she needed to fight through the pain. Ally felt dead hands grab at her and she screamed, pushing it to the ground and she pushed her knife into its head. She was covered head to toe in guts, but she didn't care. These things were destroying her home...Their home.

"Help!" Ally looked around, trying to find the source of the cry. She saw Angela on the ground and Ally knew it was too late for her to help. The creeper took a bite out of her side. The scream that came out of her mouth made Ally want to throw up. She fired a shot and it pierced through the creature's head and she hobbled over. "Don't let me turn, please don't let me turn into one of them!" She cried and Ally reached out and stroked her face. She nodded her head and fired the final shot to her head and her head rolled to the side. She kicked away a creeper that was trying to take a bite out of her, but then about ten of them came and began to rip Angela apart and eat her. Ally's whole body began to tremble and she glanced around to see if she could see anyone, but there was too many creepers blocking her view.

Ally began to demolish the creepers in her path. She was savoring the bullets and just stuck to her knife. She could hear male voices and she tried to see who it was, but couldn't. A heavy weight came plummeting on top of her and she came face to face with a creeper, its jaws snapping away trying to take a bite out of her. She let out a scream as its weight crushed her ankle and it crushed her arm holding the knife and she regretted her next move, she tried to pull her arm out, but the knife plunged into her stomach as the creeper wiggled on top of her. Ally shrieked out in pain and pushed at the creepers head, keeping its mouth away from her. She swung her fist and it embedded itself into the side of its head. She pushed it off her and punched its head over and over again. She cried out and she stopped when all that was left was mushed bits of brain.

Ally brought her shaking hands to the knife in her stomach. She laced her hands around it and she wailed out in pain and she pulled it out. She collapsed to the ground, she knew she should tend to her wound, she had all the supplies she needed, but they were in the middle of a fight, and she wouldn't have time. Another creeper stumbled over to her and Ally grabbed her knife and got to her feet, taking the creature down. She placed her hand on the stab wound, blood seep through her fingertips and she began to feel light-headed, _I can't pass out, not now! _Ally began to fight her way through the herd, but each time she killed one, more seemed to appear. She saw Mary fighting her way through some creepers, her eyes locked onto hers for a mere second, then she returned to fighting. She needed to help her, she was pregnant, but there was to many creepers in the way, though she knew Mary could handle herself.

Ally saw a flash of blond hair and she almost sobbed. "George!" She shrieked, but he was gone before she could run towards him. He ran into the crowd of creepers and began firing shots. "NO! GEORGE!" Ally pushed the creepers away from her and tried to make her way over, but he completely disappeared from her sight. Another cry caught her attention, she turned to see about five creepers about to circle around Lizzy. Ally stumbled over and she took them all out and Lizzy raced into her arms and Ally cried out in pain. She pulled her over to the trees and Lizzy began to climb up. "You don't come down, not until one of us come and get you," Ally demanded through gritted teeth and she nodded her head.

"N-Nevil went to fight," She sobbed and Ally cried out in pain and fear. She couldn't let anything happen to anyone. Angela was gone and for all she knows everyone else it too. Ally took one last glance at Lizzy and walked away. She got closer to the barn and she began to choke on the smoke. Animals were crying, but they were going to be dead within seconds.

"Nevil!" Ally shouted and she began to look around for him. A hand latched around her ankle and a creeper pulled her to the ground. She landed on her stomach and she cried out in pain and she kicked at its dead hand with her good ankle. She fumbled for her gun and she fired a shot at its head and its hand fell from her ankle. Ally got to her feet and she took off in a run, her limbs were weak, crying out for her to stop, but she needed to carry on. She would die protecting these people and she needed to at least know that all the children were going to be okay.

Ally caught sight of Nevil, he was taking down a creeper with his machete knife. Ally staggered over and she bundled him into her arms. She cried into his hair and she pulled away and kissed him on the forehead. "I need you to get up into the tree."

"I wanna' help," He replied.

"Nevil, please. Don't argue with me, get up there where its safe," She demanded and she shook him slightly and he nodded his head.

"Your hurt," He whimpered and Ally glanced down at herself. She was covered in black blood, her blood and guts.

"Don't worry about me," She pushed him towards the trees and got him up into the tree. A creeper took Ally down to the ground and it mouth flew to her neck. Nevil jumped out from the tree and plunged his knife into its head, just as it was about to rip into her flesh. She pushed its body off her and Nevil got back into the tree and Ally stumbled away. She knew that Lizzy and Nevil were safe. Lexi was with Kyle, but she needed to make sure George was fine.

A loud creak made Ally pause. The barn began to sway and the flames forced it to the ground. It crumbled into millions of pieces and Ally heard Frederick yelling and Ally felt so sorry for him, his pride and joy was falling into pieces before his eyes.

"Holy shit!" Dean's voice boomed and Ally caught sight of him through the creepers. He was looking up at the farmhouse to see about two hundred more creepers ambling towards them. _We're all going to die. _Ally couldn't stop the thought flooding her mind. They couldn't survive this. She just knew it. Ally gripped at her stomach, her eyes began to sting from the tears and she fell to her knees. She saw her mom's cross out of the corner of her eye.

"I kicked ass mom," She sobbed and she looked away from it and up at the night sky. Ally felt hands grab at her arm and she turned to see a creeper, she pulled it to the ground and stabbed it in the head. Her body was becoming weaker by the second and she stumbled to her feet. The new herd of creepers were getting closer and Ally cried out. She wasn't going to give in, she was going to fight. She took out the approaching creepers and she saw the familiar sheriff's hat in the middle of the herd. She killed every creature by her and stumbled over. He looked over and saw her, she collapsed into his arms and she threw her arms around him. He held the embrace for a few seconds and quickly pulled away.

"Are you bit?" He yelled and she shook her head. "Ally, you need to run. You need to get away from here!"

"I can't leave you. I can't leave any of you!" Ally cried.

"I've told everyone to run. I don't know where they've run too, but everyone's gone off and I don't know who's gone with who, and I don't even know who's escaped. You just need to run!" He shouted and Ally whimpered.

"What about you," She sobbed.

"Don't worry about me. Now, run. Grab someone and run!" He yelled and she nodded her head and fought her way through the herd and towards the woods. She ran straight to the tree where she'd left Nevil and she looked up to see he was gone.

"Nevil!" Ally screamed and she looked around. "Nevil!" Ally took off in a run towards the tree where she'd left Lizzy, thinking he might have gone to her. She got to the tree and looked to see Lizzy wasn't there. Ally knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground, her shoulders shuddering from her sobs. "Lizzy!" She screeched. A groan came from behind her and she felt its hands on her shoulders and she was ready. She was going to let it bite her, but she heard the whizzing sound of an arrow and she watched it pierce through its skull. She looked over and saw Austin standing with his crossbow raised. Ally checked him over to see if he was injured, but he was fine. He was covered in guts and black blood, but he didn't look hurt. He walked over to her and he pulled her up to her feet. "I need to find Lizzy and Nevil!" She yelled and she tried to pull herself out of his hold, but his grip only tightened around her.

"Ally, we need to go," His voice was soft and gently. The big herd of creepers made their way onto the field and multiplied the numbers of creepers. "There's nothing we can do," Ally nodded her head and he put his crossbow on his back and put Ally's arm over his shoulder and they walked off into the woods, leaving their home behind.

...

It was deep into the hours of night. Ally stared into the fire that Austin had started to keep them warm. They were deep in the woods and they'd decided to stay in this spot for the night. Austin had used all the medical supplies from Ally's rucksack to stitch her wound up and he said that her ankle was just badly sprained and he'd wrapped it up for her. Ally could smell the guts of the dead on her body and she wanted to wash it off, but she knew she couldn't. Austin sat next her, mimicking her actions. They were both lost in thought and seemed content to stare into the fire. Flashes of the barn crossed Ally's mind.

"How did it happen?" Ally asked, her voice sounded husky from all the fumes she'd inhaled.

"Your friend Paul. He set fire to the barn and to our camp. He fled just before all the creepers came," Austin explained and they both didn't break eye contact with the fire.

"Did you see anyone escape?" She wondered and he glanced at her and she stared back at him.

"I saw Trish and Gregory run off together. Did you see anyone?" He asked and Ally sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I gave Lexi to Kyle and I know he wouldn't separate from her, so hopefully they made it out together, but I put Nevil and Lizzy up in the trees and then Wayne told me to run, to get someone and run. I went back for them, but they were gone," Ally whimpered and a stray tear fell down her face. "Angela's dead. I couldn't do anything, it bit her and then she begged me not to let her turn into one of them, so I shot her in the head and then the creepers ripped her apart."

"I saw Sarah get cornered by a herd of creepers. I don't know whether she made it or not. I tried to help her, but there was to many," Austin explained, his voice was shallow and Ally could sense the hurt in it.

"G-George, I think he's dead. I saw him run into a crowd of them and then I lost sight of him," Ally cried and Austin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything's gone. Everyone's gone."

"Just like that."

"Just like that," Ally whispered and she stared into the flames.

* * *

**AN: Wow. Now things got pretty emotional back there. We're taking a trip away from everyone and it's just going to be Austin and Ally for a while. They're going to be stuck together for quite a long time. Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Family.

Ally stared into the fire. She could still hear the screams of her family. She could still hear the groans of the creepers. She blamed herself for what happened, she should've made sure Paul was gone. She should've done something about him. Ally needed to know who was alive, she needed the closure. Everytime she blinks she pictures Nevil, Lizzy and George, she wished she hadn't of left them alone. She should've stayed and protected them, they could be dead, because of her.

Ally glanced at Austin, who was sat on the other side of the fire, leaning against a tree. His crossbow rested in his lap and he was scanning the trees surrounding them. She felt her anger flare up inside of her. They had barely said a word to each other, Ally didn't want to, he stopped talking to her for a whole month, because she apologized, what else was he expecting her to do.

Ally just wanted to get up and leave him, but she couldn't. He was all she had left and she was all he had left, breaking up would only deepen the wound on her heart. Her stab wound felt like it had grown a heartbeat, the pulsing coming from it was painful. Austin just growled at her and told her to suck it up. They've been in the woods for a week, he tried to stay well away from her, he barely even looked at her. It was like he would be sick if he did.

Ally wanted to head back to the farm, but she was scared, she was scared that she'd find familiar bodies, probably in creeper form. The horrific images of Angela always flared up in her mind, it made her feel sick thinking about it. She didn't deserve to have that happen to her. Ally hoped that Sarah managed to escape the herd that had cornered her, but she knew her chances were slim. She hoped Mary had gotten out, so her and her baby were safe. She just wanted everyone to be okay.

Ally vowed that if she ever saw Paul again, she would kill him. He was meant to punish her, not her family. He was a cruel man and she knew that if Austin came across him, he would gut him like a deer, and she wouldn't even stop him. It was her mistake of killing his wife, not her family. They didn't deserve it.

"I'm going hunting," Austin muttered and got to his feet.

"I'll come," Ally stood up and brushed the leaves off her jeans.

"I wanna' go alone," He spat and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, but-"

"I don't want you with me!" He yelled and she jumped.

"Fine!" She yelled back. "I'll get out of your hair," Ally picked up her rucksack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Where the fuck are you going!" He shouted.

"You don't get to treat me like crap Austin," She retorted.

"I'm not treating you like crap," He sneered and she began laughing. Austin began to eye her like she was going insane. Ally walked over to him and crossed her arms.

"You can't even look me in the eyes and tell me that," She raised an eyebrow and he kept his eyes away from her and scanned the ground. "What did I do to you? I apologized to you, but your acting like a child!"

"I'm acting like a child! You've been nothing, but a moody ass all week!" He shouted back and Ally gaped at him.

"Our family's gone!" She fumed.

"They weren't my family," He rolled his eyes and Ally hit his arm. "What the fuck was that for?"

"They were your family. They still are, they're out there somewhere and we need to find them!" She yapped and he scowled at her.

"Everyone's gone. Probably dead," He spat with venom in his tone. "You ain't ever gonna' see any of them again. You've only got me."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't want you!" She screamed. "You stopped talking to me for a whole month and you expect me to be okay with that. Yes, I was in the wrong for accusing you, but I apologized and you acted like a child. I'm going to go a find them, they're our family. They might be looking for us. You can either come with me or leave. I don't care which one you choose," She spun around on her heel and walked into the trees. She wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to give into him. When she didn't hear him following her, she felt the urge to cry more appealing. _He isn't coming. _Ally let out a frustrated squeal and trekked off into the night. She didn't need him, she'd been on her own many times before. He would only be holding her back.

...

Ally hobbled out of the trees and onto the street. Houses stood tall and looked untouched before her. She glanced around to see if there were any creepers around. The sun was rising on the horizon and she knew she'd been walking for hours. Ally did all she could to force Austin out of her mind, _he made his choice. _Though, it was proving to be a challenge, she couldn't think of anything else, but him. She didn't want to think about the farm and her friends, she didn't want to think about Austin, but he kept popping up in every corner of her brain.

Once upon a time, Ally never would've thought about a guy so much, but she was twenty-one, a virgin and in the middle of the apocalypse, and things like that tend to change the way a human's brain functions. She didn't want to always be thinking of him, but everything he does seems to have an effect on her, the kiss at the pharmacy sent her brain on a hot-wired car ride and she'd never felt that way before, it made every nerve ending twitch.

Ally walked down the side walk and she glanced around at the houses. She had a choice to pick from the houses, _maybe one with food. _Ally walked up the front yard and onto the porch of a small white house. She looked through the windows and saw it was clear on the inside. She turned the door knob and it opened. She pulled out her knife and stepped inside. The creak from the door bounced off the wooden walls and it sent a shiver down her spine. She closed the door gently and observed the lounge, which she'd just walked into. There was a dusty old couch and fireplace. Ally opened up the door to her right and she realized it was a kitchen. She stepped inside, then froze.

"Oh," The man said and her eyes fell on him. He was sat down at the table, eating some food out of a can. He had dark grey hair and a muscular physique. Next to him sat a little boy, he had long brown hair and was very skinny. They both stared at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Hi," Ally squeaked and the man stood up and stepped over. She raised her knife and he held up his hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My names Derek?" He held out his hand for her to shake and Ally lowered her knife and slipped it back in her belt.

"Ally," She shook his hand, then glanced over at the little boy.

"I'm Billy," He gave her a small wave and Ally flashed him a sweet smile.

"You're the third person we've seen in two days," Derek explained and Ally's eyes widened.

"The other two?" Ally asked.

"Well, we didn't talk to them, we just saw them racing down the street. One had ginger hair and the other was a bit younger than him, she had blonde hair looked around eighteen, nineteen," He elaborated and Ally smiled. _Dez and Sarah...Sarah made it out! _"Do you know them?"

"We were staying at a farm and it got overrun by a herd. We all got separated. Which way were they heading. I need to find them," Ally pushed and Derek smiled.

"I think you should rest first. Grab some food. You looked exhausted," He suggested and Ally shook her head.

"They're my family. I need to go after them," Ally explained.

"You'll find them, but please rest. You look like you're about to pass out," He placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and Ally sighed. He guided her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. He slid the can of cold soup in front of her and Ally had a spoonful.

"Did you make it out with anyone?" Billy asked and images of Austin flashed in her mind.

"I-I was, but we separated from one another. We didn't see eye to eye, but I need to find my other friends. We need each other," Ally explained. "I know they're all looking for me, but I just don't know who. I don't know who got out and the two people you described sound identical to two of them."

"I'm sure they care more about your health. Just get some sleep and then you can set off to find them," Derek walked out the room and Ally got up and followed him. They walked down the hallway and he paused outside a door, then pushed it open. Inside was an old double bed, accompanied with wooden furniture. "I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Okay, thank you. I'm sorry to be bothering you," Ally glanced at the ground and Derek chuckled.

"You're not bothering us. It's nice to see someone else, we don't come across many and if we do they're never usually nice people, but I know my judgment is not wrong about you," Derek placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Sleep well."

Ally watched him leave and she shut the door behind him. Ally walked over to the bed and slipped off her rucksack and lay down on the mattress. She sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. As soon as her eyes closed, sleep consumed her.

...

Austin watched the sunrise, and he shifted in his spot in the tree. His crossbow rested in his lap and he began to play with his fingers. The silence was like music to his ears, but there was something missing. About an hour after Ally had left him, he went looking for her, but every time he picked up a track it led to a dead-end. _She's gone. _It was true, he didn't believe they were all still out there. He remembered what Wayne had said to him, when all the creepers came, "grab someone you wanna' keep safe and run." Austin felt like he'd searched for hours for her. He'd observed every creeper, just to check that it wasn't her, and then he found her, about to get bitten by one. If he'd been a second later, she would've been dead, but now all that seems like wasted time. _She's gone and she's not coming back. _He knew he shouldn't just give up, but it was the easy thing to do, its somethings he's always done.

Austin jumped down from the tree and put his crossbow on his back. His stomach was grumbling for food and he knew he should hunt for food, but he didn't have the energy in him to do it. He walked further into the forest and he glanced up at the morning sky. He wondered where she was right now, _she could be dead. _Austin shook his head, pushing the thought away, she was more than capable of looking after herself.

Austin came to the edge of the trees, there was a dirt road out in the open. He stepped out onto it and pulled his crossbow off his back, scanning the area for any creepers. He saw one up ahead and he shot it down, still sick to death of seeing them, _t__hese things destroyed our home_. He pulled the arrow out of its head and he continued forward.

When his eyes landed on the building up ahead, he couldn't fight the smile that played on his lips. It was a prison, a massive prison. The courtyard was filled with zombies, all in orange and grey jumpsuits. There was the occasional prison guard stumbling around inside too. Fences wrapped all the way around and in the courtyard the dirt road he was on carried on into it and led up to an open gate, which the creepers were coming out of. The prison was grey and big. He could see the entrance to one of the cellblocks and its door was firmly shut. There was a basketball hoop and some stands out the front of the cell. _This place would be perfect._

Austin took out the lone creepers, which were wandering around the front gate and he gave it a tug. A chain with a lock was wrapped around it and he could see the keys hanging on a hook outside the guard tower. He knew he wouldn't be able to take the prison on his own, he needed help. He needed Ally. Austin eyed the fence. There was the front fence and then another fence that lay about five strides away. It was heavily protected from the outside world, which meant the creepers couldn't get out. He began to hatch up a plan in his mind and he knew he'd need to find a town and get some equipment and then find Ally. Austin retrieved his arrows from the skulls of the fallen and he took one last look at the prison. He walked down the dirt road and decided not to go back into the woods. _This road had to lead somewhere, right? _

Austin trekked down the dusty road, the morning heat beginning to burn down on him. He pulled the red rag from his belt and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. The plan was to pick up things like wire, wire cutters, rope, guns, ammo and food. He was going to find everything he needs and then he was going to find her. He knew she'd gone through a lot, she thought she was rescuing the children and now they were gone, whether they were dead or alive, she still blames herself. She deserved a place where she can be safe. A place where she could wake up in the morning and not have to worry about a creeper hovering over her whilst she sleeps, heck everyone deserved that and even he does.

After about a mile of trees being on either side of him, the road began to bend and when he walked around his eyes fell on a little town. Boutiques, a pharmacy, hardware stores, you name it, it pretty much had it. There was a few wornout houses and a small park at the far end. Austin went straight over to the hardware store. He scanned the inside through the windows and he saw one creeper stumbling around inside, Austin walked in and quickly fired an arrow and it pierced through its skull. He shut the door and glanced around. There was a big rucksack on one of the shelves and he took it off and headed up the first aisle.

He found a pair of wire cutters and he slipped them inside. He grabbed numerous tools from the shelf and some wire and rope. He put the rucksack on his back and then walked out of the hardware store. He walked into the pharmacy and took down two creepers that were hovering around. He retrieved his arrows and then began to grab bandages, thread, needles and painkillers. He put them in the bag and rushed out of the shop and into the small house, which was next door. He wiped the dust away from the window and looked inside, there was a body in a rocking chair. It's body weak and nimble, Austin sighed and turned the door knob. He stepped into the hallway and walked into the lounge, where the body was. The stench made him want to throw up, but he fought away the feeling. The old woman already had a bullet hole to the head, _someone clearly took the easy way out. _Her gun lay on the ground by the rocking chair, he picked it up and checked to see if it had a lot of ammo left and it did. He slipped the gun into his belt and walked back into the hallway.

Austin walked into the kitchen and began to open all the cupboards. He put the tinned food into his rucksack and the bottles of water too. His eyes caught onto the shotgun on the old table. A smile spread across his face, he gently brushed his fingers against it. He check to see if it was fully loaded and it was, causing his smile to grow wider. He pulled open the cupboard underneath the sink and found a metal box, he opened it up to find it was full of ammo. He smirked and slipped it into his rucksack, he slipped it back onto his back along with his crossbow, letting the shotgun rest comfortably in his hands.

Austin walked outside and he looked over at one of the boutiques, _she'll need some new clothes_. He made his way over and saw there was no creepers inside. He stepped inside and scanned the racks full of clothes. He picked out a floral top and a pair of jeans and stuffed it into his rucksack. The sound of an engine made him pause. He walked over to the window and looked to see a black truck had pulled up on the other side of the street, he crouched down out of sight and watch the scene before him.

The doors opened and two men got out and walked to the back and flung open the doors. They pulled out a person, their head was covered with a brown sack and their hands were tied together behind their back. The men pushed the person to their knees, they pulled out their guns and both of the men nodded at one another. The oldest of the men, reached out a removed the sack from the person's head and Austin gritted his teeth.

"Ally," He whispered. Her face was beaten and bruised, exhaustion played on her face and she looked like she was giving up, like she'd already given up. She was hunched over and swaying. The men both began to laugh and the oldest one grabbed her hair and pointed the gun at her head. Austin's hands tightened around the shotgun, his eyes seething with anger. Ally began to shake her head and both of the men smirked at one another and she was pushed to the ground and the man jumped on her, he laced his hands around her neck.

Austin flung open the door and he fired his first shot at the man on Ally. The bullet pierced through his shoulder and he fell off her. He fired his next shot at the other man and this one pierced straight through his head and he fell to the ground. Austin walked over and fired one last shot to the mans head, finishing the deed. He dropped the shotgun to the ground and he fell to his knees by her. He helped her sit up and he cut the ropes off her wrists with his knife. She began to rub at the burn marks which laced around her tiny wrists and she glanced up at him.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"What happened?" Austin asked and Ally glanced at their dead bodies.

"I was with two people, a father and son. I was sleeping and then Derek ran in and said there was zombies everywhere and we had to leave. We made our way out, but I got separated from them and then the next thing I know, I'm getting beaten to the ground by these idiots," Ally reached up and grabbed her head. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," He replied and Ally gazed up at him. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry-"

"There is. You're right, I've done nothing, but treat you like crap and you don't deserve it," He explained and she smiled.

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. I thought you were never going to come after me," Ally admitted and Austin helped her up onto her feet.

"Ally, you're all I've got left," He expressed.

"You're all I've got left, but they're out there Austin. I know that Sarah and Dez got out. Derek told me he saw a young girl and a man with ginger hair pass by his house, but they took off before he could go out and help them, I was going to go looking for them-"

"That's great...But, Ally I've found a place. I found a prison. I need your help, we can take the prison and make it a safe place. Then we can find everyone and bring them back," He explained and she beamed up at him.

"So you do believe they're still alive," She raised an eyebrow.

"I do now, but at this moment in time, it's just gonna' be you and me," Ally smiled up at him and then she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"Just don't ever say things like that again. You gotta' have a little faith," She expressed and she pulled away. She adjusted her rucksack straps and smirked. "Okay, now where's this prison?"

"Follow me," Austin nodded his head in the direction of the dirt road and he began to lead the way.

...

Austin shot an arrow at a creepers head and Ally observed the scene before her. _Creepers in the courtyard. Keys on the hook, which is on the other side of the fence. _Ally glanced back at Austin and he pulled out some wire cutters.

"I'm gonna' cut the wire and then you can squeeze through and grab the keys," He directed.

"How are we going to close it back up?" Ally asked.

"I've got more wire," He retorted and she nodded. He cut the wire and she slipped inside. Ally walked over to the guard tower and grabbed the keys, she heard groaning coming from inside and she opened the door and one creeper stumbled out. She stabbed it in the head and listened out for anymore groans up there. She walked back over to the gate and undid the lock. Austin had already fixed the hole and she pulled the gate open and he stepped inside. Ally locked it behind him and he walked inside the guard tower. She followed him up there, the steps were steep, but they made it up to the top and Ally glanced at the view, her eyes skimming across the woods, which seemed to go on for miles.

"What's the plan?" Ally asked and she walked out onto the balcony and placed her hands on the bars.

"We need to clear the creepers in the courtyard and shut the gate, to stop more from getting in," Austin explained and she nodded.

"Okay, you start shooting the creepers from here and I'll run through and shut the gate," She said confidently and he spat out a laugh.

"No way in hell," He scoffed. "You're not running through all of them creepers."

"You don't get a say in what I do," She retorted.

"I don't care, I'll shut the gate," He walked back inside and grabbed the shotgun, then passed it to her.

"Austin I've got a rubbish shot. You use a crossbow, stop being ridiculous, I'll do it," She threw the shotgun at him and he caught it. She rested her hands on her hips.

"Ally-"

"We best get started then," Ally pulled out the rope from his rucksack, she grabbed a gun and a knife, slipping them into her belt. She walked down the stairs and pushed the door open at the bottom. She paused and glanced over at the gate across the courtyard, which all the creepers were pouring out of, she knew she need to be quick, but not only did she not have a good shot, she wasn't the fastest runner. Ally pulled the keys off the hook and put it in the lock, the chain fell to the ground and Ally glanced up at the guard tower to see Austin with the shotgun, aiming at the creepers. He looked down at her and nodded his head. Ally flung open the gate and took off.

She swiftly took out the creepers which stumbled across her path with her knife. Austin's shots rung throughout her ears, out the corner of her eyes, she could see bodies falling to the ground and she knew he was hitting his mark. She ran up the dirt path, the snarls of the creepers began to die down and Ally knew Austin was doing a good job. A hand latched onto her arm and she plunged her knife into the skull of the creeper. The body fell to the floor and within seconds about a dozen more made their way over to her. Ally pulled out her gun and began firing shots, hitting her mark each time. Austin's shot began to take down the creepers around her and Ally moved swiftly around them and ran towards the gate. She pushed it close, almost crushing the creepers trying to get through on the other side. She tied the rope around it and pulled it tight in a knot. The creepers fingers curled around the holes in the fence, snapping their jaws at her.

Ally stumbled backwards and she collided into a cold body. She whipped her head around and came face to face with a creeper. She fumbled for her knife and she pulled it out, but it slipped out of her fingertips. It's cold hands latched onto her top and she felt its fingertips brush against her skin. She grabbed onto its neck and she turned around ready to push it against the gate, when a sharp pain pierced into her thigh. She let out a scream and she glanced down to see an arrow embedded in her thigh. A whizzing sound flew past her ear and another arrow went into the creepers skull. Ally collapsed to the ground and she wrapped her hands around the arrow, blood flooded through her fingertips. There was only three creepers left in the courtyard, but they were to far away to care. The ones on the other side of the fence could smell her blood, which was making them become more rowdy and their snarls grew louder as they tried to claw through the gate.

Ally looked over to see Austin racing up the dirt path, horror plastered over his face. He dropped to his knees next to her.

"Ally-"

"You shot me with a goddamn arrow!" She shrieked and her whole body began to shake.

"It was an accident, I was going to shoot him from behind, but then you moved it and I'd already fired the arrow," He explained and he pushed her hands away from the arrow and began to inspect her thigh. "I need to pull it out."

"No!" She yelled. "We can just keep it in there."

"Are you stupid! I'm pulling it out, I need to tend to the wound," He wrapped his hands around the arrow and Ally latched onto his arm.

"P-Please don't," She stammered, fear written in her eyes.

"Sorry," He muttered and he began to pull the arrow out. Ally screamed at the top of her lungs, falling backwards onto the ground. Her whole body shaking violently from her screams. Within seconds it was out of her thigh and her body felt weak. Austin bundled her up into his arms and carried her back down the dirt path. He slid the gate shut and walked inside the guard tower. When he reached the top of the tower, he placed her down on the floor. He pulled out all the medical supplies he had and he grabbed the needle and thread. Ally was watching him with caution, she couldn't believe what had just happened, she understood that she annoyed him at times, but he still didn't have to shoot her with an arrow.

"I need you to take your trousers off," He whispered and Ally nodded. She tried to push them down her legs, but the pain was too much. Austin saw she was struggling and he grabbed his knife and carefully ripped the fabric up, easily discarding it from her legs. Austin pushed the needle into her skin and Ally hissed, gritting her teeth. Austin rested a gentle hand on her thigh and he began to thread the needle in and out of her skin. He kept looking up at her, to see if she was still awake and he felt guilt wash over him at the pained expression on her face. He didn't mean to do it. It was an accident.

"Are you almost done," She cried and he tied the thread off and nodded his head. He began to wrap her thigh up with a bandage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," He apologized and she looked away from him.

"It doesn't matter," She spoke through gritted teeth. " Do you have another pair of trousers?"

"Yeah," He pulled out a dark denim pair and Ally pulled them up her legs, wincing in pain as it brushed against the bandage. Ally did the button up and she lay back down on the metal floor. A single tear slid down her cheek and she released a sigh. Austin stood up and walked out onto the balcony, Ally gazed at his back.

She wondered if things were always going to be this way between them. She at least wanted them to be friends. She doesn't want him to hate her. Ally sat up and lent against the wall, she glanced down at her thigh. She knew he felt guilty about it, but maybe being shot in the thigh would bring them closer together. Ally smiled to herself, _yeah like that's going to happen_.

...

Night had fallen on the prison. Both of them had stayed in the guard tower, they were sat next to each other, lost in their own thoughts. Ally's face had paled from the loss of blood and Austin kept throwing guilty glances her way. He felt terrible about what had happened. He always seemed to know how to mess things up.

"They're looking for us," Ally stated and she casted a sideward glance at him. "They're our family, we'll find them eventually."

"They're not my family," He replied flatly and she scoffed.

"I bet they're looking for us. They don't know I'm with you and they will be looking for each of us individually. They may not show it, but you're family to them. We're all family!" She lectured and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He murmured.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" He pushed.

"Why aren't they your family?" She asked.

"None of them care about me-"

"Yes they do!" She exclaimed and she shifted in her spot and looked at her thigh. "I'm your family, aren't I?"

"Why would you ask that?" He snapped, glaring daggers at her.

"I wanna' know," Ally replied. "Because if I'm not your family, then I don't understand why you're still here with me. You could leave, you don't have to stay with me if I'm not your family. The reason why I'm here now is because your my family and you shot me with an arrow and I wouldn't make it very far."

Austin stared into her eyes, he was searching for an answer in his head, but everything kept coming up blank. She was right, why was he here with her? He didn't have a reason to be, but he was. Ally gazed into his eyes, praying for an answer to leave his lips, she could tell he was fighting with his mind. She just wanted the answer she desired.

Silence had fallen for too long. Ally sighed and she looked away from him. She began to play with her fingers. Ally truly believed that they were all out there. She knew that Dez and Sarah were out their, and she hoped that Lizzy and Nevil were rescued from the trees and she prayed the George had made it out, he didn't deserve to have his life taken away from him at such a short age. Her last memory of Wayne hung over her head, the last hug they'd shared, he was a father figure in her life and she knew he had to be out there, he was one of the strongest men she's ever met and he was all about family. He had to be looking for them. She missed all of the women. She couldn't imagine the grieving Harriet must be going through, though she might not be, Harriet might be with Lizzy. Just like Julie might be with Kyle, Lexi and George. Mary and the baby might be with Elliot and Frederick and they could be helping her through her pregnancy. Trish and Gregory are out their together as well, Austin said he saw them escape, at least they have each other. Dean could be with Nevil and that way everyone was with someone. She missed Dean, she missed his smooth charm and the way he called her 'sweetheart' and 'princess', there was not doubt in Ally's mind that Dean would be looking for Sarah, just like Wayne would be looking for Harriet.

"I get that sharing your feelings is hard for you, but if you can't give me a reason about why you're here with me, then you know where the gate is and I hope you'll be okay out there, because I'm not leaving the prison. I want to make this a safe place where everyone can return too," Ally whispered and she smiled sweetly at him. "I don't want to be the one holding you down Austin."

"I don't want to leave," He said. "Please don't ask me why, because I don't know the answer."

"Okay, but Austin they will all be looking for you, just like they're looking for me. They may not show it, but they care about you and nothing's going to change that. We're all survivors and we all survived together and nothing's ever going to break that bond," Ally grabbed the bottle of water and took a small sip. "So, shall we go beyond the other gate tomorrow? Try and get inside the cellblocks, we could use the cells as rooms and I'm sure they'll be a lot of things in there, an infirmary with all the medical things we need and when we find Mary it would help with the birth of her baby. They'll be loads of weapons as well and the kitchens should be stocked with food."

"That sounds great, we'll see how your leg is tomorrow and then we can make that plan official," He replied and he glanced out of the door and at the night sky. "Ally?"

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry about your leg. I'd never do something like that on purpose," He glanced at her and she smiled.

"I know. We're family. You'd never do anything to hurt me on purpose."

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait! I've just been very busy, so please forgive me! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best to get another one up tomorrow. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, please let me know what you think of this one. Also, if there's any of you that have read my other story All of Me and are wondering about the sequel, don't worry I haven't given up. It's just taking longer than expected, but I'm hoping to get the first chapter up soon, :)  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Same Page.

They both stood before the gate. The creepers behind it had spread out, making their next job much easier. Ally's thigh was throbbing in pain, but she ignored it, they needed to get into the cellblock and begin to build their new home. Austin walked over to the rope and undid the knot. He pushed open the gate and glanced at her, nodding his head.

They both stepped inside the new part of the prison. They began to take out the creepers and they both stuck together, watching each other's back. Ally stabbed a stray creeper in the head and lowered its body to the ground. There was a small cage attached to the side of the cellblock, about five metal steps led up to the door. Leading between the two big grey buildings by them was a metal cage, which resembled a hallway, it was the perfect place to keep watch in, a set of stairs led up there. They walked underneath it and to their right was another gate, behind it were some table and chairs, and a single creeper.

They both walked back over to the cellblock and Ally observed the stands and basketball hoop which was there, _it would be a perfect place to relax and have fun. _Austin walked up to the door which led into the cellblock, Ally followed behind him and he pushed the door open, she expected it to be packed full of creepers, but surprisingly it wasn't. They'd walked into the area where the prisoners, would've been able to relax in. There was about five round tables and chairs. A watch tower was against the far wall, where the guards would've watched over them. They walked down the steps and looked around.

"Where are the prisoners?" Ally asked and he shrugged.

"There must be a breach in the prison somewhere, I think most of them are outside," He explained and she nodded. Ally made her way over to the metal door, which resembled a cell door. She looked through the bars to see it was the cells. There was a metal staircase which led up to the second floor of cells. She could see two creepers stumbling around and she pulled on the gate, but it was locked. She glanced up at the watch tower to see Austin up there, he was throwing things around and then he smiled to himself and ran down the stairs and over to her.

"Got the keys," He mumbled and he put them in the locked and pushed it open. He raised his crossbow and took out the first creeper, Ally hobbled over to the other one and took it out. She peeped into the empty cells, they all had bunk beds in. They all had pillows and sheets. Ally turned to Austin and smiled.

"This is perfect," She chirped and he looked away from her, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm gonna' check the second floor," Ally walked up the stairs and began to patrol the metal balcony. She checked each cell and they came up clean. She leaned on the railings and saw Austin making his way over to the metal gate on the other side of the room. It led into darkness and she gulped, she knew that darkness and creepers wasn't the best combination. He pulled out a torch and shined it through the bars, trying to get a better look, but it was just a dark hallway which led to unknown parts of the prison.

"Do you want to try to find the cafeteria?" He asked and she made her way down the stairs and over to him.

"S-Sure," She stammered and she glanced into the darkness.

"There's nothing to be scared of," He retorted.

"I'm not scared!" She snapped.

"Sure," He muttered. "We might be able to find the generators, get this place lit up."

"That sounds great," Ally replied and Austin grabbed the keys from his belt and slid the door open. He attached his torch to his crossbow and he began to lead her down the dark hallway.

Ally kept her eyes glued to the ground, just to make sure nothing would grab at their ankles. Her thigh was throbbing and she winced with every step she took. Austin glanced over his shoulder and saw she was in pain, all because of him.

"We can go back if you want," He said and she shook her head.

"I'm fine. Lets try to find the cafeteria," She murmured and Austin continued to lead them down the corridors. The walls around them, seemed to go on forever, Ally wasn't sure they'd be able to find their way back, but she was putting all of her faith in Austin. She stared at the back of his head, wondering what thoughts were going through his mind. She wished she could read minds, because she wanted to know how he was feeling, specifically towards her. _At least he knew I thought he was family. _

Austin stopped and she collided with his back. His pushed her back a little and he grabbed the front of her shirt, pushing her back around the corner, pinning her up against the wall. He placed a finger on his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. _Voices, why was there voices? _Ally glanced around the corner, up ahead was a pair of double doors and raised voices were arguing behind it, she looked up at Austin, her eyes wide.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Stay here," He whispered and she shook her head.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone," She hissed.

"Stay here," He hissed back through gritted teeth. "I'll be back," He let go of her top and walked around the corner. Ally heard him open the door and then the voices stopped. Ally's breathing hitched in her throat, _silence was good, right? _Ally felt a hand grab hers and she whipped her head around and she froze.

"Paul," She gasped and he let go of her hand and clamped his hands around her neck and slammed her head against the wall. She began to pull at his fingers, but everything she did seemed useless.

"I see the fire didn't kill you," He growled.

"S-Stop," She spat out and he let go of her neck. Ally began gasping for air and she opened her mouth ready to shout for Austin, but he grabbed a chunk of her hair and placed his hand against her mouth. Paul began to pull her back down the dark corridor and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he let go of her hair and snaked his arm around her waist and she couldn't pry him off her.

Ally bit down hard on the skin of his palm, he hissed out in pain as she drew blood. She stumbled out of his hold and she ran back down the corridor, she could hear his hammering footsteps behind her and she raced around the corner and saw the double doors up ahead. She flung them open, just as Paul tackled her to the ground, her head collided with the solid ground and her vision blurred, his first collided with her face, but his weight was flung off her and Austin was on top of him within seconds. Austin began to throw punch after punch at his face and Ally managed to get to her feet. She looked at the three other people in the room. There was a dark-skinned man, he had huge muscles and he had a shotgun in his hand. Next to him was a younger woman, she looked around her age, she also had dark skin. Her dark brown hair, cascaded down her back and stopped just above her ass. Next to her was a pale man, his cheeks were red and he looked flustered. He had shaggy brown hair and he was very skinny, they were all covered in blood and guts.

Ally focused her attention on Austin, before she could open her mouth to say something, Austin had pulled out his crossbow and fired an arrow into his skull. The other three gasped and the muscular man pushed Austin away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Austin yelled and he glared daggers at the man.

"You just killed an innocent man!" He fumed back.

"Innocent man! This son of a bitch destroyed our home!" Austin spat back and Ally stepped in between the two men, she placed a hand on the mans chest and flashed him a friendly smile.

"It may look bad, but if you were in our shoes you'd want him dead. I'm Ally," She held out her hand and he shook it.

"I'm Ronny," His voice was gruff, but his soft eyes gave his kindness away. Ally glanced at Paul's dead body and sighed. She turned around to face the angry face of Austin.

"I thought I told you to stay out there," He growled.

"He tried to take me. So, I ran in here. I'm sorry next time shall I let him kidnap me," Her tone was dripping with sarcasm and he glared at her.

"Listen to me next time," He said flatly and she decided that now wasn't the time to argue with him and she turned to greet the other two people.

"I'm Roxana," The woman smiled at her and Ally returned it. "This is Cal."

"Hi," Cal said sheepishly.

"How did you lot get in?" Ally asked.

"We made a gap in the fence," Ronny explained. "We've been holding up in here for a few days," Ally looked around and realized they were in the cafeteria. She could see the kitchen through the window. She walked through the open door and glanced around. In the far corner there was shelves stacked full of cans. "There's enough in here to last a few months."

"Wow," Ally gaped at the food. She saw sleeping bags on the floor and she walked back through the door. "We've found the cellblock. You're welcome to stay."

"No way!" Austin shouted and he charged over to her. "We don't know these people!"

"We don't mean any harm," Roxana pushed. "We're just normal survivors, just like you guys."

"We don't know you well enough," Austin retorted.

"How about we give them a trial period, see how things go," Ally suggested and he sighed. "Austin, they deserve a chance."

"Whatever," He mumbled.

"I'll lead the way," Ally walked out of the door and they all followed her down the dark corridors.

...

They'd settled the new people in and Austin was sat opposite her at one of the tables. He kept stabbing his knife into the table, letting all of his frustration out. She could tell he was pissed off about Paul turning up, but he was also angry at her. The stabbing sounding was growing irritating and she scowled at him.

"Would you stop," She hissed and he spat out a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you've been so stupid, letting these strangers in. I thought this was meant to be a safe place for our family to return to," His tone was mocking her and she bit down on her bottom lip to stop harsh words escaping them.

"This can also be a safe place for other survivors as well. Everyone deserves a chance. I thought you'd at least be happy. Paul's dead and he's no longer a problem," Ally rambled on and he lent forward in his chair.

"He gave you a black eye, why would I be happy about that. I'm meant to protect you," He grunted and she sighed.

"Austin, I don't need you to protect me," She replied and he tutted.

"Yes you do. If I hadn't of pulled Paul off you, he would've given you more than a black eye," He retorted and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Will you just stop being so immature. We've given these people a place to stay. We need to start turning this place into a home. We can try to find the generators tomorrow," Ally lent back in her chair and she tried to avoid his burning gaze, but her eyes kept roaming back to his.

"When are you going to start listening to me?" He asked.

"When you start having a little bit more faith in this world," She replied.

"I thought is was just meant to be you and me, until we find our family," He retorted and she smiled.

"Austin it still is. These people aren't my family, though they may grow to be at some stage, but Austin you're my family and you come first before any of them, don't you ever forget that," She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, she squeezed it tight and flashed him a smile. He gazed down at their hands and then he looked back into her eyes. Ally got up and moved around the table and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," He muttered.

"It's okay. You're just being cautious about meeting new people, I understand," She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and he released a staggering breath.

"You know we can't trust them," He replied.

"Trust is earned. They'll earn theirs soon," She whispered and she dropped her hand from his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry," He mumbled and Ally looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't on about what had just happened. "I'm sorry that I got so angry with you back at the farm. You know that month was one of the worst I've ever had."

"Same here. I think we need to learn to talk things out, before we both get blinded by angriness," Ally suggested and he nodded his head.

"That sounds like a great idea," He reached out and grabbed her hand. She glanced at him and smiled. "We'll find them all."

"I know we will."

...

Ally had chosen a cell to sleep in and Austin had picked the one next door to hers. She thought it felt safer that way, she knew that if anything happened, he would be there in a flash. The feeling that Austin once made her feel back on the farm was returning to her, she wanted him. She wanted him so bad and she just needed to know if they were on the same page. She didn't want to ruin what they already had.

The moonlight was shining through the narrow windows and the prison was in a pit of darkness and silence. A torch rested next to her bed and she reached out and turned it on. She wandered out onto the metal balcony and leaned against the railing. She shined the torch down on the bottom floor. _Maybe, I should go and take watch in the guard tower outside_. Ally glanced into Austin's cell to see it was empty. _Maybe he had the same idea as me? _

Ally made her way down the metal stairs and she walked into the main room and up the small stairs. She pushed open the metal door and stepped out into the cooling night air. She pushed open the gate and walked past the stands. She observed the courtyard, before sliding the gate open, she shut it behind her and made her way down the dirt path. She could see a small light glistening through the windows of the guard tower and she knew he was up there. She opened up the gate and made her way over to the guard tower. She trekked up the stairs and smiled when she saw him sat down against the wall, a small torch lighting up the room. He was glancing out at the moonlight and he turned around when he sensed her presence. She turned off her torch and sat down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" He asked.

"I'm not tired," She replied.

"Well, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on the newbies," He retorted and she giggled.

"I'd say you're trying to get rid of me Austin Moon," She smirked at him and he returned it. "You seen anything?"

"No, just a few creepers walking around, nothing to worry about," He explained.

"Good," Ally whispered. "Austin, since we've let these new people in. I was thinking, if we're looking for our family, would you help me look for Derek and Billy?"

"Who?"

"The father and son that took me in. I wanna' find them, they were good people," She explained and he sighed.

"Sure, I guess, but they come last. We're focusing on finding our family first, because they matter the most," He elaborated and she nodded.

"Of course," Ally replied. "Do you ever wonder who got out with who?"

"All the time. I also wonder where they all are now, whether they've found a safe place to stay, some place safer than here," He explained and she laughed.

"I doubt anywhere's safer than a prison," She mused and he smiled.

"I suppose, but I hope they're all safe," Ally reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I hope so too," She whispered and she intertwined her fingers in his. Austin glanced down at their joined hands and he sighed.

"I can't do this," He mumbled and he let go of her hand and got to his feet. Ally quickly stumbled to hers and embarrassment flooded her face.

"W-What do you mean?" She stammered.

"Nothing's going to happen between us Ally. It can't," He grunted and Ally felt her heart rate slow down.

"Why?" She whispered and she rested her hand on her heart.

"Bad things happen, Ally. We formed a family with random strangers and now look where they're. When you start to care, things go wrong!" He yelled and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Is that what the issue is? Do you not think that maybe some good can come from this world?" She pushed.

"Yes that's my issue!" He snapped and Ally stepped closer to him, her gaze burning up into his eyes.

"Well, bad things can happen to anyone Austin, it doesn't matter if you care for them or not, people are going to get torn out of this world! But, tell me how would you feel if I died tomorrow? You say you don't want this to happen, but I know if I died tomorrow, a little piece of you would die as well. I'm not stupid, I know that when you start to care it can faze your judgment, but it also makes you stronger and the need to survive grows stronger too! My mom is the reason why I'm still here right now, she is the reason why I'm still living, but I know that she doesn't want me on this world, just surviving for her, she'd want me to live for other people. People like you Austin!" She poked his chest with her finger and he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't say things like that," He growled.

"Why? Are you scared, because I'm right," She taunted and he pinned her up against the wall.

"You're not going to die!" He spat and he rested his hands next to her head.

"I might. You're not always going to be there to save me," She retorted.

"Yes I will!" He slammed his hands hard against the glass and a wave of fear consumed her.

"Then how do you expect me not to care about you, if you want to be in my life 24/7? I can't forget everything that's happened between us, especially what happened at the pharmacy. I'm not the type of person who can just forget about these things. If you want me, I'm right here and waiting for you, but if you don't then leave, I don't want you around me all the time if I know that nothing's ever going to happen between us!" Ally's chest heaved for air and she knew she'd managed to get her point across. She'd managed to break through that thick skull of his.

Ally began to search his eyes for an answer, but he wasn't giving anything away. She just wanted to know if he liked her the way she liked him. She didn't want to carry on the way things were, they had way to much tension between one another and it needed to be settled right now. He couldn't even looked her in the eyes, _maybe that means he doesn't want me? _She didn't know if she could handle him not wanting her, she knew she wouldn't be able to face him everyday.

Silence had fallen for to long and Ally pushed his arms away and she stepped away from him. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground. She could feel the tears stinging at her eyes and she bit her lips. She sniffled and then looked over at him.

"I guess that settles that then. See you around I guess," She let a single tear fall down her face. Ally spun around on her heel and headed towards the stairs. Austin's strong hand grabbed her arm and he pulled her back to him, crashing his lips against hers. Ally froze for a second from shock, before settling into his kiss. This one was more passionate than the one they'd shared at the pharmacy. She could feel his need for her, rather than her need for him. He nibbled at her bottom lip and she granted him access to her mouth. He walked her to the wall and firmly pressed himself up against her. Ally laced her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Austin moved his hands away from her face and stroked her back, he reached down and grabbed her ass. Ally jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing herself up against him. She buried her fingers in his hair and she deepened the kiss.

Austin's hands slid underneath her shirt and he eased it up and off her body. He crashed their lips together once more and Ally moaned against his lips, bringing a smirk to Austin's lips. He reached around and undid the clasp of her bra. Ally tossed it to the ground and she hesitated against his lips, causing her to pull away. She suddenly felt very embarrassed about Austin seeing her like this, no one had ever seen her so exposed before. Austin stared at her bare chest and he glanced up at her. He saw the look in her eyes and he froze.

"Ally we can stop," His voice was husky and rough. Ally immediately relaxed and she smiled at him.

"I don't want too," She crashed her lips against his once more and Austin supported her legs which were firmly locked around his waist. He began to kiss a trail along her jawline and down her neck. He kissed his way down to her breasts and he sucked and nibbled on her hardened nipple. A gasp escaped her lips and her fingertips dug into his skin, as pleasure began to burst throughout her body.

"Hello?" A voice call from the bottom of the guard tower. They both jumped and Ally untangled herself from Austin and she grabbed her bra and quickly put it back on. Austin grabbed her top and passed it to her, she slipped it on and Roxana walked up the stairs and she smiled over at them. "I was wondering if you wanted me to take over watch?"

"Er, yeah sure," Ally stammered and she glanced at Austin to see he was blushing. Ally made her way past Roxana and down the stairs, she could hear Austin's footsteps behind her and when they made it out of the door at the bottom, she turned around to face him.

"Ally, I'm sorry-"

"Stop apologizing for everything Austin. You don't have anything to be sorry about, especially about what happened up there," Ally reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "But, what does this mean Austin?"

"I don't know?" He shrugged his shoulders and Ally sighed.

"I know what I want this to be, but if you don't know what you want this to be, then we need to stop, because I'm not putting my heart out on the line just to have it thrown back in my face," Ally explained and Austin reached up and cupped her face.

"I'm not good at explaining how I feel Ally, you gotta' understand how hard this is for me. Ally this is whatever you want it to be, and I'm just as scared as you to put my heart out on the line," He placed a soft kiss to her lips and she smiled up at him.

"Okay. I guess we're on the same page," She giggled and he grabbed a hold of her hand and guided her back towards the cellblock.

...

Ally didn't now if it was the heat making her hallucinate or if she was actual seeing what she was. She was at the very front gate and in the distance she could see a young boy, his back was facing her and she wanted to call out for him, but she didn't want to scare him. She licked her dry lips and walked over to the guard tower and grabbed the keys, she undid the lock and pushed the gate open. She pulled out her knife, just in case a creeper came over.

"What are you doing?" Austin called down from the guard tower. Ally glanced up at him and then she looked back at the distant boy. She squinted her eyes and the boy eventually turned around and her eyes widened.

"BILLY!" She yelled and then around ten men stumbled out of the trees and Billy took off into the woods. "BILLY!" She screeched and she took off down the dirt path and into the trees after the stampede of men. She could hear them yelling fowl words at him and she pushed herself as fast as she could, her thigh was crying out for her to stop, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't lose another child.

Strong arms tackled her to the ground and she felt the air escape her lungs. A heavy man landed on top of her, she glanced up at his scar covered face and she quivered in fear. He brought up a rag and clamped it against her mouth and nose. She began to inhale the fowl stench and she tried to pry the cloth off her, but soon her vision began to blur and everything fell dark.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I'd love to know what you think as always. I've also finally worked out who escaped with who and I can't wait to get to the part where they finally meet someone from their group, but that won't be for a while, unfortunately.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Love Who You Love.

Ally groaned and rolled her head. A blindfold had been placed over her eyes and her hands were tied behind her back, resting on the back of the chair she'd been placed on. Her head was pulsing in pain and she kept coughing, trying to remove the mysterious thing she'd inhaled into her lungs. She heard another groan, one which didn't come from her lips. She froze, _a creeper? _

"Fuck!" The gruff voice growled.

"Austin?" Ally asked and he stopped making noises.

"Ally?" He retorted. "Wait, why the fuck can't I see!"

"We've been blindfolded. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You took off into the woods, screaming at the top of your lungs and I came after you. This man was carrying you in his arms and before I could do anything, some motherfucker' clubbed me in the head with a bat," He explained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She replied. "I need to find Billy. They've got Billy."

"We need to focus on getting out of here-"

"Glad to see you're both awake," The sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the room, making Ally jump. She felt cold hands rest on her shoulders, then her blindfold was ripped from her face. She hissed as the light from the window almost blinded her. The man walked over to Austin and pulled off his and he simply grunted in response. The man had thick brown hair, he was young, only a few years older than Ally, but the Apocalypse had aged him and he looked around thirty. He grabbed a chair and sat down. He straddled the seat so his front was resting against the back. He had a gun resting in his belt and he was twiddling a knife in his hands. "Now, I have some questions."

"Fire away," Ally muttered.

"Which one of you killed Paul?" Ally and Austin both tore their eyes away from him and stared at each other. "I know it was one of you. You might as well admit to it, it will make the next part less painful for one of you."

"It was me," Ally responded and Austin's eyes widened.

"No it wasn't! It was me!" Austin yelled.

"Oh...Oh," He nodded his head, liked he'd just cracked a lifelong murder case. "She's your girl?" He raised an eyebrow at Austin. "She's very pretty. My men haven't had a good time in a while. She'd be perfect for their entertainment," He winked at her and Ally tasted the bile rising in her throat.

"You son of a bitch!" Austin spat and he chuckled.

"Paul was one of my men. I don't take it lightly when one of my men get killed. You're in a town, a town called Verndale. There's around one hundred of us, children, babies, old people. I'd like to welcome one of you to it, the person who didn't kill Paul can live here with us. This place is heavily guarded and I guarantee you'll be safe, but one of you has to pay for what happened to Paul. I'll give you a few minutes to decide," With that he got up and left, slamming the door shut behind him. Ally looked back at Austin to see anger flooding his eyes, but Ally could read him like an open book for a quick second and she began to shake her head.

"No way. You're not taking the blame," Ally hissed at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ally, I killed him. I'm not going to let you take the blame. If what he's saying is true, and this is a safe place, then you're not going to take the blame," He rambled on and Ally shook her head frantically.

"He's going to kill you. I'm not going to let him do that," She responded, tears burning in her eyes.

"Ally, he's giving you a free pass out of here, you're going!" He snapped and she continued to shake her head.

"Austin-"

"No, you listen to me! You've been through too much already, you're going to be let free and then you're going to get out of this place and head back to the prison. Then, you're going to turn that place into a safe haven for our people!" He yelled and she let out a staggering breath.

"Okay. I'll do that, I'll go back to the prison, but then me, Roxana, Ronny and Cal, are coming back for you," She explained and he shook his head.

"Ally, stop putting your life at risk," He murmured.

"Austin, if it was the other way round and I'd killed Paul and I was getting kept behind, you'd come back for me, I know you would! So, for the love of god Austin accept that I'm not leaving you behind, not now and not ever! I've told you this before, you come first!" She shouted, stomping her foot against the ground, and her thigh cried out in pain. She stared into his eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Okay," He whispered.

The door flung open and the man returned, a smile plastered from ear to ear. He glanced between the pair of them and Ally felt a shiver shoot down her spine. He pulled out his knife and raised an eyebrow.

"So, who was it?" He asked.

"It was me," Austin muttered and he smirked.

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted," He walked over to Ally and he cut off the ropes that bound her wrists. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the chair. Ally casted a worried glance over at Austin and he gave her an assuring nod. She was guided out of the door and four more men formed a circle around her and they seemed to be walking down some back alley and then they came out on a long street. The noise from the street erupted in her ears, there were people, a lot of people. They were all going about their own business, they were all having funny, Ally could see it in their eyes and she didn't understand why. At the end of the street was a metal wall with a big gate and men were patrolling the top. She glanced at the man holding her and he smirked.

"You'll be able to live as freely as them soon," He explained and Ally ignored him, still fascinated by the people around her. She spotted someone out the corner of her eye and she quickly stopped the smile forming on her face. Roxana was standing, talking to a group of woman, she was wearing a cap and her head was low, she hadn't seen Ally look her way, but Ally knew she was here to save both of them.

They walked down another back alley and then a door was pushed open and they stepped inside. There was a round table and two chairs. Ally was shoved into the chair and the rest of the men left and the man from before took the seat opposite her.

"I'm Dallas," He said and Ally looked away from him.

"I don't care about who you are. I wanna' leave this place!" Ally fumed.

"I never said you could leave. I said you can live in this town, but not once did I say you leave this sanctuary," His cold voice hissed and Ally narrowed her eyes at him.

"This isn't a sanctuary. Do these people even now what's happening beyond the walls, people cannot be that happy in the middle of the Apocalypse. You and I both know what goes on, and you can tell by our faces, but the looks on the people's faces out there, resemble the look we once bared, before the world went to shit!" She shouted and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Some people need to be kept safe and some don't need to witness what's beyond them walls," He replied.

"I wanna' leave," Ally scowled at him and he snickered.

"Babe, you're not going anywhere," His voice made Ally's stomach turn.

"What did you just call me?" She threw back and he raised an eyebrow.

"I think you need to be punished," He slurred and Ally saw his eyes fog up with hunger and she flew up from the chair and raced towards the door. Dallas went after her and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her arms above her head and crashed his lips against hers.

...

Austin could just about bare the punches, the knife attacks, the bullet in his shoulder and even the whip, but having a hot metal rod pressed against the skin of his back was the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life. His toes and fingers curled, his teeth clamped together and his stray tears got mixed in with the sweat from his forehead. He kept muttering the same words over in his head, _you're doing this for Ally_. The men were having a fun time torturing him and Austin could see the enjoyment in their eyes. Austin knew these people were sick and he just hoped Ally was fine, he could never forgive himself if something bad happened to her.

The man pulled the metal rod off his back and Austin uncurled his fingers and toes. His whole body hunched forward and he collapsed on the ground in a ball. Every part of his body was aching, every part of his body was crying and he wanted to give up, but all he could hear was Ally's voice, "You come first!" The way she spoke like he meant something to her, no one had ever cared about him before. His mind kept floating back to the moment they'd shared in the guard tower, before Roxana came up. He wished things had gone further, just so he could have a better memory to remember, before he died. He just wanted her to know how he felt, but stupid Austin Moon, has to be a dumb ass and not express how he feels.

He'd never been one to cry, it wasn't like he was sobbing, but his eyes released single drops of tears every minute or so. He knew he was going to have scars from the whip, from the rod and from all the knife slashes on his body, but he knew it would be worth it. Ally would be safe and everything will be alright for her now and he can at least die a happy man. He hoped that she would carry on and find everyone else, they can all be one big happy family again, it's not like any of them would miss him anyway, but whenever he thought like that Ally popped back into his head, "They may not show it, but they care about you and nothing's going to change that." He loved how she always knew what to say, she never held herself back and she just came out with it and put him in his place, which is something he's always wanted. Everyone he's ever met, looks at him and see's a cold-hearted person and Ally may view him that way, but if he steps out of line, she's the first person to tell him he's wrong.

The men's laughing echoed in his ears. They seemed to be getting some kick out of torturing him. The whip came crashing down on his back and Austin spat out in pain, his back arching at a inhumane angle. He could feel the blood trickling out of every cut, it was like he could see the darkness approaching him. He knew his life was coming to an end. The whip was slashed against his back once more and a strangled cry escaped his lips.

The door flung open and the men froze. He looked over and he saw Ronny standing in the doorway. He raised his rifle and in an instance the men had bullets through their heads and they fell to the ground. Ronny walked over and he observed the sight, before him and Austin could see the pity in his eyes. Ronny looked at his butchered back and the blood gushing out of his shoulder. He rested a hand on his arm, trying not to touch the knife slashes on his arms and he pulled out his knife and cut the rope off his wrists.

"Mate...This is probably a stupid question, but are you okay?" Ronny continued to observe his body and the damage looked horrific.

"What the fuck do you think," Austin's voice was rough and hoarse. Ronny helped him to his feet and Austin swayed, so Ronny grabbed his arm and placed it around his neck as support. Austin's body hunched over and he could barely walk. Blood was trickling out of his mouth and his back cried out in pain. They stepped outside and they walked out into a back alley.

"Roxana is waiting beyond the wall for us. She's got Ally," Ronny explained and Austin saw the worried look on his face. "When Roxana went in to save her, a man was on top of her...Kissing her, but Roxana shot him in the shoulder and grabbed Ally, then ran."

"I'm gonna' kill the son of a bitch!" Austin spat through gritted teeth. "I need to find him."

"We need to get you back to the prison," Ronny replied and then they came to a wooden gate, which no one clearly had any knowledge of and Ronny kicked the gate and it soon opened and Roxana appeared before them.

"Oh my god!" Ally screamed and she ran out from behind Roxana and stood in front of him. Her hands were covering her gaping mouth and her eyes stung with tears. She looked Austin over and she wished she could delete the image from her mind. His shirt was torn and blood was seeping out of every cut. His face was covered in cuts and bruises. She stepped closer and reached her hand up to cup his cheek and he flinched against her touch.

"We need to get him back to the prison. We found a car on the way here, it's just down the road, let's go," Roxana turned around and led the way. Ronny continued to help Austin and Ally kept checking him over.

After a few minutes they made it to the car and Ronny helped Austin into the backseat. Ally quickly got in next to him, then Roxana and Ronny got in the front and they drove off. Ally caught sight of his back and she gasped. She reached and rested a hand on his arm, she glanced into his eyes and a single tears slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Austin...I'm so sorry this happened...I should've took the blame," She cried and all Austin could think about was the motherfucker' kissing his Ally.

"That man...he kissed y-you," He said through gritted teeth and Ally began to shake her head.

"That doesn't matter...Forget about what happened to me. We need to take care of you," Ally smiled sweetly at him and Austin began to sway.

"I need to sleep," His voice sounded distant and his eyes began to shut. Ally began to shake him.

"You can't go to sleep!" She yelled and his eyes opened again. " Austin, I need you to stay awake for me, please!"

...

Ronny and Cal supported Austin as everyone rushed down the corridor. Cal had found the infirmary whilst they were gone. He said it was packed full of medical supplies and they'd have everything they needed to help Austin. Roxana pushed open the door and they placed Austin down on the bed. Ally raced over to the shelves and grabbed everything she'd think they'd need.

"Flip him over," Roxana ordered and Austin mumbled out a groan. Ronny struggled to flip him over, so Cal helped him. Ally flinched at the sight of his back and she grabbed the scissors and cut away the tattered remains of his shirt and they all winced at the sight.

"You can all go now. I'll take care of him," Ally explained and all three of them nodded their heads and left. Ally grabbed the chair and sat down. She found the exit wound at the back of his shoulders and she sighed in relief, knowing that the bullet hadn't split up inside him, because she knew she wouldn't be able to operate on him. She grabbed the antiseptic wipes and began to dab it against the whip marks and Austin hissed in pain.

"That hurts like a bitch," He mumbled into the bed.

"Sorry," She whispered and she could smell burnt flesh and looked at the brand wound at the bottom of his back. Guilt consumed her body. "I should never have left you."

"Ally...They would've done worse to you," He murmured. Ally cleaned up his back and she grabbed the needle and thread, then began to stitch up the bullet wound. Austin gritted his teeth throughout the whole process, trying not to show Ally how much pain he was in, he didn't want her to view him as weak.

"I think everything's going to take a while to heal, but you'll be fine," Ally assured him and he groaned.

"I'm gonna' have some horrible scars...you won't even wanna' look at me anymore," He muttered.

"Hey! Don't say things like that. I love you for being you, I don't care if you have scars. I've got them too-" Ally paused, the sudden realization of what she'd just said came crashing down on her. "Oh my god," She gasped her hands flying to her mouth. Austin shifted himself so he could look her in the eyes. She stared back at him. She couldn't believe she'd let them words slip out of her mouth and it scared her even more, because it felt so natural, like she'd said it many times before to him.

"W-What did you just say?" He stammered and Ally shook her head.

"I-I didn't mean to...Oh god, Austin I didn't mean it-No I mean I did, b-but I didn't...Oh shit!" Ally cursed and she got up from the chair and began pacing around.

"Ally-"

"Don't! I know exactly what you're going to say and don't! Don't you dare feed me that bullshit! I didn't mean to say it, it slipped out! I don't need you to reject me, because I can already tell it's coming, from the look in your eyes!" She yelled and Austin saw the pain in her eyes, he saw the fear in there too.

"Ally, I'm not going to reject you...For god's sake, Ally look at me!" He snapped and Ally brought her eyes to his. "It's okay."

"H-How can you say that," She sobbed. "Just rest. I'll send Cal in to have a look at you," Ally looked away from Austin and towards the door.

"Don't you dare leave," He growled.

"God, I always know how to screw things up," She stared up at the ceiling and began muttering curses to herself.

"Ally Dawson, look at me right now!" He yelled and she jumped. Her eyes slowly found his and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop saying things like that. Its okay, if it was a mistake, then it was a fuckin' mistake, okay."

"But-"

"No but's! Ally, its fine," He couldn't break eye contact with her, he needed her to know that it was okay, even though the words she said wouldn't leave his mind.

"Is everything okay in here?" Cal opened the door and glanced between the pair of them.

"Yeah," Ally responded. "Everything's fine. I'm gonna' leave now."

"Ally-" She fled from the room, leaving Austin incapable of going after her.

...

Ally was sat down on the balcony of the guard tower. Her fingers brushed against her mom's necklace and she gazed up at the sky. She kept mentally cursing herself for what she'd done. She didn't mean for it to come out, even if there was a part of her that loved Austin, she knew he didn't return the feelings.

"I bet your laughing at me right now, mom. You'd be telling me to stop being so stupid and sort this out. You know I really wish you were here right now, I could really use your advice," Ally laughed to herself and sighed.

"I lost my wife and son," Ronny slid down the wall and took a place next to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ally said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone's probably lost someone, who did you lose?" He asked and Ally sighed.

"Friends. My mom and dad. Austin and I lost our new family as well...They might still be alive, but we have no idea where they are," Ally explained. "Sometimes, I wish this would all be a dream. That I'd wake up and my mom and dad would be in their bedroom asleep, but then I'm not sure if I'd want it to be a dream, because that would mean I'd never have met Austin...Or all of my friends."

"Everytime I go to sleep. I pray that when I open my eyes, everything would go back to normal. I'd do anything to see my wife and son again," He replied and she smiled at him.

"I'd do anything to see my mom and dad again too," She agreed and they both stared up at the sky. "When I know this place is defiantly safe. I'm gonna' set up a grave for my mom and dad. I had one back at the farm for my mom, but there's no point having a grave that I can't visit."

"I'd like to do the same for my wife and son," Ronny said and Ally nodded. "You gonna' tell me what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Ally glanced at him and he raised an eyebrow. "I told Austin that I love him...It slipped out. We haven't even had sex yet."

"Whoa, to much information girl," He chuckled and she smirked. "But, it doesn't matter if you haven't had sex with him. You love who you love and you can't help it."

"I suppose you're right," She muttered.

"Austin's been trying to get out of bed to find you. He's scared, I can tell. He's scared that you aren't coming back," He explained and Ally stared down at her hands.

"I'm never going to leave him. It's just I'm scared he's going to reject me," Ally admitted.

"Ally, I think he's more scared of you rejecting him," Ronny grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Ally sighed and nodded.

"I guess I need to talk to him," She murmured.

"Yeah you do, because Cal is considering sedating him, because he won't stop moving," Ally chuckled and Ronny stood up, helping her to her feet. Ally saw a quick figure burst through the trees and her eyes widened.

"Billy!" Ally yelled and Billy looked over at her and smiled. Ally raced down the stairs and out the door at the bottom. She took the keys from the hook and undid the front gate. Billy ran over and into her arms. Ally picked him up and he wrapped his small body around hers. Ronny appeared next to them and he took the keys from Ally and locked the gate back up. "Are you okay? I thought those men caught you?"

"I escaped. I came back here to find you," He whimpered into her neck. "My daddy...He got bit...He's dead."

"Oh, sweetie," Ally held him tighter as he bawled his eyes out into her neck. "Everything's going to be okay."

"He told me to come and find you," He sobbed and Ally glanced at Ronny. She could see the pained expression on his face at the sight of the little boy and she knew he was thinking about his own son.

"Lets go inside," Ally whispered and she walked up the dirt path and through the gate. Roxana was sat down on the stands and she looked over and she glanced at the boy in Ally's arm and she walked over to them.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Billy," Ally replied. "I'm gonna' take him inside," Ally walked into the cellblock and through the main room and she walked over to her cell and placed Billy down on the bed. His eyes were red raw from his tears and Ally climbed into bed with him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I miss him," He sobbed.

"I know you do, but things will get better. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Ally assured him, she felt his head fall against her chest and she looked to see he'd fallen asleep. She smiled and slipped out from next to him and pulled the sheet over him. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Whose that?" Ally looked over her shoulder to see Austin hunched over, leaning against the cell door.

"This is Billy," Ally whispered, not wanting to disturb him. "His dad got bit."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I overreacted. I know that you might not feel the same and that's okay."

"I've already told you that I'm not good at expressing how I feel."

"I know and that's okay," Ally walked and placed a hand on his arm. "You need to rest."

"I just needed to see you."

"I'm not going anywhere," She smiled up at him and she guided him to his cell and helped him onto the bed. "You just close your eyes and rest."

...

Ally stood before the crowd of people. There was ten of them, from adults to children. It had been two days since they'd escaped and Austin had slept through it all, though at this moment in time Ally needed him. She needed to know if she was making the right decision to let these people stay with them. Ronny and Roxana had gone out on a run, and they found these people running away from a herd of creepers. They all looked worst for wear and they had a leader themselves, he seemed to be just as cautious as her.

Ally knew Austin would be mad at her for not waking him up and informing him about what was happening, but she needed to be independent and not always rely on him. She glanced at Roxana and she was shielding her eyes from the blazing sun.

"How do we know we can trust you," Their leader had thick blond hair and stubble on his face. His clothes were covered in guts and a rife rested on his back.

"We feel the same way about you, but you can trust us," Ally replied.

"How many are there in your group?" He asked.

"Well, that's a complicated story. How about we get you lot all settled in, then I'll talk to you in private?" Ally suggested and he glanced back at his group and they all nodded their heads, exhaustion flashing in their eyes.

"Okay," He replied. Ally and Roxana led them inside and she took them into the cellblock. They all looked around and some of the children ran up the metal stairs.

"Pick a cell, but could you keep the noise down. Austin's upstairs resting, he got injured a few days ago," Ally explained.

"Whose Austin?" One of the older women asked.

"He's my-" Ally paused, not knowing what she should refer to him as. "He's my partner," Ally settled for that, knowing it could either mean they were married, or they were just close friends.

Everyone ran off and picked a cell. Ally smiled, when she saw the happiness on their faces. One of the women was carrying a baby and Ally sighed, images of Lexi flashed before her and her body was taken over by sadness. Billy came running out from the main room and over to her. He looked around at the younger children and he jumped up and down in excitement.

"I have people to play with!" He chirped and he raced over to a young boy. Ally looked over at their leader and she nodded towards the main room and led him over to a table.

"You ask your questions. Then I'll ask mine," Ally said and he nodded his head, placing his rifle on the table.

"Your group?" He asked.

"Well, my names Ally and you've already met Roxana and Ronny. There's another man called Cal and he has medical knowledge and he'll be able to help people when they get injured and then there's Austin. Me and him have been together for a while, way before we met Roxana, Ronny and Cal. Billy is a boy that I came across a while ago, him and his dad rescued me when me and Austin were separated, but unfortunately we got attacked by a herd and I lost both of them, then Billy found me a few days ago and I found out his dad got bit."

"You said it was a complicated story," He voice was gruff and firm. Ally could see he was going to have trouble trusting her, but she understood.

"There's more of us. Austin and I were with different people, we were all one big family. We were living on a farm, everything was perfect, it was like the zombies weren't around, b-but there was a man from my past who turned up and he set the place on fire, which got the attention of the creepers and we were attacked by them and our leader, Wayne, told everyone to run. Austin and I escaped together. We don't know who's alive, Billy's dad spotted two people and the people he described matched two members of my group. There was children...a baby. There was eighteen of us all together. We aren't gonna' ever stop looking for them, they're all good people. Just like I am, I've seen horrible things, and I'm sure you have too, but if you wanna' stay here then you can, but if you can't learn to trust me, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Okay, I understand," He nodded. "My names Lucas."

"It's nice to meet you, Lucas," Ally smiled at him. "Now, should I be worried about anyone in your group?"

"No. We've all been together since the beginning. The men protect the women and children and the women look after the children," He explained.

"Well, things aren't going to be like that here. If the women want to get their hands dirty and go on runs, then they can, and if some of the men don't want to, then they can stay here and help around the prison."

"I like the sound of that," Lucas smiled.

"Though, if you think my questions are easy, just wait till Austin wakes up. He's not very friendly towards strangers-"

"Who the fuck are you!" Austin's voice boomed and Lucas shot up. Ally got up and walked back into the cellblock, she headed up the stairs and over to his cell. There was a young girl standing by his bed and Austin was glaring daggers at her. Lucas walked in and scooped the little girl in his arms.

"You okay Jess?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"This mean man shouted at me," She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Mean man! Ally who the hell are these people!" He yelled.

"We've taken in a new group. Roxana and Ronny came across them out on the run," Ally explained.

"How many?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Around ten," She replied and he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You're injured Austin, you need to rest. I've dealt with everything," She stood her ground and Austin stood up from the bed. He leaned against the metal frame and stared at Lucas.

"Who are you?"

"My names Lucas, I'm the leader of the group," He responded.

"You killed anyone...Any humans?" Austin questioned.

"Yes...Three people. They were dangerous," Lucas replied flatly.

"Can you fight...Shoot a gun?"

"I used to be in the army."

"Austin enough with the questions. He's tired and he needs to rest, just like you do," Ally interrupted and Lucas smiled at her. "You go pick a cell. I'll talk to you more later," Lucas nodded and left, carrying Jess in his arms. Austin narrowed his eyes at her and she stepped forward.

"You can't trust these people-"

"You said the same thing about Roxana, Ronny and Cal, and they saved our lives. We said this place was meant to be a safe haven and these people are safe here," Ally explained. "Now, are you finished being stubborn?"

"Whatever," He mumbled and he lay back down on the bed.

"I'll check on you later," She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I need you fit and healthy."

"Why?"

"Well, you're my righthand man and you protect me...also, I wanna' finish what we started in the guard tower," She sung and Austin scoffed. Ally giggled and spun around on her heel and left his cell. She waltzed down the stairs and she saw the woman carrying the baby again. She looked over and smiled.

"Hi. My names Grace," She beamed up at her. She had long blond hair and she looked around thirty. She bounced the baby in her arms and Ally frowned, past memories flooding her vision.

"I'm Ally, and whose this?" Ally asked, pointing at the baby.

"This is my daughter, Erica. I hope my husband didn't give you a hard time?"

"Lucas is your husband?"

"Yeah, we've been married for ten years," She explained and Ally began to picture Julie and Kyle.

"Congratulations," Ally smiled and Grace returned it, then walked into her cell. Ally looked up at where Austin's cell was and she made her way back up the stairs. She stood in the doorway and he looked over.

"What's wrong?" He asked and he sat up. Ally walked forward and climbed into the bed next to him. She carefully wrapped her arms around him, avoiding his injuries and she began to cry into his chest.

"I can't stop thinking about them all...What if they're all gone," She sobbed and Austin held her tighter.

* * *

**AN: People, I am so sorry for the delay. Please forgive me, this chapter seemed to take forever, because I didn't know what to write, but I eventually finished it and I'm still not confident that I like it too much, but you lovely people deserve a chapter. So, thank you for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one :)  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Book Of Memories.

_One Month Later:_

_We're coming down for the summer,_

_From the Everglades of our serenades,_

_We know how love goes a little bit like..._

_Hey, Mister Mister._

_Hey, Mister Mister,_

_You have some sugar take the sugar,_

_We go hey Mister Mister hey Mister Mister,_

_I pray for another night,_

_Mister Mister,_

_Mister Mister._

Ally finished singing and she cradled Erica in her arms. She walked up and down the balcony in the cellblock. Grace was out on a run with a few other members of the group and Ally decided to get over her newfound, yet outgrown fear of this baby. She knew if she started caring, things could easily go wrong, but Austin had persuaded her to just go ahead and form an attachment with the baby.

Austin had made a full recovery, he was back in perfect shape and stronger than he was before. With all the new people, they never really got more than a few seconds alone with one another and nothing's happened since the night in the guard tower, they haven't even kissed. They've both been very busy with everything. Austin and a few of the men had ventured further into the prison and found a library, the armory, and the showers. Ally had taken to the library and she'd cleaned it all up and made it a fun place for the children to learn, there were three children from Lucas's group Jess, Daniel and Jasmine. Billy had taken an instant liking to all three of them and they were rarely apart. Jess was a child that they'd stumbled across a year ago, she was all alone when they found her, like when Ally and Austin had found Nevil.

Austin had actually let his guard down and he'd become friends with all of the men. He had his moments of kindness and it always brought a smile to Ally's face. He spent a lot of his time with Jack, they'd both hit it off after Austin saved him from getting eaten by creepers when they'd found the library. Ally had found a good friend in Tess, she was an older woman and she reminded her of Harriet, she was the mother to Jasmine and Daniel. Ally spent most of her time in the library, keeping a close eye on Billy, or doing the washing and cooking with Tess, Roxana and Grace. She learnt to cherish the brief moments which she shared with Austin, if they walked past one another in the corridors, they brush shoulders against one another, or if there was a group conversation his fingertips were graze against her arm, but that was as far as things would go, but it didn't change her feelings towards him, because she knew that if she was in danger, he'd be there in a flash.

Ally was beginning to care about these people and it was scaring her, because she felt bad, because she was beginning to forget about her missing family. She felt like she was replacing them in her mind with these new people. Whenever Austin leaves the prison he's always looking for them and Ally knows that, but with everyday that passes she no longer thinks that they'll ever find them. She just doesn't believe they're all out there anymore.

In remembrance of everyone, Ally got Austin to get her some notebooks on a run and she wrote down all of their names in the book, writing down all the memories she had of them, just so she'd never forget them. She put all the cute memories of George and Lizzy in there and all the brief moments she'd caught of Julie and Kyle's marriage. Little Lexi and the songs Ally sung to her were put in there and all the private conversations she'd had with Mary and Sarah. The talk she'd had with Frederick about her mom flooded the pages and all the jokes Dez had told her and all the hilarious arguments him and Trish had shared, made Ally laugh while she wrote. Dean's flirtatious words and the way he called her 'darlin' and 'princess' made Ally blush and Nevil's bouncy personality filled page after page. Elliot and Gregory's friendship, which had blossomed before her eyes back on the farm, brought a new sense of happiness to her words. Wayne's and Harriet oblivious love interest in one another made Ally feel like she was writing a romance novel, but every word warmed her heart. She even put Angela in there. They may be gone, but they are never forgotten.

Ally kept the book on one of the shelves in the library. It was labeled 'Book of Memories' and Ally would grab it and read away on the nights that she felt alone.

Ally had found a good friend in Steven, he was best friend's with Lucas and they'd both been in the army together. Steven would sit and listen to her problems, then offer his advice at the end. At one point he'd told Ally just to kidnap Austin and then tie him to a chair and have her way with him. It took Ally around half an hour to stop laughing, but when she was alone in her cell, she'd think to herself, "maybe I should."

The last person from Lucas's group was Linda...Just thinking about that woman gets Ally's blood boiling, she was after Austin. She could see it in her eyes and she was ready to pounce on the woman. She'd seen her rub herself up against him, saying it was an accident. She'd watch him when he had his top off and he was working in the courtyard. She'd sneak up into the guard tower and join him on watch duty and she was scared, she was scared that she was losing Austin to her and she knew she was being paranoid, but he spends more time with Linda than he does with her. Steven had told her millions of time that Austin isn't interested in her, she even asked Austin and he replied, "she's very annoying and she just won't leave me alone."

Ally walked down the stairs and she walked down the corridor. She continued to hum tunes to Erica and the little girl cooed in her arms. The place was lit up thanks to Austin finding the generators and they had warm water as well. Everything was turning out to be fine, they hadn't seen or heard from Dallas and his men, _maybe we scared them off. _Sometimes Ally would wake up in a blanket of sweat, dreaming about Dallas's rough lips on her's. She never told Steven about it and she sure as hell never told Austin about it.

She pushed open the cafeteria entrance and she walked past the tables and into the kitchen. Tess was cutting up some homegrown vegetables. They'd started growing things in the courtyard and Tess had taken it up as her hobby to grow things. Tess smiled over at them and she placed the knife down on the metal table top and scooped Erica into her arms.

"Hello baby," Tess spoke in a baby voice. "Who's a pretty girl."

Ally smiled and took Tess's place and began chopping the vegetables up. Tess walked around the kitchen, bouncing Erica up and down.

"How are you today?" Tess asked.

"I'm fine...I'm just a bit worried about Austin," She admitted and Tess smiled.

"He'll be fine. He goes on supply runs every week and he always come's back," Tess assured her and Ally sighed.

"I know. It's just there's always a voice in the back of my mind," Ally flashed Tess a smile and she returned it.

"Have you seen Jasmine and Daniel?"

"Linda took them to the library," Ally explained.

"Okay," She replied and she beamed down at Erica. "Have you ever thought of having your own children?"

"Me! No, I wouldn't say I'm the mothering type," Ally expressed and she concentrated on the job at hand.

"You're good with Erica and Billy. I think you'd be an excellent mom," Tess confessed and Ally blushed.

"I don't think so," Ally muttered.

"Ally!" Billy came racing through the doors and into the kitchen. He was jumping around in excitement. "Austin wants to see you! He's waiting back at the cellblock, he has a surprise for you!" Billy grabbed her hand and began to pull her away. Tess laughed and ushered her away and Billy continued to pull her down the corridors and back to the cellblock.

When she got there Austin was standing by the stairs. He looked over and smiled at her. Billy released her hand and he ran off. She chuckled and glanced over at Austin.

"Billy says you have a surprise for me?" Ally raised an eyebrow and Austin placed his hands over her eyes.

"He's correct. I do have a surprise for you," He began to guide her away. "That month when we stopped talking. You became obsessed with horses-"

"I wasn't obsessed," She corrected and he laughed.

"Okay, but you still liked them-Careful there's a step-Anyway you seemed to adore the ones on the farm, so when we were out on the run today, I found something...Don't open your eyes until I tell you," He removed his hands and she kept them close. He brought his hands to her hips. "Okay, open them."

Ally opened her eyes and she jumped backwards, crashing her back against his front. Her hands flew to her mouth and she squealed in joy. She raced forward and petted the horse. She grabbed its reigns and stroked it mane. Her smile was huge and bright. Austin could see the happiness sparkling in her eyes.

"Austin," She walked over and snaked her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. "Thank you."

"So do you like him?" He asked and she pulled away nodding her head.

"Of course I do. I think I should call him Austin Junior," She patted his side and the horse neighed. "See, I think he likes your name."

"No way. I'm not letting that horse steal my name," He laughed and he reached out and petted his head.

"Okay. I think Junior is great name," She glanced at the saddle and back at Austin. "Can I take him for a ride around the courtyard?"

"Sure. I'll open up the gate for you," Ally got up onto the saddle and Austin pulled open the gate. Ally gave Junior a nudge and he strutted through the gate. Ally smiled when she passed Austin and he returned it. "See you later, Dawson."

...

The fire crackled and lit up all their faces. It had become a tradition that at least once a week, they'd all sit outside around a fire and eat. It was a way to engage with one another as a group. Ally loved the home feel it gave off. Billy always sat next to her, cuddling into her side. Tess was sat next to her, Jasmine snuggling her teddy and sitting in her lap. They'd finished eating and everyone was sat talking. Steven kept sending her funny glances and she kept trying to avoid his eyes, because she knew he wanted her to talk to Austin, he just wanted Austin and her to go at it like animals, but the truth was Ally was scared.

"Did you know sugar puffs make your wee smell funny," Billy explained and Ally laughed. Jasmine scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"You're such a boy," Jasmine belched and Tess chuckled.

"I am a boy, if you haven't noticed," He retorted and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You're so disgusting," She stuck her tongue out and Billy mimicked her actions. Ally watched the exchange between them both and images of Lizzy and George flashed into her mind. She smiled to herself, instead of frowning. All of them memories were resting on a shelf in the library.

Ally watched Linda sit down by the fire. She pulled out a book and began ripping out the pages and throwing it on the fire. Ally looked away, only to look back when she saw what book she was holding. Her eyes widened and she pushed Billy away and raced over.

"What are you doing!?" Ally shrieked and Linda shot up and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just keeping the fire going," She retorted. "No need to get teary eyed."

"You bitch!" Ally swiped the book away from her and Austin was by her side in a flash. She flicked through the pages and she began to shake her head frantically. "No no no no no."

"What's wrong?" Austin asked and Ally narrowed her eyes at Linda.

"What idiot picks up a book labeled 'Book of Memories' and throws it into a fire! You've seen me reading this book, about a dozen times! What the hell is wrong with you!" Ally yelled and Austin grabbed her arm. "No! Don't touch me!" She stormed away, clutching the book in her hands.

...

Ally snuggled into the corner of the library. She was siting on a pile of blankets and pillows. This was the corner where Ally and Tess would read to the children. Ally was flicking through the pages of her book and she made note of the pages missing. She did her best to try to rewrite what she'd previously written, but she was to angry with Linda to concentrate properly.

She let the tears fall from her eyes and she read through the memories left. She wish she'd hidden it, kept it far away from her. This was all she had left of them and Linda just destroyed half of it. Ally wanted to hit her, kill her. She knew something was going to happen soon, because good things don't last forever. She didn't want to feel such anger towards a human being, but Linda was pushing her buttons.

Ally heard the door open and she looked over to see Austin walking over to her. He slid down the bookshelf and sighed.

"Come here," He held out his arms and Ally wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that," She sniffled.

"Don't worry about it," He began to stroke her arm and she snuggled closer to him. "Why'd you get so angry about a book?"

"I made a book. I wrote down all the memories I had of everyone we lost. I poured my heart out onto them pages and she threw half of it onto the fire. She knew that I read it all the time, I know she did it on purpose, that was all I had left of them all," Ally cried and Austin untangled her arms from around his waist and he forced her to look at him.

"Ally, they're out there. Who cares about that book, we're going to find them and you'll be able to make new ones. Now, where's the girl who told me to have a little faith gone?" He cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I just can't help, but think that they haven't made it. It's all my fault if Lizzy and Nevil are dead and George...I should've never taken my eyes off of George!" She sobbed and Austin shook his head.

"It's not your fault. Don't ever think that. I bet they're alive and looking for us right now and when we find them, we'll bring them back here and they can live in the prison where's its safe...Paul's dead, he can't do anything to us...I'm gonna' kill Dallas the next time I see him and then we'll be safe. I'm not letting anyone hurt you ever again," Austin continued to wipe her tears away and she released a staggering breath.

"Austin, what if we don't find them...I'm not ready to let them all go, I can't do that. You're all I have left Austin...My mom's gone, my dad's gone, everyone I love is gone...apart from you. Whenever you go out on runs I send a million prayers up to god to bring you back home. It would kill me inside if you never came back. I wouldn't be able to carry on Austin," She sobbed and Austin rested his forehead against hers.

"You don't think I worry about you. Ally you're a fuckin' magnet for trouble, whenever I leave, I'm scared I'll come back to someone telling me your gone, that someone came and took you...You think you wouldn't be able to carry on if I weren't here. Ally you're the only person I've ever let close to me. I'd die if something happened to you."

"This is probably the longest conversation we've had in a month," Ally laughed through her tears and Austin smirked.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too,"

...

"Okay. Now, punch my hand," Ally crouched down in front of Billy and the cold morning air hit her bare arms. Billy hesitated and Ally rolled her eyes. "You asked me to teach you, now punch my hand."

"I don't want to hurt you," Billy replied.

"That's cute, but if it was another human you'd fail miserably, now punch my hand," She demanded and Billy punched her hand. "Well done, now try a bit harder."

"But, Ally. We've been doing this for an hour...I wanna' go back to sleep, it's like six in the morning," Billy moaned and Ally chuckled.

"Okay, you can go back to sleep," She ushered him off and he ran inside. Ally smiled and got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her knees. She walked over to the fence and glanced out a Junior, grazing the grass on the courtyard, near the vegetable patch. She breathed in the cold morning air and she closed her eyes.

It was hard to imagine that life was once simple. The zombies made this life seem surreal. Ally wished that things could go back to normal, but she'd be to scared of what would happen after, she wasn't sure she wanted things to be normal, she kind of liked the madness of this world, but when it took the people that she loved away, that was when she wanted things to be normal.

Though she had Billy now, and Austin. They were her true family, new people were making their way into her heart, but none of them could match up to the people she'd lost. No one.

Ally released a staggering breath and she stared up at the clouded sky. She missed the heat, but then she wondered what winter would be like, there wouldn't be any animals for the creepers to eat, so they'd get more hungry, more rowdy and they'd crave human flesh more. So, winter wouldn't be the best season.

"Hi," Linda murmured and Ally looked to her right. She was wearing a skimpy dress and the goosebumps on her skin stood out.

"Aren't you cold?" Ally asked, without much enthusiasm in her tone.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to find Austin," She looked around and Ally's fingers curled around the holes in the fence. "Have you seen him?"

"No," Ally said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh. I need to tell him something," Linda bit her lip and Ally's blood began to boil. "Also, I'm sorry about your book."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," Ally muttered in response and Linda smiled.

"Your close with Austin...Do you think he's open for a relationship?"

"What!" Ally snapped and her eyes lit up in anger. "Are you blind and stupid?"

"Excuse me!" She yelled back and Ally pushed herself away from the fence.

"He's not open for a relationship!" Ally spat and Linda folded her arms.

"And why not?" She quizzed.

"Because he's already in a relationship, with me!" Ally shouted back and Linda's eyes widened.

"You're lying," She mumbled.

"No, I'm not and you need to back off," Ally replied flatly and Linda shrieked.

"You think you're the queen don't you? You need to back off away from Austin, its way to obvious that he's sick and tired of your ass! I know what he wants and that's me!" Linda waved her hands around and Ally gasped.

"How can you say that? You know nothing about Austin and I," Ally retorted.

"I don't care, your time is over with him. You need to step aside and let him have a chance with other people. I deserve him, not you!" Linda pushed her and Ally's next action passed in a blur. She clenched her fists and swung it towards her face, performing an excellent right hook, knocking her to the ground.

"He's my man, not your's!" Ally fumed and she backed away, leaving her on the ground.

...

Ally held the knife in her hand and chopped away at the vegetables. She hummed a tune to herself, while she worked. Linda had already gone off on a rampage saying that Ally had attacked her, but Ally didn't really care. Linda had provoked her. She deserved it.

Ally felt arms snake around her waist and she froze, until she heard Austin's chuckle and he buried his face into her neck.

"So, I'm your man?" He questioned, with a sarcastic tone.

"You heard that, why didn't you step in," Ally replied.

"You had it all handled, she deserved that punch. Anyway, I'm your man?" He chuckled and Ally groaned in embarrassment.

"You weren't meant to hear that," She blushed and Austin kissed her neck.

"I think that was the sexiest thing ever," He whispered and Ally turned around in his arms to face him. She beamed up at him and placed a kiss on his lips. He immediately responded, delving his tongue into her mouth. Ally stroked his chest and then laced her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer.

She could feel the heat pulsing throughout her body and the immediate reaction she had in her private parts. The need for him was growing stronger by the second and she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering.

Austin grabbed her ass and lifted her up onto the metal counter. He stepped in between her legs and curled his fingers around the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up and dropped it onto the ground. He kissed her along her jawline and down her neck, sucking and flicking his tongue against her skin.

Ally began to unbutton his shirt and she pushed it off his shoulders. The sliver shinning scars on his stomach and arms, stuck out like a sore thumb, but Ally didn't care, she loved every inch of him. She needed every inch of him.

Austin undid her bra and she let it fall gracefully down her arms and she dropped it on the ground. Austin pressed his bare chest against her breasts and he stroked the arch in her back. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Ally's lips were swollen as were his, but Austin didn't think he'd seen something so sexy in his life.

"Ally, are you sure?" He panted and she nodded her head.

Austin crashed his lips against hers and he stroked his hands down her side, making Ally shiver. He rested his hands on her thighs, gripping her behind her knees, pressing his crotch in the gap between her legs.

Ally began to caress his abdomen, loving the feel of his abs. Austin undid the button on her trousers and he swiftly pulled them off, reviling her smooth, milky skin. Austin moaned against her lips and he crushed his body against hers.

Ally could feel her instant reaction to him and she felt the heat begin to rise deep in her core. Ally undid his belt buckle and pushed them down his hips and they fell down to his ankles.

The coldness of the metal surface, didn't affect Ally. Her body was rushing with heat and need, all she wanted was for him to be inside her. This seemed so foreign to her, yet it felt so normal.

Austin pressed his hardness against Ally's pants, a tiny gasp escaped her lips and her fingers curled against his biceps. Austin moved his hands up her thighs and his fingers wrapped around her panties and he tore them from her body. He separated his lips from hers, smirking. He glanced down at the beautiful sight and he looked back into her big doe brown eyes.

"What?" She squeaked, her face flushing with embarrassment.

Ally was all natural, just the way he liked it.

She pushed his boxers off his hips and she buried her fingers into his hair, bringing his lips back to hers. She tried to hide her surprise of how big he was, nerves building up in her stomach, knowing that there wasn't any going back now.

Ally was ready perched on the edge of the counter. Austin grabbed her knees, bringing her legs up around his waist. He glanced into her eyes once more, then he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

Ally gasped, burying her face in his neck, she bit down hard on her bottom lip. Austin groaned from her tightness. His fingers dug into the skin of her thighs, making Ally gasp in pleasure.

Austin began to move inside of her, after giving her time to adjust. Ally bit down on the skin of his neck, beginning to join in with his rhythm. Her fingertips wrapped around locks of his blond hair. She'd never felt such pleasure in her life. Her body temperature began to heat up, moans tore from her lips and she could hear Austin gruff whispers against her ear.

Austin picked up his pace, thrusting in and out of her, wanting her to get there before him, but he knew he couldn't hang on much longer. It had been such a long time since he'd done this and this time it was different, he'd never actually had sex with someone he'd cared about.

Ally could feel herself reaching her peak and she grinded herself against him a small squeak escaping her lips. She moaned his name and her walls clamped around him. She cried out his name once more and Austin thrusts became more drastic and with one last thrust he released himself inside of her.

Austin crushed his body against hers, his legs just about keeping him stable. Ally was panting, gripping onto his arms. She rested her head against his chest, watching it rise and fall. Austin placed a kiss onto the skin of her neck and then he looked into her eyes. Ally couldn't fight the smile which formed on her lips. She'd never been so happy in her life.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered and she shook her head, biting her lip.

"You could never hurt me," She replied softly and he smiled. "Austin?"

"Yeah."

"I love you...I'm not saying it, because I expect you to say it back, because I don't, but I do Austin, I love you," Austin placed a soft kiss to her lips, then he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight in his arms.

...

Ally scribbled away in the notebook, finally coming to the end of rewriting the pages Linda had destroyed. She kept trying to recall the memories she'd shared with them, but Austin kept popping up in her brain. She tried to keep her thoughts straight, but her brain had other ideas.

_Just remember him naked...You ain't ever gonna' be able to look at that counter again, without smirking to yourself, you cheeky devil!_

Ally cursed to herself, _stupid brain! _She couldn't stop smiling, it was hard not too. She could have picked better places to have her first time, but for some reason on a metal counter in the kitchen, couldn't have been more perfect.

She always wondered if Sarah and Dean ever had sex, before they got separated. _Maybe they didn't. Sarah did say they were taking it slow. _Ally finished off her last sentence and shut the book, sighing. She got up off the blankets and placed the book on the shelf. A smile played on her lips and she gazed at the burgundy book.

"Gone, but not forgotten," She spoke and then she continued to stare at it. "I hope we find you all soon...It would really make me feel complete."

Ally smiled once more and then left the library. She made her way down the corridor and walked into the cellblock. Grace was looking in each cell, rocking Erica from side to side. Her eyes were frantic and she looked Ally's way, then raced over.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"I need to tell you something really serious! I may be wrong-No, I'm not wrong, I'm right..."

"Grace, what is it?" Ally pushed.

"Linda. I was walking around the back of prison, trying to get Erica to sleep, when I saw her talking to someone on the other side of the fence. She was talking about Dallas, the one who kidnapped you and Austin. Linda was giving the man information about what was going on in the prison...I think she's working for Dallas," Grace released a held back sigh and Ally couldn't quite believe what she was hearing, but she knew Grace wouldn't lie about something like this, nor would she be wrong about what she heard.

"Okay," Ally replied and she nodded her head, trying to rack her mind for an idea.

"What are you going to do?" Grace asked.

"I need to talk to Austin. We'll sort something out, she won't get away with this," Ally placed a hand on her shoulder and Grace smiled.

"Thank you...Thank you for everything you've done for us, we're all eternal grateful," Grace squeezed her hand and Ally smiled.

"I'm gonna' go talk to Austin," Ally walked away and out of the cellblock. The main room was empty and when she stepped outside, everyone's voices filled her ears. She could see Jasmine and Daniel playing tag with Billy. Jack, Ronny and Austin were sitting in the back of the truck, laughing away with one another. Jess was sitting with Tess on the stands and Steven was talking to Lucas, Roxana and Cal. Ally headed over to the truck and the three of them looked over. Austin smiled over at her and she jumped up onto the truck and sat down next to him.

"Ally, what brings you to the dark side," Jack spoke in an evil voice, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

"You told him, didn't you?" She turned to Austin raising her eyebrows.

"It might have slipped out," He murmured.

"I ain't ever gonna' be able to look at that counter the same again," Ronny laughed and Ally blushed.

"Austin, I need-"

"Yo, Ally I need to talk to you," Steven shouted and Ally looked over to see him walking off and she rolled her eyes, knowing he was heading to their special spot.

"I've gotta' go. I still need to talk to you, so I'll be back," Ally slipped off the truck and followed after Steven. She walked down the steps and trekked across the solid concrete and over to the little greenery, where a homemade washing line was hung. He was sat down on a metal bench, staring out at the scenery.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting down next to him. He grabbed the rucksack, which was by his ankles and he unzipped the bag.

It was as if everything happened in slow motion. She closed her eyes and released a staggering breath, her eyes opening. Her hands flew to her mouth and she stared down at the item in his hands. Her chest felt tight, unbelievably tight. Her hands fell from her mouth and to her chest, trying to slow her heart rate down. A single tear fell from her right eye.

It was Wayne's sheriff's hat.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. You guys make my world go around! I hope you enjoy this chapter...especially the smut. I'm aware that it wasn't that long, but they'd barely seen each other or had a moment alone all month and they kinda just needed to go at it, but there will be a long one on its way soon. Now, I hope you like the twist at the end, we'll begin to see more signs of the old members of the group. I've finally got a final plan of who made it off the farm with who and I can't wait to start writing them parts. **

**Anyway, please review for me I really love to hear your thought on the chapter. Also, if you're reading this and you've read my other story All Of Me, then brace yourselves the sequel will be out either Saturday or Sunday :)  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Verndale Rescue.

Ally stared into Steven's eyes. The noises everyone was making seemed to get zoned out. Her hands began to shake and she reached out and took it from him. She lightly touched it, but she flinched when she thought of all the memories.

"Is he dead?"

"No. When I was out on the run, I found it lying on the ground. I remember you telling me about your previous leader, and you mentioned a sheriff's hat. I looked around, but I couldn't see any sign of him," Steven explained and Ally sobbed.

"He's alive...He has to be alive, out of everyone it has to be him, nothing can kill him. He saved all of us," Ally cried and Steven placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Can you take me back to where you found it...I wanna' have a look. See, if there's any sign of him."

"I think you should tell Austin first," Steven squeezed her shoulder and she nodded her head.

"Okay," Ally got to her feet and she held Wayne's hat against her chest. She walked up the concrete stairs and made her way over to the truck. Austin looked over and his smile turned into a frown when he saw the expression on her face and what she was holding in her arms. He got off the truck and she stopped before him, tears were shining in her eyes. Austin glanced at Wayne's hat, then back into her eyes.

"Is he dead?" He asked flatly, dreading what she'd say next.

"No," She whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip. "Steven found it. He said he looked for him, but there wasn't any sign. Just his hat...He's going to show me where he found it, so I can have a look around."

"I'm coming with you," He replied quickly.

"I know. I wasn't planning on leaving without you," She whispered and a single tear fell from her face and landed on Wayne's hat.

"Come here," Austin held out his arms and Ally stepped into his embrace. She nuzzled her face against his chest and she tried to fight back the hot tears. Austin grabbed the hat and he placed it on her head. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. "You can look after it, until we find him."

"Okay," Ally replied and she messed with the brim of the hat. "Austin, I need to tell you something. It's about Linda-"

"AH!" An ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the prison and then followed a chorus of gunshots, which came whizzing past everyone's ears. Austin immediately took Ally to the ground, protectively placing his body over hers. He shouted for everyone to get down and Ally heard the pinging sound of bullets hitting the truck. Jasmine was crying and Daniel was trying his best to protect his sister. Ally looked around and saw Ronny was right next to Billy, resting his hand on his back, urging him to stay down.

Ally heard the cellblock door open and her eyes widened as Grace stepped out holding Erica in her arms. Ally pushed Austin off her and she scurried to her feet and raced over. She dodged the bullets which came her way and a bullet went piercing through Grace's leg and she let out a scream. Ally reached her just before Erica fell from her arms and Ally scooped Erica into her arms and she laced one arm around Grace's waist and she took her back inside the cellblock. Grace collapsed to the ground and Ally placed Erica on the floor next to Grace. Ally raced around the main room and grabbed a spare sheet, she ran back over and wrapped it around her thigh and tied it tight.

"I need to go back out there," Ally exclaimed and she nodded her head, bundling Erica into her arms. "I'll be back soon, you're going to be okay. I promise!" Grace nodded her head and Ally heard the gunshots stop. She grabbed one of the guns and she gripped it tight in her hands. She pushed open the door and stepped outside.

The gunshots started again and Ally raced back over to Austin. He immediately pulled her back to the ground, anger pulsing throughout his face. His hands clenched around her shirt and he gritted his teeth.

"Do you want to die!" He yelled above the gunfire. "Don't do something so stupid ever again!"

"I need to see who it is. We can't stay on the ground for the rest of our lives," Austin nodded his head and he got onto his knees and pulled his crossbow off the bed of the truck. He loaded up an arrow, then grabbed her hand. He pulled her around the side of truck and guided her to the wall.

They both crashed their backs against the concrete wall and Austin glanced around the corner. A bullet flew past his ear and he quickly looked away.

"We need to get into the guard tower. If we run fast, we'll make it," He squeezed her hand and she nodded her head. "One. Two. Three," Austin took off in a run, pulling her behind him. They raced towards the guard tower. Bullets flew past their ears and Ally could still hear people screaming. Austin flung open the door and he pushed her inside. They both ran up the stairs and they ducked down for cover once inside. Some of the bullets shattered through the glass. Ally crawled over to the balcony and she got to her feet. She raised her gun and she pulled the trigger. Her bullet pierced into a man's head and he fell to the ground. Austin came up behind her and he fired an arrow and it went into another man's head.

The gunfire immediately came towards them and Austin pushed Ally back inside and crouched down leaning against the wall. Ally stayed on the ground, watching Austin contemplate their next move. His veins were pulsing with adrenaline, but the only thing he could focus on was keeping Ally safe. Wayne's hat was still on her head and he could see she was looking at him for an answer.

"D-Did you see who it was?" She shouted above the noise.

"Dallas," He replied and then the gunshots stopped. Ally's breath hitched in the back of her throat.

Suddenly, Dallas's voice could be heard through a megaphone.

"People inside the prison! We will stop shooting, only if either Austin or Ally come back to Verndale with us. If none of them come, then I'm breaking down the gates and killing you all! You've got five minutes to decide!" The air fell silent and Austin looked over at Ally and his eyes widened. He could read that look on her face and he shook his head, he reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't even think about it," He growled. "I'm going."

"You can't everyone else needs you here. I'll be fine," Ally exclaimed and Austin's fingers curled around the top of her shirt.

"No fuckin' way princess. I'm going and you're staying here. I told you, I'm not letting that man come anywhere near you," He spoke harshly and he pulled her close to his face. "You're going to stay here."

"Austin, he'll kill you...You can't go," She whimpered.

"I'd rather die, than let him kill you."

"Don't say that!" She yelled hitting his arm. "You can't leave!"

"Ally it's either I go or he kills everyone," He hissed and Ally shook her head.

"Then let me go!" She shouted. "What's the worst that could happen."

"He could rape you! Ain't no other man who can touch you like that, except for me, d'you understand! I'm going and you're staying here!" He shouted back in her face and she let out a sob.

"I can't lose you," She whispered.

"I'll be back...Nothing's gonna' keep me from coming back to you," He stared into her eyes and she nodded her head. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately. He rested his forehead against hers and she let out a staggering breath.

"Please come back," She whimpered.

"I promise."

They both got to their feet and Austin passed his crossbow to her, then made his way down the stairs. Ally walked out onto the balcony and she looked over at Dallas's sickening smile. Austin made his way over to the courtyard and down the dirt path. He opened the gate and then he stepped out of the safety of the prison. They aimed their guns at him and he held his hands behind his head and he was herded into the back of a truck and within seconds they were driving away.

Ally pushed herself away from the railings and she sprinted down the stairs. She ran back over to where everyone was. They all looked over and Billy raced over, leaping into her arms. He buried his face into her neck and Ally choked back a sob.

"Cal. Grace is inside, help her," Ally ordered and Cal nodded his head and Lucas ran inside with him. Steven walked over and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We're going after him," He said sternly and she nodded.

"I know. We need a plan," She replied. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine, but we can't find Linda," Tess explained and Ally's blood began to boil. She put Billy down and she took the gun from her belt.

"Linda's got a lot of explaining to do," Ally marched away and back inside. She caught sight of Linda walking out of the cellblock. She looked over and her eyes widened. Ally raised her gun at her and everyone came up behind her.

"Whoa, Ally put the gun down," Ronny exclaimed.

"Sit your ass down," Ally spoke through gritted teeth and Linda took a seat. Ally sat opposite her, placing her gun on the table. "Now, I know your secret."

"I don't know what you're on about," She retorted.

"I KNOW YOUR WORKING FOR DALLAS!" Ally screamed, smashing her fists against the table. "He has Austin...Now, you've got some explaining to do."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," She smirked, like she was winning this, but Ally had other ideas.

"I'll kill you."

"No you wouldn't," She laughed and Ally took the safety off her gun and stood up, aiming the gun at her head.

"Try me."

Linda quivered in fear and she gulped. Ally kept her gun trained on her and Linda looked around at everyone else, none of them now showing any sympathy towards her. Lucas walked into the room and he observed the situation.

"What's going on here?" His voice boomed and Ally looked his way.

"Just because you're wearing a sheriff's hat, don't mean you get to act like a cop," Linda remarked.

"She's working for Dallas," Ally explained, glaring daggers at Linda.

"You've been doing what!" Lucas yelled and he stood next to Ally, his hands resting on the table.

"He deals a good bargain," Linda retorted.

"What's the bargain?" Ally questioned.

"I give him all the information he needs and once he's killed you all, I earn a place at his safe haven, Verndale," She explained.

"This was meant to be a safe haven!" Ally yelled. "I'm gonna' make Verndale crumble."

"You don't stand a chance!" She spat back.

"Watch me."

...

Ally placed the map on the bonnet of the truck. Steven, Lucas, Jack and Ronny crowded around her. She pointed out where she saw Verndale was and she began to plan their route. They were all fully prepared, guns and knives. Ally had Austin's crossbow attached to her back and Wayne's hat was sat firmly on her head. Grace was okay and so was Erica, they'd locked Linda up in one of the cells and Roxana had been left to guard her.

"They have a lot of defence, but its getting dark now. It will be much easier at night, they won't see us coming. Ronny and I know the way to where they tend to keep people, so Ronny will lead one group to it and I'll lead the group to the other place. Ronny you take Jack and Lucas-"

"No way. Ally, I'm coming with you," Lucas said firmly and she nodded her head.

"Okay, Ronny you take Steven and Jack," Ally saw worry flood Steven's eyes and she placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. Now let's get going."

They all got into the truck and Tess opened the gates for them and they sped down the dirt road. Lucas glanced over at her from the driver's seat and he smiled.

"Thank you," He said.

"For what?"

"For saving Grace. As soon as I saw her step outside, I knew I was to far away to get her back inside, but you got to her, even though she got shot. I'm still glad she's safe and so is Erica," He explained.

"No problem," She replied.

"Everything's going to be okay. We're going to save Austin," He placed a hand on her knee and Ally squeezed it.

"I know."

...

They'd left the truck on a secluded road and begun their trek through the woods. Night had fallen and they only used one flashlight, but whenever there was movement, they'd switch it off so they didn't draw attention to themselves. Ally saw fire up ahead and she saw torch's were lit and the huge wall was up ahead. They paused and hid in the cover of the tree's. They needed to get around and to the part where the gate was that they'd escaped through last time.

There was only two men patrolling the wall and they both looked tired and ready to pass out. They carried on walking the perimeter of the woods, watching where they stepped, being careful not to alert the people's attention. Everywhere got darker as they got further away from the main part of Verndale and when they reached the gate, there was a single torch lighting the area up. Ronny pushed it open and they stepped into the back alley's, which they'd previously been before.

"Okay. I'm gonna' go to where I found Austin before and you're going to where he held you," Ronny ordered and she nodded her head. Ronny disappeared with Steven and Jack. Ally glanced at Lucas and he nodded his head. She took off Austin's crossbow and loaded it up, so she could be ready for anything. She raised it up and she led the way.

Everywhere was silent and everyone was asleep in the buildings. She could see a few men patrolling the streets, but they both kept themselves hidden. They came to an empty street and Lucas stepped forward, observing the street, checking for any sign of people. He nodded his head and then they both crossed it and went into the alleyway. Ally remembered the way from here and a shiver went down her back, as she remembered what had happened the last time she'd been in the room. They made their way inside and down the corridor and they opened all the doors, to find they were all empty. Ally paused outside the room she had been taken into. She placed a shaky hand on the door handle and she rested her head against the door. Lucas placed a hand on her shoulder and she flashed him a weak smile.

"Fuck you!" A gruff voice yelled on the other side of the door. Ally jumped back and then she heard the sound of punching. She held Austin's crossbow up and Lucas flung open the door and Ally walked in, firing an arrow through the skull of the man punching the other one. The man collapsed to the floor and Ally's eyes widened.

"D-Dean," She stammered and Dean looked her way. His eyes widened and he looked her over. Ally dropped Austin's crossbow and pulled out her knife and cut the ropes from his wrists. Dean shot up and he pulled her into his arms, crushing her against him. She squeezed him tight and a tiny sob escaped her lips. She pulled away and grabbed his face, inspecting his injuries.

"You got out," He smiled and Ally returned it.

"I wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for Austin," Ally fixed Wayne's hat on her head and she picked up Austin's crossbow.

"Is he dead?" He asked, staring at the crossbow and Ally shook her head.

"He's here somewhere. I need to find him...How did you get stuck here?" Ally asked.

"They took us from the woods. We were camping and they came out of nowhere," He explained.

"We?"

"I made it out with Julie. When I was running through the woods, I found her getting cornered by a bunch of creepers and I saved her. We've been on the run ever since, we've been looking everywhere for everyone. She's here somewhere, we need to find her," Ally's hands flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe Julie was alive, she choked back a sob and Lucas appeared at her side and grabbed her hand.

"We'll find them," He assured her and she nodded her head.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Lucas. We'll explain everything after we've rescued Julie and Austin," Lucas instructed and they both nodded.

"That's Wayne's hat...Is he alive?" Hope rung throughout his tone and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," She murmured, staring down at the ground, unable to look him in the eyes. "Let's go. Maybe Ronny's had some luck."

They left the room and Ally passed Dean her knife and she raised the crossbow up and they went back down the corridor. Ally kept looking back at Dean, she couldn't believe he was alive. She couldn't believe Julie was alive too. It gave her hope that everyone else was still alive and they must be out there somewhere.

They walked out into the alleyway and they walked back out onto the street. Dean pulled her back and they hid behind the wall. Lucas had his gun by his side and they listened to the commotion that had just begun.

"What do you mean they escaped!" A voice boomed. "How the fuck did you let two people escape!"

"It was an accident! I fell asleep!" Another voice yelled back.

"You fell asleep! You're meant to be a guard and you fell asleep! I have every right to kill you right now!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. We need to focus on Austin. Dallas wants us all there for the execution," Ally's eyes widened and she gripped Dean's hands tight. Fear consumed her body and she let out a staggering breath.

"No," She whispered and Dean held her tight. Lucas looked around the corner and saw that the men had gone. They crossed the street and then Ally caught sight of a ladder, leading up to the roof of the building. An idea sparked in her mind and chanting filled her ears. She glanced at Dean and Lucas.

"I have an idea. You two go find a building and climb up to the roof. We can make our way round on the roofs. It's dark and they won't be able to spot us," Ally explained her plan and they both nodded.

"Okay. Be safe," Dean kissed her forehead and took off. Lucas squeezed her shoulder and followed Dean. She stared up at the ladder, then made her way up.

Ally heaved herself up and she stumbled on the roof. She could see Lucas and Dean on the other roofs. They both nodded at her and she hid behind the chimney. Ally bit her lip and she could hear the rowdy crowd, she gripped Austin's crossbow tight. She looked around the corner and her eyes widened when she saw Austin, bloody and bruised. His hands were tied behind his back and Dallas was standing behind him. A sword in his hand. The crowd was all on stands, pumping their fists in the air, they were chanting "kill him!"

Another commotion kicked off and two men carried out another person. A bag was over their head and Ally messed with brim of Wayne's hat. The bag was pulled off the person's head and Ally's eye widened. _Julie_.

Ally looked over at Dean. His face was stiff and his knuckles whitened around his knife. Ally glanced back at the crowd and something caught her eye...someone caught her eye.

"Derek," She gasped and she looked to see his forearm was gone. He had a fake metal arm and where the hand should be was a sharp knife. He held his amputated arm with his good one and Ally saw he was sad. His whole face looked lost and distant. Ally finally put all the pieces together. _He must've been bitten on his arm and then chopped it off to stop the infection spreading. I need to take him to Billy._

"People of Verndale. This man is responsible for the death of one of my men. He's lethal. He doesn't deserve to be alive in this world. Bad people need to be put down," He raised the sword in the air and the crowd cheered. Ally shot up and she stepped out of the shadows. Austin's crossbow raised.

"Like you said...Bad people need to be put down," She whispered and she took aim.

"On the roof!" One of the men yelled and within seconds gunshots were fired. One of them pierced through her shoulder and she collapsed onto the roof and she rolled down it, falling off the end. The ground came rushing towards her and she landed on the dusty ground. She gripped onto her shoulder and a rough pair of hands yanked her up. She was brought over to the crowd and pushed to the ground. Austin looked over and he tried to make a run towards her, but he was held back.

"Nice of you to join us," Dallas laughed and Ally searched the crowd for Derek, but he wasn't anywhere insight. She didn't look at the other building where Lucas and Dean were. She glanced at Julie and flashed her smile, but all Ally really wanted to do was run up and hug her.

Dallas began to circle Austin, dragging his sword along the floor and it made a screeching sound. Ally gripped onto her shoulder and she quickly sent a worried glance towards Dean. He was well hidden from the people, but she could just make out his silhouette. Her breath became labored and her vision kept going fuzzy from the blood loss. She casted another worried glance towards Austin and he was staring at the ground.

"Now, people of Verndale! Do we want to see this man get punished!" The crowd roared back a "yes" and Ally's eyes widened. Dallas looked over at her and she watched as his face broke out into a huge grin, like he'd come up with an amazing idea. Dallas took a step closer to her and Ally kept her eyes glued on his sword, which trailed closer to her. "But first...I need to deal with you."

Dallas's eyes beamed with joy and excitement. It made Ally feel sick. She glanced over at Austin to see he was being restrained by two men. She choked back a sob and Dallas rested his sword against her neck. He swung it back.

Gunshots rung throughout her ears. A bullet pierced through Dallas's stomach and one went into his knee, he collapsed to the floor and Ally was scooped up into someones arms. She got ready to scream, but saw it was Ronny. He began running away with her. Ally looked over her shoulder and saw Jack take out the two men who were holding Austin back and he put his arm around his waist and began to pull him away. She caught sight of Dean racing over to Julie and he helped her up and began to pull her away.

Ally's eyes began to feel heavy and everything around her blurred. She fought off the consciousness and focused on Ronny. He flung open the gate and they were back by the woods. She looked over his shoulder and Steven came racing through the gate, holding Austin's crossbow and Wayne's hat. He glanced at her and he gave her an assuring smile. Soon after Dean came out with Julie and then Jack and Lucas appeared, supporting Austin.

"D-Derek...I need to go back in," Ally squirmed in Ronny's hold and she hissed in pain.

"You're not going back in," Ronny yapped.

"I can't leave him," She hissed back, but they began to walk away. Ally kept glancing at Austin. He didn't need Lucas and Jack for support anymore. His face was bleeding and he was walking with a limp. Ally whimpered at the thought of what could've happened. _He was going to chop his head off. _

"Here," Steven placed Wayne's hat on her head and she flashed him a weak smile. "Who're these people?"

"Dean and Julie people from our old group," Austin explained and Dean gave him a 'it's-nice-to-see-you' pat on the shoulder and Austin nodded in response.

"Did you make it out with anyone else?" Julie asked and Ally shook her head. Julie frowned and Ally knew she was thinking about Kyle, George and Lexi.

"We're staying in a prison. There's more people," Jack explained.

"We need to hurry," Ronny said and he casted a worried glance at Ally. She glanced at the blood pouring out of her shoulder and suddenly her body felt heavy and she gave into the darkness.

...

Austin was sat down on his bed. Cal had stitched up the gash on his forehead. His face was buried in his hands and he tried to ignore his pulsing headache. He didn't understand how he was the one who got taken, yet Ally somehow managed to come off worse than him. The scene kept replaying in his mind. When one of Dallas's men shouted that someone was on the roof. He heard the gunshots and then he saw her brown hair, fluttering in the air as she fell from the roof. He remembered when she didn't move for a split second, but it felt like hours to him. Cal had demanded him to go and rest, whilst he dealt with Ally. It was killing him, he wanted to be with her.

Austin was happy that they'd kind of got something out of Verndale, they'd found Dean and Julie. Though, Austin could see the pain in Julie's face, he'd never want to be in her position, her husbands gone and so are her two children and no one's seen them. He looked over at the entrance to his cell to see Dean standing there.

"Are you alright mate?" He asked and Austin sighed.

"I guess," He murmured. Dean walked over and sat down next to him.

"You did good, finding this place. These people seem to love you, you've given' them a home," Dean patted his back and Austin grunted in response.

"Yeah, but it's not the same as the farm. Here we're trapped behind concrete walls. I preferred being safe out in the open," Austin admitted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter anymore. We're safe here."

"Not with Dallas around. Everyone's still shaken up from earlier. The psycho started shooting at everyone," Austin exclaimed.

"We'll deal with him. Just like we dealt with that sick group of men that wanting to start-up a breeding programme with our women," He assured him and Austin ran a hand though his hair.

"What happened to you...How did you get off the farm?"

"Well, once Wayne gave the order for everyone to run. I started looking for Sarah. I couldn't find her at all and then I had a bunch of creepers on my tail. I took off running and then I lost them...That's when I heard Julie screaming. I ran as fast as I could, I kept picturing images of finding her getting ripped into, but I got there just in time. I took them all down and by then the smoke from the fire had made its way into the woods and we could barely see, but we carried on running. Then we found a house to stay in and we kept moving around from place to place. She broke down on me at least once a weak, crying until she passed out. The poor women just wants to see her husband and children, but I'm helpless, we looked everywhere. Then around a week ago we were camping in the woods and then these men came out of nowhere and before I could grab my knife, the fuckers' knocked us both out."

"Oh..." Austin stared down at the floor. "Sarah's alive...Well she was alive a few months ago, when she was spotted along with Dez."

"What do you mean?" He pushed.

"Well, when we were back on the farm. I saw Sarah getting cornered by a herd. I tried to help her, but I was useless. I thought she was dead, but me and Ally separated for a while and she met Billy and Derek. The man Derek said he saw a man with ginger hair and a young girl together, but before he could help them they were running away. Ally believes it was Dez and Sarah."

"I need to find her," Dean buried his face in his hands. "I miss her," He sighed. "So, how did you and Ally end up together?"

"Well, Wayne shouted for everyone to go and I went looking for her. Found her just in time, she'd given up and a creeper was about to take a bite out of her. We both fled into the woods, she had a stab wound and we stayed in the woods for a while. We got in an argument around a week later and she left, then she ran into Billy and Derek. Billy's with us now, but I'm guessing Ally saw Derek in Verndale and wants to bring him back here to his son. Anyway, I found the prison and there were creepers all around and then I knew I needed Ally, so I went into town nearby grabbed all the supplies I needed and I was ready to go find her, when a truck pulled out and she was pulled out of it. The sick bastard's were about to have their way with her, but I shot the motherfuckers'. We both went back to the prison and we cleared out the courtyard, but I may have possibly...Well I shot her in the leg with my crossbow...it was an accident. We stayed in the guard tower over night. The next morning we made our way inside the prison and then Paul appeared he tried to take Ally, but I took him out...Shot him in the head, I wasn't even going to give him a chance, he burnt down our home. Then, that's when we met Ronny, Roxana and Cal. A few days later Ally saw Billy running through the trees and she went after him, I chased after her and we both got kidnapped and taken to Verndale. Ronny and Roxana came to rescue us...I was in bad shape, I was useless, unable to do anything, but the next day Roxana and Ronny went out on a run and found Lucas's group. We took them in and things were going fine, until Dallas started shooting at us. A woman called Linda whose apart of Lucas's group she's been working for Dallas, we're keeping her locked in a cell. Also Steven was out on a run a few days ago and he found Wayne's hat, but he couldn't find any sign of him...I believe he's alive out there somewhere...Nothing can kill that man, he's a fuckin' machine."

"You got that right," Dean chuckled. "You seemed to have gone through hell to get where you're today."

"Yeah we have...I wouldn't have made it through all of it, if it wasn't for Ally."

"So, it finally happened, didn't it?" He raised an eyebrow and Austin smirked. "Damn, I owe Julie a truck."

"A truck?" Austin laughed.

"We started making bets whilst we were alone. She said if you and Ally were out there together, that you'd both be together. I went against her and said I'd get her a truck if it was true...and apparently it is...So, I best get searching for one," Dean chuckled and Austin smiled.

"Austin," Tess appeared in the doorway. "You can come see her now."

...

"What the hell were you thinking!" Austin yelled, flinging open the door of the infirmary.

"No, hello Ally, how are you feeling?" She retorted sarcastically.

"I told you to stay here...But you just don't listen! I had to watch you get shot and fall from a fuckin' roof and there was fuck all I could do to stop it!" He shouted and she shifted, wincing at the pain coming from her shoulder.

"That maniac was going to chop your head off! I'm glad I got shot and fell from the roof, because if that hadn't of happened, he would've decapitated you!" She yelled back. "I'm sorry for caring, next time someone's about to chop your head off, I won't do anything!"

"I'm sorry," He walked over to the bed and her face softened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now," He replied. He reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "You said something about Derek?"

"He was there...Billy said he got bit...That he was dead, but he isn't he must've cut his forearm off where he got bitten, to stop the infection spreading throughout his body. I need to bring him back here...He needs to be with Billy," Ally explained.

"You aren't in any shape to go back," He replied and she shook her head.

"I have to...Billy needs his dad," Ally sat up and she winced in pain. She hung her legs over the side of the bed and he stood in between her legs, cupping her face.

"Ally, I promise you we'll go back and find him, but you can't go back yet," He kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"O-Okay," She stuttered and she laced her fingers around his wrists. "I thought he was going to kill you Austin."

"I know. I'm sorry you had to see that," He whispered.

"Austin...What do I do. How can I be around Julie, knowing that I lost her son...Her son's dead, because of me," She cried.

"Hey! You don't know if he's dead, it wasn't your fault!" He shook her slightly and she cringed in pain. "We'll find them."

"But-"

"You lost faith in finding them and then what happened, huh? We've found Dean and Julie, we'll find the others. You need to stop blaming yourself for George, Nevil and Lizzy. Trust me, we'll find them."

* * *

**AN: Howdy! I hope you like this action packed chapter. I also hope you like that they've found Dean and Julie. The whereabouts of Wayne is going to be a mystery for a while. I mean he was there leader, he's bound to get into trouble and clash with a lot of people and there's no doubt that he's looking for them all. I might also add an insight into one of the chapters on some other people who got out. I may consider that, but there's defiantly a few survivors of the group, which I don't wanna' bring into the story yet, because you know I love to leave you hanging in suspense.  
**

**Anyway, thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, they all made me smile. Please leave me a review for this chapter :)**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lilac Pumps.

Ally sat down at the table. Her fingers played with the sheriff's hat on her head. She smiled to herself when Wayne's face appeared in her mind. She took a sip of her water and glanced over at Billy. He was bouncing around and shoveling his food down his mouth, he was excited to start playing a fun game with Jess, Jasmine and Daniel. Ally sighed. Austin had been out all week, going in and out of Verndale, trying to find Derek, but he couldn't find him.

Between Austin, Lucas, Jack and Ronny, they'd go into Verndale and see what was going on. No one had seen Dallas and everyone seemed to be staying indoors. Ally saw that as a good sign and she realized that they were weak and it would be the perfect time to strike them and finally bring Verndale down, but they weren't prepared for a war. No one was and Ally didn't think it was far on anyone.

Ally's shoulder was taking its time to heal, but it was coming along fine. Cal monitored her every move and Julie was stuck to her side. Ally had really missed her company and they both talked for hours on end. Ally had worked up the courage to tell Julie what had happened with George that night and how she'd rescued Lexi and gave her to Kyle. Julie seemed to have a new hope that Kyle and Lexi were out there safe, but she never mentioned George and Ally could see that it was killing her on the inside.

Linda had been kept locked up, being fed the leftovers of their food. No one engaged in conversation with her. She was a traitor, and they'd been having meetings, trying to decided what to do with her. Lucas had suggested giving her some supplies and taking her away to an unknown location and leave her there. Everyone seemed to agree with this and it seemed like a great idea.

Grace had made a good recovery, though she was limping, and struggling to care of Erica, but Lucas seemed to stick to her side. Julie wouldn't go anywhere near Erica, because she said she always saw Lexi and it she always started crying. Ally understood, so she tried her hardest to help her through her troubles.

Ally waved goodbye to Billy as he ran outside to go play with the other children. Ally looked over at Austin who looked angry and tired. He hadn't slept much, because he was to busy planning the trips in and out of Verndale and organizing runs. He was fully taking up the role of leader and she could see he was struggling. She knew he needed a break.

Ally had taken to riding Junior around the courtyard a lot. Austin had always grabbed onto the reigns and guided her around, scared that Junior would buck and hurt her shoulder. Ally thought he worried too much and that he needs sometime to himself so he could relax, but he didn't seem to be catching a break.

Ally stood up and Dean walked over and kissed her forehead. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Mornin' sunshine," He walked off and over to Julie and he sat down next to her. Ally looked over at Austin and smiled at him. He flashed her a weak smile and Ally sighed. She was just going to have to make him relax.

Ally turned on her heel and she walked into the cellblock. She made her way through the gate and down the corridor. She headed towards the library and new idea sparking in her mind.

...

Austin wiped the sweat off his forehead. He stared down at the engine, his whole body was covered in dirt and grime. His blond hair was sticking to his forehead and he was ready to give into the exhaustion. He walked around the car and turned the key. It grumbled to a start and then it began to run smoothly. Austin smiled to himself and turned it off. It had taken him about three hours to fix it and he just wanted to lie down. He lent against the car.

Ally came bounding over, her brown hair flowing in the wind. She flashed him a smile and he returned it. She lent against the car and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me...I have something for you," She grabbed his hand and he sighed.

"I'm really tired-"

"It will be worth it," She butted in and she pulled him along behind her. They walked up the dirt path and through the gate. They walked back inside and she guided him down the corridors. She kept smiling back at him and he knew she was up to something.

She paused outside the library door and she giggled, then pushed the door open. They stepped inside and Austin saw that the table and chairs had been moved to the side and in the middle were blankets and pillows, candles were lit here and there. It made Austin want to fall asleep where he was standing.

Ally guided him to the middle of the room and made him sit down. She sat down behind and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. Austin grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze.

"You need to rest," She whispered. "You've been working to hard."

"I'll be fine," He murmured.

"No your not...I know what will make you relax. Let me give you a massage, take off your top."

"Someone's demanding," He chuckled and he slipped off his top. Ally placed her small hands on his back and her fingers brushed against the scars on his back. She placed feathered kisses to them and she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to work her magic with her hands.

Austin groaned and his head rolled backwards. Ally smirked and continued to massage his back. She could feel his tensed muscles and she knew he needed this, he needed to feel relaxed.

"God, you're so good at this Ally," He moaned.

"Well, it's the first time I've done it," She giggled in response.

"Wow," He moaned and she worked her hands further down his back. He arched against her touch and his head hung low.

Ally removed her hands and he growled. She stood up and walked around to face him and then sat down in front of him. She beamed over at him and he returned her smile.

"You've done so much for everyone," She grabbed his hands and massaged them with her thumb.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes you have. Everyone can see it, you've barely slept and I can see how exhausted you are. You need a break," She expressed.

"Then who will take over?"

"Me, Lucas, Dean, anyone who wants to, you need to rest," Ally explained.

"Your shoulder-"

"Don't worry about me. My shoulders fine, honestly...Now, I have another way to help you relax," She wiggled her eyebrows and let go of his hands and undid his belt. Austin's eyes widened slightly.

"Ally?"

"Shh," She undid the button of his trousers and she moved closer to him. She bit her lip and gazed into his eyes. Austin felt his hardness push against his boxers, then Ally's small hands ventured into his boxers and pulled him out. Her hands wrapped around him and she began to stroke him up and down. Austin's head rolled backwards and a grunt escaped his lips.

Ally lowered her head and placed her lips around his tip. Austin's hands fisted her hair and she took him further into her mouth. She laced her small hand around his shaft and moved it at the same pace as her bobbing motion. Her tongue trailed along the underside of his length.

"Fuck," He grunted and his hands tightened in her hair. She took him further into her mouth and continued to caress him with the tip of her tongue. She was glad she'd listened to her friends girly talks in high school, otherwise, she wouldn't have the slightest clue on how to do this, but from Austin's reaction, she assumed she was doing it right.

"I'm gonna'..." His voice trailed off and his hands clamped onto her hair and he released himself in her mouth. Ally pulled him out of her mouth and she licked the rest off his tip. Austin pulled her up to his face and she let out a squeal. "Now, where the fuck did you learn to do that."

"I have my private sources," She smirked and he crashed his lips against hers. Ally pulled away and got to her feet. She eased her trousers down her legs along with her panties, then she removed her top, letting it float to the floor. She stood before him naked, his eyes wandered over her body and he smirked. _Beautiful. _Ally straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Austin hands trailed along her curves and he gripped her ass.

Ally could feel him pressing against her and she got ready to lower herself onto him, but Austin flipped her onto her back and he parted her legs with his knees.

"Now, let me help you relax," His eyes flashed with hunger and Ally blushed. He kissed the corner of her mouth and he placed feathered kisses down her neck. She buried her fingers in his hair and he cupped her breasts. He brushed his thumb over her nipples and they pebbled under his touch. He latched his mouth around her hardened nipple, flicking his tongue against it and nibbling gently. Ally licked her bottom lip and a muffled moan escaped her lips.

Austin kissed a trail down her stomach and her breath hitched in the back of her throat. She started to feel nervous, because this had never happened last time. His tongue flicked against her clit and Ally's fingers curled around the blanket.

She felt the pleasure ride throughout her body and tingle deep in her core. Her back arched and a moan fell from her lips. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge, but she wanted him to be inside of her when she reached her peak. She pulled him away by his hair and guided him back up to her face.

"Now, that's not fair," He smirked, then raised an eyebrow. "You want me that bad, huh?"

Ally bit her lip and nodded her head sheepishly. "Yeah."

"All you had to do was ask," He crashed his lips against hers and Ally molded her body against his.

Ally could sense Austin's urgency in his kiss and she knew that at any moment someone could walk in and they'd both never live it down. She brushed her fingers against the scars on his back. He stiffened slightly, but she ignored it. She loved every inch of him, and she didn't care about his scars.

His hands lightly touch the scar from his arrow on her thigh and a smirk played on her lips, when she remembered the memory. Austin grabbed her behind the knees and ushered them around his waist. She locked her ankles together and grabbed a hold of his biceps. He kissed her forehead, then he pushed himself inside of her.

Ally felt the familiar stretching sensation, though this time it didn't hurt as much and it was a lot more comfortable. He slowly pushed himself deeper inside her and Ally moaned against his ear. She nuzzled her face into his neck and placed a feathered kiss against his pulse.

Austin began to move inside of her. Ally could hear his grunts and his breath against her shoulder. Her fingers curled into his arms, as he began to thrust inside her faster.

"Austin," She gasped and her whole body began to heat up to the core. She grinded herself against him, coming up to her peak.

Her breaths became staggered and she groaned loudly. Austin's thrusts became harder and in one fluid motion, he made Ally release herself around him. Her fingertips were white from the pressure she was applying on his arm and with one last thrust, Austin released himself inside of her.

Ally let go of his arms and Austin collapsed on top of her. Ally felt a few beads of sweat on her forehead and a small chuckle escaped her lips. Austin listened to her heartbeat and a smirk played on his lips.

...

"Who do you think the two people who escaped from Verndale were. They'd have to be skillful, it took us hard work to get out," Dean said and he took a seat next to Ally on the stands.

"I'm not sure...Doubt we'll ever find out," Ally gazed out a Junior in the courtyard and Dean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yep," She said popping the 'p'.

"Ally?" He raised an eyebrow and Ally looked over at him, then sighed.

"Have you ever been in love Dean? You're way older than me, you've got to have been in love at one point?"

"No, never have been...I could be with Sarah, but things never really got to serious, because we got separated. I miss her, of course I do. She always made me smile...There's times when I feel sick with myself, because she's nineteen...I'm a grown man, I've had my fair share of women, and she's still a virgin. I'm not sure I'm the right man for her, b-but I really do like her," Dean explained and Ally smiled.

"Don't ever think you're not good enough for her. Just remember she chose you, so she wants you," Ally squeezed his hand and he sighed.

"I guess you're right, but Frederick's going to kill me when he finds out."

"I think he already knows, I think everybody knows. You both gave it away in your eyes," Ally explained and he laughed.

"Ally," Billy came bouncing over and stood in front of her. "Can we have a wedding?"

"W-What?" Ally smirked and Billy bit his lip.

"Lucas and Grace aren't actually married and I think we should have a wedding for them?" He replied.

"Have you spoken to Lucas and Grace about this?"

"N-No, I over heard Grace telling Julie and I think it would be a nice way to cheer everyone up," He suggested.

"Maybe we will, not now, but we will," Ally kissed his forehead and he nodded.

"Thank you," He walked away and Ally glanced at Dean's face to see he was frowning.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure...I can't tell him his dad's alive, but no longer has an arm and he's in Verndale, with the psycho that shot at us. I'm just going to go back and have a look for him. I need to find him."

"He deserves to know."

"I know," Ally sighed and rubbed her face against her hands.

"Now, back to the 'love' situation, by any chance has Austin not said it to you, but you have?"

"Is it that obvious," She groaned.

"Yeah, but its obvious that he does love you, but just can't put it into words," He assured her.

"It's just everyday that goes by, I love him just that little bit more and I tell him all the time, but I feel like it's on the tip of his tongue, but he stops himself," She admitted.

"Have you met Austin? Just admitting that we're friends is hard for him...Don't worry he'll say it soon."

"I know, but what if something happens, what if I get killed and he doesn't say it. I wanna' leave this world knowing that he loves me."

...

"Dawson. You left this in the library," Austin placed Wayne's hat on her head and he winked at her.

"Thanks," Her face was blank as she lent against the railings of the guard tower.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She flashed him a weak smile and she gazed out at the woods.

"Ally?" His voice was stern and she sighed.

"I'm fine...I'm going to head out in a bit, to try to look for Derek," She explained.

"I'll come with you-"

"I'd really like to go alone," She butted in and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Have I done something wrong?" He pushed.

"No, I just want some time to myself, clear my head."

"Ally, please just tell me what's on your mind-"

"Are you ever going to tell me how you feel?" She snapped and Austin took a step back. "After everything we've been through together, are you ever going to tell me how you feel? I know its hard for you to open up, but its me! I'm not going to judge you, I just don't want to die and not ever hear you say those three words."

Austin stared at her, not knowing what to say. Ally sighed and walked away from him, she headed down the stairs and out of the door at the bottom. She walked over to Junior and got onto him. She could see Billy playing with Jess and she sent a wave his way. Austin came out of the guard tower and he unlocked the front gate. Ally made her way out of the safety of the prison. She couldn't even look at Austin and she lightly tapped Junior with her foot and he took off in a run.

The feel of the cold wind on her face made Ally smile. Just for one single moment she felt alive. She felt normal. A dust cloud formed around Junior's hooves and Ally urged him to go faster. She pushed thoughts of Austin to the back of her mind, just wanting to forget about that whole drama for a while. She loved him, there was no doubt about it, but she just wished someone would hit him over the head with a bat and give him a wake up call. She might not be here tomorrow and she just wants to know that he loves her. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

Ally raced around the corner and Junior's hooves galloped onto the concrete road of the little town. She slowed him down and they trotted slowly down the road. She glanced around at the shops, keeping her eyes peeled for danger. Austin had told her, he'd seen a few of Dallas's men patrolling the area and she knew she needed to be careful, but she also knew she could get away quickly on Junior.

A huge gust of wind, blew strands of Ally's hair over her face. She pushed them away with the back of her hands and she looked around. Something caught her eye. She could see a few creepers stumbling around and she knew they weren't much of a problem, but it wasn't that, which had caught her attention.

She halted Junior and she slid herself off the saddle. She took a few staggering steps forward, then dropped to her knee's. She reached out and picked up the item, which was lying in the grass. She held it out in front of her, spinning it around for full observation.

It was a lilac pump. One which belonged to a little girl. One from the pair Lizzy wore all the time. Ally's eyes were wide and she continued to stare at it.

"No," She gasped and she pushed herself to her feet, gripping the pump tight in her hand. She kept her eyes locked onto the grass and she scanned the surface. Her heart was on overdrive and she felt like it would burst out of her chest any second. Ally caught sight of another lilac pump and she grabbed it.

"Lizzy," She whimpered and she looked around. Blood stained the grass and Ally felt a lump form in her throat. "Lizzy!" She screeched and she collapsed to her knees. The tears flowing from her eyes.

This meant she was alive, alive whenever she lost her shoes and that could've been a few hours ago or a few weeks ago, but what it definitely did mean was that someone got her down from that tree.

...

Sarah struggled to catch her breath, but knew she had to keep going. Her blond curls were flying all over the place and sweat trickled down her face. She kept her eyes locked onto Dez, racing in front of her. Her heavy breathing echoed around and she just wanted to give up, but she couldn't. The heavy footsteps of a herd of creepers, sped up behind her.

There was around thirty of them. They were just going about their normal routine, Dez had been going through their food supply and she'd been adding one more line to their tally on the wall of the cabin. She'd counted three months. It had been three months since her and Dez fled the farm.

Sarah had turned around and looked out of the window and she saw the creepers staggering out of the trees. Then within seconds every exit was surrounded. They'd raced up to the attic and kicked the window out and jumped. Then they took off running.

Sarah was trusting that Dez had a plan of where they were running to, but everywhere looked the same. She just wanted to be able to have a safe place to stay, just like the farm. She missed her daddy so much, she prayed every night that him and Mary were safe. If she was alive, then they had to be. She shouldn't have survived, but she thanked Dez everyday for what he did. She knew he regretted it, but he did what he had to do to save her.

She glanced at the stump where her hand should be. That night haunted her every night, but she survived it. When she was getting cornered by the herd of creepers, she knew that it was the end, especially when one of the creatures bit her hand, but Dez came swooping in and he killed the creeper with its mouth attached to her hand. He pulled her away and they ran into the woods. She knew that there wasn't any point in running, but Dez told her that everything was going to be okay, but she'd been bit and she didn't understand what he was blabbering on about.

He took her to the hospital and in one swift motion he knocked her out. Then when she woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed covered in blood and her left hand was gone. She knew he hated himself for doing it, but he said that he couldn't let her die. So, he did what had to be done and chopped her hand off.

Sarah was happy that she was given another chance. She had survived what most couldn't, not everyone had it in them to chop of someone's hand, but Dez did and she was fine, not infected and alive.

Sarah had told Dez that she was glad Dean wasn't around, because she believed that he'd know longer want to be with her, because she was handless. Dez just hit her on the back of the head and told her to "shut up and stop being ridiculous." She missed Dean a lot, but she knew he was into pretty girls and she didn't feel pretty, she knew she wasn't pretty anymore.

Dez had suggested they get something to put on the end of her stump, he'd jokingly suggested a hook, but she was considering finding one and putting it on the end of her stump. She thought maybe attaching a knife to the end of it, would make it look cooler.

Sarah knew Dez missed Trish. He'd sit and tell her stories about her, and Sarah could see it in his eyes that he loved and missed her a lot. She always felt a pang in her heart. She'd never told Dean how she really felt, but she knew there wasn't any point if they ever found him again, because he was never going to return her feelings. She couldn't see him loving a girl without a hand.

Sarah collided with Dez's back and he reached a hand out to stop her from falling. They'd run onto a highway. He pointed in the left direction and they began to run through the traffic jam of abandoned cars.

Sarah ignored all the dead bodies in the cars, she couldn't let that stop her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the creepers were catching up with them. Dez grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground. She went to scream and protest, but he tossed a body on top of her. Bile rose in her throat, the smell of rotting flesh filled her senses. She realized it was a dead creeper, and she looked to see he was doing the same.

"Don't move," He whispered and she relaxed her whole body as well as she could. The weight of the heavy built dead body on her, was crushing her ribs. She bit down on her bottom lip and watched the creepers walk past them. Her eyes widened in panic, she prayed that they wouldn't notice them, she knew that if they smelt like them, then the creepers thought they were one of them.

Sarah looked up at the sky and tears stung in her eyes. She wondered how Mary was doing, she hoped she was with Elliot, because he'd protect Mary and the baby. She wanted her daddy to be safe, she wanted him to have someone with him to help him out, because he was getting old and he's an easy target to the creepers, because its easy for him to get left behind.

Sarah tried not to think much of the night on the farm, even having her hand chopped off wasn't the worst thing that happened. It was what she'd seen when Dez took her back to the farm to check if anyone was around. She saw Angela's body. She knew someone had put her down and she was glad, because she didn't deserve to become one of them creatures. The creepers had moved on and the fire had died down, all that was left was a huge pile of black ashes. But, it wasn't that which was that bad. It was the weapon she'd found on the floor. It was Nevil's machete knife, and following that was Nevil's jacket. She knew that, that wasn't a good sign, but they never found a body resembling him. So, Sarah had some hope.

She'd kept her eyes peeled on the lookout for Ally. She wanted to know if one of her best friends were alive. She knew Ally would fight till the end and she'd told Dez that she thinks Austin would've gone after her and they'll probably be out there together.

She felt the weight of the creeper being pulled off her. She went to pull out her knife, but saw it was Dez. He held out his hand and she took it, jumping up onto her feet. She brushed off the dirt from her knees and Dez scanned the area.

"Are they gone?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," He replied and she looked around.

"Where now?"

"I'm not sure," Sarah's eyes fell on a sign attached to a pole. She squinted her eyes and made her way towards it. She crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Welcome to Verndale."

...

Ally watched Junior run into the courtyard. Roxana was closing the gate behind her. She knew she looked a mess. Her eyes were stinging from her tears and her clothes were covered in dirt. Night had fallen and she knew she'd been out there for hours. Ally had run around like a headless chicken screaming her name, then the next thing she knew it was dark and she was back at the prison. She held the tiny shoes in her hands, crushing every inch of them.

She slowly walked up the dirt path, her feet throbbing from all the running. She could see Ronny standing by the stands as she walked past the basketball court. He looked over and smiled, but she didn't return it. She walked inside the cellblock and into the main room. Almost everyone was in there. All of them turned to look at her and Austin stood up from his chair.

Ally locked eyes with him and she stumbled down the stairs. A sob tore from her lips and Austin ran over. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She cried hysterically into his neck and her knees gave out and they both fell to the floor. She began crying out Lizzy's name and Austin glanced back at Dean and Julie, who both raced over and fell to their knees.

Austin buried his face into her hair and he placed a light kiss to her head. In one swift movement, he bundled her into his arms. He carried her past the fussing people and into the cellblock. He walked up the stairs and placed her down on her bed in her cell. He saw the shoes in her hands and he pried her fingers off them. He stared down at the small pumps in his hands and she sat up, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I-Is she dead?" He asked, his voice drained from emotion.

"I found them...there was blood everywhere..." She whimpered. He reached out and pulled her to his chest.

"Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**AN: So...What do you think? Before you all go on a hellbent hate craze on me...I haven't said she's dead. Just so you know, I don't kill children in my stories. Anyway, how'd you all like the insight on Dez and Sarah's journey, Sarah has no hand :o And they're arriving in Verndale, things just aren't looking up for anyone? I might do another insight into some of the other group members, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to reveal that yet, I might, but I love leaving you guys in suspense! **

**I also sat there on my bed, typing away. When I realized I don't have the faintest idea on how long this stories going to be. I know where I'm heading with it, but I'm not sure how long it's going to be. So, if any of you're wondering how long this story is going to be, then my answer is...at least more than thirty chapters, because these people are going to kick ass!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are the best! So, keep them coming beauties ;)  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: One Two Three Breathe.

The cold spray from the shower collided with Ally's bare skin. Austin stood behind her, his body flush up against hers. His body molded against hers and she buried her face into his neck and he held her tight in his arms.

This had been a repeated process for the past two weeks. Ally put on a face in front of everyone, but every night, she'd meet Austin in the shower block and they'd shower together. It was a way to be close, without being physical with one another. Austin didn't think Ally was ready for that at the moment. She'd been trying hard to contain her sadness towards her findings of Lizzy's shoes. Austin had been out everyday searching the town for any sign of her, but he always came back empty-handed. Ally didn't believe Lizzy was alive, it seemed impossible that the young girl could survive on her own...if she was on her own.

Ally let a small smile play on her lips and she grabbed Austin's hands, which rested on her stomach. He circled her skin with his thumb and she embraced the cold water. Austin placed a feathered kiss on her neck and her head rolled back.

Moments like this were ones Ally was going to cherish forever. Knowing that tomorrow may be her last, she knew these moments with Austin would stay with her in heaven. They'd both left the issue of 'love' alone. Ally loved him dearly, but she knew he wasn't going to say it anytime soon, though she knew he felt the same way.

Ally saw the moonlight flutter through the window and bounce of the water droplets. She snuggled herself closer to Austin's body and his grip tightened on her body. Austin was amazed at the sheer beauty on her face. He didn't understand what he'd done to deserve her. She'd changed him. He was cold-hearted back when he'd met her and now here he was embracing her in his arms and he knew she was his, no one else's, but his.

It was then that his breath hitched in his throat and a single droplet fell from his lips. His eyes roamed across her pale milky skin. She was his, all his and she'd chosen him. For once in his life someone had chosen him. He wasn't second best, he was first, just like she would always come first to him. She was his number one priority in his life, his main goal in life was to protect her. He couldn't lose her, he needed her more than he needed oxygen to breathe. She was everything to him.

All the time he'd been left in the dark. Not knowing who his real family was. Growing up in an orphanage, being bullied and beaten, day and night by the older children there, he'd never been cared for. Everyone came and went, finding new families, but him. No one had wanted him. Those bullies had made him who he is today, he was strong and powerful. If he met any of them people who bullied him now, he knew they'd run in the other direction, because he wouldn't even hesitate, before beating their ass's to the ground.

Now, here she was. The most beautiful girl ever, one that he was allowed to call his own. She wasn't one of those girls that he'd pick up in a bar. She was an angel that deserved to be treated like one. Nothing was going to change the way he feels about her, he knew he'd never felt this way about anyone before. She brought out a new type of feeling in his heart. Just by smiling at him, she could send his heart on overdrive.

He froze and his hold fell from her body. She turned around to face him, the water droplets falling down her face. He reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs. Her lips parted and she gazed into his eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes and he knew what to say to make happiness flood into her eyes.

"I love you."

Ally's face relaxed and her sadness faded. A smile spread out from ear to ear. She felt her heart begin to beat faster. Austin's face was stern and stiff, like he was expecting her to reject him. Her hands stroked up his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She got up on her tiptoes, her lips hovering over his. His hot breath plastered her lips and she licked her bottom lip. Her gaze flickered to his and a playful smile appeared on her face.

"I love you too," Ally whispered. She crashed her lips against his and pressed her body even closer to him, one of her legs slipped into the gap between his legs. Her fingers wrapped around the blond curls of his hair and she nibbled on his bottom lip.

She knew that it took everything he had, just to say them words. Just hearing them in her head sent a shiver down her spine. He'd said it, he loved her and there was no doubt that she loved him.

...

Sarah looked around the apartment. Her and Dez had been brought here. They'd entered the safe town of Verndale, they were welcomed by a man called Dallas. He gave them this apartment and left them to settle in. That was a week ago and now Dez seemed to have disappeared. She knew he was okay, but he spent most of his time with the other men, helping out with security, because Dallas said that Verndale was attacked a while ago. That savages tore through the town and shot him. He'd recovered fine from his injuries, but he was set on revenge and Sarah understood, because if she ever laid hands on Paul, she'd definitely want to hurt him. _Stupid idiot burnt down my home._

Sarah tapped her fingers against the wooden table. Her gaze flickering to her stump. She'd grown to understand that it good either be an advantage or disadvantage in a situation. If she ever got the chance, she wanted to learn how to shoot. Her only good weapon was her knife, but still that caused difficulties with one hand. She wanted a hand gun which she could use easily, but in Verndale the women weren't allowed guns, only knives just in case.

Sarah felt very uncomfortable in Verndale. There was just something about the place, which seemed off to her. Like there was more going on behind closed doors, which no one else was allowed to see. There was a curfew, the bell would go off signaling for everyone to return and everyone on watch would patrol the streets. That was when she would hear the screams. They sounded distant, but they were there, and everyone else seemed to ignore it. She'd asked Dez when he came back from watch at night, but he said he never heard anything.

With distance being put between her and Dez, she realized how lonely she was. Back on the farm she had loads of people to turn to, but now she barely had anyone, only the occasional conversation with Dez. She missed everyone, her daddy, her sister. She hoped Lexi was okay. She hoped that they'd all find each other one day, but that dream was being clouded over by reality.

Sarah got up from her chair and walked out of the small apartment. She made her way down the stairwell and out of the metal door at the bottom. They cold air hit her skin and she wrapped her arms around her waist, in an attempt to keep her warm and to hide her stump. She'd received plenty of disgusted looks and she tried not to let it get to her, but it did. It always did.

She made her way up the street, passing through the buzz of crowds. Children raced around playing games and the adults stood in circles gossiping away like the world hadn't gone to shit. She saw a bench by a tree, which as empty. She made her way over and sat down. She watched a group of young boys playing football and a sweet smile played on her lips at the sense of normality.

Sarah felt the presence of someone else nearby. A figure walked over and sat down on the bench next to her. She looked over to see a man with dark grey hair smiling at her. She returned a friendly smile and then her eyes fell on his arm. He had a metal cap on the end of his stump and a knife sticking out of it. She looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"You kinda' get used to it. I think its cool having a knife there instead of a hand, easier to kill zombies that way," He chuckled and Sarah uncrossed her arms and revealed her stump. The man's eyes widened slightly, before he relaxed and he undid the strap, pulling off the peculiar device from his arm. Sarah stared at his stump for a few seconds, then returned to his gaze. "Here, you'll look more badass with this," He handed her the contraption and she placed it on the end of her stump and did the buckle up. The new weight felt weird, but as she held it up in front of her she realized, that she did look like one badass chick.

"Are you sure?" She asked, beaming at him with her big blue eyes.

"Yeah. I have another one," He smiled. "How did it happen?"

"I got bit. My friend rescued me and I thought I was going to die, but he knocked me out and then when I woke up, my hand was gone and I was fine...You?"

"I got bit. Thought I was going to die, but Dallas found me and he chopped it off...I kinda' wish he never."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Now, I owe him my life and Dallas isn't a nice man at all...I wish I could just leave, but he won't let me," He explained.

"I knew there was something off about that guy. I can see it in his eyes...pure evil," Sarah said and he nodded his head in agreement.

"I had a son. We were running away from a herd of zombies and he saw me get bit. I told him to run...I don't know if he's alive or not, I trained him well, but not everyone can survive out there alone. He's just a kid, but I pray every night that he's alive and safe. He probably thinks I'm dead, I just want to find him, let him know that I'm alive, but because I'm not allowed to leave. I have no hope," Sarah heard the pain in his tone and she reached out a grabbed his hand.

"I've lost people too. A whole lot of them. They were my big dysfunctional family. We all got separated by a herd. I don't know if they're alive. I only have Dez, but he barely utters a word my way, he's to busy on guard duty," She explained.

"You might want to get him to stop. Dallas will brainwash him, make him one of his minions. He'll get him to do things, which he doesn't want to do. I've witnessed his cruelty first hand. A few weeks ago he tried to behead someone. He claimed that they were dangerous, but he wasn't. He was just trying to survive and protect the people he cared about."

"Did he do it, did he behead him?"

"Nope...His people came and rescued him. I knew one of them, her name was Ally. She was on the roof, watching the whole scene. She had a crossbow in her hands, and a sheriff's hat on her head. She was going to kill Dallas, but she got spotted and she was shot down. When she came plummeting from the roof. I fled, I feel bad for doing it, but if Dallas knew that I knew her, it would just make the situation a whole lot worse," He looked over at her and he saw a tear fall down her face. She bit her bottom lip and looked over at him.

"Did you say Ally?" She gasped and he nodded her head.

"You know her?"

"She was part of my big dysfunctional family...She's alive...I can't believe it," Her hand flew to her mouth.

"I think she's alive. I don't know if she made it out, she was shot in the shoulder and when she fell off the roof, it was a long way down."

"H-How do you know her?" She stammered.

"She walked into my house, exhausted and hungry. I gave her a place to sleep, but a herd attacked the house and we got separated. I thought she was dead, but then I saw her on the roof, looking all crazy eyed with a crossbow."

"Crossbow...Austin," She whispered and a small laugh escaped her lips. "He's alive."

"Austin...Is he also apart of your family?" He asked and she nodded.

"I have to find them. I have to get Dez and I have to find them," She rambled.

"Good luck with that. People never tend to leave Verndale, unless you're one of Dallas's men."

"I can't stay here. We can't stay here, you can come with us. We can look for your son too," She pleaded with him and he could see the determination on the young girls face.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"You've got fire girl. But if you think its simple to just walk out of here, then you have another thing coming. Your friend managed to get in and out, you need to find how they're doing it, because as far as I know every exit is guarded."

"Well, there must be one exit that isn't. So, I'm going to find it and you're going to help me," She waved her arms around, almost slicing his face with the knife. He chuckled and she squeaked an apology.

"You need to learn how to use that since its going to be your new hand," He smirked. "What's your name girl?"

"Sarah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sarah. My names Derek."

...

Ally rocked Erica from side to side. The cold morning air hit her skin and goosebumps appeared on her arms. Ally had taken Erica this morning, because Grace needed some deserved rest. She watched Junior graze the grass and Billy race around trying to get his attention. She was bundled in the green grass and she observed the beautiful autumn morning.

She took off Wayne's hat and placed it on the grass, her gaze lingered on it, then she focused her attention on Erica. The young girls auburn curls were just forming a mop of hair on her head. She was going through teething and was keeping Grace up all night. Ally smiled down at her and let her grab a hold of her fingers. Flashes of Lexi appeared in front of her. Ally knew that she had to be alive out there somewhere, Kyle would die before he let anyone hurt her, but Ally doesn't even know if he made it out.

She pushed the negative thoughts out of her mind and focused on the ray of sunshine in her arms. She'd always wanted children of her own, but she'd never want to bring a life into this world, not knowing that it could get ripped out of her life in the blink of an eye. Also, she could die as well, they didn't have the correct equipment to help someone give birth and she would be at a high risk of dying.

Footsteps crushed against the grass, they came to a stop next to her and the figure sat down next to her. She looked over and was greeted by Jack.

"Mornin' Ally. You okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm fine," She replied.

"You told him yet," Jack nodded towards Billy and Ally shook her head.

"He's not ready to know. I'm going to find him though, and I'll bring him back to Billy."

"Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"He might, but I don't want to get his hopes up. He already thinks he's dead and I don't want to tell him he's alive, then find him dead or I may never find him. Billy's been through too much," Ally explained.

"I suppose...Julie told me what you did," He murmured.

"I've done a lot of things, you might wanna' be more specific."

"How you saved everyone's lives back on the farm."

"I didn't save their lives. My past came and destroyed the farm, I ruined all of their lives, its my fault that everyone's gone...my fault that Lizzy's probably dead. Wayne...its all my fault, that man was all that was good in this world, he was born to lead and because of me he's gone, all I have is his hat. Maybe, maybe I should've just left when I had the chance, I should've just returned Lizzy to Harriet and then I should've left, but no I brought hell to that group."

"Well, Julie has other ideas. She told me that you coming to the farm was the best thing that ever happened to them. You saved them all from the holes they were disappearing into. You rescued Austin, changed him into a better man. You turned Sarah and Mary into proper women, taught them how to stand up for themselves. You became Wayne's right hand woman. You turned Harriet into a powerful woman. You were the protector to Lizzy, Nevil, George and Lexi. You were supportive of Trish and her attitude, you helped her relationship improve with Dez. You made Frederick see the truth about this world and how once you turn, there's no coming back. You gave Gregory a chance and you brought Elliot a best friend. You put up with Dean's charm and you made Julie's relationship stronger with Kyle."

"She said that?" Ally muttered.

"That woman speaks highly of you. Just like I do, you've done a lot for my group as well," He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. You're carrying too much blame on your shoulders. Austin doesn't blame you for anything, neither does Julie or Dean. You took my group in, you let Roxana, Ronny and Cal stay. You have a heart of gold and that's rare in this world, you protect your family and that's the type of person we need more of in this new age. You may not believe it, but everyone you've helped does."

A tear fell from her eyes and a small smile appeared on her face. She glanced at him and he pulled her into his side and placed a kiss on her head. She placed her hand on his knee and she held Erica tighter to her chest. Ally released a staggering breath and glanced at Billy.

"From now on Ally, if you ever feel like you don't deserve praise, love, or if you ever blame yourself for something, just stop count to three, then breathe."

"Okay, I will. One, two, three breathe," Ally said and she pulled away from Jack and smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," He flashed her a smile and then got to his feet. "I'll see you later," He saluted her, then walked away. Ally sighed and she placed Erica in the grass. She began to wave her arms around and pull on the grass. Ally tickled her stomach and she giggled.

"Ally!" Billy shouted and she looked over to see he was gone, he was on the other side of the fence, outside the safety of the prison, no longer playing with Junior. She got to her feet and walked over to the gate.

"Billy! Get back in here!" She yelled.

"I saw someone!" He called back and he looked into the woods from the edge.

"Billy, get back in here now!" She yelled stomping her foot and she looked back at where Erica was in the grass. "Billy, stop playing around, it's not safe!" She pushed open the gate and kept a close eye on a creeper which was stumbling around. "Billy, quit playing around!" She hissed. She looked back at where Erica was, torn between going back or just running up and grabbing Billy.

"They might be in danger I-"

_BANG!_

The shot shriek into Ally's ears, she gripped onto them tight and she felt like a drum was being banged right by her ear. Her eyes widened and she watched Billy's body fall backwards and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She could hear the distant crying of Erica, but Ally didn't even look back she ran forward and caught Billy in her arms.

"BILLY!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs and then she looked into the trees to see a huge herd of creepers getting closer. She bundled him up into his arms and she ran through the gate. She saw people running out of the cellblock and she raced up the dirt path. Billy's body was lifeless in her arms and she ran through the gate and when her feet connected with the concrete, she felt Billy's weight more in her arms. Her legs began to shake, but she kept on pushing on. She saw the horror on Roxana's face and then little Jasmine gripped onto Tess's leg. Ally pushed past them and ran inside the cellblock. Cal was the first to spot her and he shot up from his chair. He took off running in the direction of the infirmary. Ally ran past the cells and towards the corridor. She felt Billy's bloodstained body slipping from her arms, but she let out a scream urging her to keep going.

She felt the blood seeping through her fingers and when she saw the door to the infirmary, she kicked it open. Cal had a tray of equipment ready and Ally put Billy down on the bed. She looked to see Ronny was there, he was slipping rubber gloves on and Cal was pushing her back.

"You need to leave!" He pushed her further away.

"No!" She yelled.

"It will be better for him if you leave!" Cal snapped. Ally stared at him and she could see the panic in his eyes. She ghostly nodded her head and left the room. When the door shut, its noise seemed to echo into her ears. She stumbled back and when her back collided with the wall. She collapsed to the ground and a sob escaped her lips.

"No," She cried. "Billy."

A loud scream bounced down the corridor and she recognized Grace's scream. It was then the horror dawned on her. There was a herd of creepers heading towards the prison and she'd left the gate opened and she'd left Erica on the grass.

"Erica!" Ally shrieked and she scurried to her feet and sprinted down the corridor, she almost slipped when she rounded the corner, but she managed to keep her footing. She ran as fast as her legs could go. She ran past the cells and into the main room which was now empty. She flung open the door and the horror which met her eyes sent her stumbling backwards.

Creepers were everywhere.

She could see everyone fighting them off and she ran forward and into the war going on in the courtyard. She looked around for Erica, but couldn't see her. She felt a dead hand grab her shoulder and she turned around to see a creepers jaw snapping its way near to her neck. An arrow pierced into its skull and its hold fell from her. She looked to see Austin on the other end of the courtyard, his crossbow raised. She pulled out her knife and nodded at him.

She saw Grace with her back to her, she was fighting off a creeper with one arm and she caught sight of the little bundle in her other arm. She ran over and plunged her knife into the creepers skull. She looked over at Grace and a sob escaped her lip, her whole body was shaking and she held Erica tight in her arms.

"Get inside! Lock yourself in a cell!" Ally yelled and she nodded her head. She turned around and ran away. Ally looked around and she saw the dead carcass of Junior, creepers ripping into him and eating his insides. Ally felt bile rise in her throat, but she forced it away. She stabbed her knife into the head of an approaching creeper. She looked around and she spotted Daniel firing bullets from a gun. She raced over and she took out the creeper, which was fast approaching. She crouched down and gestured to her back. Daniel's small body jumped onto her back and his arms wrapped around her neck.

Ally got to her feet and she looked around at everyone. She checked to see how everyone was holding up. She saw that no more of the children were out in the courtyard and she knew that, that was a good sign. She looked over at the gate and she ran over, making sure to dispose of any creepers. She pulled the gate closed and locked it. She took down the creepers, which were getting way to close and then she stared at the scene before her.

Most of the creepers were now dead. Lucas was taking down the last few and she saw Tess looking around frantically and when she saw Daniel on her back she cried out in relief. Tess ran over and Daniel slipped off her back and ran into his mom's arms.

"Jess and Jasmine?" Ally asked.

"T-They both ran inside," Tess stammered and she brushed Daniels hair and everyone came over.

"Is everyone okay?" Lucas panted and everyone nodded. "Good...Wait, where's Grace?"

"She's inside with Erica...Lucas I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave Erica, i-it's just Billy w-was-" Ally paused and she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"It's okay, go and be with him," Lucas said and Ally took off in a run up the dirt path and inside the cellblock.

Austin watched her run off and he felt the adrenalin flee from his body. He remembered when he was inside and he heard her scream, it was a bone chilling one and his first thought was 'oh god she's dead'. When he saw her running with Billy's lifeless body he felt relief wash over him, but the horror on her face brought it all back. Then that goddamn creeper had to grab her, his reaction was like lightning, he didn't even think twice. He saw the look in her eyes, she was to far gone at that moment in time.

Austin just wanted Ally to be able to have a long period of time without trouble. He wished there was someplace he could take her where nothing could go wrong, but he knew that place was just a fantasy. He knew he should go after her, but she needed time to be with Billy. He knew he'd just got her back after finding Lizzy's shoes, but this was the last thing she needed.

...

The house creaked and the old wood crawled with insects. It was like every horror movie location you've ever seen, scared to turn every corner, always looking over your shoulder. This cabin seemed to be filled with old memories and past death. The old man, which he'd found stumbling around in kitchen was enough to prove his thoughts correct, whoever lived here had lived alone. The smell of rotting flesh still lingered in the air, so he pushed open the front door and windows.

They'd be back soon. Back with food and new supplies. They'd be running low for ages and in the town nearby there was a store packed full of food and medical supplies. The three of them had stumbled across the cabin and he'd stayed here to check it out, while they went back and collected supplies.

It had been months since the fire on the farm, months since he'd seen any of his friends, he missed everyone and he just wanted things to go back to normal, but he just knew that, that was never going to happen.

He dropped his knife on the wooden table in the kitchen. It was stained with old and new blood. He sat down on the chair and crossed his arms on the table, then buried his face in the gap. Exhaustion took over his body and he was looking forward to a good nights sleep tonight, his first good one in a while.

The three of them needed to rest. They deserved it. After all the fighting, the killing and the running, they needed time to relax, have that one form of luxury, which was available to them. They'd been camping in the woods for around two months, wandering every road they found, hoping to find more survivors from the group, but when they saw Wayne's hat in the woods, they all began to lose hope. He'd tried to get it, but they heard people approaching so they fled, leaving it behind. He wish he had Wayne's hat, a token to remember him by, he deserved to be remembered, he was a hero.

He rested his chin against his forearm and sighed. He stared around at the broken kitchen. Most of the cupboards were empty, nothing useful for them. Nothing seemed good enough nowadays. He'd hoped they'd have found survivors, but apparently this world was just as cruel as he knew it was, but he was glad that he wasn't alone.

Not like last time.

"Nevil!" The female voice shouted and Nevil got to his feet and walked over to the front door and stepped out of the stench of the cabin. He inhaled the fresh air and he smiled over at her.

"Harriet," He beamed over at her and saw the rucksack overfull of canned food. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the figure walking into the clearing.

"Elliot's got wood," Harriet smiled and Elliot nodded his head at Nevil.

"I'll go start a fire. We can have warm food tonight boy," Elliot walked over and ruffled Nevil's hair, then walked inside.

"You didn't run into any trouble?" Harriet asked and he shook his head.

"Just one creeper, but I took care of him. There's one double bed and a couch, we're going to have a good nights sleep tonight," Nevil spoke excitedly and Harriet smiled at him.

"Let's go empty this bag into the cupboards," She walked inside and Nevil followed her inside. He shut the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. He pulled one of the chairs up to the counter and stood on it. Harriet passed him the cans and he placed them in the cupboard.

"Harriet...do you think we'll ever find them?" Nevil asked and Harriet cringed. Her heart ached for the knowing of Lizzy's whereabouts. "Do you think Lizzy is out there?"

"My daughters out there, I know it. She's probably with Ally, I know her, she'd have rescued her."

"But she put Lizzy in the tree, like she did for me, but when I got down..."

_Nevil could hear the snarls of a creeper, scratching at the bark of the tree. His grip tightened on his machete knife. He could make out the blazing fire through the leaves of the tree. He could hear people screaming and people crying. Tears stung at his eyes and he just wanted to know if everyone was okay. _

_He stared into the creepers dead eyes and he let out a scream, then jumped down on top of the creepers and stabbed his knife into its head. His feet slipped on the black blood and he fell onto his back. He looked over his shoulder to see more creepers coming out from the trees. His eyes widened in panic and he knew he'd done wrong getting down from the tree, he should've listened to Ally. _

_Nevil got to his feet and he ran onto the field. Smoke clouded his vision. He stumbled about and then a hand grabbed his arm and he scream loudly, attacking it with his knife, it got wedged into his stomach and Nevil began to yank at it, with one last pull it came out of its chest, flying from his fingertips, flying into the unknown. He couldn't see where it had landed, so he ran across the field quickly, over to the tree he'd seen Ally put Lizzy up. He looked up to see she wasn't there, he looked around, a fit of coughs taking over his body._

"_Lizzy!" He cried and he wiped the sweat and tears off his face. He stumbled forward, looking around at the scene before him, he couldn't tell who was human and who was a zombie, they all seemed to blend into one another._

_A hand grabbed his shoulder and he let out a scream. He was picked up into someones arms and he looked to see it was Elliot._

"_I can't find Lizzy," He sobbed and Elliot bundled him closer to his chest and he looked around._

"_We need to go!" He shouted above the noise._

"_W-What about Lizzy," He whimpered._

"_She'll be fine. She'll be with Ally," Nevil nodded and Elliot walked into the woods. The groans of the creepers became distant and the cries became less shrill. Nevil buried his small head into Elliot's neck and gripped at his shirt. Elliot looked around and he saw the little river where he'd left Harriet. _

_Harriet got to her feet. Her face covered in black and tears. Her small frame was shaking violently and she looked at Nevil._

"_Lizzy?" She asked and Elliot shook his head._

"_She'll be fine. She'll be with Ally," He repeated what he'd said to Nevil and Harriet nodded. "We need to go find somewhere to stay, we'll start looking for everyone in the morning."_

Nevil shook his head, trying to forget the memory of that night. He smiled at Harriet and she passed him the last can of food. He placed it on top of the others and Harriet helped him down off the chair and she placed it back at the table.

"Guys!" Elliot shouted and they walked out of the kitchen to see Elliot wasn't there. The front door was open and they both saw Elliot on his knees with his hands behind his head. They stepped out onto the decking and they saw three men aiming their guns at them.

"You do exactly the same as him. We don't mean any harm," A man with dark hair spoke and Harriet ushered Nevil down the steps and they both got to their knees and placed their hands behind their heads. "Did you fire the gun?"

"W-What gun?" Harriet stammered.

"Did you not hear the gunshot...There's dangerous people in this area, are you apart of their group?" He asked.

"It's just us three, we've been alone for age's," Elliot explained. "What do you mean dangerous people?"

"They attacked our camp, shot our leader for no reason," He replied.

"You have a camp," Nevil retorted and the man chuckled.

"Yes we do boy. You could come with us, its a town called Verndale," He explained and Elliot looked back at Harriet and she nodded at him. "There's a lot of people there, other children, other women, a lot of men."

"Okay. We'll come."

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the delay! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I couldn't resist introducing other members of the group. So, Harriet, Nevil (Yay, he's alive!) and Elliot are heading to Verndale? Thoughts on that? Poor Billy, I know. In my mind I still haven't decided who's going to have shot him, just going to have to wait and see what comes to my mind.  
**

**You guys are the best! Your reviews always make me smile :) Thank you, oh so very much!  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Reunion.

Ally gripped onto Billy's hand her eyes scanning over his pale face. She hadn't moved away from that position in a day. She was tired, but couldn't sleep, she didn't want to sleep. Billy had been operated on and stitched up, Cal came in every hour to check up on him, he said he was going to be okay.

Ally kept replaying the scene over in her head. She was going to kill whoever shot him, she was going to put a bullet straight through their head, then dance afterwards. He could've died. He could've died and Ally would have lost another child, like she'd lost Nevil, George, Lizzy and Lexi.

Austin was sat on the other side of the room, never looking away from her form. He'd been there when she'd broken down a few hours ago and she'd pretty much ripped his head off, screaming and calling him every name under the sun. He understood she was upset and he was just going to wait till everything gets better, he knew everything was going to get better.

His eyes were fogged with rage. He hated seeing Ally like this, because he didn't know what to do. She was unreadable at the moment and he didn't know if she was going to breakdown and cry or lash out at him, but he didn't care, he'd be there to help her.

"Will everything get better?" She asked and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes," He responded and his eyes locked onto hers. "Everything will get better."

"Is Lucas mad?"

"No."

"I left his baby in the grass...she could've been killed by the creepers."

"Yeah, but she's alive, so it doesn't matter," He replied and she sighed. "Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I'm scared," Her eye glistened with fresh tears and her grip tightened on Billy's little hand.

"I know. I'm scared too."

"If Billy doesn't wake up and he turns...I can't do it, I can't put a bullet through his head-"

"You won't have too. He's not going to die."

"H-HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE!" She exploded.

"Because he's not going to die," He replied calmly, never looking away from her. She let out an aggressive sigh and she gritted her teeth. "He'll get better and then we can move on from this and it will all be in the past."

"I'm going to kill whoever did this," She said and he nodded.

"I know and I won't stop you," He scanned her face and a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm sorry," She whispered and he got up from the chair, then walked over to her. She let go of Billy's hand and turned on the stool, wrapping her arms around his waist. She nuzzled her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her hair.

"It's okay. Everything's going to get better, I promise."

"GUYS!" The door flung open and a panting Lucas appeared. He leaned against the doorway, hunched over from running.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"J-Jasmine and Jess. They're gone, D-Dallas took them," He handed her the scrunched up piece of paper. "You want them back? Let's do a trade, you for them? Dallas."

...

Night flooded through the streets. Only lanterns were lit and only Dallas's men patrolled the streets. Sarah stayed firmly in her place behind a dumpster and Derek was right behind her. Angry was the understatement of the year. Dez wasn't coming with them. Sarah had tried to persuade him to come with them, but he just laughed in her face and wished her good luck on escaping, he clearly didn't believe she could do it. He was different, very different, there was something different in his eyes, hurt, pain, hate, not towards her, but towards someone else. Derek had been right, Dez had been brainwashed by Dallas and there was no persuading him, he didn't want to leave Verndale. Sarah had cried, begged, screamed at him to come with her, because she needed him, but he didn't seem to care and it hurt her a lot. Dez was her best friend, they'd become so close whilst being alone together and now it was like none of that even happened.

Sarah glanced at the contraption on the end of her arm, it was identical to the one Derek had and she sent him an assuring smile. Sarah had found how Ally had been getting in and out. There was a gate at the back-end of the town, no one guarded it and it was easy to get in and out. All they had to do was cross the street and go down the alleyway to the gate. She sighed and scanned the bit of the street she could see. They were going to do it, but she didn't want to leave Dez behind, though she knew there was no persuading him.

Sarah began to fight her inner self on whether to go and find him or not. After everything he's done for her, the least she could do was give him a wake up call and they can both get out of here. She looked back at Derek and he frowned when he saw her face.

"He made his choice," He said.

"I can't leave here without him," She whispered back. "You go out the gate and wait for me. I won't be long, I just need to find him."

"If you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm coming back in to find you," Derek responded.

"I won't be long," She smiled at him and then she rushed down the alleyway.

Sarah came out by some of the buildings and she looked around the street. A few of the men were walking around, but she blended into the darkness. She swiftly made her way to where she knew Dez would be. He always took to guarding a certain building. Up ahead she could see him, leaning against the wall and kicking at the dirt.

"Dez," She whispered and he looked over.

"I see you changed your mind," He crossed his arms and stood up straight.

"No, I came to change yours though," She replied and he narrowed his eyes at her

"I told you I'm staying behind."

"Dez, listen to yourself. Ally's alive, that means someone else is alive with her as well, probably Austin. We can find the rest of our family. You've changed, and I don't know why, I need you Dez," She wept and she wiped her tears away. Dez looked at her with a pained expression.

"Sarah, just go," He grunted.

"Not without you-"

"HELP!" A screech echoed down the street and they both looked over at the building it had come from.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"Leave," Dez growled.

"We have to help them," Sarah replied.

"Sarah, leave," He grabbed her wrist and in one swift movement she held the knife attached to her stump, against his neck.

"I'm not your dog. Either you tell me what the hell is actually going on here, or trust me I will cut your throat and find out for myself."

Dez gulped. "You don't understand."

"Tell me," She growled.

"They know all about us. They know everything about us. You, me...Trish," He sighed. "He knows something about everyone from our group. He told me that Trish was here, but she's gone somewhere and he won't tell me where. He says that I need to earn my place and then he'll tell me. T-These people do horrible things, they take people, torture them, butcher them. I need to find Trish."

"D-Dez," She stammered, lowering her knife. "We need to go, do you really think he's going to tell you?"

"No," He whispered.

"Then, we need to go, before he finds out the plan. Dez, I promise you we will find Trish, Dallas isn't going to help you, I will and so will Derek, when we find Ally, she will help us too."

"Okay," He looked around the street and he pointed the safest route out and Sarah nodded her head.

"What about the scream, someone needs help."

"There's nothing we can do for them, it's probably to late," Dez explained and they took off into the darkest.

They raced down the dark alleyway's and Sarah smiled in excitement. They were going to do this, they were going to make it out of here, alive. They raced out onto another street and she could see the gate at the end of the alleyway on the other side of the street. She smirked, and went to run forward, but Dez snaked an arm around her waist.

"Dez?"

"Look," He pointed at the end of the street. There was a small figure, resembling a child. They were dressed all in black, almost blending in with the night. They were towering over a dead body, their knife in the persons skull. The silhouette placed its foot against the person's head and swiftly pulled the knife out and put it in there belt. They were wearing a black balaclava, black gloves, black everything, but it was definitely a child. They seemed to realize their presence, because they looked over in their direction.

"OVER THERE!" A voice boomed and a group of men poured out of the building at the end of the street, right by the mysterious figure. Dez pushed Sarah forward and down the alleyway. They ran as fast as they could and Sarah flung the gate open and she collided into someone's solid back.

"Watch it!" The voice hissed and Sarah looked up and she locked eyes with the familiar pair of big brown ones.

"Austin," She squeaked and Austin looked over his shoulder and at her.

"Sarah, stay away from him," Derek ordered and she looked to see two men were holding him back. She looked back into Austin's eyes and a smile formed on her face. She charged into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Austin held his arms out behind her awkwardly and he ignored the snickering coming from Lucas and Jack. Austin wrapped his arms around her and lightly patted her back. Then, he felt something sharp press against his back. He reached behind his back and grabbed a hold of the object. Sarah let out a squeak and he looked at the contraption on her arm.

"What happened?" He asked and Sarah looked over her shoulder at Dez.

"Long story short, she got bit and I had to chop her hand off," Dez explained. He walked forward and he gave Austin a man hug, patting his back.

"Can you let him go?" Sarah asked, pointing at Derek and Austin nodded at Lucas and Jack.

"Sarah, who are these people?" Derek asked.

"This is Austin, Austin this is Derek," Sarah gestured between both of them and Austin's eyes widened.

"Derek, Billy's your son?" Austin pushed and Derek nodded his head.

"H-How do you know that?"

"You need to come back with us," Lucas said.

"We need to find Jasmine and Jess," Jack replied.

"Who are these people Austin?" Sarah asked.

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Dez snapped and everyone fell silent.

"Derek, your son Billy he found Ally. They're back at the prison, which is where we're staying with a lot of other people. There was an accident and he got shot, but he's okay, he's fine, Ally's with him right now. We've had a number of problems with Dallas and he's threatened us, kidnapped us and now he's taken two of the children from our group Jasmine and Jess, and we need to find them. Sarah and Dez this is Lucas and Jack two member's from our group. Now, Jack you take Derek back with you, and take Sarah. Lucas and Dez you stay with me and we can save Jasmine and Jess," Austin dictated.

"Okay," Jack nodded his head.

"No, I wanna' help!" Sarah hollered.

"Sarah, go to the prison. There's somewhere there who you might want to see," Austin raised an eyebrow and Sarah immediately thought it was either Mary or her daddy.

"O-Okay," Sarah stuttered and she followed Jack and Derek.

"I think I know where he's holding Jasmine and Jess," Dez spoke up. "Follow me."

...

Ally cringed and stared at the bloodbath before her. She knew Austin was going to kill her, he was going to be unbelievably pissed off. She wished she'd listened to him, "stay here" Two simple words, which she just couldn't listen too. Everything was going fine, but then they heard screaming coming from the woods and she'd taken off, Dean right behind her.

A camp of people had been attacked, none of them had survived, but Ally and Dean had taken down the creepers. The leaves flooded with blood and the trees were splattered with guts. She felt a wave of sickness wash over her and she stumbled over to a small bush, and threw up. She fell to her knees and Dean grabbed her hair and held it away from her face, and gently patted her back.

"We need to get back sweetheart," He whispered and Ally wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I just thought it might have been Jess and Jasmine," She replied.

"I know, at least we checked," Ally looked back at the destroyed campsite. All those people's lives had been take from them in a flash. It reminded her of Freddie and Nicky.

"We need to get back-"

"Yes we do boy. You could come with us, it's a town called Verndale," A voice came from a clearing nearby and Dean helped Ally to her feet. They hid behind the trees and Ally poked her head around the tree and she gasped. "There's a lot of people there, other children, other women, a lot of men."

"Okay. We'll come," Elliot said and Ally's eyes widened and she pulled out her gun and stepped out from the trees.

"Stop right there you son of a bitch!" Ally yelled pointing her gun at Dallas's men.

"Ally!" Ally recognized the small voice and she slowly turned her head and that's when she saw him.

"Nevil," She whispered.

"Ally, look out!" Dean yelled running out from the trees. A gun shot was fired and Dean tackled Ally to the ground. Elliot jumped to his feet and he took one of the men to the ground. Harriet scrambled to her feet and picked Nevil up into her arms and ran back inside. Dean got up and began firing his gun and Ally did the same.

One of them ran forward and tackled Ally to the ground, she screamed and they both began to wrestle for her gun. Ally kneed him hard in his privates and he arched inwards, losing his grip on the gun. She kicked him off her and she got to her feet and fired a single shot to his head. Ally looked around and she saw Dean throwing a final blow to the last man left. She saw Elliot towering over the other men, checking if they were dead.

"ALLY!" The cabin door flung open and Nevil came racing out. Ally fell to her knees and he ran into her open arms. He wrapped his arms and legs around her and she buried her face into his small neck. His wet tears soaked her shoulders and she squeezed him tight. Ally sobbed loudly and her whole body began to shake.

"Your alive," She cried out and Nevil giggled.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. I should've stayed in the tree," He rambled on and Ally smiled.

"Nevil, its okay," Nevil got to his feet and stood in front of her. She stayed on her knees and she cupped his cheeks. "You're alive that's all that matters."

"Lizzy, is Lizzy with you?" Nevil asked and Ally cringed, shaking her head.

"Oh," Harriet said from behind Nevil. She looked over at Elliot who had finished his embrace with Dean. His expression saddened and he stepped forward.

"Harriet, I'm sorry," Elliot said and she shook her head.

"It's fine. She'll be fine," Harriet assured herself and Ally stared at her. She got to her feet and Harriet walked over, then pulled Ally into a hug.

"I missed you," Ally whispered.

"I missed you too," She chuckled back.

"The prison," Ally said and she pointed in the direction they'd came from. "We're staying at a prison, there's a lot of new people there-"

"Is that Wayne's hat?" Elliot pointed at her head and she stared down at the ground. "Is he dead?" Ally looked at Dean, then she bit her lip.

"We don't know," Dean spoke up. "But, we think he is."

"Julie's back at the prison," Ally said.

"Good, I've been missing the female company," Harriet replied.

"Let's go."

...

Jess ran into Austin's open arms and he bundled her up into his chest. Austin wouldn't usually show such a display of affection towards someone in front of people, except if it was Ally, but the sheer horror on the young girls face, had Austin's stomach turning, her lip was busted and she had a cut above her eyebrow. He looked around the cell and couldn't see any sign of Jasmine. He held the back of Jess's head and he turned around and looked at Lucas.

"We need to find Jasmine," Lucas said.

"I know," He whispered. "Jess, where's Jasmine?"

"She escaped. She said that she was gonna' come back for me," She blubbered.

"We need to find her," Lucas replied.

"Guys," Dez sniffed. "Can you smell smoke?"

Austin sniffed in the air and he indeed smelled smoke. He stepped back into the corridor and his eyes were fogged with thick smoke. Jess began to cough into his neck and he went back in the cell.

"We need to get out of here," Austin ordered.

"What about Jasmine," Jess cried.

"We'll find her, but if we don't leave then we'll burn to death," Austin snapped and Jess stared at him with a blank expression. "Jess, we'll find her I promise."

"C'mon," Dez held his hand to his mouth and he walked out into the corridor. Lucas followed behind him and Austin adjusted his hold on Jess. He stepped out into the smoky hallway and he followed Lucas's fading figure. He looked back over his shoulder and he saw a fast approaching figuring approaching through the smoke. When he saw the glistening of sliver, his eyes widened and he looked away.

"RUN!" He yelled and they all began sprinting down the never-ending corridor.

...

Ally stood on the dirt path and she stared blankly at the darkness of the night. Nevil was attached to her hip and she ran her fingers through his overgrown hair. She didn't want to let him out of his sight, she couldn't let him go anywhere, and Nevil didn't seem so keen to leave her side either.

Harriet sat on the grass, embracing the chill of the night. She stared up at the glowing moon and sent a prayer up there, praying for the safety of Lizzy. Ally had shown her Lizzy's shoes and she saw the hope slowly fading from her eyes, but she knew Harriet wouldn't give up.

There was a pile of dead creepers at the far end of the courtyard, it was too dark to burn them now, so they'd have to wait till morning. Morning seemed to be taking for ever to come around and it was making the wait worse for Ally. She didn't want to move from her spot until she saw Austin back through the gates.

Cal had told her Billy was doing okay and Ally was glad, but she couldn't bare to go in there. She was slowly reaching her limit. Too much emotion can make one person go insane. She was sad about Billy, guilty because she couldn't take his pain away, yet she was happy and thrilled that Nevil was alive, along with Harriet and Elliot, she was pissed, angry, scared at Austin, she knew it was a bad idea to go into Verndale, but Jasmine and Jess were there, Ally couldn't bare to lose more children, not now and not ever. She doesn't think she can take much more, her stomach was constantly turning at her every thought. She just wanted everyone to be okay.

Tess and Daniel were sat in the grass nearby. Both of them waiting for Jasmine to return, Ally could see the pain on Tess's face, hoping that her daughter will return and Daniel had a red and wet face from crying, wanting to see his sister again.

Everyone was going through some sort of emotion rush and Ally could tell everyone was going to break soon.

"Ally, come inside, you need to rest," Dean appeared on her left side and she shook her head, not breaking eye contact from the black darkness.

"I'm fine. Austin will be back soon," She replied flatly.

"C'mon, you need to rest. Nevil looks tired," He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not tired," Nevil spoke from her hip.

"Dean, I'm not leaving until Austin's back. I hate that there's nothing I can do. I don't want to leave Billy, but I don't want to not go after Austin. So, I'm just gonna' have to wait for Austin to come back, because Billy's needs me here and I'm sure as hell am not leaving Nevil's side."

"Ally, you've got way too much going on in your head. You need to sleep," Dean was thinking about picking her up and carrying her back inside, but he knew she'd probably scream.

"Dean-"

"Jack!" Daniel yelled and he got to his feet and ran over to the gate and unlocked it. Ally raced down the dirt path and she stumbled to a stop when she saw who was with him. Nevil ran into her back and he gasped.

"What?" Ally whispered. She took in the sight, before her. It was Derek and Sarah. She looked down at where Sarah's left hand should be and her eyes widened. Her heart rate began to speed up and her chest tightened. She leaned forward and another wave a sickness came over her, her vision blurred and then the sickness faded.

"Ally?" Nevil pulled on her arm.

"Dean, I-I think I'm gonna'-" Dean immediately saw what was about to happen and he caught her before she crashed to the ground. Her head rolled backwards and her eyes slammed shut, greeting the darkness.

...

The room was alight in flames. Austin's arm rested against his mouth and he extended his hand towards Jasmine. He'd escaped away from the person who was after them in the hallway and they'd got out through the gate. He'd told Lucas to take Jess back with Dez. Then Austin had gone back in to find Jasmine. He'd heard her screaming from inside the building on fire and he raced inside.

He'd found her in another cell, she'd obviously got caught whilst trying to escape and ended up here. She was curled up in a ball on the ground, dust and ashes covering her pale face. He realized she was to scared, so he bundled her up into his arms and he ran out of the cell.

Parts of the ceiling began to fall off behind him and he ran as fast as he could, pushing his legs to the limits. He could hear the chaos outside and he decided not to run straight out onto the street, because everyone would know he was here. He went out the back exit, which led to an alleyway, he began coughing, filling his lungs with fresh air. Jasmine began coughing hysterically and Austin checked her over.

"Time to go home," Austin whispered and Jasmine buried her small face into his neck and he headed off towards the gate.

Austin soon found what he was looking for and he kicked it open. He headed off into the woods and he let silence fall. Small sobs escaped from Jasmine's lips and her small, shaky hands gripped onto his shirt.

"W-Where's J-Jess," She sobbed.

"She's okay," Austin replied. "Let's get you home to your mom."

"Is s-she mad at me?"

"No, why would she be?"

"Because, the b-bad man said that she would be. He t-told me I was a stupid little girl for leaving the safety of the prison. I-I'm so s-sorry," She whimpered.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Your mom's just going to be glad your safe," Austin assured her.

"L-Linda's in Verndale."

"What?"

"She got out when the creepers attacked. When me and Jess ran inside, she was out of her cell and then she told us to follow her and we did and that's when they took us."

"Fuck," He grumbled.

"I'm scared," Jasmine murmured.

"It's okay to scared."

"Are you ever scared?" She asked.

"All the time."

"Why?"

"Well, I have to worry about Ally. She's hell-bent on being a hero and whenever she plays hero, she ends up in trouble. Scares me to death half the time," Austin replied and Jasmine laughed.

"Do you like Ally?" She asked him and Austin smirked.

"I do, yes."

"Are you going to marry her?" She wondered.

"Marriage isn't something that happens anymore," Austin explained.

"Ally said we could have a wedding for Lucas and Grace, but we never did, maybe we can have one for you two?" She suggested.

"I think me and Ally are fine the way we're at the moment."

"I think you and Ally would make a good husband and wife."

"Really?" Austin chuckled.

"Then you can have babies and then you can have your own family-"

"Whoa, you're getting a bit carried away with yourself there," Austin interjected.

"It could happen though, couldn't it? You and Ally could have children?" She questioned.

"Yeah, it could happen, but I'm not sure we're ready for that just yet," Austin explained.

"I think you'd make a good daddy," Jasmine giggled.

"Thanks...I guess?" He shook his head and Jasmine smiled up at him.

They walked out of the trees and Austin saw the prison before them. The courtyard was empty and he looked up at the guard tower and saw a figure quickly disappear and a few seconds later the door at the bottom opened. Roxana came running over and she unlocked the gate.

"You're both safe," She sighed and Austin put Jasmine down. "You both okay?"

"Yeah," Austin said.

"Where's my mommy?" Jasmine asked.

"She's inside, she's been worried sick, go on," Roxana ushered her along and Jasmine ran up the dirt path. Roxana locked the gate and then she attached the key to her belt.

"Did Jack get back?"

"Yeah, with Sarah and Derek. Lucas is back too with Jess and Dez. It seems like a big reunion today, you glad some of your family's back?"

"Yeah, we just need to find the others," Austin replied.

"Austin, its Ally-"

"What did she do?" He pushed.

"Well, you see there's more members of you group here."

"What?"

"Ally was waiting in the courtyard and then she heard screaming, she thought it might have been Jasmine and Jess, so she left the prison with Dean. It wasn't them obviously it was a camp, no survivors. Then, they found three more from your group, Elliot, Harriet and Nevil."

"Nevil," Austin whispered.

"Then, she was waiting for you to return and then Jack came back with Sarah and Derek...then she collapsed, she's inside resting," Roxana explained.

"Okay," Austin took off in a run and he raced up the dirt path. He ran inside and through the chaos in the main room. He ran up the stairs and he saw Ally's sleeping figure on her bed. He slowly walked forward and then leaned against the doorway. He sighed and stared at her. Her body was covered in dirt and mud. She had bruising on her arms and a cut on her face, which was as pale as snow.

He stepped inside and grabbed the chair and placed it at her bedside, taking a seat, slumping his shoulders forward. He reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"God, I can't leave you alone for a second," He muttered. "Always, landing your ass in trouble."

He kissed the back of her hand and reached out and stroked her cheek. He smiled down at her beautiful face.

"I love you," He whispered.

Austin heard the shuffling sound of footsteps coming from the cell next to him. What sounded like a tumble, then a whimper chorused after. He looked over his shoulder and Sarah shuffled into view, her shoulders were hunched over and her face was tear-stained. She looked over and a tiny yelp escaped her lips.

"S-Sorry," She stammered and she wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can't face him," She whimpered and she stepped into the cell, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Face who?"

"D-Dean," She stuttered. "I mean look at me," She pointed to the contraption on her stump. "I'm a freak."

"Hey, you're not a freak," He placed a hand on her knee and she shook her head.

"I am. I wanted the reunion to be special, but he can do so much better than me. Who would want a nineteen year old girl with no hand and a weird knife contraption attached to the end of it. I mean c'mon who would want this?"

"I would," Dean spoke from the doorway and they both looked over.

"Dean," Sarah gasped and her eyes floated down to her left arm and she cringed.

"Why would you think that?" He questioned. Sarah continued to stare into her lap, not wanting to see the look on his face. "I asked you a question?"

"Go easy on her Dean," Austin interjected.

"No!" He snapped and Sarah finally looked at his face. "Now, tell me why the hell you think that!"

"I-I just..." Sarah panicked and she looked over at Austin,with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Dean-"

"No, this doesn't have anything to do with you!" He snapped at Austin and his fiery gaze returned to Sarah.

"D-Dean, I mean look at me," She gestured to herself.

"Yeah, I'm looking, but I'm still not seeing your goddamn point!" He yelled.

"I'm a freak. I don't have a hand, that's why!" She shouted back.

"You're not a freak!" He yelled, and Austin watched the staring match between the pair.

"I might as well be. I walk around with a knife attached to my stump as a substitute for my lost hand! That has freak written all over it!" She screeched and Austin could tell this was something that had been eating away at her for a while.

"You're not a freak!" He repeated. "Don't you ever think that!"

"Austin, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll be back when Ally wakes up," Sarah got to her feet and she walked past Dean. Austin sighed and looked over at Dean.

"Dean, you better fix that."

"She's not a freak," He muttered.

"Well, tell her that, without screaming your head off at her. She's lost her hand for heaven's sake. Don't yell at her, she needs to know that you still care for her, she thinks you'd be disgusted by her, because she doesn't have a goddamn hand. Now, go fix this shit up before you can't do fuck all about it!" Austin yelled and Dean nodded his head and left. Austin sighed and he gaze fell to Ally. He almost jumped when he saw her big brown eyes staring at him.

"There was no need to be so mean," She said.

"What the hell have I told you!" He snapped.

"Not to go lookin' for trouble," She murmured.

"Damn right that's what I said and what the hell do you do? Go lookin' for trouble!"

"I'm sorry. At least I found Elliot, Harriet and Nevil," She added.

"That's not the point. You're putting yourself through too much, you collapsed, I think that means you've had just about enough fun for a while," He ran a hand through his hair and Ally smiled.

"I'm glad your okay," She whispered and he sighed.

"I'm glad your okay too."

...

Harriet sat down on the stands, staring at the night sky. She sighed, resting her chin in her hands. She sent a prayer into the sky every night, hoping that god would help bring her daughter back to her. She felt like she was being a bad mother, she wasn't tearing the world apart to find her, she wasn't making much effort to find her, but she just didn't know where to start, she had hoped that Ally would've rescued her and when she saw she wasn't here and Ally had shown her Lizzy's shoes, she knew then that she'd failed as a mother.

She wished that she could turn back time and not have chickened out of fighting. She just remembered seeing the creepers and the fire, she ran as fast as she could. Not even knowing where she was heading, then she'd ran into Elliot by the small river and he'd said he was going to go find people.

Harriet's heart also ached for Wayne. When, they'd saw Wayne's hat in the woods, she just knew that wasn't a good sign and it made it worse when she saw Ally wearing it. She regretted that night so much. Her and Wayne had, had an argument, a big one. They both argued like an old married couple, but they weren't even a couple, she'd screwed that up a long time ago, back on the farm when she'd run away from him, when he'd confessed how he felt about her.

"You okay?" Julie sat down next to her and Harriet smiled.

"I'm fine," She whispered.

"Do you miss her?"

"Every damn second," Harriet replied.

"I know the feeling. I just hope that my family are out there. I miss Kyle so much. I hope he's safe and well. I pray that Lexi's with him and I pray that George is to, but I'm losing hope. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No not at all," Harriet assured her. "I'm losing hope too."

"I'm sure they'll all be out there somewhere," Julie said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, especially the reunion between Nevil and Ally. Also, thoughts on Ally's mysterious waves of sickness and dizziness? I wouldn't say its to hard to guess, but I'll leave that to you guys. I hope the time catching up wasn't to hard to follow, I tried to keep it as smooth as I could. Also, I hope you guys all noticed the absence of Dallas in this chapter...Trust me it means something, but you guys are just going to have to wait to find out. Then, there's the mysterious badass silhouette of a child that Sarah and Dez saw? Thoughts?  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best. I love you all. Please keep them coming.  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: 18 Weeks.

_One Month Later:_

There had been no more problems from Verndale, which had everyone on the edge of their seats. Ally was scared that they were going to attack them, but she was just enjoying the freedom that they had. Jasmine and Jess had recovered from their ordeal fine, though both of them seemed jumpy at times, but that was expected from them. Billy was on the road to recovery, Cal had limited him to four hours of up and about time, after that he had to stay in his bed. Derek hadn't left his side and Ally was happy that Billy had his dad back. Derek had thanked her repeatedly for everything she'd done for him and Ally continued to tell him that it was nothing. She saw it as nothing. She was doing what she had to do to help people get by.

Ally sat down at the table in the cafeteria. She played with the food in the metal bowl, none of it pleasing her needs and she knew she was being ungrateful, because that was all they had, but she just caught one whiff of it and she wanted to be sick.

She looked over to see Austin serving himself some food. She watched him talk to Tess on the other side of the window. Nevil was stuck to his hip, just like he'd been doing ever since he got back. He'd switched between Ally and Austin, she knew that he was scared that if he was left alone, he'd get taken and no one would ever see him again.

Ally smiled to herself and she remembered what had happened last night. She didn't know what was wrong with them both, they were having a hard time keeping their hands off one another, almost every night they had sex. She couldn't help it, ever since he told her that he loved her, she just wanted him all the time.

Austin made his way over and sat down next to her. Nevil took the seat next to Austin and he smiled over at her.

"Morning Ally," Nevil chirped.

"Morning Nevil, you okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Austin's going to teach me how to fire his crossbow today," He explained and Ally raised an eyebrow at Austin.

"Isn't it a bit to heavy for you?" She retorted.

"No way, this young man right here has been doing push ups from mornin' to noon. He's got guns of steel," Austin ruffled his hair and Nevil blushed.

"I probably won't be good at it. I miss my machete knife," Nevil admitted.

"We'll try to find you another one sweetheart," Ally said. She looked over as Sarah entered, she saw the sad expression on her face and Ally's face saddened. Sarah had been avoiding Dean like the plague, she only ever let Austin and Ally come and talk to her, never anyone else. She seemed to argue with Dez whenever he came near her and Ally wondered if something had happened whilst they were alone together.

Ally had tried to get Sarah to talk to Dean, but she insisted that it was better this way. Dean continued to watch Sarah from across the room like he always did, longing to talk to her and Ally didn't know what to do. They had both changed since the farm, both of them have bigger personalities, both to stubborn to talk.

"You going on the supply run today?" Austin asked, snapping Ally out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, it will be good to be get out of the prison for a while," Ally admitted.

"Don't-"

"Don't do anything stupid, I know. I promised you I'm not going to do stupid things anymore," She placed her hand on his leg and he reached down, squeezing her hand.

"Good," He whispered.

"Ally, you coming to the showers?" Julie came over and she had a towel bundled in her arm and two bottles resting on top.

"Yeah, sure," Ally kissed Austin on the cheek and she got up, abandoning her food, which didn't go unnoticed by Austin. He'd been keeping a close eye on her and he'd realized she was barely eating a thing and it was making him worry about her health. He was just waiting for the right time to bring the subject up.

Ally followed behind Julie and they walked down the hallway and into the shower block. There was a basket on the bench full of toiletries and there was a clean pile of towels next to it. Ally walked over and picked up a towel and she grabbed the things which she needed. Julie began taking off her clothes and she walked into the shower, pulling the curtain shut behind her and turning the shower on. Julie's mature singing voice echoed around the room and Ally smiled. This had become a brand new routine, and Ally enjoyed it. They'd both decided that going to the showers in pairs was safer. Julie would always sing whilst she showered and Ally found it relaxing, because it reminded her of her mom.

Ally took off her top and slipped her jeans down her legs. A layer of mud covered her body and she knew that playing around in the grass with Nevil and Jasmine was a bad idea. She chuckled at the memory and she let Julie's singing float into her ears.

Ally looked over at the worn down wall. A mirror rested there, covered in a thin layer of dust. Ally reached her hand out and wiped it away. She smiled at her reflection. She didn't look twenty-one, well she didn't know if she was even twenty-one anymore, she could be twenty-two, she wasn't good at keeping track of days.

She looked older, wiser. The apocalypse had aged her, that was plausible, but she didn't look bad, she looked very mature. She looked like her mom, strong, powerful. She took a step back and admired her body. She had a few cuts and grazes on her body and she saw fingertip bruises on her back and she smiled at the memory. Austin may have got to carried away last night, but it didn't bother her. She enjoyed it.

Ally looked over at the shower that Julie was in and she could see her black silhouette jamming out to the song she was singing and she chuckled. She took one last glance in the mirror, then looked away, only for her head to whip back at her reflection.

"What?" She whispered and she walked closer, coming to a stop. She stared at her body at a front view, then she slowly turned so she could see a side view of her body. Her eyes glared at her stomach in the mirror. Her back was slightly arched and her stomach was rounded, quite rounded for her small frame. She tilted her head slightly and she ran her hand over her stomach, watching it rise up over the peak of the bump, then go back down.

"No," She gasped and she quickly checked to see if Julie was still showering and she was. Ally looked back at her reflection.

The baggy shirts must have been covering it all along and how she hadn't realized,whilst her and Austin had been having sex, she'd never know. She stepped back and slipped her jeans back on and her top. She tightened the baggy part of her top around her stomach and her eyes widened, it was obvious when she did that.

In her mind she thought, "wow I'm taking this better than I thought." That was until she went to leave and her legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the cold ground, in a fit of sobs. Julie's singing stopped and the water was turned off, her hand reached out from the curtain and grabbed the towel, she flung open the curtain, the towel firmly wrapped around her, her smile faded from her face when she saw Ally on the floor.

"Ally?" She asked and she walked over and got to her knees by her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Ally, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," She whimpered, wiping her tears away.

"Ally?" Julie pushed.

"I'm fine. I just miss everyone," She whispered.

"I know, me too."

...

Ally lent against the truck, waiting for everyone who was going on the supply run to turn up. She wanted to get it over and done with, she was going to pick up a pregnancy test, and Ally just wanted to get it and double-check. She knew she was, all the symptoms she'd had added up and matched the ones you get when you're pregnant.

She didn't know what do. She didn't know how to tell Austin, she didn't know how he would take it. What if he left her? What if he didn't want it?

Steven walked down the dirt path and over to her. Ally smiled at him, she'd missed his company and with everything going on, she'd barely spoken to him since he'd found Wayne's hat.

"You sure your ready for today?" He asked and she nodded.

"It will be good to finally get out of the prison," Ally replied.

"You okay?" He asked and Ally's face went pale, she nodded again, but Steven raised an eyebrow.

"I-I think I'm gonna' be-" Ally smacked her hand against the side of the truck and she hunched over, throwing up onto the grass. Steven held her hair back and he rubbed her back.

"Yeah, you're not going today," He said and Ally stood up straight and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I need to go," She whispered.

"Why? It's much safer here."

"Steven."

"What?"

"I won't go, but I need you to get something for me," She explained.

"Okay, sure. What do you need?" He asked.

"A pregnancy test."

"Your pregnant?"

"I think so," She replied. "Don't let anyone see you get it, please."

"I won't, but Ally are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," She smiled and gave him a quick hug, then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

...

Ally observed from the walkway outside her cell. She leaned over the railings, watching Austin playing with Nevil. She smiled to herself, maybe because Austin is so good with Nevil, he'll be fine about having a child of his own. Ally could only hope, but she knew he could be unpredictable at times.

She watched him toss Nevil over his shoulder and Nevil began giggling like an idiot, shouting at him to put him down. She ghostly brushed her hands against her stomach, she'd done well to wear baggy shirts, but she knew that in a few weeks the baggy shirt wouldn't cover it.

She walked down the metal stairs and over to them. Austin put Nevil down and Nevil straightened his clothes and smiled up at Ally.

"Hello," He beamed. "Austin was just teaching me how to do the fireman's lift."

"Why don't you hurry along, I need to talk to Austin," Ally nodded in the direction she wanted him to go in and Austin ruffled his hair and Nevil ran away. "You seem to be having a lot of fun."

"I am. He's a good kid," Austin said. "He wants me to teach him how to fight?" It was more of a question then a statement.

"I'm not his mom," Ally replied.

"You're the closest thing he has to one, it's the same with Billy," Austin explained. "So, can I?"

"Yeah, but he probably knows a lot already, because he was on his own for a while before we met him."

"I know, but I want to teach him how to get out of a situation without a weapon," Austin leaned against the grey wall and Ally nodded.

"That sounds good," She said. "Austin-"

"Then, I'm going to properly teach him how to use my crossbow, we tried today, but he couldn't even hold it up properly, let alone shoot it," He rambled on and Ally sighed. "I think I might ask Tess if its okay if I can teach both Daniel and Jasmine how to fight, you know just in case."

"You seem to have this all planned out?" Ally raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just doing what I can to keep everyone safe," He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"What about Jess?"

"She's way to hostile at the moment, she's still trying to get over what happened at Verndale, but I'll teach her when she's ready."

"Austin, I'm-"

"I need to get going. Lucas needs my help with something," He quickly kissed her cheek and then disappeared. Ally watched him leave and sighed.

"I'm pregnant," She whispered into the air, knowing that he never would've heard her.

...

Ally walked out of the cellblock and she saw Derek and Roxana, sat on the stands talking. She walked over and stood in front of them. Roxana smiled over at her and Derek nodded his head.

"How's Billy?" Ally asked.

"He's doing okay. I don't think I can thank you enough for what you've done for him," Derek explained and Ally shook her head.

"There's no need to thank me. I did what anyone would do," She retorted.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure. People have changed, you're one of the most kindhearted people I know-"

"Hey!" Roxana butted in and they both laughed. "I'm kindhearted too."

"Yeah, okay. We can't forget Roxana too," Derek mocked and Roxana's olive skin turned red.

"Can I ask you something Ally?" Roxana asked and Ally nodded her head. "Are you worried about Linda being in Verndale, because she can tell Dallas everything about us. He could use it all against us."

"Your right he could, but I'm not worried, people who commit sins have to pay the price sooner or later," She explained.

"Well, what about us. We've all committed some kind of sin," She said.

"You're right we have, but he does thing, because he enjoys it, but we don't. We do what we have to do to survive and that's okay."

"I suppose your right," Derek said. Ally looked at Roxana and saw her eyes lingering on her stomach and Ally began to panic.

"Er, Derek how about we go visit Billy," Ally suggested.

"Yeah, okay."

...

"Hey, Billy. How are you feeling?" Ally asked and she took a seat next to the bed in the infirmary.

"I'm fine, look at this," Billy held out some paper and she saw a lion drawn on it. "Jasmine drew it for me."

"That's very nice of her," Ally commented.

"You okay son?" Derek kissed Billy's head and he groaned.

"When can I get up and start moving around?" Billy asked.

"Soon," Ally said.

"Are you going to find who did it?"

"Of course," Ally replied. "The good thing is that you're here, safe."

"Thank you," Billy whispered.

"For what?" Ally asked.

"For everything. Can I call you mom?"

"Billy!" Derek snapped. "We talked about this!"

"I was only asking!" He yapped back and Ally's mouth kept opening and closing, but no words came out. "Ally?"

"B-Billy, I'm flattered, but-"

"You don't want to be my mom?" His bottom lip quivered and Ally reached out and grabbed his hand.

"No, darlin' it's not that. It's just I wouldn't be a good mom, and you have a mom, she's up in heaven looking down on you-"

"I don't have a mom," Billy replied and Ally looked at Derek.

"He never knew his mom. She didn't stick around, signed the rights over to me as soon as he was born," Derek explained.

"Oh," Ally looked back at Billy and he looked at her with a pleading look.

"I always wanted a mommy," Billy said. "Please?"

"Okay," Ally whispered.

"So, I can call you mommy?" He chirped.

"You can call me mommy."

...

Ally sat on the stands, keeping a watchful eye on Jess. She was wandering around, kicking at the dust and rumble on the floor. Her eyes lingered on the ground and her blond hair stuck out in funny angles. The clothes she was wearing were way to big for her, but Ally thought she looked cute. She didn't actually know how old she was, she looked around seven, way to young to have gone through what she did at Verndale.

Ally felt sorry for the young girl. She didn't have her mom or dad with her. She only had friends around her, Ally needed her mom when she was very young, she needed the love and the attention and she could see that, that was what Jess was missing.

"Jess!" Ally called and she looked over. "Come sit with me for a second," She patted the spot next to her and Jess walked over and climbed up to sit next to her. She hunched her shoulders forward and seemed frightened of her. "Are you okay?"

Jess hummed in response and Ally reached out to grab her hand, but she shifted away from her.

"Jess, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," She mumbled.

"When you were taken. Did those men hurt you?" Ally pushed and Jess looked away from her and stared at the ground. "Jess?"

"One of the men hit me," She murmured. "It reminded me of..."

"Reminded you of what?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm gonna' go find Nevil," Jess jumped up from her spot and ran off. Ally sighed, watching her fading figure. Ally heard the grumbling of an engine and she saw the cars making their way up the dirt path. They drove through the gate and pulled up onto the concrete. Steven, Jack, Dean and Dez all got out and Ally stood up and walked over.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Everything went fine," Jack responded. "We found a lot of things."

Tess, Roxana, Ronny and Cal came out and went to the bed of the truck and began to take the things out. Ally looked over at Steven and he walked over to her and slipped the item she needed into her hand. She smiled up at him and he nodded his head.

Ally slipped it into her back pocket and she looked around, making sure no one saw. She straightened her top and sighed. Then spun around on her heel and headed back inside. She raced through the main room and through the cell block. She rounded the corner and sped walk down the cold corridor. Her heart began beating faster and she wasn't sure if it was fear, or excitement.

She pulled the pregnancy test out of her back pocket and she ran around the corner and she collided into someone's chest, sending the test flying from her hands. She looked to see it was Elliot and before she could react, he crouched down and picked it up. Her mouth hung open and Elliot's eyes widened and he stared down at it.

"Ally?" He raised an eyebrow and looked back at her.

"I might not be," She bit the skin of her thumb and rubbed the back of her neck. "I was going to do the test now."

"Okay, I'm coming with you."

...

Julie sat down at the table in the cafeteria. Harriet was next to her and they both watched Grace bouncing Erica in her arms. The pained expression was apparent on their faces, both of them missing their children. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Grace was completely unaware, that her just being their made both of the women want to scream and cry. Both of them had nothing against Grace, it was just that she got to be with her baby and Julie and Harriet didn't.

Harriet looked away and over at Julie who was still staring at Grace and pulling at the wool fabric of her jumper. Harriet coughed, getting her attention she looked at her and smiled slightly. Grace left the cafeteria and both of them sighed.

"You miss her?" Julie asked.

"All the time," Harriet replied. "I miss my Lizzy all the bloody time, you?"

"There's not a time when I close my eyes, that I don't picture George and Lexi, Kyle too, but he's got more chance of surviving out there," Julie explained.

Silence fell and they both stared at the grey wall. Both women were clearly grieving and they knew that it was only going to get worse, because they knew. They've both known for a while now, ever since Harriet got back, she knew. She wasn't stupid and neither was Julie, they'd both seen the signs and they were pretty sure they knew before she did, that was if she did know now or not.

"Do you think she knows yet?" Harriet asked.

"If she still doesn't at the moment. She's going to be in for a shock when she sees how big her stomach is," Julie chuckled.

"Ally's going to be a great mom, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she'll be way better then me. She had a way with George, which I never had and he's my own son. She's a natural at it," Julie explained.

"It's funny how we know," Harriet chuckled.

"All the signs are there, she doesn't eat, because everything makes her want to be sick. The fainting a month ago. I'd say she's at least 18 weeks, because I can see her bump, when her shirt goes tight around her stomach."

"Are you going to be okay with her being pregnant?" Harriet asked.

"Of course, but every baby is going to remind me of my Lexi," She pulled harder on the wool fabric of her jumper. "I really wish life didn't have to be like this. All I want is my children back and my husband."

"All I want is my Lizzy back. I feel sorry for Ally, I can see it in her eyes whenever someone mentions her name. She blames herself for not being able to save her, she blames herself more than I blame me and she's my daughter. That girl has a heart of gold."

"Yeah, but sometimes having a heart of gold can get yourself killed," Julie stated.

"I know, but we're not going to let that happen to Ally."

"No we won't."

...

Sarah stood in the cell she had claimed as her own. She paced backwards and forwards, mumbling curses to herself. She was being a chicken, she needed to sort things out with Dean, but she was scared. She didn't know whether to sit him down and talk about their problems, or just run up and kiss him.

She knew she was being an idiot, she'd left it to long, he probably likes someone else. Sarah stomped her foot and pushed the bad voices out of her mind. She had to do this, otherwise she'd regret it later, but she couldn't help, but think about rejection. He could reject her and that would make everything worse.

She brushed the strands of her blond hair away from her face and she stopped pacing. Someone coughed and she looked over her shoulder to see Dez standing there. Her anger immediately flared up. She was so angry with him for what had happened at Verndale, how he'd given up on her, didn't believe in her. She needed him and he wasn't there.

"Sarah-"

"I don't want to talk to you," She hissed through gritted teeth. The young farmers girl had flown out of the window a long time ago, anger seemed to be her main emotion and it scared her, but she needed to toughen up in this world, or she was going to get killed.

"Please, how many times do I have to apologize. I'm so sorry for the way I acted, you should've been my number one priority and you weren't, I was to busy being brainwashed by Dallas, you have to understand why though, I mean he knew things about Trish and all I want is to find her-"

"You don't think I want to find her too? You could've told me this before, but you didn't. I want my sister back, I want my daddy, but I don't kick your ass to the curb do I? I needed you and you weren't there. We could've escaped Verndale a long time ago!" She yelled and Dez sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Sarah, we've been through a lot together," He said.

"Damn right we have," She stomped her foot and placed a hand on her hip.

"I care about you a lot," He continued.

"I care about you too," She retorted.

"Your like my baby sister, I don't want you to not talk to me anymore. I miss having you around, its hard to go from being together 24/7 to barely seeing you," He explained and Sarah nodded.

"Your like my big brother," She added.

"Then, please don't be mad at me. You can't be mad at family for long, please? I'll get down on my knees and beg you," Sarah tilted her head to the side and Dez dropped to his knees and she chuckled.

"Dez get your ass up," She giggled and she reached out her hand and helped him to his feet.

"Do you forgive me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course I do," She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight.

"Careful, your knife hand is digging into my spine," He wheezed and Sarah laughed.

"Sorry," She beamed up at him and he smiled down at her.

"You wanna' go explore the prison?"

"Sure, that sounds great."

...

"Austin has cooties!" Nevil screeched in a fit of giggles and Austin pushed him to the ground in a play fighting manner.

"Cut it out," Austin groaned.

"You might give me cooties, don't touch me," He gasped and Nevil tried to run away, but Austin grabbed his leg and pulled him closer.

"When, you're old enough, you'll understand," He explained.

"Ew, I'm never going to kiss a girl, they're disgusting," He belched and Austin chuckled.

"Just wait till you hit puberty, you'll love every girl you see," Austin laughed.

"What's puberty?" He quizzed.

"We'll save that story for another time," Austin patted his head and Nevil giggled.

"Nevil," Daniel came running over with Jasmine trailing behind him. "Let's go find some bugs."

"Cool," Nevil scurried to his feet and ran after Daniel. Jasmine sat down next to Austin and she beamed up at him, clanging her feet together.

"You asked her to marry you yet?" She asked.

"I thought we were over that subject," Austin sat up properly and she shook her head.

"Nope," She giggled. "Did you know that Ally' a mommy?"

"What?" Austin raised an eyebrow and for a split second his heart rate sped up.

"I just came back from seeing Billy and he says that Ally's his mommy," Jasmine explained.

"Oh," He sighed and relief washed over him. What was he worried about anyway, Austin knew that a baby wasn't on the table for them at the moment. He just wasn't ready.

"Austin, can I tell you something," She played with the hem of her cardigan and he nodded his head. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Jess...Something's wrong with her, and I don't know what. Last night I went to go see her in her cell, but she was already asleep, but she was having a nightmare. She woke up crying and then she screamed at me to leave. She's scaring me," She explained.

"I think she's just having a hard time with everything that happened at Verndale," Austin assured her.

"Austin, she didn't tell you what happened, did she?"

"What are you talking about Jasmine?" He pushed.

"When they had us locked up together. These men came in, drunk. He went straight for me and Jess stepped in front of me and he punched her in the ribs, hard. She didn't even flinch, then he hit her again in the face, that's how she got the cut above her brow."

"Why didn't you say something before?" He questioned, his hands forming into fists.

"I thought she'd said something."

"That's why she's been acting weird. Jasmine, sweetheart, you should've told somebody before now. We could've helped Jess," He explained.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was my place to say. Do you think that's why she's been acting different?"

"Probably," He returned and he looked over at Nevil, who was crawling around in the grass with Daniel.

...

"Now, I know how Mary felt," Ally said and she gripped onto Elliot's hand and she stared at the face down pregnancy test, to scared to turn it over. "Do you miss her?"

"Everyday, but I know she's fine, her and my baby," He said. "Everything's going to be fine."

"What if Austin doesn't want it."

"He will, now turn it over. Time to face the music," He pushed.

"I-I can't, I'm really scared," Ally sighed and she rubbed her forehead.

"Ally, you've got a lot of people here who care about you, which means you've got a lot of people who will do anything to help you," He squeezed her hand and she smiled.

"Will you be there for me?"

"Every step of the way," He replied.

"O-Okay," She reached towards the pregnancy test and turned it over, with one last sigh, she stared at the results.

_Pregnant._

* * *

**AN: Hello! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, your thoughts mean everything to me! Now, for a few chapters I'm going to focus on getting to know some of the characters a bit better and staying away from Verndale for a while. You all guessed correctly, she's pregnant, but Austin isn't going to find out next chapter, because he's completely oblivious to the fact that something's wrong with his girl? I hope you all like the new bond forming between Nevil and Austin, and how Billy asked Ally to be his mommy. Also, next chapter we'll be finding a little more about Jess, since she doesn't have any family left and she didn't coming into the apocalypse, we're going to discover some things about her past and she's going to become really important, but I can't give that away yet.  
**

**Also, I'd love to know who your favorite characters are, I know obviously Austin and Ally, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, but how about from the ones I've created, because depending on who you all like I can bring them into it more, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Everything Happens For A Reason.

Ally looked over at Julie who was eating a mouthful of food. Her question was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't want to ask her without giving away that she was pregnant. Ally had been trying to tell Austin for the past week, but they always got interrupted. He was getting annoyed with her, because he thought she was putting distance between them. It was true Ally was, but not because she didn't want to be with him anymore. She was scared of his reaction.

Ally tapped her finger against the table and Julie smiled at her. Ally returned it then sighed.

"Something on your mind sweetheart?" She asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Julie, what was it like giving birth in the apocalypse?" Ally asked nervously and Julie snickered.

"Sweetheart, I know your pregnant. Me and Harriet both know," She explained.

"How long have you known?"

"About a month and a half. We've both had children, we know the signs," She replied.

"You knew before I did. I only found out a week ago," Ally admitted. "So, what was it like?"

"Well I had George before the apocalypse and things went smoothly with him, and I thought it was going to be okay when I had Lexi, but it wasn't. I didn't realize how different things would be. There was no supplies, barely any medical equipment to help me, but Frederick did the best he could and he did well, because he helped me through the birth and Lexi was fine, though I was on bed rest for about a month."

"What if it goes bad for me," She murmured.

"Cal's here to help and so are me and Harriet. We've got experience with this, Harriet helped me through my birth. Things will be okay and you never know we might find Frederick before the baby's born and he can help too," She assured her and Ally smiled.

"Do you think we'll find anyone else?" She asked.

"I think so. You found me didn't you? And Dean, Sarah, Dez, Harriet, Elliot and Nevil. Don't threat, I know they're all out there somewhere," She smiled back at her and Ally bit the side of her thumb.

"Do you think George is out there still?" Ally asked and Julie sighed, looking down at her plate.

"You told me that you gave Lexi to Kyle. So, I believe they're both out there, but what you told me about George...My little boy's strong, but he ran into a herd of creepers. Is it bad that I don't think he made it," She looked at Ally for comfort and she reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Like you said George is a strong boy...He's out there somewhere."

...

Harriet tapped her foot and flipped the page of the book she was reading. Grace sat on the other side of the table, rocking Erica from side to side. Harriet savored glances at her, trying not to think of Lizzy, but it was hard. She just wanted to see her daughter again.

Grace looked over and smiled at her. Harriet returned it, but went back to reading her book. She'd been trying to avoid Grace, but she'd just walked in and asked if she could sit down, and Harriet couldn't really tell her to go away. The woman hadn't done anything wrong.

"Do you want to hold her?" Grace asked.

"No, I'm alright," Harriet brushed her off and she continued to scan the words on the page.

"What you reading?" Grace wondered.

"Book of Memories," Harriet replied.

"Oh, I've never heard of that book before," Grace replied.

"It's not really a published book. It's a private one, Ally made it. It's filled with all our memories from the farm," Harriet explained and a small smile played on her lips, when she read the part of her and Ally talking about Wayne.

"Oh, I remember now. That must've been the one Linda ripped up and threw on the fire," Grace said and Harriet looked over at her.

"She did that?"

"Yeah, she really had it in for Ally. But, I'm guessing Ally re-wrote the book. I think it's cute, I reckon she should do one for us lot here at the prison. I wouldn't want to read the one you're reading, because it would feel like I was nosing in someones diary. It's for your groups eyes, not mine," Grace explained and Harriet smiled.

"Ally really does have a heart of gold," She mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Harriet replied.

"Do you miss her? Your daughter, Ally said you had a daughter," Grace looked over at Harriet, whilst continuing to rock Erica.

"I have a daughter, not had. She's out there somewhere," Harriet corrected her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," She replied.

"I do miss her, but I know she's safe out there. God's watching over her."

"You really believe there's a God?" Grace asked.

"Yes."

"If there is a God, why would he let this happen."

"To start over. This world was going in a downwards spiral. It needed a fresh start, so God brought us zombies," Harriet explained.

"You strongly believe in that?" Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Everything happens for a reason."

...

Ally jogged outside and scanned the area. With no luck of finding Austin she sighed and sat down on the stands. She rubbed her eyes and hugged her sides. Her stomach was covered with a baggy shirt and she knew she couldn't hide it much longer and she really wanted to tell Austin. She'd hate herself if he found out by seeing her stomach and not hearing the words from her mouth. He at least deserved that.

Ally kept thinking to herself that Austin wasn't going to like her being pregnant, but there wasn't anything she could do now. She was pregnant and that was that. She still couldn't believe it, she never thought this would happen, before she met the group at the farm she thought she was going to be alone forever, but then she met her new family, the people who were going to be there for her no matter what. It's where she met Austin, and she wouldn't change that for the world.

Ally kept picturing Elliot's face, when they'd found out she was pregnant. She felt sorry for him, because she knew he was missing Mary and the fact that he didn't know where she was and she's carrying his baby. She knew that it was hard for him to find out she was pregnant. Ally wondered how Mary was doing out there, if she was out there. That woman scared her at times, she was so strong and powerful. She reminded her of the mean girls from her school, but Mary wasn't mean, she's kindhearted, just like Sarah.

Steven walked out of the cellblock and he came over and sat down next to her. She smiled over at him and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You told him yet?" He asked.

"No, I can't find him," She replied.

"Probably, because he's gone to another part of the prison," Steven explained.

"What?"

"Him, Dez and Lucas have gone to explore other parts, see if they can find anything useful," He elaborated and Ally sighed.

"The baby's probably going to be born, before I get to tell him," She chuckled and Steven laughed.

"They should be back for dinner in the cafeteria, talk to him after that," He suggested.

"How do I tell him," She said and Steven raised an eyebrow.

"You just say, I'm pregnant and you're definitely the dad, well unless he's not-"

"He's the dad!" She snapped, punching his arm. "And I know what to say to him, but I can't just walk up to him and say it."

"I'm not sure...If you haven't guessed already, but I've never had to tell a guy that I'm pregnant."

"Shut up," Ally giggled. "Thank you Steven."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. It means a lot, you're one of my best friends," She squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"Well, that's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," He fake blubbered and she snickered.

"Cut it out," She poked his rib and he patted her hands away.

"That tickles," He retorted. "Do you know what you're going to call it?"

"I'm not sure, I need to tell Austin first and then I guess we can sort that out," She explained.

"Don't worry, everything's going to go fine. I've seen what Austin's like with Nevil and the other kids. He's going to be a great dad," He assured her.

"Thanks."

...

Nevil and Jasmine sat in the tall grass of the courtyard. Nevil watched Ally and Steven talk, then disappear inside. He looked back over at Jasmine who was scribbling away on her pad. He was bored and all she wanted to do was color. Jess was off with Tess going for a shower. In Nevil's mind Jess was way more fun than Jasmine. She only wanted to color and go see Billy.

"C'mon, let's do something fun," Nevil groaned.

"I'm coloring," She replied and she began to draw a flower.

"All you ever do is color," He pointed out and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Go find Daniel and collect bugs," She suggested.

"We did that earlier, I'm bored," He flopped onto his back and looked up at the sky.

"Jess will be out soon. You can play with her," Jasmine murmured. "Do you think Billy will like this flower?" She held her pad in front of Nevil's face and he looked at the flower.

"It's a bit girly," He said. "Billy's a boy not a girl."

"I know that!" She scowled at him. "But, Billy like's my pictures, he told me."

"Do you have a crush on Billy?"

"What! No way, that's gross!" She belched, but he face began to turn red and she tried to hide herself behind her blond hair.

"You have a crush on Billy!" Nevil sung and she hit his arm.

"Stop!" She whined. "I don't!"

"You don't have cooties do you?"

"Nevil, you're nine years old, stop using the word cooties, it doesn't exist!" She hissed and he shrugged his shoulders. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?" Jasmine questioned.

"No," He muttered.

"Cooties don't exist. It's just a childish thing that people say, because they're embarrassed about kissing someone," She explained.

"So, what you're the same age as me. You haven't kissed anyone before," He retorted and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care. I'm going to wait for my prince charming," She smiled and Nevil rolled his eyes.

"Fairy tales don't exist Jasmine."

"Yes they do!" She retorted. "Ally and Austin are like Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"How?"

"They just are...Don't you want something like that? To meet someone special and be with them forever?"

"No-"

"Look!" Jasmine yelled and she pointed at the tree's.

A small figure, dressed all in black, came stumbling out of the trees and onto the dirt road. They looked around and then another figure dressed in black came running out and stumbled into them. They both began waving their arms around, in a heated argument, then loud voices echoed from the woods and they both pulled out their knives. They grabbed each others hand and took off into the trees. Soon after a few men came stumbling out and crossed the dirt road and carried on into the woods.

Jasmine looked away and at Nevil, who was on his feet. He reached out his hand and pulled Jasmine to her feet. She clung on tight to her pad and pens, then they both ran up the dirt path and past the stands. They ran inside and into the main room.

Ally was sat down at one of the tables talking to Sarah and bouncing Erica in her arms. She looked over and smiled at them, but it soon faded when she saw the looked on their faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"There were these two people dressed all in black and they came running out of trees, there were people chasing after them and then they ran away," Nevil explained and Sarah gasped.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"I saw one of them in Verndale. Did one of them look like a child?" Sarah asked and Nevil nodded.

"Both of them did," Jasmine said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ally asked Sarah and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Me and Dez saw one of them whilst we were escaping, but then Dallas's men came out and went for them. I just assumed they didn't make, I guess not. But the one we saw had a big knife and had taken down one of the men," Sarah explained.

"Okay," Ally said. "Get everyone together, we need to have a meeting."

...

Tess brushed Jess's wet hair and she was aware that every time her fingers went near her neck she flinched. Tess tried to ignore it, but Jess looked petrified of her touch. Tess began to braid her hair and she tied it with a bow. Jess gripped onto the towel wrapped around her body. She glanced at Tess, wanting her to leave. She didn't want her to see it.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Tess asked, resting her hands on her shoulders. Jess looked away from her and stepped out of her touch.

"Can you leave, whilst I get changed," She said and Tess nodded her head.

"I'll just be outside," Tess walked out and shut the door and Jess rushed to put her clothes on.

She was afraid. Tess didn't scare her, but she reminded her of her mom and thoughts of her mom, brought bad memories. Most children her age want their mom's with them, and would be devastated if they died, but Jess was glad that her mom was dead. She didn't know her dad, because he wasn't their at the birth and he was never around whilst she was growing up.

Her mom wasn't a nice person. She was a drunk, a drug addict and an abuser. She'd hit Jess for no reason, she'd leave her home alone and leave her without any food or money. She didn't care just her like her dad didn't. No one cared about her, but now she knew that, that wasn't true. She found it funny how the apocalypse had to happen for her to find a new family.

When she was kidnapped and taken to Verndale. She was terrified, when the drunken men came in and tried to go for Jasmine, but Jess had felt this pain before and she wanted to protect Jasmine from it, so she got in the way. She didn't want people to look at her and see a fragile girl. She knew she was only eight, but she wanted them to view her as a grown up, because she honestly wasn't a child anymore, she'd been through things, seen things that a child shouldn't experience, just like Jasmine, Billy, Daniel and Nevil have.

Jess walked over to the mirror, which was on the wall. She lifted up the front of her shirt a little and looked at the jagged scare on her stomach. She remembered that night, like it was yesterday. Her mom had come home drunk and when Jess tried to get away from her, she knocked one of the glass bottles over and her mom got really angry. So, she grabbed a shard of glass and came at her with it.

Jess thought mom's were meant to love their children, but for some reason hers didn't. Ally was more of a mom to her and so was Tess, both women had other things going on in their lives, but they made room for her. They never lashed out on her, never shouted, never hit her. She thought is was unfair that Billy gets to call Ally mommy. She wants to call her that, she wants a mom, just like she wants a dad.

The door creaked open and Tess looked through the crack and she caught sight of the scar on her stomach. She flung the door open and raced over, her hands reaching for the scar. She looked up at Jess, her eyes wide and Jess's body began to shake.

"Jess, what happened?" Tess asked and Jess blinked back her tears. "Jess, you can tell me."

"It doesn't matter," She whimpered.

"Jess, sweetie, what did you get this scar from?" Tess pushed and Jess's small legs buckled underneath her and she fell to the ground.

"M-My mom...my mom gave it to me," She cried and Tess pulled her into her chest. "She attacked me with a piece of glass...She used to hit me all the time. Then, two men at Verndale hit me...T-Tess, I'm scared," She blubbered and Tess whispered soothing words in her ear and cradled her like she was a baby.

"Sweetie, everything's going to be okay," She kissed her head and held her tight.

...

Everyone gathered into the main room. Austin, Lucas and Dez had returned from their adventure in deeper parts of the prison. Derek and Cal had helped Billy and he was sat next to them both giggling away with Jasmine. Ally could feel Austin's burning gaze on her and she kept thinking that he already knew she was pregnant, but she knew she was being paranoid. She was going to tell him after this.

"Ally, what is it that you want to talk about?" Lucas asked and Ally smiled at him.

"Okay. Well, I have something important to talk about...We need to start doubling the people on watch and patrolling the fences," She explained.

"Why?" Ronny asked.

"Well today, Jasmine and Nevil were outside and they saw two people running out of the woods, all dressed in black with big knives and they were getting chased by a group of men. Sarah says she saw one of them in Verndale and they had killed one of Dallas's men...So, they're dangerous and we need to be careful, they're in this area and any threat they make, is a threat to us and we don't need anymore trouble."

"Are you on about the one we saw when we were escaping?" Dez asked Sarah and she nodded. "Damn, that kid could slice me in half, with that big ass machete knife."

"Kid?" Roxana quizzed.

"Yep, definitely a kid, or it could be a dwarf, you never know," Dez replied and Nevil laughed from next to him.

"So, we're dealing with killer kids," Jack said and everyone shared a worried glance with one another.

"This world turns everyone into killers," Dean retorted.

"I agree with you, we need to double the people on watch and patrolling the fences," Lucas spoke up, getting to his feet and standing next to her. "You did good bringing this to our attention."

"There's something else I want to say as well," Ally rubbed the back of her neck and bit her bottom lip.

"What?" Ronny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm worried about Dallas...I know it's a good thing that he's not bothering us, but I can tell everyone's on the edge of their seats. I think we should go back there, and see whats going on. We can just go in, see if he's up to something shifty and then get out without anyone knowing."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Derek questioned.

"You can't be doing that in your condition anyway," Steven called out and then he's eyes widened and he looked back at Ally, realizing what he'd said out loud. "Shit, Ally-"

"What do you mean?" Austin got to his feet and pointed a finger at Steven.

"You know she's just exhausted, she might slip up," Steven lied.

"Don't lie to me!" He spat back and Ally looked at Julie, then Harriet, then Elliot. All of them were watching the scene before them and their eyes rested on Ally's stomach.

"Congratulations Ally," Grace beamed over at her and Ally's eyes fell on Austin, who was looking around confused.

"What you saying congratulations for?" He asked and then his eyes followed everyone elses and he stared at her stomach. "What," He whispered and Ally felt fear rise in her bones. He was going to reject her right here in front of everyone.

"Ally, I'm so sorry," Steven said and Ally shook her head.

"No, its fine," Her voice was croaky and her tears burned her eyes. She looked back at Austin and he had a look of horror on his face.

"I think we should all clear off and leave these two alone," Lucas announced and everyone got to their feet and left. Austin stood still in his spot and continued to stare at her.

"Say something," She whispered and a single tear fell from her eye. "Please."

Austin carried on staring at her and Ally looked away from him, his burning gaze prickling her skin. He didn't want it, she could tell. Her baby was going to grow up with a dad that didn't want it.

"Okay...I'm just gonna' go then," She pointed over to the cells and she walked away. Austin's body finally listened to his brain and he took off after her. He reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"Pregnant," He said. "You're pregnant."

"Yes," She replied in a hushed voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to after the meeting," She glanced up at him and then back down at her feet.

"Steven knew before me," He spoke through gritted teeth.

"That was because he got the test for me. I was going to get it myself, but I threw up before and he told me I had to stay behind," She explained.

"Who else knew?" He questioned.

"Julie and Harriet...and Elliot," She looked at him and she saw anger in his eyes.

"Why did you tell them and not me!" He snapped, pushing her arm away roughly.

"I didn't do it intentionally! Steven got me a test, Elliot walked into me and the test flew out of my hand and he saw it and Julie and Harriet knew before I did, because they saw the signs!" She yelled back, rubbing her arm where he'd grabbed her. "I tried to tell you, but you either had something to do or someone interrupted!"

"You can't keep things like that from me!" He shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She retorted sarcastically. "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!" He yelled back.

"You don't want the baby, do you?" She asked and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What a fuckin' ridiculous question to ask!" He hissed.

"Tell me! Do you want the baby or not!"

"Of course I do you fuckin' idiot!" He shouted. "I'm not leaving my baby without a dad, just like mine did!"

"Austin...I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize."

"Austin," She walked up the stairs and he followed her into their cell. "I'm scared," Austin walked closer, letting the white sheet fall behind him and stood in front of her. "I thought you weren't going to want the baby...I thought you were going to leave me...I just thought everything I thought could go wrong, was going to go wrong."

"I'm not going anywhere," He said.

"What if something goes wrong...What if I die."

"You ain't gonna' die," He replied. "Don't say that."

"It could happen though. I just wanna' know that if I do, you're going to be there for the baby," She said and he glared at her.

"Shut. Up." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Austin-"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!" His voice boomed and Ally jumped back. "You're not going to die! Nothing's going to happen to you! I'm going to protect you and my baby! Nothing's going to go wrong! Everything going to be okay! If I hear you say shit like that again, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Gonna' what?" She growled at him. His hot breath plastered her face and they both glared daggers at one another.

The sexual chemistry at that moment in time could be cut with a knife. Ally knew he was freaking out like this, because he cared, like she cared for him to. She tilted head to the side, challenging him. A huffed laugh came from his lips and a small smirk appeared. Ally was stunned for a second, then Austin crashed his lips against hers.

Ally buried her hands into his hair and pushed her body up against his, stumbling on her tiptoes. Austin's arm wrapped around her waist and his hand was buried in her hair at the back of her head. He walked her back and her back collided with the wall. He bit on her bottom lip, then delved his tongue into her mouth, exploring it all with his tongue.

Ally jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and Austin moved his hands to her thighs to support her. The spot he touched felt like an electric bolt had been shot through her and her body began to react to him. One of Austin's hands moved from her thigh and trailed up her stomach, he pushed her top up and over her breasts and he pushed her bra up and cupped her right breast.

Ally pulled her lips away from Austin and bit her bottom lip. His touch was like fire and she could feel the burning desire for him, rising inside of her. Her head rolled back against the wall and she swiftly pulled her top over her head and tossed it to the floor.

She crashed her lips against his once more, not caring that hers were red raw and sore. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and trailed her tongue along his. She wrapped locks of his hair around her fingers and tugged on it gently.

Austin moaned against her lips and his fingers tug into her hips. His pants were becoming tighter, as his body reacted to her. He separated their lips and kissed a wet trail down her neck. He flicked his tongue against her skin and her fingers curled around his top.

He kissed his way to her breasts and then he latched his mouth around her nipple. Ally threw her head back as a wave of pleasure took over her body. He flicked his tongue against her nipple and his other hand came up and massaged her other breast.

"Austin..." She moaned, pushing herself up against him, feeling his hardness push against her.

Ally didn't know if she was going to last long. She'd heard whilst growing up that when you're pregnant, your body can become really sensitive and finding pleasure was an easy thing.

Ally pulled at his shirt and she lifted it above his head and tossed it to the floor. Austin carried her over to the small desk, which rested up against the wall. He placed her down, with her legs still wrapped firmly around his hips.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back down to her lips. Austin's hand stroked their way down her body and he grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her closer to him, pressing himself flush up against her.

Ally's hands traveled down his body, her fingers taking their time over his scars. She laced her fingers around his belt and undid the buckle. Austin pushed her hands away and she felt him work his hands up her thighs and he undid the button on her jeans.

Ally let her legs fall from Austin's waist and he pulled her jeans down her legs and he tossed them behind him. He pulled her legs back up and around his hips, then Ally pushed his jeans down from his hips and they landed around his ankles.

Austin wrapped his fingers around her panties and he tore them from her body. She looked up at him and she raised an eyebrow.

"They were my favorite pair," She gasped.

"I don't care," He laughed and he cupped her cheeks and kissed her to shut her up.

With one tug, Ally pushed Austin's boxers down to join his trousers and he sprung free. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled against his lips. Austin wrapped his arm around her hips and he eased himself inside of her.

His hand immediately smacked against the solid wall and Ally buried her face into his neck. She pressed light kisses against his pulse and she began to move with him inside her.

Austin held on tight to her and they both began to move fast with each thrust. Ally's fingers tug into the skin of his back. Austin rested his head against her shoulder and his hot breath plastered her skin, making the burning sensation build inside of her.

"Austin," She breathed out and her head rolled back, as he picked up the pace. "Faster," She moaned and Austin went quicker and thrusted harder inside of her.

"Ally," Austin nibbled at the skin of her shoulder and he felt himself coming closer to the edge.

Ally's walls tightened around him and she moaned loudly as she let herself go around him. Austin went faster and then released himself inside of her. Sweat trickled along his body and Ally's body felt weak and numb.

He rested both hands by her hips and his head stayed against her shoulder. Ally pushed her hair out of her face and she smiled sweetly.

"You know the next time we get in an argument, you can't just shut me up by kissing me."

...

Jasmine skipped into the infirmary, where Billy was resting. Cal smiled over at her and she beamed back at him. She pulled up the stool and jumped up onto it. Billy looked over and smiled at her.

"Hey," He said and she waved the piece's of paper in her hand, in front of his face.

"I drew you some more pictures. Nevil said the flower one was to girly for you, but I think it looks pretty," Jasmine explained, holding up all of the pictures.

Cal smiled, watching the two of them interact. He thought it was cute. Jasmine had been coming in almost everyday, showing him all of her pictures and they'd both sit and make up fun games to play.

Cal looked over and saw Ally standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. Her face was flustered and a huge smile rested on her lips. Cal rolled his eyes and smiled to himself. It was way to obvious that she'd just had sex. Ally looked away from Billy and Jasmine, and made her way over to Cal.

"Hi," She greeted and he smiled.

"You might wanna' sort your hair out, it's a bit of a giveaway," He reached out and tried to flatten a bit of it and Ally blushed. "I'm guessing you and Austin are okay?"

"Yes," She bit her lip and laughed.

"So, is there something I can do for you?" He asked.

"Do you have any experience with childbirth?"

"I know the basics," He replied.

"So, you'd know what to do if something would go wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Harriet and Julie will help me. You'll be in safe hands," He squeezed her shoulder and her face stiffened. "Ally?"

"I want to ask you something and you can say no, but I don't want Austin hearing about it."

"Go on," He urged.

"If something does go wrong and you can tell that I'm not going to make...put me down, don't make me suffer and don't let me turn into a creeper," She looked up at him and his eyes widened.

"Are you asking me to shoot you in the head?"

"Yes, only if things are going wrong and you know I'm not going to make it," She elaborated.

"Ally, I can't-"

"Please, Austin keeps saying nothings going to happen, but I know that things can go wrong, especially in the circumstances we're in. Austin's not going to be able to do it, and I want you too."

"Why me?" He asked.

"I trust you...I can see it in your eyes, you're a tough man, I want someone I know won't hesitate and knows that if I can't be saved, then the deed will be done," She explained.

"Okay, but I doubt anything's going to go wrong," He said.

"It might not, but if it does happen...please."

"Okay," Ally got on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you...Oh and don't tell Austin," She smiled at him and she left, shutting the door behind her.

...

Ronny and Roxana sat in the guard tower, both of them looking out at the sunset. Roxana shared a glance over at Ronny. He was her hero in so many ways and she hated when he denied her praise. Countless occasions he's saved her life and he pretends that its nothing, but it means the world to her, because she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

She twirled her fingers around her brown hair and Ronny looked over at her. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman, because she was. Her long brown hair and her dark skin made her look like one sexy ass woman. There had been times when Ronny had considered perusing his thoughts, but he didn't want to ruin what they already had. He liked her being around him as a friend and he liked being around her in that way, but at times he'd get an urge to kiss her.

Roxana locked eyes with him and smiled sweetly at him and he flashed her a quick smile. He could tell she was deep in thought, because she always plays with her hair when she's thinking. He chuckled to himself and placed his hands on his shotgun in his lap.

"What you thinking about?" He asked and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"N-Nothing," She stammered.

"Angel," He raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about life," She explained, then she scratched the side of her head and Ronny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and I've known you long enough to know that you scratch the side of your head, when you're lying," He retorted and she brought her hand away from her head, then blushed.

"It's nothing," She murmured and she glanced over his body. His muscles were like guns of steel, they were huge and she'd always wondered how he managed to keep up that type of physique, because she rarely saw him exercise.

"Roxana," He pushed and she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you like it when I thank you for saving me?" She asked.

"Like I say its nothing," He replied.

"Yeah, but it means something to me, because you always save my life," She said. "Just once, will you accept it when I thank you?"

"Why does it mean so much to you?"

"Because I wouldn't be here right now. You've saved me from countless creepers, I would've been one of them by now if it wasn't for you and I know Cal feels the same, you're like a hero to both of us," She explained.

"Don't go all soppy on me," He moaned and she smiled.

"I'm not, I just want you to know that I'm eternally grateful for everything you've done for me and I'm never going to forget that," She whispered. Ronny didn't respond and he just stared in her dark brown eyes, he felt himself get lost for a moment, but he quickly looked away and back out at the sunset. He got to his feet and walked out onto the walkway. The cold night air hit his skin and he looked back to see Roxana getting to her feet and she made her way over.

"Hey, look," Ronny pointed across the courtyard and saw Austin and Ally patrolling the fence. Austin had his arm on Ally's shoulder and she was wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"I wish I had something like that," Roxana sighed, leaning against the railings.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you," Ronny said and she tutted.

"I'd believe you, but we're in the middle of the apocalypse," She replied. "I'd like to take my chances here," She looked up at him and smiled, hoping that he'd got the hint, but clearly he hadn't. "Okay, Ronny are you stupid or blind?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't think I've said it clear enough. I like you, so are you either going to kiss me or leave?" Roxana rested her hands on her hips and Ronny stared back at her, his mouth opening and closing, but no words came out. "What's it gonna' be?"

Ronny stepped forward and crashed his lips against hers. She stumbled back a bit and he wrapped his strong-arm around her waist pulling her closer to his body. She buried her fingers into his thick hair and moaned against his lips.

"HELP!" A voice screeched and they both pulled away from one another and looked over at the trees. A woman with short brown hair came stumbling out, she was clutching her stomach and she appeared to be heavily pregnant. Three creepers came tumbling out of the trees behind her and Ronny ran inside and grabbed his shotgun and within seconds he'd fired shot and taken them down.

The woman looked over at them, her eyes frantic. She let out a scream and fell to the floor holding her stomach. Roxana looked back at Ronny and he nodded his head. Roxana looked back to see that Ally and Austin were running down the dirt path and towards the guard tower. They both raced down and opened the door.

"What happened?" Ally asked.

"There's a woman," Roxana pointed in the direction of the woman and Ally walked over to the fence to get a better view. She squinted through the darkness, then her eyes widened.

"MARY!" Ally screeched and she pulled the keys from the hook and unlocked the gate, yanking it open. "MARY!" Ally screamed again and Austin chased after her.

Mary looked over and her eyes widened. She scurried to her feet, but collapsed immediately. Ally ran over, falling to her knees in front of her and pulled her into a hug. Mary's finger curled around Ally's top and she sobbed out in happiness and pain.

"What's wrong?" Ally cried.

"The baby...I'm in labor," She whispered and Austin appeared next to her.

"C'mon, we need to get her inside," Austin picked Mary up off the ground and they all raced through the gate and up the dirt path. Ally kept her eyes glued to Mary and she pushed open the door and Austin ran through the main room. Ally saw Dean talking to Jack and she ran over to them.

"Get Sarah and Elliot, now!" She ordered and they both took off and Ally ran after Austin. He kicked open the door to the infirmary and Cal, Jasmine and Billy jumped. Ally ran past Austin and helped Billy off the bed and guided him over to the chair.

"Who's this?" Cal asked.

"It's Mary, she's in labor," Ally explained, wiping the tears from her face.

"Okay," Cal rolled up his sleeve's. "Ally, I need you to get Harriet and Julie."

"I'll go," Jasmine said and she took off out the door. Cal walked over to the bed and placed his hands on her big stomach. He began talking to himself and Ally grabbed a hold of her hand as another contraction rode throughout her body. She gritted her teeth, screaming through them and gripped onto Ally's hand tight.

Ally looked over at Austin and he could see the scared look on her face. He walked over to Billy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Buddy, I need you to leave and go find your daddy, okay?"

"Okay," Billy replied. He got to his feet and left, then Austin stood back and watched.

The door flung open and Sarah came racing through, she hunched over out of breath and she looked over and her eyes widened.

"Mary!" She yelled and pushed Cal out of the way and her hand went to her face. "Mary, oh my god are you okay?"

"Your...Your hand, what happened to your hand!?" She sobbed hysterically.

"Sarah she's in labor," Cal explained and Ally let go of Mary's hand and Sarah took her place. Ally took a step back and Austin wrapped an arm around her waist.

The door flung open again and Harriet and Julie came racing in. They started racing around the infirmary, grabbing everything they needed and Mary screamed once more. After a few more minutes, the door opened again and in came Elliot. He observed the scene for a second, then his eyes landed on Mary.

"MARY!" His voice boomed and Mary shot up, pushing away at everyone's protesting hands.

"Elliot!" She cried out and he ran over, and began crying out in happiness.

Ally looked up at Austin and he squeezed her side. He nodded towards the door and she followed his lead and they shut the door behind them, leaving the family to their reunion. Austin guided Ally down the corridor and he could tell she was in shock. With one last glance over her shoulder, Ally couldn't help, but wonder if she'd been alone all this time.

If she wasn't alone, then that meant someone was still out there, but who?

* * *

**AN: Wow, that's the longest chapter I've written, but it was good wasn't it? I started off with a good plan for this chapter, but as soon as I started writing, my mind seemed to have other ideas and the plan changed completely. Austin wasn't meant to find out in this chapter, but I just couldn't help myself, I got a little carried away and then I just thought, they should have angry sex...kind of? Anyway, Mary's back and in labor! We found out what happened to Jess and Roxana and Ronny are getting close. I also hope you like the interactions between the children, because I love writing them parts. Thoughts on the mysterious people dressed all in black, yes indeed there is two of them.  
**

**Also, I'd love to know who you think Mary was with? I'll tell you now she was definitely with someone. :)**

**Thank you to everyone one who reviewed *hugs to you all***

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Mommy, Daddy Situation and The Princess Gets Served.

Ally never thought the wailing sound of the baby would make her so happy. Mary had been in labor all night, her screams echoing around. Everyone had retreated to their cells and waited, then the cries of a baby could be heard. Ally smiled and Austin look over at her. She was spread out on his chest, her head raising with his breathing. Soon that would be her, she was deciding to put the negativity behind her and focus on the positive things. Her pregnancy might be successful and she should just focus on that.

"I'M A DAD!" Elliot's voice cheered loudly and everyone in their cells erupted into laughter.

"You better be like that when the baby comes out," Ally giggled.

"How about I create the Lion King moment?" He suggested and she laughed.

"That would be great," She snickered.

The morning sun rays shined through the windows and Ally sighed, taking in the beautiful sight. Things were going well, and Ally wasn't going to think about the worst. She wanted to cherish everything and mornings like this were ones she'd remember in the bad.

"Austin, do you want a boy or a girl?" Ally asked.

"A boy," He replied. "Boy first, then a girl second-"

"Whoa, Robin Hood slow down. Lets just focus on the one first," Ally patted his chest and he frowned.

"Do you not want other children?" He asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just what if-"

"Don't say it," He replied firmly, a slight scowl on his face.

"Austin, I love you," She turned so she was on her stomach and she hovered over his face. "I'm so happy that I'm pregnant...It's just I'm worried."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," He remarked.

"I know," She whispered and then she laughed.

"What?" Austin asked.

"It's just so funny," She giggled, holding her hand to her mouth.

"I don't understand?" Austin raised his eyebrow.

"I remember before all the world went to hell. I was planing on going to college, finding the person I was going to be with, not even thinking about having children. I assumed that I knew what love was, but comparing that to you, its nothing like I thought and I find it funny that if I saw you in the street and if you saw me in the street in the normal world, you'd never take a second glance my way."

"What are you getting at?"

"I guess, I'm kind of glad that the Apocalypse happened and that I met you...I don't think you understand how much you've helped me become who I am today. If it wasn't for you, I would've been quiet, not very opinionated and not to mention still a virgin...So, thank you," She placed her hand on his heart and he started laughing.

"Are you thanking me for taking your virginity?" He scoffed, continuing to laugh and she thumped his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She snapped, frowning at him.

"I know," He said. "I know you didn't," He ran a hand through her hair and then brought her mouth to his. She sunk into his body and stroked his chest.

"Don't mean to ruin your moment, but we need to have a meeting," Ally and Austin separated from one another and looked over at Lucas who was standing in the doorway holding Erica.

"Okay," Austin groaned and Lucas walked off. Austin and Ally both got up and slipped on their clothes. Austin took in the sight of her getting change and he smirked. There was no doubt that pregnancy was changing her body, but it made him want her more, new curves and places to explore on her body, it made everything more enjoyable and he was loving every second of it.

Ally looked over her shoulder at him and picked up his shirt and threw it at him.

"Stop looking," She scolded and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into his body.

"Beautiful," He whispered huskily and crashed his lips against her. He buried his hands into her hair and nibbled on her lip. She pulled away smiling up at him and tapped his chest.

"C'mon Goldilocks we've got a meeting to get too," She ordered and he chuckled, slipping his shirt on and they both made their way out of the cell and down into the main room and sat down at one of the tables.

"We need to go on a supply run," Lucas announced and everyone, excluding Mary, Elliot, Cal and Sarah were there. "With the new arrival of the baby we need more supplies and with another on the way, it will be best to get it sorted now."

"Okay," Austin said. "I'll come."

"I will too," Ronny stood up and Roxana sent a worried glance in his direction.

"Count me in too," Dean said.

"Actually, Dean can you stay," Ally looked over at him and he raised an eyebrow. "I need to talk to you."

"Can I go?" Julie squeaked and everyone turned to her. "I just want to get out, its been a while."

"Yeah, okay," Lucas replied and she smiled.

"Thank you," Julie stood up and straightened her shirt.

"Harriet and Grace would you make a list of baby things that we're going to need and Tess could you and Ally make a list of things everyone else needs?" Lucas asked and they all nodded their heads.

"Austin," Ally whispered and he looked over at her. "Be careful."

"I will," He whispered back and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," She said and he smiled.

"Love you too."

...

Austin stood next to Ronny and they were both checking the guns that were in the box in the back of the truck. Austin noticed that Ronny couldn't stop smiling and he glanced over at his beaming face, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, you look like you slept with a hook in your mouth," Austin pointed out and he laughed.

"I'm just happy, that's all," Ronny patted Austin on the back and he slipped a gun into his belt.

"Why?" Austin asked.

"Roxana," He sighed in delight.

"Did it happen?"

"Oh, boy yes it did," He chuckled in response. "I thought I was doing the good thing of holding back and not telling her how I feel, but she blew her lid and started shouting at me last night in the guard tower, then we kissed."

"I'm happy for you dude," Austin replied and slipped a knife into the back of his belt.

"Ally's got you whipped, huh?" Ronny chuckled.

"Fuck off, no she hasn't," Austin snapped back defensively.

"Dude, I've heard the stories from Dez, you used to be a mean bastard, but now I beg to differ," Ronny smirked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well Ally has a way of changing people," Austin murmured.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't a mean bastard now," Ronny replied and then a squeak came from behind them.

"Jess?" Austin said and Jess stood there with dirt on her face and clothes. She was holding an envelope in her hands and looking around nervously.

"You okay, girl?" Ronny asked and she nodded.

"I wanted to give you this," She held out the envelope to Austin, not looking at his face, keeping her eyes glued to the ground. Austin went to open it, but she let out a squeal. "Don't open it yet, wait till you go!" She yelled and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I'm going to go," With that she ran away and back inside.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Ronny asked and Austin shrugged his shoulders, putting the envelope in his back pocket.

The door opened nearby and Lucas and Julie came out. They both grabbed guns and knives from the truck. Julie was carrying the lists in her hands and she passed them to Austin and he nodded at her. Then the four of them got into the truck and drove off.

...

Ally looked down at the newborn baby in her arms. Mary had been taken to one of the cells for a well deserved rest. Elliot was sat in the infirmary, gazing at the baby in Ally's arms. Sarah was sat on the bed, Dean hovering by her. The baby cooed in her arms and she rocked him gently. Mary had, had a beautiful baby boy, a small patch of brown hair on his head and green eyes.

"Have you thought of a name?" Ally asked and Elliot smiled over at her.

"Tom Frederick Brown," Elliot replied and Ally smiled, knowing that Frederick will feel blessed to be in the baby's name.

"He's taken your last name," Ally said and Elliot nodded his head.

"Yeah," He stepped forward and bundled Tom from her arms and he walked off bouncing Tom in his arms.

"He's going to be a great dad," Ally announced and Sarah smiled.

"I know...I can't believe I'm an Aunt," She beamed and Ally smiled at her.

"Congratulations," She placed a hand on her shoulder. Ally looked over at Dean, who was rubbing the back of his neck and staring at Sarah. "Dean, come with me."

Dean looked at her, then at Sarah. She didn't even look over at him, she just stared blankly at the wall, to happy to even notice him. Dean looked back at Ally and she nodded towards the door and he followed after her.

"Why didn't you want me to go on the run?" He asked and she looked over at him.

"I'm in a good mood," She chirped.

"I can see that," He retorted.

"So, that means I want to help everyone else out," She beamed over at him.

"So?"

"I'm gonna' help you get Sarah," She took off ahead of him and Dean stopped, smiling after her, then he came to his senses and chased off after her.

...

Harriet and Tess were in the kitchen, both of them preparing food. Harriet wiped her forehead and chopped away at the vegetables. Tess was keeping a close eye on Jess, Jasmine, Daniel, Nevil and Billy through the window. The five of them were playing an old board game they'd found on a run awhile back. Billy was bouncing in his seat next to Jess, smiling in excitement, because he was able to move around.

Harriet looked over at Tess, and frowned at the joy on her face. She could see the happiness and pride she had watching her two children and their friends. She once had that expression, but she never bared it anymore, not after losing Lizzy. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Tess looked away from the children and over at Harriet, who quickly looked away. Tess sighed tilting her head to the side. She'd overheard Julie and Harriet's conversations many times, both of the grieving mothers wanting their children, she felt bad that she had what they didn't, and she couldn't imagine what they were going through right now, but she wished that they'd both stop resenting her and Grace, because both of them haven't done anything wrong and they both seemed like nice ladies.

Ally came walking in, wearing Wayne's sheriff's hat on her head. Dean was behind her and she looked over at the children. She walked over and Billy sprung to his feet and hugged her.

"Hi, mommy," He whispered squeezing her tight.

"Hi, Billy. You feelin' okay?" She asked and he nodded his head, running back to his seat. Ally looked over at Nevil who was glaring daggers at Billy. Jess hit his arm and he glared at her and they both began whispering things to each other, which Ally couldn't hear. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, with Dean following her.

"Hi Harriet, Tess," Ally nodded her head at them and they both returned it. "I don't suppose there's any candles anywhere?"

"Candles?" Harriet asked and Dean groaned.

"Candles, Ally I'm not a romantic," He hissed and she smirked.

"Well, you're now sunshine," She retorted and Dean snatched Wayne's hat from her head and she gasped trying to reach for it.

"Children, quick messing around," Harriet joked and Dean held it high above his head so Ally couldn't reach it.

"Dean, it's not funny give it back, otherwise I won't help you and you can continue mopping around like a lost sheep!" She stomped her foot on the ground, placing her hands on her hips. Dean placed the hat back on her head and snickered.

"Now, you really do look like Wayne," He remarked and Ally rolled her eyes.

"I think there's some candles in the boxes over there," Tess said, pointing to the boxes in the corner of the kitchen.

"Okay, thank you," Ally replied and she walked over and began rummaging through the boxes.

She tried to ignore the slight pain in her heart. She knew Dean was only messing around, but she didn't like other people touching Wayne's hat. It was the only thing left that she had of him and she felt like she was the only one who could look after it properly. She knew she was being a bit childish, but she felt like he was always next to her whenever she wore it, urging her on to fight for what's right.

...

Austin sat in the bed of the truck. A few boxes were packed at the far end, after they'd just came from a small pharmacy so they'd collected all the things they needed and now they'd moved onto a clothes store, to search for baby clothes. Lucas, Julie and Ronny had gone inside and he'd stayed outside to keep watch.

He flipped the envelope in his hands, around for the eleventh time. He wondered what was inside. His fingers ripped at the paper and he carefully pulled out the paper inside, he unfolded it and stared down at the mess of scribbles on the page, making it obvious that Jess had written it.

_I'm not very good at talking to you. You're a SCARY man. But Nevil said that I have to do this, because he was going to do the same with Ally. __I was wondering...__No, me and Nevil were wondering...Would you be our_ _daddy? Because we both don't have one and Billy asked Ally to be his mommy and she said yes...Nevil's going to ask Ally. He's going to do it in person...but you scare me..._

Austin began laughing and he looked over to see Ronny, Lucas and Julie walking out of the clothes store with boxes in their hands. Lucas looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I think I just became a daddy to two children," He chuckled.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Lucas replied.

"Neither was I," Austin continued to stare down at the letter. "Hey, Lucas be honest with me am I scary?"

"Yes," Ronny howled and Lucas laughed nodding his head in agreement. He looked to Julie for an answer and she smiled.

"Austin, you scared the hell outta' the lot us back at the farm, but now I don't think so, you're to soft," She reached over and ruffled his hair and he batted her hands away. "I'm just going to go back inside and see if there's something we've missed," Julie grabbed another box and headed back inside. Lucas and Ronny hopped into the bed of the truck and organized the boxes.

"So, what was the letter about?" Ronny asked.

"I just got asked to be Jess and Nevil's dad," He explained as if it was nothing and Ronny froze raising an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"And your okay with that?" Ronny asked.

"I'm gonna' be a dad anyway, might as well inherit two other children," He shrugged his shoulders and Lucas patted his back.

"It's a tough job, Erica may be a baby, but she's tough work. I think it took me about three months to master diaper changing," He chuckled.

"I-I thought Ally was going to be doing that," He stammered and Lucas cackled.

"She's gonna' be on bed rest for a while, you're going to be doing everything." He explained.

"Oh."

"Help!" Two people came stumbling out of the house on the opposite side of the street. A young woman was supporting a bloody man and she looked over at them. The three of them got off the truck and ran over. "He fell down the stairs and landed on his knife."

"Okay," Lucas and Austin took him from her arms and wrapped his arms over their shoulders, taking him over to the truck, they lay him down and Austin looked over at Ronny.

"Get Julie," Austin ordered and Ronny walked off.

"What's your name, girl?" Lucas asked.

"Kira," She replied.

"Okay Kira, he's going to be fine, why don't you get in the truck, we'll take you back to our home," Lucas explained and she nodded. The door to the clothes store flung open and Ronny came running out, whipping his head around like he was searching for someone.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"She's gone, Julie's gone.

...

Julie scanned the shelves, her eyes gazing over the nice clothes, which she knew she couldn't have, they could only have what they needed, not what they wanted. They'd already took most of the baby clothes, but one thing they'd missed was a small purple cardigan with a red rose on it. Julie thought it looked beautiful and it would be something she'd put on Lexi.

She reached out and picked it up, brushing the soft fabric with her fingers. It was killing her, everything. Seeing Grace with Erica everyday and Tess with Daniel and Jasmine, now Mary had a baby and Ally's is on they way. She knew she needed to put her demons to rest, but it was hard, only Harriet understood.

A clanging sound caught her attention, it was coming from outback. She looked around and slowly pulled out her knife, stuffing the cardigan into her jacket pocket. She slowly stepped around the clothes railings.

"Hello?" She called out and the sound happened again. "Who's there?" She heard the groan and then felt the sickening touch. She spun around and pushed the creeper away from her and then she charged forward, stabbing her knife into its skull. She dropped the body to the floor and pulled her knife out. She looked over her shoulder to check if there was another one, but lucky there wasn't. She sighed and stared down at the corpse.

"Waaaa!" The loud shrill of a baby's cry filled her ears and she froze. "Dada!" The baby cried again. In a blink of an eye Julie was gone, sprinting out the back door as quick as her legs could carry her.

...

Ally sat in what used to be the staff room. Comfy chairs were scattered around and a kitchen rested in the far corner. Ally was leaving a trail of matches behind her, lighting each individual candle and then blowing the match out. Dean stood in the center of the room, with his arms folded watching the scene in front of him.

"I still don't get it?" He said and Ally rolled her eyes.

"You want to be with Sarah?" She quizzed and she moved onto the next candle and lit a match.

"Of course," He retorted.

"Then, this is perfect. I'm a girl and I can relate to Sarah. The candles are just for romantic lighting, plus there's no electricity, it gets really dark this deep in the prison," She explained.

"But, what am I meant to do?"

"Be honest, tell her how you feel, especially tell her how she makes you feel," She said and she crouched down and lit another candle.

"I'm not good at expressing how I feel," He admitted.

"Pretend I'm her," She suggested and she fell on her bottom, her knee's becoming to weak to support her weight.

"Er, okay," He said, unsure of what to say next. "God...Ally I don't know how to start."

"How about...Sarah, I care about you a lot."

"Okay...Sarah, I care about you a lot...I know that you don't think you're beautiful, but you're in every way shape and form. I don't see your missing hand as a flaw, it makes you more beautiful, because it shows how strong you're and how powerful you can be. That's why I love you, because I do I really love you and I hate seeing you act this way. I want things to go back to how they were at the farm, I just want to have you back in my arms like old times, I know we never got to take things all the way, but I want to, because I love you."

"Wow...you should really think about doing speech's more often," Ally wiped a tear from her face. "Sorry, my damn hormones."

"How about a big Dean bear hug?" Dean outstretched his arms and she struggled to her feet and stepped into his arms.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, you'll have her back."

...

Ally sat down at the table in the main room. Her chin rested in her hands and she clicked her tongue. She'd seen Dean leading Sarah off to the staff room and excitement was burning in her gut. She had been waiting for them two to get together for ever and she was really excited.

Nevil came running out of the cellblock and bounced over to her. He sat down opposite her and he bared a grin that was huge. Ally raised an eyebrow and he giggled.

"Now, what's got you smiling?" Ally asked.

"I have a question," He tapped his fingers against the table.

"Okay," Ally said.

"You know how Billy asked you to be your mommy...well me and Jess were wondering if you'd be ours too," He chirped and Ally was taken aback for a second, then she smiled.

"And why would you want me to be your mommy?" She asked.

"Well, you're the nicest person we know and you're already like a mommy to us and we just want to be able to call it you, just like Billy," He explained.

"I'm flattered-"

"Is that a yes, because Jess wrote Austin a letter asking him to be our daddy-"

"She wrote Austin a letter?"

"Yep, she was going to talk to him in person, but she was too scared," He explained.

"Yes," She said. "It will be a pleasure."

"Really!" He chirped beaming over at her.

"Of course," Nevil got up and ran around the table, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you...ever since my parents died, I've never had someone who reminds me of my mom and dad, but you do and so does Austin. I know Jess feels the same way too."

"Get Cal," Lucas and Austin raced through the doors carrying a lifeless man between them and a young woman came running in behind them. Ally sprung into action and Nevil grabbed her arm.

"I'll go," Nevil ran off and she smiled after him. Ally guided them over to the cellblock and guided them into an empty cell. They put the man down on the bed and Ally grabbed some sheets and placed them on the wound. She dropped to her knees and she looked over her shoulder at a blood covered Austin, making sure he was okay.

"Where's Ronny...Julie?" She asked.

"She disappeared, Ronny's lookin' for her," Lucas explained and her eyes fell to the young woman clinging onto Austin's arm. Her eyes becoming wide when she recognized who it was.

"Oh..." Kira said and she stared back blankly at her. "I thought you would've died at the very beginning of all this," As soon as the words fell from her lips, Austin pulled his arm away from her roughly, glaring daggers at her.

"Get her out," Ally spoke through gritted teeth. Lucas ushered her out of the room and she focused her attention back on the man.

"Do you know her?" Austin asked appearing at her side.

"Yes, but I'll tell you in a minute," She applied more pressure to the wound and she placed her hand on the man's forehead. "He's burnin' up."

Cal appeared in the doorway and Nevil was right behind him carrying a box of medical equipment in. He crouched down on the other side of her and he took the sheet away from his wound.

"Will you be able to handle it from here?" She asked and Cal nodded.

"Yeah, you two go get yourself cleaned up," Cal said, looking at their blood covered clothes and hands. Austin helped her to her feet and she smiled at him and they exited the cell.

Ally caught sight of Kira in the main room and she walked over. She was leaning in close to Steven giggling and wrapping her finger around her hair. She looked over and smiled.

"Alligator," She chirped, beaming at her.

"Don't call me that!" Ally snapped, pointing her finger at her.

"I really thought you'd died at the start, never thought you were a survivor. I always thought you were weak," She explained, checking her fingernails out.

"Hey!" Steven snapped.

"She ain't weak!" Steven and Austin shouted at the same time.

"Wow, you got yourself protection, haven't you. I bet you just stay here safe and sound, doing the cooking and cleaning," She remarked and Austin scoffed stepping in front of Ally.

"You don't know nothing about her!" Austin hissed.

"Aren't you cute," Kira reached out and placed her hand on his arm and he flinched at the contact. "If you ever want to have some fun-"

"You do realize that he's my-" Ally paused. _Boyfriend? It didn't seem the right word to use_.

"Your, what? Uncle?" Kira quizzed.

"Uncle?" Austin spat. "She's my goddamn girl, you cheeky bitch!"

"Excuse me!" She squealed.

"I think you better sit your scrawny ass down and shut the fuck up. This is our home and you're our guest show some goddamn respect!" Austin's voice boomed and Kira shrunk back and she stumbled back and sat down on the chair nearby.

Ally placed her hand on his arm and he looked over at her. She gave his arm a slight squeeze and smiled at him.

"Let's go clean up," She whispered and she pulled on his arm and guided him away.

_It's fair to say that the princess just got served._

...

Ally stripped down to her bra and pants, placing her dirty clothes on the bench. Austin was sat down on the bench topless, his shoulders hunched over and his head buried in his hands. Ally wandered over and sat down in front of his legs, resting her chin against his knees, brushing her hands up and down his thighs.

"Are you okay?" Ally whispered and he pulled his head out of his hands and ran them through his hair. He stared into her eyes and she reached her hands up and grabbed the sides of his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Who does she think she is coming in and talking to you like that, who the fuck is she?" He asked, venom in his tone.

"Well, my high school life wasn't all boys and parties, I was your typical nerd, books were my thing and not people, I was a loner pretty much and Kira was your typical stuck up popular girl, who went out of her way to make my life a living hell...I almost killed myself, I've never told anyone before," She looked up at Austin with her big brown eyes, a glistening shine of tears resting on top of her brown eyes.

"You what?" He whispered, reaching out and gently grabbing her face, stroking her lovingly.

"The things she used to do to me...I blamed myself, because she was perfect and she made me feel worthless. I didn't have anyone to help me fight my battles and I was weak, I'm not now, but I used to be. I was in the bathroom, with a razor to my wrist, I pressed down hard and sliced my wrists, hoping it would get the vein...there was so much blood and then I realized I wasn't ready to die. I went straight to the hospital, it took a lot of persuasion for them not to tell my parents and that it was an accident, so they never knew. I spent almost a year wearing long-sleeved shirts, covering the scar, then I started wearing a lot of bracelets to cover it, make up also did the trick too. Look you can just about see it, it's faded, but when in the right light it's still there."

Austin's eyes fell to her wrist and he'd didn't know how he'd never seen it before, but it was definitely there if you looked hard enough. His eyes fell back on Ally's face and he felt a tear fall from his eyes.

He was crying.

"Austin," She wiped his tears away and she flashed him a weak smile.

"What if you'd died...What about me?"

"I didn't know you back then, but if I did, I definitely wouldn't have done it," She admitted.

"Your so goddamn beautiful, princess," He whispered and she choked back a sob. "Please don't ever leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere."

...

Julie ran full speed through the woods, branches cutting through her skin and ripping through her clothes. Her chest was heaving for air and she glanced over her shoulders and she could see the slimy sickening man still chasing after her.

She'd raced out of the clothes store and the sound of a baby crying had stopped, then the man appeared out of nowhere and tried to grab her, but she took off into the woods. Her legs were hurting and she shouted, gritting her teeth hard.

Julie ran out into a small clearing. She stumbled over a tree root and she began to fall forwards. She landed on the woodland ground hard and she hissed in pain. The man's heavy footsteps, crunched against the ground and she scurried to her feet, but the man had caught up with her and he grabbed her ankle and flipped her over onto her back.

He straddled her lap, pinning her arms above her head before she could grab her knife. She let out a whimper and stared into the eyes of the devil. He was snapping his teeth and she good smell his monstrous breath and she felt sick rise in the back of her throat. He looked like he'd been living in the woods for years. His hair was greasy and filled with leaves and dirt. His skin was covered in grime and cuts.

She bucked her legs, but his weight was to heavy for her to remove from her. She sobbed, knowing that she was helpless in the situation. She was scared. She closed her eyes and she felt the man's rough hands go under her shirt and move up her stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY WIFE!" A voice boomed and for a second she thought she was imaging his voice, but she opened her eyes.

BANG!

A bullet pierced through the man's head and she pushed him to the side. She gazed up at the sky through the trees. She was too scared to look over in his direction, she was to scared that when she looked he'd disappear, only being a figment of her imagination. His face towered over her vision and a cry escaped from her lips.

Kyle fell to his knees and he towered over his wife's body. Julie reached out and pulled him down to her. She began shaking violently, wrapping her arms and legs around him, burying her face into his neck. Kyle's huge arms wrapped around her tiny frame and his tears began to soak through her shirt.

"Baby, I missed you," Kyle whispered and Julie clutched at the back of his shirt.

Julie's eyes were blurred from her hot tears. They kept refocusing on the scenery over his shoulder. She felt her heart drop to the ground and her body went limp in Kyle's arm. He pulled away and stared down at her and he followed her gaze and a smile appeared on his face.

"LEXI!" Julie sprinted from the ground in a flash. Lexi was sat down by the tree, a fluffy blanket wrapped around her frame. A rattle was in her hands and she was shaking it around, cooing loudly.

Julie collapsed to the ground in front of her. She reached out her shaking arms and she picked her up and held her to her chest.

"My baby," She whimpered and she looked back at Kyle. He stood up and made his way over, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around both of them. He kissed Lexi on her head and then Julie looked up at him, smiling from ear to ear, letting the tears of happiness fall. Kyle ducked his head down and did what he'd been dreaming about doing for months.

He kissed her.

* * *

**AN: Hello, sorry about the wait for this one! So, Julie has Lexi and Kyle back! YAY! Also, I bet none of you were expecting that about Ally, it's a bit deep, but I felt like it needed to be put in there. Kira will not be a permanent character, just occasionally appearing throughout. I hope you all liked protective Austin, standing his ground when Kira was insulting Ally. I know a few of you were wanting to know who Mary was with and one of you did guess correctly, so CONGRATULATIONS! We'll find out next chapter about who she was with, because Ally's going to be paying Mary a visit.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing from you :)  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Duty.

Sarah stepped into the staffroom. Her feet were glued to the floor and her eyes scanned the candles. Her heart was beginning to beat faster in her chest and she felt the overwhelming urge to cry, but she fought it off. She stood behind him, his eyes watching her reaction, hoping that what he was doing was right. He walked past her and stepped into the middle of the circle of candles. He rubbed the back of his neck and then let his hands fall to his sides.

Sarah's eyes found Dean and she looked at him for an answer. He sighed, staring contently into her baby blue eyes.

"Sarah-"

"Don't, please Dean I can't-"

"I love you," He interjected and she blinked blankly. "Sarah, I know I'm a lot older than you, but I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've never actually had someone who I'm willing to die for and for you I'd do anything. I know you think your ugly, because you don't have a hand-"

"No need to rub it in!" She hissed.

"I'm not...Sarah you're not ugly, girl you're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, you're like an angel sent from above," He whispered and he could feel hot tears burning in his eyes.

"Dean..." Sarah gazed at him. She didn't think she was beautiful and she certainly wasn't an angel sent from above.

"What's it going to take? What's it gonna' take for me to prove how much I love you, and how beautiful you are?"

"Dean, please-"

"No, I hate hearing you say that you're not beautiful! You could have scars all over your face and your still be the prettiest fuckin' girl I've ever laid eyes!" He raised his voice and she carefully shut the door behind her. The clicking sound echoing around in the silence.

Dean's chest was heaving in anger. He glared daggers at her waiting for her to respond, but she just kept her back against the door, looking anywhere, but him.

"Do you love me?" He asked. "God, I've been so stupid, instead of you being the love struck teenager, it's been me!"

"Don't call me a teenager!" She snapped back and he scoffed.

"Let's be honest, you're the one who's been acting like one!" He hissed back and she gasped.

"Take that back!" She demanded, stomping her foot.

"No!" He yelled.

"TAKE IT BACK!" She screeched.

"Make me," He whispered, tilting his head in a patronizing manner.

Sarah pushed herself off from the door and she charged forward. Her arms flung around his neck and she pulled his face down to her and crashed her lips against his. Dean unfolded his arms and wrapped them around her body, pulling her closer to his.

The kiss was rough, filled with so much passion. She used her only hand and brought it up to his face, burying her fingertips in his hair, tugging on it gently. She molded her body against his, and Dean urged her up onto to her tiptoes.

Back at the farm they'd never kissed this way and it was a whole new experience for her. She felt something hard press against her and she soon realized it was Dean's erection. She began to panic and she pulled away.

"Okay, I take it back," He whispered and she smiled. He brought up his hand and stroked the side of her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

...

Austin sat in the main room, his finger drumming against the metal table. His eyes were glued on Kira's, his blood boiling. She almost made Ally kill herself, he wasn't going to treat her with respect. She deserved to burn in hell.

Ally had gone to check on Eric, the man they'd brought in. Austin tilted his head and Kira looked over at him. She gulped in fear and he got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"I-I don't want any trouble," She stammered and he sat down opposite her.

"Ally told me about the things you did to her," He said.

"That's in the past now-"

"Do you really think I give a fuck that it happened in the past. She tried to kill herself, because of you," He stated and his hands formed into fists.

"I-I didn't know that," She stuttered.

"Well, now you do. She's carrying my child and you think its okay to waltzed in here and call her weak?" He questioned and Kira avoided eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry," She sulked.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. She's a forgiving person, but I'm not," He stated.

"I just wanna' make sure Eric is okay and then we can leave. We won't bother you again," She explained.

"I hope not," He got up from his chair and walked into the cellblock. He walked into the cell Ally and Cal were in. She looked over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi," Ally greeted and she placed a wet flannel on Eric's head.

"How's he doing?" Austin asked.

"He'll be fine. We just need to see if he wakes up," Cal explained.

"Good. The quicker he wakes up, the quicker they can leave," Austin sighed.

"They aren't staying?" Cal quizzed and he looked over at Ally.

"No, Eric can stay, but she can't," Ally muttered.

"Am I missing something? I thought this place was meant be a place for anyone?" Cal stood tall and Ally shrunk back a bit.

"It is, but just not for her," Ally replied. "We'll talk about it when he wakes up," Austin reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the cell.

They walked into the main room and Ally didn't even glance in Kira's direction, she carried on towards the door and stepped outside. Austin gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled over at him.

Nevil and Jess were chasing each other around the stands and Ally looked up at Austin and she raised her eyebrow.

"I hear you got a letter from Jess?" She asked.

"I did..." He looked away from Ally and smirked. "It was cute."

"Wow, I never thought I'd ever hear you say cute," She giggled.

Nevil and Jess stopped chasing one another and they looked over at them. They both glanced at one another, then stood up straight and walked over.

"Hi," Nevil beamed up at them.

"So?" Jess giggled and Nevil nudged her hard. "Hey! That hurt!" She pushed him back and Nevil yelled, pushing her back harder. "Stop!" Jess squealed and they both fell to the floor in a bundled heap, throwing punches at each other.

Austin and Ally looked at one another and then Austin stepped forward and picked Jess up and Ally picked Nevil up. They both continued to kick and swing their arms and legs into the thin air and Ally laughed.

"You too, stop," She ordered. "Now, I thought we were going to have a little celebration, seeing that I'm your new mommy and Austin's your new daddy."

They both stopped moving and Nevil looked over his shoulder and up at her.

"Really?" He chirped and she nodded.

"Yay!" Jess joined in and Austin and Ally put them down. "When can we celebrate?" Jess asked.

"Tonight," Ally said.

"C'mon Jess, let's go tell the others," Nevil grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"They better not do that all the time," Austin muttered.

"I think it's cute," Ally chirped and Austin groaned.

"I can't find her," They both turned around and looked at a mud covered Ronny. His eyes were wide and alert to his surroundings and he had a death grip hold on his knife.

"Ronny," Ally stepped forward and he took a step back.

"She's gone," He muttered.

"Ronny, let's get you inside," Ally reached out and touched his arm and his gaze snapped to it, as if her touch burnt.

"I need to go back out and look for her," He said.

"No, you need to come inside and get yourself cleaned up. We'll send someone else out looking for her," Ally pulled on his arm and he reluctantly followed. Ally sent a worried look at Austin and he returned it. Ally disappeared inside with Ronny and Austin walked down the dirt path, towards the guard tower.

He stepped out of the small gap in the gate and scanned the area. His eyes focusing on the creepers staggering around. He knew Julie had to be out there somewhere, she couldn't have gone far.

...

Roxana looked over and her eyes widened when she saw Ronny. She got up from her seat and ran over.

"Are you okay?" She asked and she looked at Ally.

"He didn't find Julie. He needs to get cleaned up," She explained and Roxana nodded her head.

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up," Roxana took Ronny's arm and led him away and down the corridor. Ally sighed and watched their retreating forms. Her hands went to her stomach and she moved them in small circles.

"Hi," Elliot stepped out of the shadows and Ally jumped.

"Jesus, Elliot you scared the crap outta' me!" She yelled and he chuckled.

"I'm here to pass on a message," He said.

"Okay, what would that be?" She asked.

"Mary would like to talk to you," He replied.

"About?" Elliot shrugged his shoulders and she smiled. "Okay, I'll go see her now."

Ally spun around on her heel and walked into the cellblock. She headed up the stairs and over to the cell Mary was resting in. She leaned against the wall and looked at her. She was holding Tom in her arms.

Mary looked over at her and smiled, so Ally stepped into the cell and Mary gestured to Tom in her arms and nodded towards the makeshift crib. Ally took Tom from her arms and put the sleeping baby down.

Ally pulled the chair from under the desk and sat down on it. Mary shifted in the bed and sat up straight. Ally could tell by the expression on her face, that whatever she wanted to talk to her about, wasn't good and she felt a chill shoot through her body.

"How are you feeling?" Ally asked.

"Fine," She replied.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ally pushed. She could see the pain in Mary's eyes and she felt like someone was stabbing her heart.

"I was with Wayne..." Mary looked back at Ally with teary eyes and Ally began to shake her head frantically.

"H-He can't be dead," Ally stammered.

"He's not," She interjected, then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm not sure."

"Mary, tell me," Ally begged.

"When the fire happened and you helped me out, I couldn't find you, then I realized everyone was gone, but I saw Wayne standing by the barn, killing a few more creepers. We both left in one of the trucks. I was in tears and he did everything to calm me down, he only cared about me, even though he was cut up himself. Then we settled down in a house that we'd come across and he left me there to go find supplies, he came back with nothing for him, but everything for me. He didn't even think about himself, always focusing on other people and not himself. I finally managed to clean his wounds up and then we started searching, rarely stayed in one place for more than a day. I could see it in his eyes, he thought he failed us all, it was killing him. We got caught up in a herd of creepers and Wayne lost his hat and it was like he'd given up. Then we came across Verndale and them people were not nice, Wayne said they could take him and leave me. So, they locked me in an apartment and locked Wayne up. Then on one of the nights they were talking about an execution, I thought they were on about Wayne so I got out and I went to find him. He was beaten up bad and he could barely stand. We managed to get out and we went into the woods and I found a cabin, so we stayed there and I had to stitch up his wounds. It was then Wayne told me something...I could tell he was broken and the inner leader inside of him was dying, he just wanted to find everyone. He said that he didn't want to die without anyone knowing...he was going to tell you, but that was on the night the barn was set on fire. After that we started looking again and we kept coming up empty-handed. Then I got separated from him, we were sleeping in this house and someone started shooting at us through the windows. Wayne told me to run and don't look back. I ran, but I stayed nearby, waiting for the gunshots to stop, and when they did I crept back...The place was packed with creepers. I screamed his name, but he wasn't replying. So, I had to leave, then I was on my own, until I stumbled across you guys..." Ally searched her eyes for an answer and she felt her heart thundering in her chest, threatening to break out of her rib cage.

"What was he going to tell me?" Ally's voice was raspy and hot tears were burning her eyes.

"Don't do anything stupid Ally," Mary whispered.

"Stupid? W-Why would I do anything stupid?" Ally questioned.

"Ally. Wayne's your Uncle."

...

Austin smiled as he looked over his shoulder. He'd searched the woods for Julie and he'd found something so much better. He'd found her, Kyle and Lexi. Julie was bouncing Julie up and down on her hip and kissing her hair. Kyle had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

The only thing missing was George.

Austin understood that they were happy to be together again, but their son was still out there somewhere. Hopefully safe and sound. Austin shifted his crossbow on his back and Kyle walked up next to him.

"How's life?" Kyle asked and Austin smirked.

"Great," He retorted and Kyle fake gasped.

"Did you just...smile?" He mocked.

"Yeah, just let all the laughter out now," Austin replied.

"He smiles all the time," Julie pointed out. "It's because he's with Ally."

"Really? Wow, 'bout time," Kyle patted Austin's shoulder and he rolled his eyes in response. "You could see it comin' from a mile away."

"And she's pregnant," Julie added and Lexi cooed, shaking the rattle in her hands.

"Pregnant!" Kyle bellowed. "Congratulations buddy," He ruffled his hair and Austin pushed his hands away.

"He's also inherited two other children-" Austin glared at her. "So, I've heard," She giggled. "I heard Ally telling Harriet."

"You're all grown up," Kyle chirped.

"Stop," Austin groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'm happy for you," Kyle said.

"Thank you," Austin replied.

"Dada," Lexi blubbered and she dropped her rattle on the floor. Julie picked it up and placed it back in her small hands.

Austin's eyes scanned the trees. They were following the dirt road back to the prison and he knew they weren't that far away now. He adjusted his crossbow on his back and Kyle returned to putting his arm over Julie's shoulder.

The snapping of a twig caught his attention and he slowly got his crossbow ready. He held it up ready and he loaded it up. Julie and Kyle froze and he watched the trees carefully.

Black came running out of the trees and Austin reacted instantly and he fired a bolt, it pierced through the figures leg, but it was only when the screech came from their mouth, Austin realized it wasn't a creeper.

He raced through the trees and he looked around for the figure he'd shot, but they were gone. Kyle, Julie and Lexi came up behind him and they all looked around in confusion.

"There was definitely someone here," Austin muttered.

"I know I saw them," Kyle said and he scanned the trees.

"Whoever it was, is gone now," Julie pointed out.

"They're not going to make it far with an injury like that," Austin stated.

"There's nothing we can do now, whoever it is, is creeper bait now," Kyle turned away and walked back out onto the dirt road. "C'mon I wanna' see this prison of yours Moon."

...

"ALLY! STOP!" Steven's voice boomed and Dean was standing firmly in her way. She growled up at him, but Dean refused to move away from the truck door.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Ally screeched, punching his chest.

"Ally, calm down," Lucas said firmly and she glared daggers at him and Grace looked over Lucas's shoulders.

"You aren't going anywhere," Dean stated.

"You don't understand," She hissed back. "MOVE!"

"You aren't in the right state of mind, go inside and calm down. Wait until Austin gets back," Lucas ordered.

"No!" She snapped. "I'm going to go and find Wayne."

"You don't even know where he is," Dean scolded.

"I don't care. I'll find him," She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ally, sweetheart, come back inside," Harriet stepped towards her and Ally shook her head.

"I need to find him," She whimpered her bottom lip quivering. "He's gotta' be out there somewhere...he's my uncle."

"He's your uncle," Harriet whispered.

"Mary was with him...He told her," Ally whimpered. "Dean, just move."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Dean replied.

"I WANNA' GO FIND HIM!" Ally shouted and she pushed at Dean's chest. "MOVE!"

Lucas looked back at Grace and she placed an assuring hand on his arm. Lucas nodded his head and stepped forward. He placed his arms carefully around her body, making sure not to touch her baby bump and he picked her up. She began kicking and screaming like a child and he kicked open the door, bringing her into the main room.

Sarah looked over from Kira, who she'd been assigned to watch and she assessed the situation. She moved away from Kira and Lucas put Ally down and she made a run for the door, but he stepped in front of her, pushing her back gently.

"Ally, stop," He demanded.

"Ally, come with me," Sarah pulled on her arm, but Ally pulled it away roughly.

"No!" She spat.

"We'll wait for Austin to come back," Lucas said and Ally scoffed.

"Do you think he's gonna' let me go?" She quizzed. "I'm going."

"Okay, just follow me," Lucas sighed and he walked past her. She raised an eyebrow and followed after him. Ally saw what was about to happen, but her reaction time was to slow. Lucas grabbed the handcuffs which were on the table nearby and he snapped one cuff around her wrist and attached the other to the pipe on the wall. Ally's eyes widened and she began to wiggling her wrists.

"HEY!" She screeched. "LET ME OUT!"

"You're going to wait until Austin gets back, you're not in the right frame of mind," Lucas pointed his finger at her and she batted it away with her free hand.

"Fuck you," She growled.

"I'm just tryin' to protect you Ally, please understand that," He whispered and Sarah appeared at his side.

"Sarah tell him to let me go," Ally said through gritted teeth and when Sarah didn't move Ally glared at her.

"I'm sorry Ally, but Lucas is right, you could be putting your baby at risk going off on your own. You're in shock about what you've found out, just wait until Austin comes back, he'll sort everything out," Sarah explained and she avoided eye contact with her.

Ally slid down the wall and sat on the cold ground, she tugged at the handcuffs once more, but they wouldn't budge, she could already see a red mark forming. She let out a sigh and leaned her head backwards against the wall.

Lucas crouched down in front of her and Ally stared into his eyes. He let out a sigh, knowing there was no way of getting through to her, so he got back up onto his feet and walked away. Sarah stared at her for a few more seconds and then she walked back over to Kira and continued her duty.

A few minutes later after moments of pondering, Ally saw Mary walk out of the cell she'd been in. She was cradling Tom in her arms and she looked over in her direction and she raised an eyebrow at her. She walked over and passed Tom to Sarah and then she slid down the wall next to her.

"What did you do?" Mary asked, with a chuckle.

"I tried to leave the prison, to find Wayne," Ally explained and she angrily pulled against her restraints.

"I told you not to do anything stupid," Mary replied.

"Sorry, it went through one ear and out the other," She retorted.

"So, tell me how is it possible that Wayne's your Uncle?"

"My dad was an orphan, him and his older brother. They were separated at a very young age, my dad was about two years old and then he was adopted. He didn't even know his brother's name, all he knew was that he had one. That's all I knew about him, I just always assumed I'd never have an Uncle and it was fine by me," Ally explained.

"Wow, it really is a small world," Mary sighed.

"Tell me about it," Ally muttered. "What do I do if he's dead?"

"Then we make a grave for him and we do what we always do, hold our heads up high and move on and not let the dead be our weakness," She said and Ally looked at her, blankly.

"Do you think your daddy's still out there?" Ally asked and Mary sighed.

"I'd like to think so, but my daddy was getting old and its starting to get cold now, if he's out in the open everyday and not having a goodnight's sleep, then I don't know probably not. I know it's bad to think that, but when the creepers first came, it was luck that my daddy survived and everyday that went by, it was like a miracle he was still there, me and Sarah prepared ourselves for the worst. He may still be out there, and he may not."

"Wow, you really are strong," Ally mumbled.

"You're too, don't ever forget that. I wouldn't have been able to go through what you did, especially when your mama came out of the barn."

"I still dream about that night, its hard, but like you said, you can't let the dead be our weakness," Ally sighed and Mary grabbed her hand.

"Just wait, if Wayne's still out there, he's gonna' be lookin' for us all, lookin' for you and he won't stop until he knows, we're all safe," Mary assured her and Ally smiled.

"I guess so."

The door flung open and Austin came storming through. His head whipped around to their direction and Ally gulped staring into his fiery eyes. She wished she wasn't handcuffed to the goddamn pipe, because she'd be running a mile right now.

"I'm gonna' go," Mary got to her feet and she gestured for Sarah and Kira to follow her. Austin stepped closer and he towered over her, she shrunk back in fear and she looked away from his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think your playin' at, huh?" He grabbed her free arm roughly and he crouched down, pulling her closer to his face. She stared at him with wide eyes. "You were gonna' break your promise to me!"

"I-I don't know what your talkin' about," She whispered and his grip tightened on her arm.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid!" He shouted and she jumped.

"I didn't do anything-"

"YOU WERE GONNA' LEAVE!" His voice boomed and she froze, her eyes filling with warm tears. "You were gonna' leave, without me and then what would've happened? You'd go prancing off into the woods, carrying my goddamn child and get yourself fuckin' killed!?"

"Austin..." Ally was lost for words. He was right, she wasn't strong enough, she didn't know what she was thinking, trying to run off on her own. She let her tears fall from her eyes and Austin's grip on her arm loosened at the sight of her tears. His face softened and his hard exterior fell. "I'm sorry," She whimpered.

Austin stared into her big brown eyes and he knew that she was his weakness, normally he'd never back down, but it was Ally and there was nothing he could do about it. Her tears were pulling on his heartstrings, making him feel guilty for shouting, but he was only shouting because he cared about her. He could never forgive himself if she died and he wasn't there to protect her.

He stood up and pulled the tiny keys off the hook. He undid the handcuffs and Ally rubbed at her wrist. Austin pulled her up to her feet and he stared down at her, his eyes still holding the flame they did a few seconds ago.

"There's something you need to see," Austin said and he stepped away from her and walked off. Ally sighed, following after him and they both walked outside.

The first thing Ally saw was Julie holding a baby in her arms. It took her a few more seconds to register who that baby was and a smile grew on her face and then she saw Kyle standing nearby, sharing a man hug with Dean.

Kyle looked over at her and he pushed himself away from Dean and he stepped forward. Ally pushed past Austin and raced over to Kyle, she ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you," Kyle whispered in her ear.

"For what?"

"For bringing Lexi to me, on the night of the fire," He replied and he pulled himself away. "Now, let me have a look at you...Your getting fat," He joked and Ally laughed.

"I pregnant, you idiot," She thumped his arm and he chuckled.

"I know, pregnancy looks good on you," He replied, looking her up and down.

"Hey!" Julie snapped from next to him.

"Pregnancy looks good on Ally, but it looked beautiful on you," He corrected and Julie smirked.

"Much better," Julie retorted.

"Can I?" Ally held out her arms towards Lexi and Julie nodded, handing her over to Ally. "Hello," Ally cooed and Lexi chewed on the handle of her rattle. Ally looked between Julie and Kyle, both of them looked happy, but in their eyes she could see the sadness. There was one more person needed to make this family complete and no one knew if he was alive or not.

...

Night had fallen on the prison and Ally lay awake next to Austin. She wasn't tired, she was far from it. Her minded kept floating back to Wayne, George, Lizzy, Frederick, Trish and Gregory. It was like everyone had given up trying to find them. Not knowing where to start looking was the main reason why.

Ally felt like it was her duty to find them, that once she did it everything would be fine again. She stared at Austin's sleeping form, he was lying on his stomach, his left arm resting over her stomach. His face was relaxed and soft, like nothing was wrong with the world. This wasn't the Austin everyone else saw on a day-to-day basis, this was her soft and gentle Austin. The one she slept with every night.

She rolled her head to the other side and looked at Wayne's hat, which was on the desk. Wayne wouldn't have given up like she has, if he's alive out there, he'll be fighting to find them and here she was only thinking about what to do, instead of acting on it. She felt weak and useless, her Uncle and friends were out there, probably looking for them, probably in danger.

Ally bit her lip and she looked back at Austin. One thing was certain, that when Austin wakes up, he's going to be pissed, he going to very very angry, he'd probably never want to speak to her again, but she needed to do this. She kissed him gently on the cheek and then she slipped his arm off her. He stirred slightly, but soon fell silent. Ally stood up and slipped on her boots. She grabbed her rucksack and placed Wayne's hat on her head.

She stared back at Austin and sighed. She was regretting doing this already, but she could see the pain in everyone else's eyes, she wanted to make everyone happy, by bringing back the people they cared about.

"I'm sorry, Austin," She whispered and she walked out of their cell and closed the white sheet behind them. She walked down the metal stairs, watching for the creaky parts. She looked over into one of the cells and saw Jess sleeping on the bottom bunk and Nevil on the top. She walked over and she stared at the small sleeping forms. She stepped inside and she pulled the machete knife from her bag and she placed it next to Nevil. Austin had found it on a supply run and she knew Nevil would want it. She kissed his forehead and then she crouched down and kiss Jess.

"Goodbye," She whispered and she stayed there for a few more seconds, before turning around on her heel. She had one more stop to make and she saw Derek's sleeping form on the bottom bunk and Billy's on the top. She stepped in and she reached up and nudged him slightly. Billy stirred and his sleepy eyes opened and then closed again. Ally smiled and then she kissed his forehead.

"Bye Billy," She stepped away and she walked out of the cell and she made her way through the main room and grabbed the keys off the hook and made her way out of the door.

The night air hit her body and she stared over at the guard tower, there wasn't a candle light coming from it, which meant no one was on guard at the moment. She walked past the stands and out of the open gate and onto the courtyard. She made her way down the dirt path and through the other gate. She stared up at the guard tower, she looked around for the hook and pulled the key off it. She unlocked the front gate, making sure there were no creepers around. She turned around and walked over to the truck. She got inside and put her rucksack on the passenger's seat.

The sound of the trucks engine ignited the night air and she drove slowly out of the gate. She stopped the truck and got out, pulling the gate closed behind her and locking it, then she pushed the key through the hole in the gate and returned to the truck. She glanced back at the prison through the mirror.

She was doing this for her people. She's doing this so they could go to sleep happy. She was doing this so they didn't have to grieve anymore.

But, only if Ally knew that what she was doing, was going to land her in serious trouble.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the delay, I've had a hectic week. So, things are starting to take off now and Ally's gonna be in some serious trouble *evil laugh* and Austin isn't going to be happy when he wakes up...Anyway, thoughts on this chapter, Wayne's Ally's Uncle, I hope none of you saw that coming, if you did then you my friend are a genius :)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter, :)  
CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: All My Fault

**AN: I understand you're all a bit pissed off with Ally, but trust me her selfishness lasts about two sentences, literally. So, just heads up, I felt like I disappointed some of you, but its just the way the story went. Anyway onwards and upwards, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom. Brace yourself guys!**

...

Ally sped down the dirt road, her eyes scanning the passing scenery. She actually did it. Ally slammed her foot on the brakes bringing the truck to a halt, she looked at the darkness ahead of her. Her shoulders fell and her head fell forward against the steering wheel.

"What have I done," She whispered and she banged her head hard against the wheel, as punishment for her actions. "Stupid Ally!" She yelled, bringing her head away from the wheel and smacking her hands against it hard. "I need to get back," She started the truck and then engine let out a cry and went silent.

Ally's eyes widened. That didn't sound good. She turned the key again and the engine made the same sound and shut off once more. Ally began shaking her head frantically. She scanned the area and looked for any movement.

Her selfish act had landed her in trouble. She knew it was a stupid idea, as soon as she'd left the prison. She couldn't believe she'd done something so stupid. Austin's never going to want to talk to her again. She felt her heart-break in her chest.

Her wrongdoings were going to upset people. What was she thinking, that she was going to find everyone straight away and they were just going to fall into the palm of her hand. She wished she'd thought this out properly, at least she should've asked Austin to come with her.

Ally growled out in frustration. She was being stupid and selfish and she was beginning to piss herself off. She stared out into the darkness, her heart was beating fast, trying to break out of her chest. She didn't know what to do.

A hand slammed against the window and Ally screamed. The face of a creeper appeared at the window. Another hand smacked against the other window and Ally grabbed her knife from her belt. She looked in the mirror and saw the moving silhouette of a dozen more.

"Fuck," Ally hissed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ally panicked. "Austin, I need you."

She couldn't think straight. The snarls were echoing into her ears. The darkness of the night clouding her vision. She choked on her tears and she screamed loudly. The screeching of their fingernails against the window made Ally cringe. She stared down at her swollen stomach.

"What have I done," Ally whispered.

BANG BANG BANG.

Shots were fired into the night and the bodies of creepers fell to the ground. She saw a fast approaching silhouette, blasting off a shotgun. She watched cautiously, not being able to make out who the person was.

The shots stopped and everywhere fell silent. She stared deeply at the figure, which stood in the middle of the road. Her breath became staggered and turned into fog in the cold air of the car. The figure began to walk closer and Ally felt her body shaking, not knowing if it was from the cold or the fear.

The figure was a man, she could see that as he stepped closer and stood in front of the truck. She squinted trying to make out his face and then they widened, when she saw who it was.

"D-Dez," Ally flung open the door and Dez raced over, and caught her when she tripped over a creeper's body. He held her up straight and placed the shotgun on the bonnet of the truck. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you have medical supplies," He spoke urgently.

"I have some, but the rest are back at the prison," She explained. "Why, are you hurt?" She moved her hands to check his shirt, but he shook his head.

"Ally, grab them. You need to come with me," He let go of her and she stepped closer to him.

"I don't understand, go where?" She asked.

"I left the prison a few hours ago, I just wanted some space, away from all the people and the noise. When, I stumbled across someone, they were hurt, had an arrow stuck in their thigh-"

"Who, who was it?" Ally searched his eyes for an answer. "Was it someone from the farm?" Dez nodded his head and Ally opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Lizzy. It was Lizzy."

...

Austin heard everyone walking around. Light was shining through the dull windows. He shifted slightly and he went to grab onto Ally, but when he's arms hit the blanket. His eyes flung open. Austin always woke up before her.

Austin looked around their cell and he saw Wayne's hat was gone. He then saw Ally's bag was gone and half of the things in the cell were too. Austin grabbed his shirt and slipped it on. He got up and observed the room.

He pulled the brown box out from under the bunk bed, the one which was meant to be full of her clothes and it was empty. His eyes widened and his hands clenched together. His heart felt like it was ignited into flames.

"Austin," Harriet appeared in the doorway.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" He exploded, making Harriet jump back.

"Who?" Harriet asked.

"ALLY!" His voice boomed, echoing around the cellblock and all the voices stopped.

"I-I assumed she was with you," Harriet stammered.

"Well clearly she's not...SHE'S GONE!" Austin kicked the desk hard, making the things fall off it.

"Austin, calm down," Harriet stepped towards him and he stepped away.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He spat through gritted teeth. "She left, didn't she?"

"I guess so," Harriet whispered.

Austin sat down on the edge of the bed and he buried his face into his hands. His chest heaved in anger and he could feel his blood boiling in his veins. He was ready to explode like a bomb any second.

She'd left him. She'd promised and she'd gone and left him. This was the last straw, he wanted to leave her out there and not go find her, but she was carrying his baby. He'd bring her back, not talk to her...teach her one hell of a lesson.

"Shall we go look for her?" Harriet asked.

"Yeah," His voice was rough. He pulled his head out of his hands and ran a hand through his hair.

"We'll find her," Harriet assured him. "When we do, it's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows. She's left us all behind, without a care in the world. She's hurt you, left Nevil, Billy and Jess...everyone. No one's going to take this news lightly," Harriet explained and Austin stared at her.

"I know, and I don't blame them," He got up off the bed and grabbed his crossbow. "I don't know how long she's been gone, so we need to get going."

"Okay, let's get everyone together," Harriet walked out of the cell and Austin followed behind her.

They walked into the main room and everyone was in there eating breakfast. Lucas looked over and he saw the anger on Austin's face. He coughed and everyone turned their attention to Austin. He adjusted his crossbow on his back and he looked around at everyone.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Austin and his hands tightened around the spoon in his hands. He knew straight away, by the look on Austin's face, what he was going to say next. He stood up and dropped his spoon.

"She's gone...hasn't she? Ally, she's gone?" Dean said and Austin nodded his head and there was a huge uproar. Austin looked around at everyone's angry expression and Harriet squeezed his shoulder urging him on.

"SHE'S GONE!" Austin yelled and everyone fell silent. "I'm going to find her and whoever wants to come, can come, but if you don't want to then I understand."

"She left me a machete knife," Nevil spoke out. "I woke up and it was next to me, I'm guessing it was her."

"I remember seeing her last night, I remember her saying goodbye, but I fell asleep," Billy explained.

"I wanna' help," Jess said and Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto her seat. He glared at her and whispered something harsh at her.

"I think the adults need to handle this," Tess added and she stood up.

"Okay, Cal and Tess you stay here with the kids, and everyone else can come with us," Lucas dictated and Elliot shook his head.

"Mary's staying here," He demanded.

"And Sarah is," Dean said and Sarah shook her head.

"No way, I'm going with you guys," Sarah stood up from her chair and Dean shook his head.

"You could get hurt," Dean retorted.

"Its Ally, she's risked her life so many times to save us," Sarah pointed her finger at him and he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't argue with me-"

"Sarah you can come," Lucas assured her and she nodded her head in thanks.

"Wait, where's Dez?" Sarah looked around, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I haven't seen him," Jack added. "Not in a while actually."

"I saw him last night," Julie said and Kyle walked into the cellblock and called out his name, but there was no response.

"Maybe he went after Ally?" Grace suggested.

"Maybe, but we don't know that," Roxana said and Ronny shifted in his seat and she placed a hand on his shoulder, flashing him a smile.

"Wait, Steven's not here either," Harriet stepped forward and Kyle called out Steven's name, but there was no reply.

"If Steven saw her leaving, he would've gone after her," Ronny said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go then," Austin muttered and everyone excluding the children, Tess, Cal and Mary got up and moved.

"Let me help," Kira squeaked and everyone froze, turning to look at her. "You guys helped Eric, we'll leave once I've helped you. I need to do this, for Ally," She looked into Austin's eyes and he looked away. "Please."

"No, you stay here," Lucas ordered. "You and Eric can prepare to leave, and once we get back you can go."

Kira stared down at her feet and she sighed, knowing there was no way to persuade them. "Okay, we'll leave."

...

The morning sky beamed through the dusty window and ignited Lizzy's blond hair. Ally was on her knees resting her head on the couch near her stomach. Ally's face was stained from her tears, filled with fear and worry. Lizzy's was pale, almost snow-white.

Ally had grabbed her rucksack and chased after Dez as they ran down the dirt path. He'd brought her to a house in the town nearby and Lizzy was passed out on the couch, with a badly stitched wound. Ally had taken them out and redone them, making sure to wrap it up firmly.

Ally could hear her heart beating and she wasn't ready to move. She wanted to be there when she woke up. She couldn't believe it she was alive. She was wearing all black and a bloody black bandanna lay on the floor.

She recognized the arrow. It was resting on the old, creaky table. It was Austin's. She knew she needed to get back, but she wasn't sure where they were. She wasn't paying much attention, she'd just focused on Dez's running form.

Dez was sat in the kitchen, embracing the silence, deep in thought of the people he missed. He let out a grateful sigh, now that Ally's sobs had died down. He didn't know if Ally had realized yet, but Angela used to leave in this house. He'd spotted the picture on the fireplace, it was her and who he was guessing was her sister Nicky, the one that Ally had been with before she'd met his group.

He stared out of the window and he sighed. He missed Trish, he wished he could just go out and find her, but he didn't know where to start. She could be in a different state by now. He just hoped she was with someone she knew, and someone who would keep her safe.

Dez heard the shuffling of feet and a tired Ally appeared in the doorway. She was covered in blood from Lizzy's wound and her eyes were half closed from her tiredness. She dragged her feet along the floor and sat down opposite him. Her hair fell in ringlets in front of her face and she rubbed her tired eyes.

Dez had one question. He still didn't know why she was out there on her own. She was lucky he'd found her, because she would've been dead. He watched her closely and she sighed looking around the kitchen.

"Why were you out there?" He asked and Ally's sleepy eyes fell on him.

"It was being a selfish idiot," She yawned.

"I'm gonna' need a bit more than that," Dez replied.

"I thought I could be the strong one. I wanted to find everyone else, Wayne, Frederick, Trish, Lizzy, George and Gregory. You found Lizzy and even I couldn't do that," Ally sighed and she buried her face in her hands.

"You shouldn't have left," Dez said.

"I know," Ally rubbed her face with the back of her hand. "It was a stupid idea," She pulled off Wayne's hat and she placed it on the table and narrowed her eyes at it. "I don't deserve to wear his hat."

"You do...He's your Uncle, if anyone should wear it, it should be you," He assured her.

"I just can't do anything right," She growled. "Just for once I wanna' be like Austin, he can go in guns a blazing and come back out without a scratch on his body. He never gets himself into serious danger and he knows what to do all the time...And me? I'm crap at everything I do, I can't hunt like Austin. I'm not built to survive, I can't go running in guns a blazing, without getting shot myself...I'm just useless and I hate not being able to help everyone. I just wanted to find the ones we lost and bring them back home, where they belong, but I can't even do that."

"Don't beat yourself up..." He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "You're strong Ally, I mean look at what you've come back from? You got your leg stuck in a bear trap, and you survived that. You fought your way out of that town, when the men wanted you to become apart of the breeding program. Your mom came out of the barn and you managed to get through that. You and Austin survived and found the prison. You got shot in the leg by Austin, and you survived that...C'mon Ally if that doesn't make you strong, then I've got nothing left to say."

"It's not that, when I got my leg stuck in the bear trap, it was because I was being stupid and wasn't looking where I was going-"

"You saved Lizzy's life...You've saved a lot of our lives," He squeezed her hand and she shook her head. "I don't care if you don't believe me Ally, but what I'm saying is the truth and you better believe it."

"It's not-Angela?" Ally stood up from the chair and she walked over to a picture on the wall. She reached out and pulled it down, brushing her fingers over it, removing the dust. "Nicky," Ally bit down on her bottom lip and hot tears burnt at her eyes. "This was their house."

"Yeah, I saw a picture next door on the fireplace. Nicky was the one you were with before us, wasn't it?" Dez asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, Nicky and Freddie," Ally explained and she brushed her thumb over Nicky's face. "I forgot what she looked like. She was a distant memory to me."

"Keep it," Dez said and Ally looked over at him. "Keep the picture."

...

Austin froze in his tracks. Everyone else was behind him and Lucas appeared next to him. The truck Ally had taken was on the side of the road, dead creepers lying around it, but some were still stumbling around. Austin felt his heart pick up speed. He couldn't move from his spot, he didn't want to, incase she was in there and he was too late.

Derek walked past him and he pulled his large knife from his belt and he took out the creepers nearby. He looked back at Austin, and then he made his way closer to the car. He paused for a second and Austin immediately thought it was bad news, then Derek looked away and shook his head.

Austin sighed in relief and then everyone made their way over and looked inside the truck. Austin kicked away some of the dead creepers and leaned against the truck. Grace appeared in front of him and she flashed him a smile.

"She'll be fine," She assured him.

"You don't know that, just because she's not in the truck, doesn't mean she's not lying dead in a ditch somewhere else," He spat back and Lucas heard part of the conversation and he glared at Austin for talking to his wife in that sort of tone.

"Austin, how can you say that. She's carrying your child-"

"Yeah, but she left. After everything that's happened, she left me and she left all of you, and worst of all she left without saying goodbye!" He yelled and he turned around swinging his fists at the truck.

Kyle and Dean reached out and pulled him away. Kyle sent him a daring look and Austin gripped his crossbow tight. He looked around at everyone's worried eyes and he rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

"Lets follow the road and see where it leads," Austin muttered and he barged past Dean and walked ahead of everyone else. Lucas caught up with him and the older man looked worried for him.

"Austin, I know your angry with her, but if we do find her and things have gone bad. You can't treat her like crap, she doesn't deserve it," He explained.

"She broke her promise to me!" Austin snapped. "She deserves a lot of things, but she isn't getting my happiness, just hate."

"Austin, maybe you should wait to hear her story. I'm sure she didn't just get up and leave, I bet it was hard for her to do it, she's probably regretting her decision right now. Just give her a chance."

"Go back to your wife," Austin hissed.

"Austin," Lucas narrowed his eyes at him. "Cut the crap and grow the fuck up," Lucas turned around and walked off and Austin rolled his eyes.

They carried on ahead and Austin knew they were heading in to unfamiliar territory. He'd seen a sign for a town up ahead and he knew they needed to look there first. They'd only came across a few creepers and that was a good sign. It meant there wasn't many and hopefully not many in the town up ahead.

Ronny stepped into pace with him and Roxana appeared on his other side. They both stared ahead and Austin glanced at them both, wondering what they wanted, because it was bugging him.

"You know, Ally's a strong person," Roxana said and Austin tutted.

"She may be strong, but she's stupid and she lands herself in trouble," Austin retorted.

"She's not stupid...She just doesn't think about the situations she's getting into, it's a completely different thing," Roxana replied and Ronny nodded in agreement.

"She'll be out there right now, probably trying to find her way back to you," Ronny explained.

"No, she's probably running in the other direction, because she knows how pissed I'm gonna' be at her," Austin hissed.

"You can't be so harsh on her. We're all annoyed with her, but if we find her and she's hurt or something like that, you can't scream and shout at her," Ronny said.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want," He growled and Roxana rolled her eyes.

"Grow up. I'm sure she's beating herself up about it already. I know you're angry with her, but-"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

The sound of a machine gun going off, followed by continuous shots echoed around and everyone stopped. The gunshots were loud and they clearly came from nearby. Everyone pulled out their weapons and Austin loaded up a bolt.

Screeching fought through the gunshots and Austin felt his heart beginning to beat out of his chest. He looked back at Lucas and he nodded at him. The screaming got louder and louder, so much that it hurt Austin's ears.

"LIZZY!" The ear-piercing screech made everyone jump and before Austin could react, Harriet was sprinting past him and down the dirt road. His eyes widened and then everyone chased after her, like a stampede of elephants.

The shots stopped and Austin knew that it meant, whoever they were shooting at were dead or gone.

They rounded the corner and the first thing Austin saw was the tank, with a machine gun on top of it. It must've been abandoned in the fight. Creepers were lying all around and Austin couldn't make out any human bodies.

Harriet fell to her knees and Julie walked over and fell to her knees, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Harriet began sobbing, her shoulders shuddering.

All the windows on the buildings were shot out and there were bullet holes in the walls. It didn't look good, none of it did and Austin was beginning to feel scared. What if he did find Ally dead in a ditch, he didn't want that, he didn't mean it when he'd said it, but he was just angry with her.

"Austin," Elliot appeared next to him and Austin had completely forgot about him being here, but the tone in his voice sent a chill through his spine. Elliot extended his arm and Austin followed it and saw what he was pointing at.

It was Wayne's hat.

...

Dez gripped onto the back of Ally's top and pulled her into his side. They both stood in the tree line watching the trucks drive past. Ally breathing was erratic and her tears were blurring her vision. Her whole body was shaking violently and she had to contain her sobs.

It all happened so fast and Ally wasn't sure if it was all over. They were in the kitchen and Ally had slipped the photograph into her bag. She went back to Lizzy and watched her. Then the gunshots started, they flew through the windows and the walls. Ally grabbed a hold of Lizzy and protected her with her body.

Dez began pulling them out the back door and Ally carried Lizzy's body. The front door flung open and these men came charging in and Ally was on the floor in a second and Lizzy was being torn from her arms and Lizzy's eyes opened and she began screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ally and Dez chased after them and Wayne's hat had flown from her head, but she kept on running, dodging bullets. Ally saw Lizzy get flung into a truck and she screeched her name at the top of her lungs. Then the gunshots stopped and the trucks disappeared. Creepers came and they both took them out and Dez took her into the woods and they'd begun to follow the trucks, but they were long gone now.

"We'll find her," Dez said, placing an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Ally whispered. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a few grazes, you?" He returned and she shook her head.

"I'm fine," She replied.

"Ally," They both turned around and she saw Steven standing there. He was covered in blood and guts, his eyes looking around frantically. Ally ran forward and hugged him tight. "I've been looking everywhere for you," He whispered into her ear.

"What?" Ally raised an eyebrow, pulling away from him.

"I saw you leave last night, I followed you, but I lost sight of the truck and then I found it abandoned. I was searching the woods for you, then I heard the gunshots. You aren't hurt are you?" He looked her up and down and she shook her head.

Ally checked him over and then she saw the huge scratch down his arm. Her eyes widened and welled with fresh tears. She reached out and grabbed his arm, shaking her head frantically.

"You were scratched," She whimpered.

"Don't worry, it was from running through the trees," He assured her with a smile, and she searched his eyes and shook her head.

"Your lying," She whispered. "Your burning up," She placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find you," He mumbled.

"This can't b-be happening," She stammered. "You can't go."

"At least I found you," He whispered with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I-I don't want you to die," She cried and Dez appeared at her side. "Steven, please tell me your joking."

Steven stared into her red teary eyes and he sighed, shaking his head. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he didn't have anyone covering his back and the creeper had come out of nowhere and he was to slow to react.

"I'm sorry," He reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"This is all my fault...If I'd just stayed and not have been stupid enough to leave...I-I'm so sorry Steven," She cried and he hushed her.

"It's not your fault...I should've been more careful," He said and Ally shook her head.

"Your gonna die and its my fault," She whispered and a jolt of pain shot through Steven's body and Dez caught him and lowered him to the ground. Ally fell to her knees and stroked his cheek.

"Please don't let me turn," He begged and Ally had a quick flashback of Angela, when she begged her not to let her turn.

Ally looked back at Dez and he nodded his head. His shotgun was in his hands and he aimed it ready. Ally leaned down and kissed Steven on the forehead, she hovered over his face and smiled.

"I'm gonna' miss you," She whispered.

"I'll miss you too," He replied. "I'll tell your mom and dad you said hello."

Ally kissed him again, but on the lips and it was a quick chaste one. She stared into his eyes and brushed a few strands of his hair away from his face. She looked back at Dez who was ready to fire the final shot and Ally let the silent tears fall.

"Bye," Ally said and she got to her feet and she stepped behind the tree nearby, not wanting to watch the horrific scene. She slid down the tree and she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head in her lap.

The shot rung out in the woods, bouncing off the trees and Ally let out a sob and she began crying hysterically into her knees. Dez walked around the tree and slid down it. He urged his arm around her shoulders and she curled into his side, gripping at his shirt and she cried helplessly into his chest.

...

Austin wasn't stupid he knew who the people were. It was Dallas, who else could it be. He had a death grip on Wayne's hat and he was refusing to let it go. He was scared now, Dallas must've taken her back to Verndale and taken her hostage.

Harriet was glued to Julie's hip, continuing to cry and Austin knew that Lizzy must've been taken too, because they hadn't found her in the town when they'd checked it over. They were in the woods, near the back-end of Verndale, by the gate, which they'd used to get in and out of Verndale.

Austin was really scared, what if they went in there and she was dead and he'd spent half of this search planning her punishment when he found her. He just needed to find her and at least see her one more time.

Lucas looked back at everyone. His eyes tired and exhausted. Austin could tell that Lucas had, had enough and he wanted to put an end to everything today.

"These people in Verndale are killers. When we go inside, you kill anyone who crosses your path and causes you harm. If you see Dallas, don't let him play mind games with you, just shoot him, kill him, do whatever you want to him, but I want him dead. He doesn't deserve to live anymore," He dictated and everyone nodded.

"We need to split up," Sarah added and Lucas nodded his head.

"Austin, you take Sarah, Dean, Kyle and Julie. I'll take, Grace, Harriet, Ronny and Roxana. Derek you take Elliot and Jack," Lucas ordered.

Everyone got into their groups and they all check their weapons and their bullets. Austin led his group through the gate and into the alleyway. They made their way through the dark alleyway and past the buildings. Daylight was slowly fading and he knew that the people of Verndale had a curfew.

Austin held up his hand, gesturing to the people behind him to stop. He held up his crossbow and came around the corner and when he saw it was clear he nodded his head for them to follow.

Austin just wanted to find Ally and make sure she was okay. She wasn't going to avoid his anger, he was going to open the gates of hell on her once he knows that she's okay.

Kyle appeared next to him, holding his shotgun. He nodded his head at Austin and he returned the gesture. They came to an abandoned street and they all looked up and down it, then stepped out onto it when it was clear.

Austin didn't like the feeling he was getting. He felt like he was being watched and he knew that, that wasn't a good sign. He looked around, trying to see if he could see anything, but he came up empty-handed.

His bones began to tingle and he knew his instinct wasn't wrong and he gestured for them to follow him, quickly. They made their way down the alleyway on the other side of the street and Austin made sure to always look over his shoulder, incase they were being followed.

Austin saw a black figure move in the shadows and he held up his crossbow. He could see the outline of the small shadow and he narrowed his eyes.

"Step out. I know your there," Austin growled and everyone froze, turning around looking at the direction he was aiming his crossbow at.

The shadow slowly made its way out and the little eyes behind the bandanna widened, when they stepped into the light. They reached at shaky hand up to the bandanna and pulled it away.

"GEORGE!" Like a bullet Julie and Kyle shot past Austin and the small family were on the floor. Julie's sobs echoed around and Kyle squeezed his son tight into his chest and Julie wrapped her arms around both of them, squeezing them tight.

"Wow," Sarah stepped forward and she stared at the beautiful scene before her. "We found him."

Austin looked past the reunion and his eyes caught onto movement across the street. He saw the gun being raised and aimed at the three of them.

"GET UP!" Austin yelled and Kyle snapped into action, holding George in his arms and grabbing Julie's arm. He pulled them up onto their feet and the bullets skimmed them and they all ran down the alleyway and round the corner. They hid behind the wall and Kyle put George down and he pulled his knife from his belt. They all looked down at him, a mask of horror on their faces. He looked back at them all with innocent eyes.

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She looked at George's appearance, his dark clothes and his knife. They all looked so familiar and she knew why now.

"It was you," Sarah managed to speak and everyone looked at her. "The night Dez and I escaped here, we saw a child all in black killing someone, with a knife just like that."

"YOU KILLED SOMEONE!?" Kyle's voice boomed and George didn't even flinch.

"I'll explain later, but please we need to find Lizzy," He bounced up and down in anticipation.

"Lizzy?" Austin questioned.

"I've been with Lizzy ever since the barn was set on fire. She was shot in the leg yesterday and I was trying to find a place we could stay so I could help her, but then she disappeared and I came here, thinking that Dallas had taken her, but I couldn't find her, then when I left I saw them carrying her in," He explained.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Julie snapped.

"I know, but please they have her and the last time they hurt her...bad and I promised her that I'd keep her safe and now she's gone again," He pleaded.

"It was me," Austin said. "I shot Lizzy. Yesterday when I fired a bolt it must've been her...fuck."

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon we're loosing daylight."

...

Finding a shovel was the hardest task ever. They'd gone back to the town and eventually found one in the cupboard at one of the houses. Dez carried Steven's body and placed him in the hole they'd dug. Ally began to pile the dirt back into the hole and she began to cry loudly and her throat hurt from all of the screaming.

She patted the dry dirt with the back of the shovel and then she placed it in the ground. She wiped the sweat and tears from her face and she looked back at Dez. He gave her an assuring smile and she wrapped her arm around his waist, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"We need to get going," Dez said.

"It was Dallas, wasn't it," Ally whispered.

"Yeah, I saw him. Don't worry we'll get her back," He squeezed her shoulder and she flashed him a weak smile.

"I'm really gonna' miss him," Ally's voice croaked.

"I know, but we need to focus and getting Lizzy back, then getting her back to the prison," Dez explained.

"Okay, lets-"

"You're not going anywhere," Ally came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Her arm fell from Dez's waist and she looked back at the familiar form.

"Linda," Ally said through gritted teeth.

"Miss me?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"You wish," Ally replied.

"I wouldn't get cocky with me. I'm the one with gun," She retorted, knowing she had all the power in the situation. Dez made a move for his gun, but Linda fired a shot and it pierced through Dez shoulder.

"NO!" Ally screamed and then a strong armed pulled her back. It was a man, obviously someone who worked for Dallas. He held her back, but Ally continued to fight, trying to get to Dez.

"Stop struggling its just going to make things worse!" Linda yelled.

"What do you want!" Ally cried. "Haven't you done enough!"

"No, I haven't. I do believe your boyfriend is on his way to Verndale...he's in for a lovely surprise when he gets there," Linda smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Dallas knows everything, he knew you were going to leave the prison. He knew you were going to end up in that town and he thought he'd try to kill you, but you got away...at least he got little Lizzy, he enjoyed hurting her last time-"

"You're a sick bitch, you know that!" Ally spat.

"I know and I pride myself with it. Anyway, Dallas also knew that Austin and your group would come to Verndale, and he really wants to finish off what he started on the execution night a few months ago."

"NO!" Ally tried to break free out of the mans hold, but his grip tightened around her stomach and Ally yelped.

"If he squeezes you any tighter, you'll lose the baby," Linda stated and Ally stop struggling. "Your both going to die anyway."

Ally glanced over at Dez's pale form. He was passed out on the muddy floor and a pool of blood had formed underneath him. Pain appeared in her eyes and she knew she needed to get out of this to help him. She couldn't lose someone else.

"Did you hear me!? I said your both going die anyway!" Linda yelled, seeking attention and Ally's eyes landed on her.

"I heard you the first time," Ally muttered.

"Then answer me," She stepped forward and punched Ally in the face. Her head whipped to the side and she felt blood form in her mouth. She didn't make a sound and she turned her head back around to face Linda. "You're all going to die."

"What?" Ally gasped.

"Your going to die. He's going to die," She pointed at Dez and then her head tilted in a sickening manner. "Austin and your group heading to Verndale are going to die and so are the people back the prison."

"What!?" Ally tried to get out of the mans hold, but he tightened his hold and she stopped.

"There's a tank heading in the direction of the prison," Linda laughed. "Only a few shots and the prison will be destroyed along with everyone inside...So, I believe left behind are, Cal, Mary, Tess, little Erica, Lexi and Tom. Jasmine, Daniel, Nevil and Jess. We patrolled the outside of the prison earlier and I definitely saw them lot...But I'm going to give you a chance, I'm feeling nice...Either you go back to the prison and try to save the people there, which your more than likely going to die trying to do that, or you go to Verndale and fail there and probably get your head chopped off with Austin. Either way, you're going to die, but it's really about who you want to die with."

Ally stared back into her evil eyes and she knew that Linda was enjoying this, because she knew that even though she loves Austin, she'd pick the children over him, because she couldn't bare to lose anymore.

"You can't do this," Ally cried.

"I can and I will," She moved the gun and aimed it at Dez's head. "Make a choice or I'll finish him off!"

"Don't do this, please!" Ally begged.

"CHOOSE!" Linda shouted.

Ally looked up at the dark sky through the trees. She sent up a million prayers, praying for an answer. She couldn't do this, she couldn't cope with the pain anymore. She just wanted it to stop, but she was to caught up in her own bubble to stop it. She needed someone else to decided, because she couldn't.

How could she choose. Austin, the one she loved was going to get his head chopped off, she'd die for him and he'd die for her, but then there was the children, Nevil, Jess, Jasmine and Daniel, who deserved to live and then Erica, Lexi and Tom, who haven't even been around long enough and they deserved to be able to live their life.

Ally's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. The man pulled her arms behind her back and Ally's head fell forward and she cried out loudly. She knew she shouldn't have left. She should have just stayed at the prison and then none of this would've happened.

It was all her fault.

"If I were you I'd drop the gun."

Ally stopped crying.

She knew that voice.

She knew that southern farmer voice.

Two shots were fired and she heard the thud of the mans body behind her hitting the ground and then Linda's fell to the ground in front of her, with a bullet wound to her head.

Heavy footsteps walked around her and she stared at the black boots in front of her. She was too scared to look up, incase it wasn't the person she thought it was.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder and they crouched down in front of her and Ally dared herself to look up and she did.

He's beard had grown a lot, thick and white, making him look like Santa Claus. He still wore his funny farmer clothes and his favorite shotgun rested on the ground next to him. His friendly smile and his sweet eyes made a smile grow on Ally's face.

It was Frederick.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the wait! I hope you don't all hate me for killing Steven? So, everyone seems to be in a lot of trouble somehow, and nothings going to go to plan. Frederick's back, I know a lot of you wanted Wayne to be back, and I was going to bring him back, but then an amazing idea sparked in my mind and I'm not bringing him back for a while, but when he does come back, he's like a night in shinning armor, trust me :) **

**PLEASE READ: Right, I've got exams coming up and they are really important and I need to knuckle down and do some serious revision, otherwise, I'm going to fail. So, I won't be updating for two weeks, I know it's a long wait, but once the exams are all out the way, I can really focus on this and stop stressing over exams for a while and I'll be back to updating regularly. SO, thanks guys for all you support and all your lovely reviews. I'll see you in two weeks :)**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
**


End file.
